


Maysville

by malec_hun (orsoly_writes)



Series: Maysville [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Just mentioning, Light Smut, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Post-High School, Slow Build, Ten Years Later, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 85,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsoly_writes/pseuds/malec_hun
Summary: Magnus had lived his whole life with his adoptive parents Luke and Jocelyn, and his adoptive sister, Clary, in the smallest town imaginable, Maysville. There, everyone knew everyone. The most well-known family in town was the Lightwoods: Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Max and their parents Maryse and Robert. Alec had swept Magnus off of his feet and they fell in love as teenagers. Then Magnus moved to New York to pursue his dream of becoming a fashion designer and learn how to run his business. He was supposed to be there for only a year but ended up staying for good, breaking his ties with everyone in Maysville but his family. After ten years, he’s back for his sister’s wedding. Clary is marrying Jace Lightwood, her high school sweetheart. Magnus knows he has to go back but is scared of how everyone will treat him after being gone for so long, but most of all, he is scared of seeing Alec again.Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6712980





	1. Back to Maysville

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks who helped me with the grammar!
> 
> FLASHBACKS IN ITALIC and between (*)
> 
> Playlist on Spotify, titled as 'Maysville' (Thank you Ari!)
> 
> If you ever feel like to yell at me on Twitter, find me @malec_hun. ;)

It has been 10 years. Ten years since Magnus left his hometown, Maysville. Population 8,920.

He hadn’t been there since he left everything behind in the small town. He’d gone to New York. He’d been twenty-one then. He left his everything behind. His adoptive parents Jocelyn and Luke, his adoptive sister Clary, and his love, he’d left them in the small town. He hadn’t stepped in Maysville since then.

Now, he was sitting at the airport in New York with his suitcase, waiting to board his flight to Cincinnati. Clary was getting married. He’d had a bitter pain in his gut since he’d gotten the invitation to the wedding. It’d been a year since he’d seen his family the last time they visited him in New York. He’d been busy, so his family spent the holidays and stayed at his place. He would have been lying if he said he didn’t miss them. Which he did. All the time.

Luckily, he had his own ‘family’ in the city: Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael; his closest friends. They had been there for him through happy and bad times. He wasn’t alone in New York. Lonely? That was another thing. Although he barely saw his adoptive family he couldn’t stop thinking about them and about spending time with them. But now he couldn’t invite them to New York. Clary was going to marry Jace Lightwood, her high school sweetheart. Magnus swallowed dry.

High school love. Lightwood. He had very different thoughts when he thought about his high school love and a certain boy who also owned the name Lightwood. It’d been 10 years since he last saw him. There had been a painful goodbye at the airport in Cincinnati. The Lightwoods. They owned the town when he left. The grocery shop, the tow-service company, the hardware store... and that little coffee shop he used to work at after graduation. Then he left for New York and the fashion industry. For his dream. He gave up on love to make his dreams come true.

Magnus took a deep breath. His heart was racing while he was waiting at the airport’s restaurant, playing with the paper napkin next to his coffee cup. Ten years was a long time but now, and yet, three weeks seemed even longer to him.

He was going to spend three weeks away from New York in the middle of ‘nowhere’. His _Biscuit_ , Clary,’s request was that he spent more time there before the wedding. And Magnus couldn’t say no. Clary was his Biscuit, the one and only. And this was the biggest day in her life. Magnus wanted her to be happy. He could manage 3 weeks away from work. For her, for Clary.

Three weeks and he was never going back. He was wondering how different his hometown could be after ten years. How the people he used to know had changed in those years. The people. A person.

 *

_“You’re gonna make it, Magnus! Don’t worry! I know you’re gonna pass the exam.” He said. His eyes shining and the edge of his mouth curled up softly._

_How much he loved that sincere smile. They were sitting next to each other, on the floor between two bookshelves at the library of the Maysville High School, for three hours now. The library wasn’t busy. They were the only ones there. Who was going to spend their Friday night at a library? Magnus felt his heartbeat in his ears when their shoulders brushed as Alec looked at him._

_“I don’t know, Alexander. I think my brain is pretty blurry by now.” Magnus replied._

_“You can do this.” Alec said and pushed a strand of hair from Magnus’ face._

_Magnus’ heart skipped a beat and he swallowed. His body was motionless. He didn’t dare move. Alec didn’t pull his hand away, trailing it down Magnus’ cheek, looking deep into his eyes. That soft hand was touching his face. He felt Alec’s fingers shaking a little, those beautiful long fingers. Magnus licked his lips unwittingly and Alec’s gaze went down on his mouth. He leaned in and stopped a few inches away from Magnus’ face, looking into his eyes again. Magnus gathering his courage to lift his hand and stroke Alec’s arm, giving him permission to continue. Magnus saw the relief in the other’s eyes. Then he closed his own and their lips brushed lightly_.

 *

“This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight AA3505 to Cincinnati Northern Kentucky International Airport. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately.” The announcement was clear. Magnus shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he was on his way to the gate 3 at once.

***

Luke went to pick up Magnus at the airport in Cincinnati.

“Are you eating properly, son?” Luke asked after he released Magnus from his strong hug, looking at him from head to toe.

“Good to see you too, Luke!” Magnus was grinning.

“Come, we have to be at home for dinner, Jocelyn is making your favorite.” Luke informed Magnus as he grabbed the suitcase from his hand.

The almost two-hour journey to Maysville went by fast. Magnus was telling Luke about his work mostly and had been listening in silence, nodding and humming as Magnus spoke. It was dark already when they passed by the town name billboard. ‘Welcome to Maysville’. Magnus felt like an outsider as he was looking out of the window of the car. A visitor who was sightseeing.

The town seemed so familiar and yet so strange. He was reading the signboards in front of the buildings. ‘Lightwood’s General Store’, his heart felt heavy at the sight of it and he immediately looked down at the phone in his hand. He stared at the black screen until they reached their destination.

“I’m happy you finally came home after 10 years. It’ll be good to see you around town.” Luke said when he parked his car near the sidewalk.

Magnus swallowed dry. “Yeah... for three weeks.” Magnus let out a sigh.

Luke opened the front door of the big house he and his wife lived in. They’d renovated the house twice since Magnus left but it still seemed the same.

As he stepped in, Clary was already there, hugging him. “Magnuuuus!”

“Biscuit!” Magnus dropped his suitcases and wrapped his arms around Clary’s waist.

“I can’t believe you are here!” Clary cried when she let go of him.

“Oh, my sweetie!” Jocelyn arrived and also greeted Magnus, kissing him on his cheeks. “Clary, help your brother to the room he is going to stay in, dinner will be ready soon,” she then turned to her son, “Magnus, I’m so happy you are here,” Jocelyn said and gave him a soft smile , Magnus noticed the tears in her eyes.

“Come!” Clary said and grabbed Magnus’ arm. “I hope it’s okay to stay in my old room.” Clary asked when she turned the lights on in her childhood room.

“Biscuit, I told them earlier to make a study from my old room. I don’t mind. They finally realized I’m never moving back in.” Magnus jumped on the bed, lying on his back, closing his eyes. He felt like the bed was moving. He turned his head, seeing Clary next to him.

“Nervous?” He asked.

“A bit,” Clary answered then took a deep breath and continued. “You know he was my first and he is going to be my last. We’ve been living together for 5 years now, but still... Marriage can make everything different,” she explained.

“Yeah, your name. After the wedding you are going to be a Lightwood.” Magnus said and his heart started to race. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d said that name out loud. He felt a heavy feeling in his chest as he was lying on the bed.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Clary conceded.

“Kids! Dinner is served!” Jocelyn called them from downstairs. 

Dinner was fun, filled with lot of laughter. Jocelyn and Luke talked about everything. Magnus had a lot to catch up. He didn’t know if his family was avoiding telling him stories of the most popular family in town but he didn’t mind.

They were almost finished with dessert when the doorbell interrupted them.

“It’s Jace!” Clary stood up from the table at once. “Walk me out?” she asked and Magnus nodded.

Clary opened the door and Magnus noticed the surprise on Jace’s face. The guy hadn’t changed a lot. Still blonde, still muscular. Jace reached his hand out to Magnus after he greeted Clary with a peck on her lips.

“Welcome to Maysville again, Magnus. Been a while.” Jace said.

“Yeah. Good to see you too.” Magnus answered and looked back at Clary.

“Sleep well, Magnus! You’re going to come with me to the florist, right? Meliorn, you remember him, right?” she asked and Magnus smiled at her.

_*_

_Saturday nights were always about the Lightwood family dinner. Magnus had been attending the dinners lately. Well, ever since he and Alec started dating. Clary and Magnus were always welcomed there as friends. Their parents were close to the family. Jocelyn was a journalist and Luke was a cop. The Lightwoods probably thought that being in a good relationship with them was fine. Magnus didn’t care if he could be with them._

_They were sitting at the wide table. Robert, Maryse, Isabelle, Max, Jace and Clary, Alec and Magnus._

_“Did you hear Meliorn proposed to Raj?” Izzy asked them excited._

_“The gardener?” Robert furrowed his brows._

_“Dad, he’s been working here for years now, and you still don’t know his name?” Jace asked and Robert waved his hand away._

_“Oh, I’m happy for them. We didn’t have wedding this year.” Maryse said. Magnus eyes widened._

_“You don’t find it weird?” Alec asked and Magnus looked at him, grabbing his hand under the table._

_“Love is love, darling. Sometimes love happens between two men, sometimes love doesn’t work between a woman and a man. We are not in the seventeenth century, Alec.” Maryse responded, gesturing with her hands like she had to explain it to her son. Magnus felt Alec squeezing his hand._

_“So if I tell you that I’m gay and Magnus is my boyfriend... You’d be okay with that?” Alec asked and Magnus stopped breathing for a second._

_He wasn’t expecting Alec to come out like this. He didn’t dare move, didn’t dare look at the others._

_“As I said, honey, love is love. And if my son found happiness in this beautiful boy here...” Maryse said and Magnus looked at her, as she was smiling softly and continued. “Well, I would only say I’m happy for you and I hope he won’t break your heart,” she looked back at her son, winked at him and smiled._

 *

“Yeah, Meliorn, of course, the gardener.” Magnus said.

“No, he is the town’s florist now,” Jace corrected Magnus, both his voice and face serious.

“Pick me up tomorrow, Clary! Good night!” Magnus nodded and turned away, going back to Luke and Jocelyn.

Magnus went to the room he was staying in. He jumped on the bed, burying his head in the pillow.

 *

_“Alexander, I can’t believe it,” Magnus said softly._

_They were lying on Alec’s bed in the Lightwood house, facing one another, eyes closed. Alec was stroking the back of Magnus’ hand._

_“I didn’t think it was going to be that easy but I’m happy that we don’t have to hide anymore. I can hold your hand, I can hug you, kiss you whenever I want.” Alec said and Magnus smiled._

_“You told them I was your boyfriend...” Magnus opened his eyes. Alec grinned softly . His long lashes were beautiful against his pale skin. He opened his eyes slowly._

_“You are.” Alec said and leaned in, placing his hand on Magnus’ face, now stoking Magnus’ cheek with his thumb. He leaned even more closer, brushing their lips together._

_Magnus’ heart stopped every time Alec’s soft, full lips touched his. Magnus grabbed him from his t-shirt and pulled him closer. Alec licked his bottom lip and Magnus opened his mouth letting his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Their tongues were dancing lightly, brushing together gently as they kissed. Magnus’ heart was drumming fast against his chest. It’d been months since their first kiss and every kiss still felt so new._

_Magnus knew he was falling for him. It was fast and intense and he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t tell his heart not to do it. He was falling deeply in love with Alec. They pressed their foreheads together after they broke the kiss._

 *

Magnus lifted his head from the pillow, wiping his nose, realizing the wet spot on the material. _‘You’ve never forgotten your first love, have you? It’s okay if you cry. It’s okay if you feel like your heart is breaking into small pieces.’_ Magnus tried to calm himself down but he was breathing heavily. Every memory he’d tried to hide in the back of his mind so that he never thought about them suddenly resurfaced. Every memory seemed so fresh as if it had just happened yesterday. As much as he tried to stop, he cried even more. He fished his phone from his pocket and called Catarina.

“Oh, darling, what happened? Are you okay?” Catarina sounded worried when she noticed Magnus’ sob.

“Cat, I can’t be here...” he said and his hands were shaking.

“Have you seen him?” she asked softly.

“God, no, just his brother. You know, Clary’s fiancé.”

“Did he say anything?”

“No, he said nothing actually but...” Magnus wiped his nose again and continued, “I’m scared.”

“Darling, listen to me, okay? It’s over. It has been 10 years. You’re going to have fun with your family. You are there for Clary, right?” she said softly.

“Yeah...” Magnus answered. They ended their call after a little chat and Magnus went to take a shower then tried to fall asleep. It wasn’t that easy.

***

“Magnuuuus!” Clary was crying, calling Magnus from downstairs.

“I’m coming!”

“I can’t believe you still spend hours in the bathroom getting ready,” Clary said, leaning against the front door.

“Aging makes it worse, darling!” Magnus was walking down the stairs and Clary rolled her eyes.

“Come, we have a lot to do today!” she opened the door and they were on their way to Meliorn, the florist.

It was a nice summer day, a little windy, not too warm. The streets weren’t busy, cars were on the roads but everything was calmer than in New York. Magnus saw the florist’s shop from far. There were flower vases in front of the building.

When they arrived, Magnus read the sign on the building: ‘Flowers from Raj’. Magnus raised his eyebrows. He saw Meliorn inside with a customer when Clary’s phone rang, she gestured with her hands to Magnus to wait until she finished the call. The last days before a wedding were always busy for a bride even if she had a wedding planner.

Magnus took a bouquet of white tulips out of a huge vase when he heard laughter from afar. A cold ran through his body and his heart started to race immediately. He could recognize that voice anywhere, any time.

He swallowed hard, turning around slowly. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat or two then continued racing when he looked at the man. After 10 years, Magnus saw him. Across the street, three buildings away. He was carrying boxes with a curly-haired boy from the truck bed of a shiny, black pick-up Ford Ranger into a store. ‘Lightwood’s Electronics’, read the sign on the building.

Magnus recognized the boy, he was the youngest Lightwood, Max. He’d been 7 years old when Magnus moved away. So, he was seventeen now. Magnus couldn’t stop looking at the eldest Lightwood child. He gave a box to his brother and messed the boy’s hair again apparently, followed by laughter.

Alec had changed. He seemed more masculine. Time had definitely been good to him. He was still dark, tall, and handsome. He now sported a stubble. He ran his fingers through his hair when he placed a box on the sidewalk, closing the car backdoor. His shoulder seemed wider, the dark grey, long-sleeve t-shirt fitted on his upper arm as he lifted the box from the ground. Max was outside again and took it from him. Alec tried to mess the boy’s hair again but he pulled away. They were laughing.

He pushed his hand into the front pocket of his dark blue jeans. Magnus noticed how perfectly those jeans fitted him. He was now holding his phone, eyes locked on the screen, rubbing the back of his neck. Magnus smiled softly at the familiar movement.

Then Magnus’ face froze when Alec kicked the big tire of the car, rubbing his face with his palms and he got in the shiny black pick-up quickly. Magnus’ heart was aching from Alec’s action.

“Magnus?” Thankfully, Clary interrupted him. Magnus blinked quickly, trying to hide his impeding tears from falling.

“Is he happy?” Magnus asked when Clary was next to him.

“Who?” She asked confused and turned her head to where Magnus was looking. The shiny, black car was on the road.

“Oh...” Clary murmured as Magnus’ gaze was still locked on the car, which was farther away as the seconds passed, “I don’t know. He seems happy,” She answered softly. Magnus closed his eyes, biting his tongue. When he opened them again, the car was gone. “Come!” Clary blurted, stroking Magnus’ back.

They stepped into Meliorn’s shop and were greeted by the nice smell inside. A mixture of all kind of flowers.

“Magnus!” Meliorn said and went to kiss Magnus on the cheek, pulling him in a hug.

“It’s so good to see you in Maysville!” He said cupping Magnus’ face, looking deep in his eyes. “Everything is going to be alright!” He added and smiled softly. Magnus didn’t know what Meliorn meant by that so he just nodded.

“So? My beautiful Clary, here are three concepts...” He went behind the counter and grabbed papers from a drawer. Magnus noticed scars on Meliorn’s face.

“What happened to your face, Mel?” Magnus regretted to ask immediately. Meliorn smiled at Magnus.

“Car accident.” He said.

“Oh God, I’m sorry! I’m glad you are okay.” Magnus knew he had to change topic. “How is Raj? I saw the sign...” Magnus pointed toward the entrance.

“Magnus!” Clary grabbed Magnus’ hand. She was shaking her head when Magnus looked at her.

“He passed away in this car accident.” Meliorn pointed to the scars on his head with his forefinger.

“Meliorn, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know... I’m very...” Magnus stepped closer, placing a hand on Meliorn’s arm.

“It’s been four years now. My husband is waiting for me up there,” Meliorn looked at the ceiling and continued. “He is waiting for me, I know. True lovers wait patiently for their loved ones to arrive, for a great reunion,” Meliorn said softly, Magnus couldn’t read his face but he gulped. Magnus didn’t know what to say.

“Can I check those papers?” Clary asked and Magnus stepped back. Heturned around, then walked to the wide glass window, looking out.

It was too much for him. He hadn’t been in Maysville for twenty-four hours and his heart was about to break already. It was too much. He’d never asked his family about the town, and he didn’t blame them for telling almost nothing about the people here. Raj had been a good man.

 *

_Alec rushed into the coffee shop, he was breathing heavily. Magnus knew Alec had been running._

_“Magnus...” He said, leaning against the counter with his hands. “I talked to Raj... He has connections in the fashion industry to start your business...” Alec blurted it one in one breath, Magnus was wondering how he hadn’t fainted already from gasping. “He will help, he’ll make some calls. You can start your business small then make it grow,” Alec looked at him, his eyes shining._

_“Oh God, Alexander!” Magnus went around the counter and jumped in Alec’s arms._

_“You smell like cinnamon,” Alec whispered and kissed Magnus’ neck._

_“That’s because I’m working,” Magnus pulled away smiling at Alec._

_“I know, I know... I’m sorry to disturb you.”_

_“I hope my boss won’t catch me flirting with a gorgeous man during work time.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec gently._

_“You are literally flirting with your boss.” Alec breathed, touching their foreheads together._

_“Am I getting fired?” Magnus teased._

_“No, unless you make a take-away for me.” Alec released Magnus from the hug and sat on the counter._

 *

“Yeah, lavender is a great choice for that, Clary but you should check these too...” Meliorn was saying, “Magnus, what do you think?”

***

“Vintage wedding theme is so you, Clary!” Magnus said while they were on the way back home.

“I know! Right?” Clary answered, clapping her hands.

“So what’s next?” Magnus asked. He tried to sound excited but the only thing he wanted to do was lying in bed.

“I guess, you want to go home...” She stated and Magnus looked at her, raising his eyebrows. “It’s okay. We can fold napkins on the porch. I’ll make ice-tea and we can talk if you want to,” Clary said, locking their arms while they were walking.

“Sounds okay to me,” Magnus smiled at her.

They arrived home, Magnus changed into more comfortable clothes while Clary made their drinks. Magnus was sitting in the wooden chair on the porch when Clary joined him with a huge box.

 “Are we really going to fold napkins? I thought you hired a catering company,” Magnus raised his brows.

“And who do you think runs the catering company?” Clary opened the box and Magnus shook his head. “Jace,” Clary added.

“They still own Maysville,” Magnus looked at her.

“You can say that. The siblings took over everything. Mostly Alec, but Jace and Izzy also have their own businesses to run,” Clary explained, sipping from her tea.

“They can be very busy then,” Magnus looked down on his own drink.

“Yeah, very busy is an understatement. But, there’s a place where you can find each of them. Jace at the gym, Izzy at the beauty salon and Alec at the coffee shop. Their main stations,” Clary was laughing.

Magnus swallowed dry, looking down on his lap where he rested his glass. He’d heard the name of his first love so many times already in the conversation.

The coffee shop had been the first place Alec took over after graduation; he was still living in town then. Magnus had loved to work there, the cozy place always warmed his heart. Alec always asked him to do decorations, for holidays or just for fun. He remembered those beautiful, shining, hazel eyes of Alec’s the first time he saw Magnus’ creations. There had been pure adoration in them every time... Magnus’ chest started to ache. There hadn’t been anybody since then who looked at him the way Alec used to.

“Does he have someone?” Magnus didn’t lift his head. He didn’t dare look at Clary. He was afraid he was going to see the answer in her eyes before she could reply. He didn’t know exactly why he asked. Clary didn’t answer immediately.

Magnus literally felt his own heartbeats against his aching chest. He looked at Clary who eventually shook her head. She looked at her glass in her hand, playing with the edge of it.

“No, he hasn’t had anyone since you...” she said silently.

“What?” Magnus asked curious.

“I don’t know about it, Magnus! He’s never mentioned if he was dating or seeing someone. But you know Alec, he never talks about his feelings,” Clary explained and Magnus eyes widened.

“He used to talk about his feelings, he used to tell Jace and Isabelle... and me everything,” Magnus looked at Clary who looked away “What?” He asked after a couple of seconds when Clary didn’t reply.

“Nothing. He closed up after you left, no... not right after that... a little later. Talking about his feelings is none of my business, Magnus. I know you two broke each other’s hearts; he’s just healing slower. We are not all the same,” Clary’s tone was frustrated.

“Okay. Sorry. I have no right to ask.” Magnus replied.

“You’re wrong. You can ask but I’m not the right person to answer,” Clary placed her empty glass on the wooden floor and picked up the fabric from the box.

Magnus felt he needed the distraction, “What’s up with Simon?”

“Oh, he works at the comic-book store. He is planning to propose to Izzy but...” She gestured zipping on her mouth.

“That’s lovely,” Magnus started to help to Clary, trying to be useful.

They folded all the napkins. Luke and Jocelyn arrived home when they were finished finished.

“I’ll be here at 6 in the morning,” Clary informed Magnus when she was about to leave.

“Nice try, Clarissa!” Magnus clapped his hands.

 “I’m serious, we have to catch up what we didn’t do today.”

“You really _are_ serious...” Magnus’ eyes popped open.

“Good night!” She pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Magnus didn’t spend a lot of time at dinner with his parents. He wanted to be in bed. As he closed his eyes the memories flooded in his mind.

 *

_“Magnus, I sent your designs to a company... I know we didn’t talk about this before but they are great.”_

_“Cat, that is not my plan. I want to start my own business in Maysville. I just need experience and make some connections,” Magnus told her._

_“They offered you a job,” Catarina said and Magnus’ mouth fell open._

_“You’re kidding.”_

_“No, Magnus, look!” Catarina pushed a paper to a wide-eyed Magnus._

_“This company is one of the biggest in New York...” Magnus muttered still in shock._

_He had been in New York for two months now, living in a dorm, working as a salesman at a little clothes shop._

_“Magnus, you are talented.”_

 *

_Magnus opened his emails when he arrived at his dorm room._

**_Hello, my love!_ **

**_Izzy and I did some fall decorations at the coffee shop, you would be proud. How’s school? Work? You must be busy since you didn’t reply my last email but I understand. I have to work a lot too with Hodge but I’m counting down the days. (18) I know I’m a sap but I can’t help it. I’m thinking about you a lot. My car is at the garage, they said it’s going to be ok by the time I have to pick you up at the airport. I know it’s an old car but I love it. Not as much as you, obviously. Miss you, Magnus!_ **

**_Love, always,_ **

**_Your Alexander_ **

_Tears were falling down on his face as he read. He knew he wouldn’t be at the airport that day._

*

***

“Early morning?” Jace asked when Magnus got into the shiny red sports car. Clary pushed the passenger seat back after Magnus sat on the backseat.

“Morning,” Magnus replied groggily.

“But you look fabulous, Magnus,” Clary fastened her seatbelt.

“Thank you Biscuit, well-chosen outfit and makeup can make magic with one lacks sleep” Magnus retorted.

He’d barely slept the night before. He was laying on the bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. He didn’t dare close his eyes. He didn’t cry. He just bore the pain in his chest, waiting for the sun to come up but he fall asleep eventually.

“Sorry,” Clary said and they were on the road.

“It’s okay. I just can’t function yet. I haven’t had my coffee,” Magnus placed his sunglasses on his head and leaned back, throwing his head back against the headrest.

He might have fallen asleep for a little while. “Magnus?” Clary called him softly and he opened his eyes.

She was holding the car’s door. The passenger seat was already pushed forward to give him space to get out of the car. Magnus groaned. It just wasn’t easy to do it in his outfit.

“It’s not for tight pants,” Magnus looked at Jace who was grinning.

“A well-chosen outfit, right? Have a nice day!” Jace said and Clary shut the door. Jace drove away, the tires screeching aloud. Magnus rolled his eyes. He turned to Clary then looked at the building they were standing at. ‘Alec’s Coffee Shop’ he though as he took his sunglasses off, the light hurting his eyes though he didn’t care.

“Clary...” Magnus breathed in.

“It’s okay, Magnus. It’s now or never. We need coffee and some pastries for breakfast. We need to discuss the flowers. Come!” She grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to the door.

Magnus had butterflies in his stomach. As he stepped in, he could smell the familiar scents. The place had been renovated and there was new furniture although it somehow still seemed familiar. The brick wall, the dim lights, the coziness.

“Good morning,” A tiny dark-haired girl greeted them from behind the high wooden counter with a stone top.

Magnus nodded and followed Clary to the table on the corner, far from the entrance and the counter. They sat across each other. Magnus looked around again. There was a guy sitting with laptop at the other side and a woman was on a tall stool at the counter, reading the day’s papers. The tiny girl came to their table.

“Clary, your usual?” she asked softly and Clary nodded. She looked at Magnus, smiling. The girl seemed so pure as she was smiling at him. She could be that kind of human being who couldn’t hurt a fly.

“I’d like a Vanilla Latte Macchiato with one and a half cinnamon syrup, double whipped cream and cinnamon topping,” Magnus smiled at the girl as she took his order.

“Oh, okay, Magnus’ favorite,” She said, still looking at her notepad.

“Sorry? How did you know it’s my favorite?” Magnus’ eyes open wide.

“I didn’t know. I only know it’s a ‘ _Magnus’ favorite’_...” She put her pen into the pocket of her apron.

“I am Magnus,” He replied.

“Oh, nice to meet you,” she answered and looked at Clary who nodded. The girl went back to the counter. Magnus grabbed the ‘Drinks and Pastries’ menu from the table.

“He did it,” Magnus said under his breath as he read.

 *

_“I don’t know how can you drink that...” Alec was sitting on a stool at the counter, sipping his black coffee._

_“I like it like this. I just hate that I have to explain how to make it every time I order. Lots of words...” Magnus sighed._

_“You like to talk,” Alec retorted and Magnus made a face._

_“Put it on the menu. ‘_ Magnus’ Favorite _’... You can make it easier for the customers,” Magnus offered, placing his mug into the dishwasher._

_“Magnus, no one drinks that, only you,” Alec was laughing._

_“Maybe they don’t like to have to explain it, then they just order a plain latte,” Magnus answered back and Alec laughed even more, mouth wide open, throwing his head back._

_How much Magnus loved that laugh. He could listen to that voice his whole life. Alec stood up, going behind the counter, placing his empty mug in the dishwasher. He stood behind Magnus who was wiping the top of the counter, wrapping his arms around his body, burying his face in his neck. Magnus closed his eyes._

_“I will consider it,” Alec whispered, and then he kissed Magnus’ neck and his cheek. “See you later,” He added and let Magnus go from his grip._

 *

“Why?” Magnus asked Clary. She shook her head. Magnus placed the menu back. “Almond croissant?” Magnus asked her.

“Ah no, no way! Only a low-carb pastry! I have a dress to wear... you know?” She said and Magnus rolled his eyes.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is drowning in the memories and meets with Alec...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Twitter @malec_hun ;) you can yell at me, I don’t mind :P

The girl placed their coffees on the table, asking for Magnus and Clary’s pastry order. She was back at the counter and Magnus was looking at the papers in front of him.

He couldn’t focus. He was seeing a lot of flowers and yet his brain wasn’t working properly. He was lost in his thoughts. Only the bell’s sound at the door announcing a newcomer brought him back to the present. Magnus looked over and his heart skipped a beat. His stomach filled with butterflies. It was him. It was Alec.

The man headed to the counter without looking around. He rested his forearms on it. Magnus was seeing the back of his body now. He was wearing light, grey sweatpants and a dark-grey t-shirt. Magnus saw the darker spots on the material sticking out on the wide shoulders and muscular back of the man. He was back from running. Of course, Magnus smiled softly, Alec always went running by the Ohio River every morning.

He leaned closer to the girl who said something to him as her gaze was on Magnus the next moment. Magnus’ heart was racing, his palms sweating. Alec didn’t lean back from the counter; he just turned his head around. Magnus swallowed dry when their eyes met. Everything went silent around Magnus. A second later, Alec turned away.

The shop’s server placed a take away in front of him. Alec pulled back, standing straight now, drumming on the top of the counter with his palms and then he grabbed the coffee, turning around, walking to the table where Magnus and Clary were sitting.

Magnus looked down at his coffee, his heart drumming fast, its beats painful against his chest.

“Good morning,” he greeted them when he stood next to the table; Magnus lifted his head to look at him. His eyes were on Clary. “Clary,” he nodded to her, then turned to him; “Magnus... welcome to Maysville,” he said looking at the mug in front of Magnus.

Alec was handsome. Messy hair, stubble beard, beautiful hazel eyes. Magnus wrapped his fingers around the mug strongly. He noticed that Alec had said ‘in Maysville’ instead of ‘ _back_ in Maysville’.

“Hey,” Magnus answered eventually and Alec looked at him again. He couldn’t read his face. Alec’s eyes seemed so far away.

“Wedding preparation?” He asked, licking his lips, looking at Clary who smiled at him.

“Yeah, we have a lot to do but these are really the final steps,” Clary told him and Alec smiled at her softly. The gesture was so sincere.

“Well, then I won’t disturb,” he said and looked back at Magnus; “enjoy your stay,” he added and smiled at Magnus. And Magnus could see the difference in his smile.

It wasn’t an honest smile like the one Clary had received from him. It was forced, emotionless, formal...cold. Magnus nodded, he couldn’t speak. Alec turned around and was soon walking to the door.

“Alec!” Clary called him. He turned back. “Dinner on Friday?” She asked and Alec swallowed, Magnus could see it.

“Like every week,” His voice was different than a couple of minutes ago; now it was shaky and quiet. Magnus didn’t dare look into his eyes. He was afraid. Alec was out of the shop within a couple seconds. Magnus was staring at the spot where Alec had been standing before. 

They had been sitting at the coffee shop for half an hour; Clary was talking about the flowers. Magnus hadn’t really paid much attention but it seemed like Clary could solve the flower thing by herself.

“So the aisle with the pink lavenders, and the white hydrangeas. Oh, this bouquet is gorgeous, look at this. Peony, delphinium, garden blossom and...Magnus?” Clary said and Magnus looked at her.

“Sorry, Biscuit, I was just thinking about a flower wreath. I know there’s a veil with Jocelyn’s dress...” Magnus lied. Half-lied, actually. He was thinking about Alec but the flower wreath had been in his mind earlier.

“Oh my God, Magnus! That’s brilliant! Can you make one? I mean you didn’t come to work...” Clary was very excited by the idea.

“Yeah! Sure! My pleasure, darling!” Magnus waved his hand.

They had their breakfast quick, Clary was more excited with each passing minute.

They stepped out of the coffee shop and Magnus froze. The shiny black pick-up was parked by the sidewalk. Nobody was sitting in it. Magnus looked to the left and to the right but the car’s owner couldn’t be seen.

“He is up there,” Clary said softly when she noticed Magnus wasn’t moving. Magnus looked at Clary who pointed at the apartment above the coffee shop. A young couple used to live there when Magnus worked at the shop.

“Does he live there?” Magnus asked.

“Yes. Paul and Jenny moved to a bigger one, and Alec moved in. It’s useful,” Clary said and walked a little far, Magnus followed her slowly.

Small steps, his gaze was on the building. He stopped again next to the coffee shop. The wide windows were covered in newspapers from inside, nobody could see through. He looked up, there was no sign on it and the apartment above it seemed empty.

“What’s up with this?” Magnus asked and Clary rolled her eyes. She didn’t seem happy about Magnus’ occasional ‘sightseeing’.

“The shame of Maysville,” she answered.

“What?” Magnus asked confused.

“It’s been like this for almost 9 years now, I think. They started the renovation but it was never finished. The Lightwoods wanted to buy it but the owner is unknown. Mrs. Herondale can do nothing about it.”

“Is she still the Mayor?” Magnus asked.

“Yup. People say this place is haunted. Some say they’ve seen some dim lights inside,” Clary said and a cold run down Magnus’ body.

“That’s scary,” Magnus started to walk.

“Yeah, every town has one. Jace wanted to open a laundry here, you know, people can have some coffee at Alec’s while they are waiting.” Clary said.

“Ol’ wise businessman,” Magnus deepened his voice. Clary started to laugh. They were walking down the street; Magnus placed his sunglasses on his face.

He had the urge to look back at where Alec’s car was parked. He didn’t know why but he wanted to see him. He turned back, walking backwards as he talked to Clary about the wreath he was going to make for her. Clary couldn’t see his eyes because of the sunglasses but Magnus’ gaze was on the sidewalk next to Alec’s car. They had to go down to another street. Alec didn’t show up. Magnus didn’t know why, but he felt disappointed.

***

Magnus arrived at Maysville on Sunday evening. He saw Alec on the street on Monday and they met at the coffee shop on Tuesday. Magnus hadn’t seen him since that morning although they spent all Tuesday and half of Wednesday walking around town, preparing for the wedding.

Clary, Jocelyn and Magnus were sitting on the porch on that Wednesday. It was a warm summer afternoon but the light wind then and some cool lemonade made it easier to handle the weather. Mother and daughter were busy with ribbons, making bows to put on the gifts for the wedding guests.

Magnus was sitting in a wooden chair, legs resting on another, his MacBook on his lap. He was ordering some accessories for Clary’s wreath online. Their chat was interrupted by a couple of cars honks. The shiny black car drove by the house; Clary and Jocelyn were waving, hands high up in the air.

Magnus watched the car as it disappeared down the street, his mouth dropping slightly. He looked back at his Mac’s screen when the women’s gazes were on him. He said nothing. He didn’t know what he’d wished for. For Alec to stop by for a little talk? He didn’t even know what he would say to him. He let out a deep sigh and shut down his laptop, helping them with the gifts.

***

On Thursday, Clary had a dress fitting. Jocelyn and the dressmaker were sitting on the couch in the living room; Magnus was standing nearby the window, looking out at the backyard while they waited for Clary. _‘Enjoy your stay.’_ Alec’s words echoed in his mind with all the coldness in his voice and smile. Magnus wasn’t really enjoying his stay. He was having a great time with his Biscuit and his parents but he was lost in his thoughts most of the time, drowning in his memories.

 *

_Two minutes to 11 pm._

_“I can’t believe the Lightwood brothers are wooing us,” Clary said in a whisper._

_“Sshhh...” Magnus placed his forefinger on his mouth, going down on the stairs quietly then walking on his tiptoes through the kitchen in the dark. He stopped Clary at the backdoor, looking out._

_Alec and Jace were sitting next to one another under the old oak tree, leaning against the trunk; there was only the moonlight in the dark._

_“I think I’m falling for him,” Magnus confessed softly, his heart pounding._

_“I think I’m falling for him too,” Clary giggled._

_“Clary, I’m serious. This is serious,” Magnus gulped._

_“I’m serious too. We could have a double wedding. How about that, huh? OK, come!” Clary whispered excited and opened the backdoor, grabbing Magnus by his wrist._

_Magnus looked at Alec when he stepped outside. His face smiling, his beautiful hazel eyes wide open as his gaze met Magnus’. They were on cloud nine._

*

A teardrop rolled down his face.

“Clary you look beautiful!” Jocelyn said and Magnus turned around. The little giggling redheaded girl was standing there as grown-up woman in a breathtaking dress.

“Beyond words, Biscuit,” Magnus went to hug her strongly. He didn’t know exactly why his tears were falling. 

***

Magnus had been having butterflies in his stomach since Luke dropped him off at Clary and Jace’s house.

“This house is adorable. It’s lovelier than on the pictures you sent me after the renovation,” Magnus claimed and then tied his apron in his back.

“It’s been 2 years now. I’ve changed a lot of things since then,” Clary answered placing the washed potatoes on the counter in front of Magnus.

“Wine?” she winked and Magnus looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

“Yeah, open one,” He agreed, cutting the potatoes into pieces.

“Do you think this is a good idea? You do this every Friday without me. I really don’t want to ruin dinner. I mean, who’s coming? Do they even know I’m here?” Magnus sighed deep after he blurted everything one in one breath.

“Easy! It’s okay. You won’t ruin dinner. Just make yourself useful in the kitchen,” She said and Magnus rolled his eyes. Clary placed two glasses and the wine opener on the counter.

“Izzy, Simon, Alec, Max, and Maia are coming. I told Jace, so probably the whole town knows by now,” Clary cried from the pantry and then walked out, a bottle of wine in her hand.

“I hope I won’t kill the mood,” Magnus muttered and Clary rolled her eyes this time, as she opened the bottle.

“You _have_ to be around each other,” she added pouring some wine. She offered one glass to Magnus. “You are two grown-up men with history but it’s been 10 years, Magnus. And the others also used to be _your_ friends; try to have some fun, okay? Some people are actually happy you are staying in Maysville for a while,” Clary smiled and Magnus took the glass from her. She was right.

“Okay,” he nodded and sipped from his wine.

They cooked and prepared dinner all afternoon. Magnus was sitting at the kitchen island on a stool when they heard the doorbell. Clary went to open. Magnus recognized the woman’s voice before he could see her.

“I can’t believe she didn’t take my beauty advice,” Izzy said and greeted Clary with a kiss on her cheek. Magnus saw that she was glued to her phone. Maia followed her, she hugged Clary.

Izzy’s heels clicked loudly as she quickly headed to the kitchen, placing a plastic bag with bottles on the counter.

“Yes, and now she looks like Madonna in her twenties,” Izzy replied to the person she was talking to and went to Magnus. He was confused, he hadn’t expected it but Izzy leaned forward and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. She stepped back and checked Magnus from head to toe. Magnus couldn’t read her expression. She turned around and went to the cupboard.

Maia was next to him by now, “Magnus, so good to see you again,” she said and hugged him, stroking his back gently.

“Good to see you, Maia,” He replied. She raised her eyebrows when she looked at his nail polish. “We were cooking all afternoon,” Magnus explained the damage at the end of his fingers.

“I hope it was worthy,” she winked. “You are welcomed to a free manicure at the salon,” she added and Magnus smiled at her. Maybe Clary was right. Maybe he could have fun.

Izzy only finished her talk when the front door opened wide. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat as the Lightwood brothers entered the house.

“When have you heard of this ever happening?” Jace kicked the door closed, his hands full with beers. They were clearly caught up in a conversation.

“It sounds like your typical life,” Alec said carrying a pie dish in his hands.

“All these things make it exciting,” Jace added and kissed Clary when he was next to her in the kitchen.

“I don’t think we have the same dictionary with the word exciting,” Alec said, kissing Maia, Clary, and Izzy on the cheek, leaving the pie on the counter.

“Obviously,” Jace  smirked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Izzy asked confused. That was the moment when Alec looked at Magnus and nodded at him lightly. Magnus inhaled, replying with a soft smile.

The others were listening to Jace’s story who was talking loudly from the pantry. Max was next to Magnus.

“Hey, Magnus!” The boy held his hand, Magnus grabbed it and the boy pulled him into a manly kind of hug, slapping Magnus’ back.

“Wow, you are strong,” Magnus said when the boy pulled back. “Look at you, you are a grown-up man!” Magnus gestured with his hands to the boy’s wide shoulders.

“See? I’m a man!” Max affirmed proudly, looking at Alec who sat at the other side of the kitchen island. Magnus looked at the others who were still busy listening to Jace. Magnus’s eyes wandered to Alec who probably knew story already.

“You still have eggshells on your butt,” Alec grabbed an empty glass and poured some wine for himself. Max replied but Magnus barely paid attention, his eyes locked on Alec who had started another conversation with Maia.

He was wearing a grey V-neck shirt, its long-sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Magnus could see his muscles as the stretchy material stuck on his upper body. He looked very handsome. Magnus noticed a brown leather watch on his wrist as he lifted the glass to his mouth, his Adam’s apple bobbling as he sipped his wine. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat when Alec licked his full lips.

“Remember, and I quote ‘ _I won’t pay that for the exclusive package of wedding planning’_? So now you have to sit there and help me choose the fabric,” Clary shouted at Jace, bringing Magnus back to reality.

“I remember!” Alec held his hand up, popping an almond into his mouth with his other hand. Magnus looked away immediately.

“I’d agree with whatever you choose,” Jace said, and Clary rolled her eyes, slapping Alec’s hand when he reached for more almonds from the bowl.

Magnus looked down at his glass, making the wine swirl in it. It was clear that Alec was avoiding looking at him. They had been there for a while now and Alec had only looked at him when they arrived. Magnus tried not to be overwhelmed by that. Alec had every right to do it. He was happy that at least Alec was having fun with his family and friends. He forced a smile on himself when he remembered all the laughter that filled the dinners he attended to back in the ‘good old days’.

Everybody looked at the front door when Simon entered.

“As usual I’m the one who always arrives last... because of working hard on the Lightwood’s finances in the back-office of the comic-book store,” He went directly towards Izzy, greeting her with a kiss. Maia and Max went to the living room.

“Are you complaining about your job, Simon?” Alec asked bored as he uncovered the pie. Magnus bit his tongue, trying not to smile. Alec still was a pre-eater.

“I’m just wondering...” Simon answered. Alec reached in and cut a slice of pie, serving it on a plate.

“Because I can make it happen so that you don’t have one anymore,” Alec took a large bite of the apple pie and Simon gestured zipping his mouth.

Magnus hung his head. He was smiling even though his heart was aching. How much did he like this side of Alec, the bossy one.

“Magnus! Buddy!” Simon walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  Magnus looked at him. “How long has it been? Seven years? Eight?” Simon asked and Magnus couldn’t answer. He didn’t dare look at the others, especially Alec.

“The lucky number is the ten,” He answered and immediately regretted using the word lucky.

“Well...” Simon started but Izzy interrupted him.

“There are people who won’t come home after two weeks, Simon!”

“Izzy!” Alec and Jace shouted to her suddenly. She held her hands up, said nothing and went to join Maia and Max in the living room. Magnus sipped from his wine. He saw from the edge of his eyes that Alec was doing the same.

An awkward silence filled the kitchen. Magnus wasn’t sure what Izzy meant by that. It could have been his leaving or Robert’s.

*

_Magnus heard a light knock on his bedroom door. He closed the book he was reading and turned to the door._

_“Jocelyn let me in,” Magnus reached his hands out, inviting Alec to sit on the bed._

_“What’s wrong?” Magnus trailed his hand down on Alec’s back when he sat at the end of the bed._

_“He left,” Alec was looking down at his hands. “For good,” He added._

_“Ohh, Alexander... I’m so sorry.”_

_“We were expecting this... I just didn’t think it would happen so soon,” He let out a deep sigh. Magnus saw that Alec’s mind was working._

_“What will you have to do now?” Magnus asked slipping closer, wrapping one arm around Alec’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder._

_“I have to take over his part of the business. Hodge will help. Mom, Hodge, and I just had a 2-hour talk.”_

_“How are you feeling?” Magnus’ heart was about to break, he hated to see Alec struggling inside._

_“I was good with the coffee shop. I thought the process was going to go slower. I was just not prepared for doing it all at once. Life just slap you on the face, I guess,” Alec said, rubbing his forehead. Magnus quickly sat on his lap, cupping Alec’s face, looking deep into his eyes._

_“Alexander, hey! I’ll help you, I don’t know how yet but I will! Whatever it takes! I’ll be by your side, holding your hand! I’ll be with you forever! Okay?” Magnus smiled at him softly._

_“Promise?” Alec asked._

_“Promise!” Magnus nodded and pulled Alec in for a sweet and gentle kiss to mark his promise._

*

“Alec! Stop eating the pie! I won’t let Maryse bake it for Friday’s dinner. Magnus and I have been slaving ourselves over this meal all the afternoon,” Clary grabbed the pie and took it from him. Alec rolled his eyes and licked the apple glaze off of his lips.

“Whatever,” he snorted and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Magnus looked away when Alec’s t-shirt slid up at his hips, showing a little skin. Alec didn’t look at Magnus; he just grabbed his glass and went to the living room. Magnus let out a deep sigh.

“Give him time,” Clary whispered in his ear. Magnus nodded though he disagreed with her.

He’d already given ten years to Alec and it was already too much. Magnus should have come back to Maysville 9 years ago. But he hadn’t, giving Alec the biggest slap on the face, he thought.

They finished their dinner, sitting at a huge round table. Maia and Max were sitting between Magnus and Alec. Magnus could clearly see Alec sideways.

They were talking mostly about the wedding.

“I’m still freaking out over mom allowing you to have the wedding in the garden,” Izzy muttered.

“Join the club,” Max giggled.

“I won’t live that down,” Jace rolled his eyes and pushed the empty plate away from him.

“Jace, you drove across the garden and went all Fast and Furious with your Mustang at 3 in the morning,” Simon rambled out with a wide grin.

“But that was awesome if I might say so,” Alec chimed in. Jace jumped up for a high-five, smirking proudly. Alec stood up and slapped in his brother’s palm across the table.

“Remember mom’s face when she rushed out to the terrace?” Alec asked, his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his dining chair.

“God, that disgusting pink robe she had on,” Izzy said, her face annoyed by the memory.

Jace stood up quickly, clearing his throat, placing his hands on his hips, “Son! Push that automobile out of my garden! Don’t ever dare step on my grass!” Jace said on a high voice, imitating his mother.

Alec laughed aloud and grabbed the table as his chair tipped back dangerously. Max helped Alec get steady by his arm.

“That was epic,” Alec said and straightened his chair, then he leaned on the table, resting his weight on his elbows.

Everybody was laughing. Magnus smiled; trying to imagine the night they were talking about, a memory Magnus wasn’t the part of. How much fun he used to have with them before... How many adventurous nights they’d had before... Life was never boring around them. Magnus would have lied if he said that he didn’t miss them.

“Oh, the grass at the Lightwood mansion’s garden... God, it’s like dancing on the clouds,” Simon muttered after the laughter calmed down.

Magnus looked at Alec directly. That was the moment when their gaze met for the second time that night. Magnus’ heart stopped beating right then.

*

_It was a warm summer night. They were lying on a blanket, watching the stars at the very end of the Lightwood’s garden. The huge house seemed like a doll-house in the distance._

_“We didn’t dance at the prom,” Magnus whispered without looking at Alec._

_“We didn’t,” Alec agreed and Magnus rested his weight on his elbow, placing his other hand on Alec’s chest, feeling his heartbeat._

_“Dance with me,” Magnus leaned in and kissed him on the lips._

_“What?” Alec’s eyes opened wide. Magnus stood up quickly, his bare feet sinking in the thick grass. He reached out for Alec’s hand._

_Alec took a deep breath and grabbed Magnus’ hand. Their bodies brushed off as he pulled Alec up, Magnus almost fell back but Alec wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him against his body. Alec looked in his eyes, Magnus’ heart was racing. Alec leaned in, kissing him and he started to sway lightly as he deepened the kiss.. Magnus followed Alec.. They touched their foreheads when they broke the kiss, still swaying._

_“I love you, Magnus,” Alec breathed and Magnus thought he was dreaming. His heart was hammering against his chest. Alec Lightwood loved him. Magnus pulled back, bringing his hand to Alec’s face, looking him in the eye._

_“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus responded softly. Alec smiled softly, his, eyes shining. They leaned in for a soft kiss, and then Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, burying his face in his neck. They were dancing swiftly on the grass. That was the first time they’d said I love you to each other._

*

Alec was looking at him, and Magnus’ heart hurt. He could now see pain in Alec’s eyes, as his face was motionless. He turned his head away then grabbed his glass, drinking the wine in one sip. He stood up from the table.

“Clary, dinner was excellent! Thank you,” Alec said, grabbing his plate, rushing out from the room with it.

“Max!” Alec called him when he was back, standing between Izzy and Clary, throwing something at the boy. Max caught the object with both hands.

“I’m driving the Ranger?” The boy asked surprised, looking at the car keys in his hands.

“Yeah, you’re sleeping at my place tonight,” Alec retorted, leaning down to kiss Izzy’s cheek from behind then Clary’s. Max was looking at Alec confused.

“Yeah, sure, of course,” The boy said and stood up, walking toward Alec.

“Well, good night everybody!” Alec blurted, forcing a smile on his face. Then they left. Alec didn’t look at Magnus again.

Magnus was staring at his glass, swirling the wine in it. His heart was aching; he felt a strong grip around his chest. The pain was unbearable.

After Alec and Max left, the others chatted for a while. Maia and Izzy asked Magnus politely about some fashion stuff, and he was grateful they showed enough interest to make conversation with him. Magnus, Simon, Izzy, and Maia said their goodbyes to Clary and Jace some time later.

They were standing on the sidewalk in front of the house, saying their goodbyes.

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride?” Simon asked as he opened the driver’s door of his car.

“I’m sure. I ate a lot and definitely need a walk,” Magnus patted his stomach softly.

“Jeez, Magnus! Don’t remind me! I’ll have to start my day at the gym tomorrow,” Izzy said and got in the car, sitting on the passenger seat. Magnus laughed at her comment.

“Good night, Magnus! And don’t forget!” Maia cried and showed him her nails. Magnus looked down at his nail polish.

“Yeah, I do have to visit you! G’d night!” He said and waved when Maia closed the backseat door.

Magnus waited until the car disappeared down the street. He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes and standing still. He felt tears falling down his face and did nothing to stop them. Alec was sad, and it hurt him. He’d tried to imagine that Alec was happy, having fun with his family. But the sincere loosen laughter and happiness faded away when they stared at each other. He opened his eyes and shook his head. He turned and started walking home.

 *

_“I can’t go, Alexander!” Magnus buried his head in his hands._

_“Magnus, look at me!” Alec cupped his face. Magnus on his part, let his own hands fall, looking into his hazel eyes, “One year! No! 10 months, Magnus! It’s a 10-month course, you can learn all you need to start your own business. You want this, I know and I support you! That’s why I talked to Raj in the first place, remember?” Alec smiled softly._

_Of course he remembered. Magnus nodded and Alec continued._

_“New York is not on the other half of the world. You can come home on holidays, on some weekends and I can go to you too,” Alec caressed Magnus’ cheek with his thumb._

_“You can’t leave the business here for days. You just took over your father’s part,” Magnus muttered._

_“I can. And we will learn and work hard in those ten months. We are going to be so busy that time will fly away and we won’t even notice,” Alec kissed Magnus and let go of his face, grabbing his hands. “It’s a great opportunity, you really should take it!” Alec smiled softly._

_“I know but...” Magnus looked down at their intertwined fingers._

_“But?” Alec asked._

_“I don’t want to leave you here,” Magnus lifted his head, looking into Alec’s eyes, a smile slowly showing._

_“You are not leaving me, just going to study. And I promise that I will be waiting for you patiently until you come back home,” Alec stated and Magnus pulled him into a hug. “I want you to be happy! I want to make you happy, Magnus!” Alec breathed in against Magnus’ neck as tears rolled down on Magnus’ face._

*

Magnus bit his lips, trying to stop the sobs, which wanted to break out of his mouth. His chest was shaking from crying. Even though he’d promised, hadn’t returned to Maysville.

*

_“You haven’t told Alec?!” Luke shouted in the phone._

_“No, not yet,” Magnus was sitting on the floor in his dorm room, packing his stuff in boxes._

_“Magnus, son, I told you to call him. And you should have already. I met him today at the General store; he said that he couldn’t wait to see you. He seemed excited,” Luke said and Magnus heard he took a deep breath and continued, “You don’t know how awkward this is to me. He was asking about our plans for Thanksgiving, I didn’t know what to say!” Luke explained._

_“I’m sorry,” Magnus rubbed his forehead._

_“He loves you and he will understand. You know that, right?” Luke asked and Magnus placed his hand on his mouth, tears rolling down because of Luke’s words._

_“I know. And that’s why it’s so hard,” He said eventually._

_“I get it. Just call him, please!” Luke begged._

_“I will. I’ll call him tomorrow,” They finished their call and Magnus grabbed a pillow from his bed, burying his head in it, sobbing._

_Tomorrow became the day after tomorrow, and then the day after tomorrow became the day after that... Magnus never called Alec._

*

Magnus arrived home, and rushed into the room he was staying in. He didn’t come down until Saturday’s family dinner.

 

***

Magnus spent the whole Saturday in bed. He hadn’t cried since the night before.  He just wanted to be alone. He didn’t feel like talking to anybody.

He took a shower late in the afternoon, and dressed casually for the family dinner. Clary and Jace were coming over.

Luke and Jocelyn were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

“Magnus, darling, do you mind?” Jocelyn called out from the kitchen and Magnus went to open the front door.

“Mom! Maryse gave me a lot of paper napkins; we can use them for decoupage,” Clary shouted as she stepped in, carrying a box. Magnus stepped out of the way.

“Hey, Magnus!” Jace said, a box in his hands too. He passed it on to Magnus, following Clary.

Magnus heart skipped a beat when he looked out of the door. The black car was parked near the sidewalk. Alec was placing another box on the ground.

Magnus swallowed dry; he had butterflies in his stomach. He stepped out of house, closing the door behind him. No turning back, he thought. While he was walking down to where Alec was, the only thing in his mind was that what he was doing actually. Alec’s face showed surprise when he saw Magnus.

“Hey,” Magnus said, standing in a comfortable distance from Alec. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey,” Alec replied and leaned against the side of the car.

“Paper napkins?” Magnus asked, pointing at the box with his finger.

“Yup,” Alec answered. Magnus crouched by the box, lifting up, holding it in his hands and then went to the spot where he had been standing.

“How are you, Alec?” Magnus asked, looking into Alec’s eyes.

“I’m fine. Thanks. You?” Alec said softly, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking down at his shoes. Magnus knew the gesture, Alec was nervous too.

“Me too,” Magnus answered, hoping Alec wasn’t going to realize that the paper box was getting wet under his sweaty hands.

“That’s good,” Alec said, lifting his head, looking at Magnus for a moment before looking back his feet, kicking some gravel. He was just beautiful was standing there.

Magnus cursed inside, nothing came to his mouth, what he could say? That he was sorry for that he never called? That he broke his heart? That he couldn’t keep his promise? That he let him down?

“Do you want to join us for dinner?” Magnus said eventually. Alec smiled under his nose then looked at Magnus. He returned the smile.

“Thank you but I can’t,” Alec answered.

“Why?” Magnus asked, suddenly regretting asking.

“I have plans for the night,” Alec said, pulling one hand out of his pocket, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Magnus apologized.

“It’s okay, Magnus,” Alec replied and looked at the front door. Magnus didn’t notice that Jace was on his way to them.

“Hey guys!” Jace said.

“I should go!” Alec said, standing straight.

“Enjoy your night, buddy!” Jace smirked at Alec.

“Shut up!” Alec walked around the car. Jace was laughing.

Alec drove away and Jace took the box from Magnus. They went back inside. Magnus shouldn’t have been thinking about Alec or what he was doing. But he did. He’d pushed Alec away. He had no right to feel what he was feeling. He had no right to be jealous. 

***

“I’m so nervous about the weather. They said a storm is coming next week,” Clary was fidgeting on her chair, “maybe we should have chosen the other date for the wedding, the chance of rain was nine per cent instead of the wedding’s date with twelve per cent,” Clary was checking her wedding planner book while she was talking.

“We can’t change the date, honey,” Jace stated.

“And the storm is going to pass in a couple days,” Luke tried to calm Clary down.

“We need a backup plan,” she said and cleared the table, opening another and wider book on it.

“Baby, the weather is going to be nice. We don’t need a backup plan.” Jace protested.

“Do you want me to call Alec so that he doesn’t have to spend tonight and all Sunday doing the paperwork you should’ve already done by now because you are happily willing to do it?” Clary frowned.

“Is Alec working?” Magnus asked immediately. He knew he sounded excited because everybody’s eyes were on him.

“He had no choice, Jace brought up the wedding preparation as an excuse for not doing it,” Clary slapped her man’s shoulder.

“So would you make yourself useful and help come up with a backup plan?” Clary smiled at him and Jace rolled his eyes. Magnus looked down at his wine, smiling under his nose.

The evening was a blur after they tried to figure out a backup plan. Magnus went to sleep before Clary and Jace left.

***

He woke up the next morning.  Surprisingly, he had slept well. He decided to go to Meliorn’s to buy some flowers, then he’d go to the cemetery, to visit Raj’s grave.

“Don’t you want me to take you there?” Luke asked. Magnus shook his head and was out of the house the next moment.

He was a couple of streets away home when he realized that he hadn’t had any coffee before leaving. He didn’t want to go back, so Magnus entered the coffee shop, walking right to the counter.

“Good morning!” The now familiar girl greeted him, “your favorite?” She asked, Magnus nodded and smiled. She went to the coffee machine to make it for him.

Magnus looked up to the front, still marveled at how cozy the place was. Turning around, his gaze locked on someone who was sitting in a corner, sipping coffee, a pen in his free hand, focused on a bunch of papers in front of him. Magnus smiled under his nose. Alec was really working on Sunday. He placed the mug on the table and licked his lips, rubbing the back of his neck, and lifted a paper, frowning.

The barista placed Magnus’ coffee on the counter. Magnus grabbed it and walked to the table where Alec was.

“Paperwork?” He asked and Alec lifted his head, his eyes widened. He seemed surprised. Of course, he wasn’t expecting Magnus there on Sunday morning.

“Oh...yeah... it’s...yes... good morning,” Alec replied.

“Morning,” Magnus’ voice was soft and smiled at Alec who looked at the mug in Magnus’ hand. He showed the seat in front of him with his hand, as he started to clear some space on the table. “Oh, I really don’t want to disturb, I can take a seat there...” Magnus said taking a step aside, turning his head to the other side but he felt an unexpected grip on his wrist. His heartbeat suddenly rushed.

“Magnus...” Alec said and Magnus looked down at his wrist; his breathing started to follow another pace as he saw Alec and felt his hand on his skin. Alec pulled his hand back slowly, clearing his throat. “I can take a break,” He said and Magnus sat across him.

“So, this was the reason you couldn’t join us for dinner last night,” Magnus looked at the papers then at Alec who raised his eyebrows, “Clary might have blackmailed Jace into helping her when he protested,” Magnus explained, sipping from his coffee and Alec laughed.

“Yeah. It has to be done by Monday morning. Izzy is busy organizing the bachelor-slash-bachelorette party and well... Jace is busy with the wedding. And only the owners can do this,” Alec offered an explanation, lifting his mug to his mouth, having some of his own coffee and then put it back down on the table. Magnus took a look at his coffee when Alec licked his lips. “Are you still drinking that?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, it’s still my favorite,” Magnus didn’t dare look at Alec, knowing that he’d named a coffee after him.

“How’s living in New York?” Alec asked and Magnus looked at him. The question hit him in the face. He swallowed dry.

“Well... uhhmm, I’m working a lot. Sometimes I have to do more paperwork than actual designing. So this is familiar,” Magnus placed his hand on a bunch of papers tapping on them. Alec smiled softly. “I’m still wondering how I could manage three weeks off. But for Clary I’d...” Magnus paused, biting his tongue, swallowing down the ‘do everything’. He kicked himself mentally.

Alec was looking down, playing with the pen in his hands, saying nothing. Magnus barely saw his face, and he couldn’t see his eyes.

“I should go now, I have a flower wreath to be done with,” Magnus said, standing up and Alec looked at him, nodded and forced a smile. And there was that look, the same as Friday night. There was sadness in his eyes. “Bye, Alexander,” Magnus said and rushed out of the coffee shop.

 

 


	3. The storm is coming to Maysville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments at the previous chapters, I really appreciate them :)
> 
> I know you all mad at Magnus and you're gonna be madder at him but he is only human who makes mistakes... well stupid mistakes.   
> There is one LUKE FLASHBACK in this chapter ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Huge thanks to Ari who still working on my grammar. <3

He was almost running to Meliorn’s shop. His chest was aching, and was breathing heavily. He didn’t spend too much time there, just enough for a little chat with Meliorn and for buying a bouquet of flowers. He sat down on the grass before Raj’s grave, placing the flowers on the ground, his legs crossed.

 “Hey, Raj. Mel said these are your favorite. You have a great man, by the way,” He looked down at his hands, scraping the polish off of his nails.

“It’s been a long time... I know... but you’ve probably seen me for a while now. You were always a good listener, actually... I should call Catarina, I know, but she wouldn’t understand. She would try to, yes, but it’s all so complicated. I’ve ruined everything, Raj. I just keep hurting Alec... He doesn’t deserve this. Oh God, I shouldn’t have called him by his full name at his coffee shop,” Magnus wiped a tear from his face.

“Are you proud of me, Raj? No? Well, me neither... It hurts, Raj. It hurts to see him like this and I just don’t know what to say... it’s just like ten years ago... I didn’t know what to say to him then... I was a coward. I want to apologize for everything... I just don’t know how to start... I agree with you... but you weren’t in love with him, you had no history with him. You don’t know his happy eyes and you didn’t see his sad ones today... Yeah... He has beautiful eyes, a mixture of gold, green and brown... I wish I could hug him, tell him how sorry I am... Would he forgive me, Raj? You don’t know? Why? You see him... Don’t you know how he feels? Isn’t he talking to you? Hmmm? Clary said he barely talks to them about his feelings, I thought maybe he was talking to you... Noooo... I would never do that! I’m not only here for information about Alec’s feelings... You think I’m so stupid that I’m talking to you... Well... sorry, my dear, you will have to listen to me for a while...” Magnus started sobbing, burying his head in his hands. His body shaking.

“Yes, I do, Raj... I still love him,” he confessed when he stopped his sobbing. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees, “I think I never wanted this end, that was the reason... I was afraid and I made it worse...” He wiped his nose, trying to calm down himself.

“You really are a good listener. Thank you, Raj,” he smiled softly, looking at the grave. “Take care,” he continued silently, standing up, straightening his clothes, walking away. He was a couple of steps away from the grave when he turned around.

“Tell Luke’s mom that her ginger bread was the best. Jocelyn is trying to bake it but it’s not the same. Ssshhh... you didn’t hear it from me,” he said and walked away. 

***

Magnus calmed down after he poured his heart out to Raj. He was surprisingly in a better mood that afternoon as he started to make Clary’s flower wreath in the dining room. He took a shower before getting some sleep, taking a look at his nails after he got in bed. They showed the last days’ activities. He took a deep sigh and turned off the lights in the bedroom.

 The next day he woke up later than usual, being lazy all day, having lunch at home. Later in the afternoon, he was on his way to visit Maia for a manicure. The weather was sunny, very warm, and dry. And it reflected his mood, too; a weird calm and quiet. He was wondering how the atmosphere could change before a storm surge. It was definitely the calm before a storm. How long was it going to last before the storm hit? The longer the worse, he thought.

He arrived at the beauty salon and looked up. ‘Izzy’s Beauty’ the sign said. Magnus smiled and entered. Everything was very shiny in it, with pink and silver colors everywhere.

“Magnus, hey!” Maia greeted him and he went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I really need a manicure,” he showed her his fingers.

“Oh, God! Take a seat,” she pointed to the customer’s seat and then sat across the table.

“Oh, hello Magnus!” Izzy walked in from another room when Magnus was sitting down.

“Hey,” Magnus replied and resting his hands on Maia’s.

“Nice boots!” Izzy said when she walked next to the table.

“Oh, thank you, Isabelle,” he answered, clearing his throat and continued, “you should some see me in New York, we could do some shopping,” Magnus lifted his head to her, smiling softly. Maia started to remove his polish.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she looked at her own nails and continued, “and I’m sorry, Magnus, but I can’t pretend that I’m happy you are back in Maysville,” she crossed her arms across her chest.

Magnus wasn’t surprised by Izzy’s honesty he just wasn’t expecting it. He swallowed dry and nodded.

“Okay. I broke your brother’s heart. I get it,” he stated, staring at his hands.

“No, I don’t think you get it... You know it’s not the fact that you broke his heart, because shit happens, Magnus... It’s the way you did it! He spent that whole Thanksgiving at the airport desperately waiting for you for more than twenty-four hours. Jace and Luke had to bring him and his car back from Cincinnati,” Izzy blurted out and she frowned when Magnus looked at her with wide eyes. Magnus’ heart started racing.

 Maia stopped, simply holding Magnus’ hands, motionless.

“I’m sorry I... I wanted to call him, I just...” Magnus only could respond before she started speaking again.

“Just what? Lost your phone? No Internet connection? No post office? A damn pigeon? Bullshit, Magnus! Your sister was dating his brother! Maysville is not the Upper East Side, Magnus! You didn’t even want to call him... admit it!” She stopped, pressing her lips together. Her eyes were glassy from the tears she was trying to contain. Anger and pain, Magnus saw it on her face.

“Damn it Magnus, did you know that he went looking for you? No? You don’t know shit!” Her voice was higher now and her tone showed the raw anger. Magnus opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. “He went searching for you at your dorm, at your school, at your workplace, at the coffee shop you mentioned to him, on the streets, everywhere... He wanted to talk to you, to know and figure out what was going on. You know he would’ve understood, he would’ve never stood between you and your dreams, he always wanted what was best for you. You know that, don’t you? And you let him down, by saying noting. He came home after two weeks, Magnus! He was searching for you for two damn weeks,” she was crying already, and had to pause to wipe her tears away.

Magnus wanted to die right then.

“I still don’t know where he was staying then,” she was sobbing now and Magnus was still motionless. “And it shouldn’t have been Luke’s job to explain to him why you didn’t come back and what you were doing. It should’ve been your, Magnus,” she wiped her nose again, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks red from crying. “So I would rather die than step in that damn city,” she ended and didn’t look away, looking Magnus’ in the eye, motionless, tears rolling down on her face.

“Izzy?” Both of them turned to the door where Alec had been standing, God knew for how long. She wiped her eyes, looking in the nearest mirror, fixing her makeup with her fingers.

“Well, Maia, show our newest nail polish catalogue to Magnus. They are fabulous!” She said, grabbing her bag from another table.

When she made it to the door, Alec hugged her, kissing her forehead, caressing the back of her head, running his long fingers through her hair. Magnus watched them. A tear slithered down on Magnus’ face when Alec looked at him, still holding his sister in his arms. Magnus couldn’t read Alec’s face. It was emotionless now and his eyes were empty, which scared Magnus. Izzy pulled back and Alec cupped her face, looking at her.

“Are you okay? Can we go?” Alec asked and smiled at her softly, Magnus barely heard him. Izzy only nodded and they left without a word.

Magnus was staring the door. He couldn’t move. The storm had definitely arrived, not to Maysville but to him; the thunders hitting his chest, destroying everything. Magnus couldn’t stop it, only hoping that it wouldn’t last long and that the pouring rain would wash away the pain he was feeling.

***

He was sitting in Luke’s car on the way home, watching his new nail polish at the end of his fingers. He didn’t know what had happened after Alec and Izzy left the beauty salon. It was all a blur. He only remembered sitting there still, not daring move. Maia had asked if he was okay, if he wanted to go home, and yet, he’d only shaken his head. Then Luke was standing at the beauty salon, next to the table, waiting for his nails to be done. Everything else was still not clear to him.

He didn’t move when Luke parked the car.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Luke put his hand on his shoulder and Magnus shook his head. “Do you want me to make tea?” Magnus nodded.

They went inside. Magnus headed to his room, sitting on the bed. Luke arrived a little later, a huge tea mug in his hand. Magnus reached out and took it from him. Luke sat next to him.

“You still don’t wanna talk about it?” He asked softly, stroking Magnus’ back.

“I just want to sleep,” Magnus shook his head.

“Okay...” Luke said and took a deep breath, standing up, walking out of the room; closing the door behind him.

Magnus couldn’t cry. He had no more tears. Alec had gone after him, looking for him. So that was what Izzy had meant on Friday night when she said not everybody came back to Maysville after two weeks. She had been defending her brother and Magnus understood it now. He didn’t blame her.

Eventually Magnus fall asleep, only waking up late the next morning, on Tuesday.

***

The house was empty. He didn’t feel like eating; and didn’t drink coffee either. He had a bitter feeling in his gut, which ruined his appetite. He needed to talk to Luke.

He regretted not bringing a jacket with him when he was halfway to the police station. The wind was blowing hard and the sky was getting darker. He sped up his steps.

“Can we talk now?” Magnus asked when he reached Luke’s office, standing by the door.

“Yeah, come in,” Luke answered and stood up from his desk, closing the door. Magnus took a seat in front of the desk.

Magnus gulped, clearing his throat.

“Isabelle told...” Magnus said but Luke interrupted him.

“I know,” He interrupted him.

“What happened?” Magnus’ heart started racing. He wasn’t ready to know but he needed to hear it.

Then Luke started talking...

* (LUKE’S FLASHBACK)

_It was the day after Thanksgiving. There was hard knocking on the front door, Jocelyn opened it and Luke was next to her right away._

_“Where’s Magnus?” Jace asked them, his face was confused._

_“In New York. What’s wrong, darling?” Jocelyn informed Jace._

_“Then where is Alec?” Jace asked this time. His face turned to worried._

_“Magnus didn’t talk to him?” Luke asked angrily._

_“Tell him what?” Jace raised his eyebrows._

_“Oh, that bastard!” Luke grabbed his jacket and was out of the house in a second. “Alec went to the airport to pick up Magnus?” Luke asked from Jace on the way to Jace’s car._

_“Yeah, yesterday morning.” Jace said and ran to the driver’s door._

_“You can drive like crazy now if you promise you won’t do it when Clary is sitting next to you!” Luke said and fastened his seatbelt. Jace nodded and started the engine._

_The half an hour journey took them only forty minutes. They rushed into the airport, searching for Alec. He was sitting on the floor by the domestic arrivals gates. His stubble was darker, and he looked pale, miserable, worried, and hurt. His hands were shaking when Luke got closer to him._

_“C’mon, Alec, we’re going home,” Jace said softly and helped Alec get up from the floor. Luke ran to buy some water and snack for him._

_“He is coming home, isn’t he?” Alec murmured when Luke was back. Jace pulled his hand in Alec’s pocket, taking his car key out.  Luke reached out for it._

_“You sure?” Jace asked and Luke nodded._

_They helped Alec get in his car, having him sit down on the passenger’s seat. Jace gave Alec a kiss on the cheek._

_“Everything is going to be alright, buddy,” he mumbled and then closed the door. “I’ll be right behind you,” Jace told Luke and ran to his own car._

_“Something must’ve come up, we have to wait. He’s coming home! He promised me! And I promised him that I’d be waiting for him!” Alec said though his eyes were empty as if he already knew the truth._

_Luke didn’t answer._

_“He is coming home, right?” Alec asked one last time before leaning back on the seat, closing his eyes. A teardrop rolled down on Luke’s face. He felt very sorry for the poor boy. He started the engine and Alec fall asleep._

*

“We didn’t know that you’d never called him,” Luke finished.

“I just couldn’t, Luke...” Magnus buried his head in his hands.

“We didn’t know that he’d gone looking for you right after coming home. He said to everybody that you two talked things through and decided to break up. Only Izzy and Jace knew that he didn’t find you at all. I figured it out later but that was my cop’s mind working,” Luke explained and Magnus lifted his head up immediately, his eyes widened.

“No one in this town knows what happened exactly? Nobody knows I was a coward?” Magnus asked.  He was shocked. Luke shook his head in silence. “I need to get out of here.” Magnus stood up quickly.

“Magnus, the storm is already here!” Luke cried out but Magnus didn’t hear him as he was rushing out the police station.

Magnus ran out of the building. The rain was already pouring, the wind was blowing hard, and he could see lightning in the distance, then he heard thunder a couple of seconds afterwards. He had no destination. He was just walking under the rain, crying, and thinking.

There was no one was on the streets, just some cars which passed by. His clothes were already soaking wet, his hair was stuck on his forehead, and he felt the taste of his makeup in his mouth. He wiped his eyes smearing his eyeliner, the top of his hand turning black because of it. He wasn’t in a hurry to get home to hide his tears because no one could see that he was crying.

The rain was washing his tears away. He didn’t suffer 10 years ago, though he deserved to suffer now and he needed to pay the pain he inflicted with interests.

*

_Magnus was unpacking from a box in his room at Catarina’s before the Thanksgiving’s dinner with Raphael and Ragnor._

_“I don’t know why didn’t you call him,” Catarina was standing by the door of his room._

_“It doesn’t matter anymore. He probably knows by now that I’m not coming. That’s a small town and my sister is dating his brother,” Magnus explained, taking out his clothes._

_“Don’t you think he deserves an explanation at least?” Catarina sat on the bed._

_“What’s with you? You were the one who sent my designs to the company,” Magnus retorted._

_“Yeah, but I didn’t think you were going to break up with your boyfriend because of it,” Catarina frowned._

_“What else could I do?” Magnus asked, grabbing the glass from Catarina’s hand, drinking the wine in one sip._

_“There are so many solutions to that. He could just move here or...” Catarina answered but Magnus interrupted her._

_“I couldn’t ask him to move here.”_

_“And why is that?”_

_“Because he would do it!”_

_“I can’t follow,” Catarina raised an eyebrow._

_“I know he would move to New York just to be with me. But I also know how much he loves his family, the people, the town, and their businesses. I can’t ask him to choose because I know how much he loves me and he would choose me,” Magnus was playing with some rings while he was talking._

_“Then why didn’t you call him or why didn’t you visit to explain to him that you got a full-time job at the second biggest fashion company in New York, that you left school and moved in with me? If he truly loves you that much he would understand it,” Catarina stated._

_“That’s the point! I know he would’ve say ‘It’s okay.’ and he would’ve hugged me and I could’ve seen in his eyes that he really meant it, that he wanted me happy. He knows that this has been my dream since I was a kid. He wouldn’t have cared if his heart broke into a million pieces because he’s always wanted the best for me. And...” Magnus wiped his tears away and continued, “and I couldn’t handle that pure and unconditional love, I don’t think I still can... Believe me, I really wanted to call him... I just couldn’t and doing this then it seemed easier. Maybe it’s easier for him too,” Magnus let out a deep sigh._

_“I don’t know, Magnus. I still think that you two should talk,” Catarina caressed his shoulder but Magnus couldn’t answer because the doorbell rang._

*

The wind calmed down and the storm passed by quick. Only a softer rain was falling and Magnus was still going forward without destination.

Magnus wasn’t crying anymore but was still walking in the rain when a car slowed down near him.

“You’re going to catch a cold!” It was Alec and Magnus turned his head aside as he kept walking. The car’s window was down at the passenger’s seat; Alec’s left hand was on the steering wheel. The car was following him slowly near the sidewalk.

“I don’t care,” Magnus kept looking ahead.

“You’re going to ruin your makeup,” Alec offered.

“It’s already ruined,” he replied without looking at him.

“You’ll have to throw away your boots,” Alec shouted from the car and Magnus stopped, looking down at his feet.

The car also stopped. Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to the car suddenly.       

“I love these boots,” he said and Alec smiled at him, waving for him to get in the car, he then leaned over to open the door. Magnus grabbed the handle and opened the door wider, getting in the car. The window closed automatically.

Alec fished a blanket from the backseat, and gave it to Magnus.

“Thanks,” Magnus whispered wrapping it around himself and pulling it under him, trying not to get the seat wet with his soaked clothes. He pushed the wet hair out of his face.

Magnus turned to Alec, who was leaning against the driver’s door; he was smiling widely. “What?” Magnus asked and rolled his eyes.

“Nothing,” Alec replied.

“I know, I’m pathetic,” Magnus looked at his hands.

“You’re not,” Alec said softly. “Where were you going, anyway?” Alec continued and Magnus looked at him.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly and Alec’s face turned serious.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

They couldn’t see forward as the heavy rain running pouring down the glass blurred their view. Magnus looked at the rain through the windshield. He looked at his hands again and shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” Alec’s voice was still so soft and sincere that it broke Magnus’ heart.

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry for everything, Alec. I should have... I didn’t know that you went to... I’ve regretted everything that’s happened and I’m so sorry,” Magnus was playing with the edge of the blanket.

“It’s okay,” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded, turning his head to him slowly, looking Alec in the eye.

And that was it. There it was, in Alec’s eyes that look that he’d been so afraid of ten years ago. Magnus’ heart ached, more painfully as seconds passed. Magnus buried his head in his palms, crying.

“Magnus,” Alec called him and Magnus felt a hand on his back, stroking it. He was breathing heavily. “Magnus, hey,” Alec said again but he couldn’t move. He felt a grip around him and the next moment he was in Alec’s arms. “It’s okay,” He breathed out, still stroking Magnus’ back. Comforting him.

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck, sobbing. Alec was holding him in his strong arms, feeling his pounding heart, his heavy breathing, his scent but Magnus only could think about was his eyes and the look in them. Was it possible that Alec could forgive him after 10 years?

Magnus tried to calm himself down. He didn’t dare move and he didn’t want to.

“Can you forgive me?” Magnus asked silently.

“I’ve never been mad at you,” he answered a little later.

“You should have...” Magnus retorted immediately.

“I know,” Alec said and then took a deep breath, Magnus felt his chest lifted and he continued. “I’ve tried to...” he continued, still caressing Magnus’ back. Magnus felt Alec resting his head on his. “You’re really going to catch a cold. Do you really want to stand next to Clary with a runny nose?” Alec asked softly, changing the subject.

“Makeup can do magic,” Magnus responded and he felt Alec’s body shaking a little; he was laughing.

“I’ll take you home,” He said and started pulling away. Magnus did the same.

They smiled softly at each other and then Alec turned away adjusting the heat on the car’s middle console. Magnus leaned back in the seat. Alec drove off and they were on the road.

Alec pulled off at Luke and Jocelyn’s. He didn’t stop the engine but turned to Magnus.

“Are you going to be okay?” Alec asked, Magnus nodded and looked at him.

Their gazes lingered on the other. Magnus’ heart was racing. He took a deep breath and then got out of the car, shutting the door. The car’s window went down.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, folding the blanket.

“Oh, don’t worry. You can give it back to me later on,” Alec stated and Magnus held it above his head.

“Not that I didn’t get it soaked wet already,” Magnus commented his action and Alec laughed and looked at the steering wheel.

“I like summer rains,” he told him..

“Everything comes clean, and everything is going to be brighter the next day,” Magnus said in a quiet voice and Alec looked at him.

“Yup,” he replied. They were looking at each other. Magnus didn’t want to go inside, he just wanted to stare at Alec. At those eyes he hadn’t seen since long ago.

Eventually Magnus broke eye contact. “Thank you again,” he finally said.

“No problem,” Alec smiled at him and Magnus turned 6around, running to the front door.

He turned back before opening it, waving at Alec. Alec waved back and then Magnus entered the house, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, throwing his head back.

His eyes were locked on the ceiling, listening as the car left.

“Only lovers turn back, wave and wait until the other goes in. You always said that, Alexander...” Magnus closed his eyes, and lifted the blanket to his face, inhaling its scent. Then, he started to shiver. He opened his eyes and rushed into the bathroom, freeing himself from his wet clothes.

He took a warm bath and then decided to call Catarina.

He was lying in bed while they were talking.

 “Lucky me, that I have a spare key, so I can go to your apartment and arrange all your clothes. You are an idiot! That’s all I can say,” Catarina’s voice was angry when she commented on what had happened. Magnus heard her as she was pacing back and forth while she was talking.

“I know,” Magnus agreed and continued, “but seriously, what should I do now?”

“What do you want, Magnus? Open up his wounds?” Catarina asked.

“No, of course not. I just want him to forgive me. Maybe me friends…eventually,.” Magnus explained.

“Friendship? You want to be friends with the love of your life?” She asked astonished.

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“Huh! You didn’t even deny it!” Catarina retorted.

 “What?” Magnus was confused, frowning.

“That he is the love of your life,” she responded and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Cat! He _is_ the love of my life and I made the biggest mistake of _my_ life when I left this town,” Magnus said it with one breath.

“No, the biggest mistake you made was when you _didn’t_ call him. And you had me fooled all the time. I quote ‘it was a high school romance’, ‘it’s over’, ‘it was 10 years ago’ and you made me use those words even when I didn’t agree with you. You still talked about him after 4 years of living here in the City, like you were still with him and in a honeymoon-phase I might add. Everybody saw it! Why do you think Camille left you? Hmm?” Catarina’s words hit him as if she’s just slapped him on the face.

Magnus couldn’t answer.

“Yes! He is still in your heart,” her voice turned soft.

“What should I do then?” Magnus asked.

“Don’t tear his wounds open! Don’t break his heart again. And most of all, don’t be an idiot.”

“So?”

“So baby steps, Magnus! He clearly opened up to you and that’s great! Don’t mess it up! Pretty please?” Catarina said, her tone calmer.

“Thank you, Cat. You can have that cashmere scarf you like so much!” Magnus was smirking.

“Oh God, you really are deep in it!” She was laughing. 

***

Magnus was lying on his side, his hands pushed under the pillow. He was watching the rain covering the window.

He knew how much Alec loved summer rain. He’d always found beauty in those things. Magnus remembered a certain rainy afternoon on the summer after graduation.

*

_Magnus was sitting on the wide windowsill in Alec’s room, his back resting against the wall next to the window frame, his legs stretched out. He fitted in the space perfectly._

_The view of the Lightwood’s garden was blurred because of the rain running down the windowpane. Alec sat next to him, wrapping his arms around his upper body, pulling him closer. Magnus leaned against Alec’s chest with his shoulder, his head resting on Alec’s body._

_“I like summer rain,” Alec stated and pressed a kiss on Magnus head._

_“Why? We are locked up,” Magnus asked._

_“Everything comes clean and becomes brighter after a summer rain,” He answered, caressing Magnus._

_“Hmm,” Magnus hummed and was waiting for Alec to continue._

_“Just think about it. The pouring rain is washing all the dirt and dust off. Everything become clearer, you can see everything brighter the next day, and you can see things for what they really are like. It’s like when somebody tells you the truth, when they are completely honest, coming clean. The next day can be an opportunity to start fresh. Like nature is reborn after the rain stops.  The trees, the plants are greener and the birds start singing again,” Alec explained and Magnus was listening._

_“I’ve never thought about it...” Magnus eventually conceded._

_They stayed like that for a while and then Magnus lifted his head to kiss Alec, standing up down from the windowsill without breaking the kiss. Magnus’ hands went up to Alec’s neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Alec’s hands slid under Magnus’ shirt, caressing his bare skin._

_Alec’s lips wandered along his jaw, covering it with open-mouth kisses. Magnus let out a silent moan when he felt Alec’s full lips on his neck. His breathing becoming heavier. He felt dazed, unfocused._

_Alec grabbed him by the hip and then pulled back, looking Magnus in the eye. He could see the very same sensations he was experiencing mirrored in his eyes. Alec leaned in again, kissing him gently._

_Magnus’ heart was pounding is his ears; loud enough to muffle the sound of the pouring rain against the window. Alec started unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt from the bottom up. They brushed their foreheads together after breaking the kiss, inhaling each other’s warm breath._

_Magnus felt Alec’s shaky fingers on his skin as he was working to undress him._

_“Are you nervous?” Magnus breathed out as he unbuckled Alec’s belt._

_“Yeah,” Alec replied when he undid the last button on Magnus’ shirt._

_“Me too,” Magnus said and pulled off Alec’s shirt._

_“I want it,” Alec breathed deeply and leaned in to kiss Magnus’ neck, sliding the shirt down on Magnus’ arms, throwing it aside._

_“Me too,” Magnus moaned, tilting his head, giving Alec more access._

_They wandered toward Alec’s bed, arms wrapped around each other, kissing one another gently._

_“I love you, I want you to be my first,” Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips when they stopped at the edge of the bed._

_“I love you too, and I want you to be my first, too,” Magnus gasped._

_They smiled softly at each other, falling on the bed together._

*

Magnus had loved summer rain since that day. It always reminded him of their very first time. When they sealed the love between them. 

***

The rain only stopped the next day in the afternoon. Magnus spent all Wednesday at home with Jocelyn and Clary.

They had been making paper pom-poms in different sizes all day. Magnus really needed to talk to Clary about Alec and about the whole situation but he couldn’t find a private moment with her. Although he was happy that he could occupy himself with the wedding decoration.

It was the same on Thursday when he was sitting cross-legged in the swing at the end of the porch, sewing the fake flowers at the base of the wreath.

The sun was shining, the weather was warm and the air was clean and fresh. Jace was sitting in the wooden chair under the window of the house; Clary was sitting in a wooden chair in front of Jace.

They were busy glueing paper pom-poms on the fairy light’s cord when a certain shiny black car parked near the sidewalk.

Magnus’ heart started racing immediately. He hurt his finger with the needle four times until Alec reached the porch, carrying a huge paper box in his arms.

“More fairy lights,” he said placing the box near Clary’s feet. Magnus breathed in when he saw Alec’s muscles on his arms, and his t-shirt showed a little chest hair at the end of its V-neck.

“Hey,” Magnus greeted him as Alec passed behind Clary’s chair.

Alec smiled at him and leaned with his hips against the railing, crossing his legs, and resting his hands on it.

“Why do we need more fairy lights, baby?” Jace asked Clary, his tone reflected the boredom he was feeling.

“Because they’re gorgeous,” Clary rolled her eyes.

“And what about the lanterns you mentioned, Jace?” Alec asked, Clary lifted her head, eyes locked on Jace who seemed confused.

Magnus looked at Alec who was now grinning, Clary couldn’t see his face. Then Alec winked at him and it clicked in Magnus.

They used to tease Jace with topics he didn’t like in order to have him disagree with Clary. And this was one of those. Alec wanted to play this now. With Magnus. He clearly was in a good mood and he clearly opened up.

If Magnus took the opportunity there was no turning back. It could change everything between them. And Magnus wanted it, not even think it for a second.

“Oh, Clary, imagine the lanterns hanging on the trees all around the garden,” Magnus said, gesturing with his hands.

“I told Jace it would look like an airplane runway but he kept talking about the lanterns,” Alec continued, still grinning.

Magnus bit his bottom lip when he saw that Jace swallowed, Clary’s eyes still on him.

“Oh my God, that would be so beautiful. That’s a great idea, actually,” Clary said with excitement in her voice. Jace was speechless.

“But that can be pretty expensive. You know, lanterns all around the garden. That’s a huge garden,” Magnus said, sighed, and made a serious face and Alec lifted his hand to his mouth, covering it; holding back his laughter because of Magnus’ comment.

Alec cleared his throat, “Oh, Jace said he doesn’t mind,” he said and Jace frowned at him.

“Do you want it, Honey?” Clary asked softly and Jace only nodded.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other, smiling. Then Alec’s phone started to ring in his pocket, he fished it out.

“Alec!” He answered the call. “Be there in five minutes... Yeah,” he smiled at Magnus and waved, walking away, waving at the others too.

Magnus followed Alec’s walking off with his eyes. His heart skipped a beat when Alec turned while he was walking, halfway between the front door and his car. His hand was still glued to his phone, as he was still caught up talking but their eyes met, lingering for a couple of seconds before Alec turned away.

Alec honked when he drove off and Magnus waved without hesitation; hand high up in the air. 

***

It was Friday. Magnus was glad when Clary had asked him to help with Friday’s dinner the previous afternoon. They could finally talk.

Magnus didn’t know how to feel about that dinner; he was exited but also nervous.

“I didn’t know he’d never found you in New York. I thought you guys had talked things through and had decided to break up. I mean, that’s what Jace said,” Clary told him after Magnus relayed everything to her.

 “Why didn’t you mention it when we talked or met?” Magnus asked, pouring the whipped cream in a bowl, preparing the cheesecake’s ingredients.

“Because people don’t like to talk about their exes much less after a heartbreaking breakup,” Clary raised her brow then turned back to finish seasoning the meat.

“True,” Magnus agreed.

“I can’t believe Luke also knew all about that” he continued, shaking his head. Clary started laughing.

“He is the cop here, he probably knows every secret in Maysville,” she stated, covering the baking dish with foil.

“Do you... do you think... we can be friends?” Magnus asked softly with hesitation is his voice and without looking at Clary.

“Hmm... Well, according that you just told me, yes. You know Alec is a kind of man who doesn’t like to be in a bad place with people. He doesn’t like people who like being sad or feeling bad. He probably sees what everybody can see on your face when you look at him,” Clary smiled softly at him.

“And what’s that?” Magnus swallowed dry.

“The guilty and your ‘I’m really sorry’ face,” She finished as she placed the dish in the oven.

“Ohh...” Magnus let out a surprised moan.

Clary turned to Magnus after she set the heat, “I think that’s why he couldn’t keep being distant with you, and he knows how great person you are even though you broke his heart. And it’s been 10 years now, hopefully both of you have moved on. He seems happy and you are happy too. So yes, fresh start, being friends,” Clary explained then she tasted the cream that Magnus was mixing.

“And what about forgiveness?” Magnus asked signaling to Clary for a paper towel.

“Forgiveness is a process not a decision. Maybe he has already forgiven you. You can’t know that. He said that he is not mad at you and I’m sure he’s meant it, Magnus. So that’s great for start,” Clary said with a sincere smile on her face and Magnus was wondering how serious and wise her words were.

His Biscuit was a grown up woman, Magnus had to admit it. He responded with a nod and a smile and continued to make the cranberry cheesecake. He spent the afternoon thinking about Clary’s words. Were his expressions that obvious when he looked at Alec? Clary knew him well to read them, though he wasn’t sure about the others.

 Magnus let out a sigh. Alec had gotten to know him well in the past. He might still do. Magnus was so deep in his thoughts, his heart pounding so hard that it hurt. Different feelings and thoughts were going through his body and mind. He was looking forward to dinner and what it could bring even though he clearly knew he wasn’t going to be able to avoid being in awkward situation with Isabelle.

***

Magnus was sitting at the kitchen island, sipping his wine when Izzy and Maia arrived. Magnus had a lump in his throat, he didn’t know how to greet or what to say to Izzy but she headed to him after placing the plastic bag with bottles on the top of the kitchen counter and kissed him on his cheek.

“Hello Magnus,” she said with a soft smile on her face.

“Hey,” Magnus responded and turned to Maia who was next to him. Maia hugged him and sat down on the tall stool next to him.

Izzy did the same on the other side of the kitchen island, burying her head into her hands.

“I swear I’ll never organize a party, especially not a bachelor or bachelorette one,” Izzy said letting out a deep sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked politely.

“You know, since the whole town is busy with a certain couple’s wedding, then it’s impossible to find people who are free for that night,” Izzy looked at Clary.

“Sorry,” Clary smiled at her apologetically.

“Ahh... I will figure this out. Somehow,” Izzy groaned as the front door opened with a loud noise.

Everybody looked that way. Jace and Max stepped in, and Jace kicked the door closed. Magnus was a little disappointed that Alec wasn’t with his brothers. He thought the guests would arrive in the same order they did the week before.

“Where’s Alec?” Clary asked after Jace greeted her with a peck on her lips and Magnus was thankful for the question.

“Talking on the phone in front of the house,” Jace answered before going in the pantry.

Max greeted Magnus with a hug and then he went to the living room with Maia. Izzy and Jace followed them after they filled their glasses with wine. Clary was busy serving the meal.

Magnus looked at the windowpane then his gaze went to the cheesecake which was on the top of the counter at the window.

“Want me to cut the cheesecake?” He asked from Clary.

“Oh yeah, thank you,” she replied, smashing the potatoes.

Magnus stood up and went to the counter. He looked out of the window, catching a sight of Alec, his heart racing immediately. Alec was pacing on the sidewalk, ear glued to his phone.

Magnus had been staring at him for a couple of seconds when Alec hung up, heading to the front door. Magnus grabbed the platter with the dessert on it, and hurried to the kitchen island with it. Alec walked into the house as the knife in Magnus’ hand touched the cake.

 Magnus looked at him when he headed to the kitchen after greeting everybody in the living room.

“Hey,” Alec said to Magnus and went to kiss Clary on her cheek.

Magnus continued cutting the cake when he felt Alec by his side, their bodies almost brushing and shivers going all over his body.

“Did you make this?” Alec asked in a low voice. Magnus gulped, then cleared his throat.

“Yeah,” he answered and Alec went around sitting on the stool where Magnus had been sitting before.

“May I have a slice?” Alec asked leaning on his elbows. Magnus could see him from the edge of his eyes while he was cutting the cake.

“No, I’m sorry but you’ll ruin your appetite,” Magnus responded, looking in Alec’s eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

“You’re no fun, Magnus! Then tell me what it tastes like!” Alec was laughing.

“I don’t know, I didn’t try. Hopefully it’ll taste like a delicious cranberry cheesecake,” Magnus answered, their eyes still locked on each other, lingering there for a couple of seconds before Alec grabbed a fork from the counter, insistent on getting a bite from the cake, holding the fork in front of Magnus. Magnus could feel his pounding heart in his ears. What Alec was doing? He was confused.

“Hmm?” Alec was gesturing with the fork. Then Magnus shook his head. This wasn’t that how things should’ve been. He was expecting Alec’s expression to change after Magnus’ rejection but he just shrugged his shoulders and gulped down the piece of cake.

“Not bad,” he said, grinning and licking his lips.

“Thanks,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Actually, it’s delicious,” Alec continued and Magnus noticed that Alec’s gaze wandered to his lips, his face turned serious.

“Thanks,” Magnus said, trying to ignore that Alec was still staring at his mouth when he licked his lips again. Alec looked at Clary eventually, drumming the top of the counter with his hands.

“Clary, I’m starving,” he said to her, standing up.

“Pray for Simon’s fast arrival, then,” Clary retorted and Alec headed to the living room without looking at Magnus. “What was that?” Clary was next to him in a moment, whispering.

“I have no idea,” Magnus answered.

His heart was still racing. If they had been in this situation ten years ago he would’ve said that Alec was flirting with him or that he was just longing for a kiss but they weren’t. Was it possible that Alec still had feelings for him? No, probably not. Magnus had destroyed everything inside him ten years ago.


	4. Good ol' days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter's title says enough as a summary :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos at the last chapter!!! :) 
> 
> Huge thanks and bear hugs to Ari who's fighting with my grammar. She is working quick so that you can read the story as soon as possible. THANK YOU ARI! <3

Simon arrived a little later, so Clary and Magnus finally served the meal. They were sitting at the huge round table in the same order as the week before. On Magnus’ right side, Maia and Max were sitting between him and Alec.

Suffice to say the dinner was as great as it was weird. There were shared looks between Magnus and Alec, crooked smiles when one of them caught the other staring. And this feeling in Magnus’ gut he couldn’t describe made him confused. Clary gave him a knowing look when Magnus became too cocky.

“Okay, I have an important question. It’s actually life or death but no pressure, everybody,” Izzy called for attention when they were eating their dessert.

“Spill it, Iz!” Jace said, mouth full with cheesecake.

“Since the male stripper and the limo driver are the same person who also happens to be a manual worker in the team setting up a certain wedding tent, I might add...” Izzy paused; all eyes on her.

“That’s the reason he has that body,” Maia added and Alec reached his hand for a high-five with her, laughing. Magnus looked at his glass, twirling the wine in it.

“So stripper or limo driver?” Izzy asked, looking around.

“I didn’t like the male stripper idea anyway,” Jace frowned.

“Oh c’mon, Alec and I are waiting for Pedro’s performance... well... since the proposal, you know,” Maia protested, slapping the table. Magnus almost jumped in his chair by the unexpected noise next to him.

“That’s why I voted yes for the shared party instead of Jace’s own bachelor party with laser tagging,” Alec said, leaning back on his chair. Magnus swallowed. It was difficult for him to hear how eager Alec was about some male stripper.

“Guys, you are not making it any easier!” Izzy raised her voice.

“Let’s vote, then! Stripper Pedro or limo-driver Pedro? Clary is out of the poll,” Simon suggested, “driver,” he added and turned to Izzy.

“Stripper,” Izzy sighed.

“Limo, of course,” Jace said, looking at Alec apologetically.

 “Stripper,” Alec said after rolling his eyes.

“Limo,” Max said and Alec frowned at him.

“Stripping Pedro,” Maia winked at Alec.

Now everybody’s attention was on Magnus, “I don’t think I have a voice here,” Magnus said looking at everybody.

“We’re tied, Magnus,” Simon said.

“You are family, so please,” Izzy looked at him and Magnus wanted to run out of the house.

 He looked down at his glass, taking a deep breath. “Limo, then,” Magnus said aloud.

 The winners whistled cheerfully, and Maia groaned next to him. Magnus lifted his eyes to look at Alec. They were staring one another for a second but Magnus couldn’t read his expression. His gaze was similar to the one at the beauty salon the day of Izzy’s outburst but there still was something else. Something Magnus didn’t know about and it scared him. And Magnus didn’t want to remember when Alec told him that he would never let anyone give Magnus a lap dance to. Well, he’d had a couple since he left Maysville.

Then, he broke the eye contact and he cleared the table, rushing out to the kitchen with the plates.

“I don’t feel well. I think I’m going home now,” Magnus said when Clary followed him.

“Oh, okay. You don’t have to come tomorrow if you’re not okay,” Clary hugged him.

“I just need some sleep. Don’t worry,” Magnus kissed her on the cheek, and then went to say goodbye to everyone, trying to avoid Alec’s eyes on him.

Magnus was walking home, taking deep breaths from the summer air; replaying the night thousands times. He didn’t expect how it’d turned out and it made everything more confusing. How could’ve the sincere little shared smiles and lingering looks turned into something bitter? He wondered. Well, friendships didn’t start like that that was for sure.

***

Magnus woke up early in the morning. He was lying in the bed for a while then got out when he realized that he couldn’t fall back to sleep. He dressed up casually, and for him, it meant tight dark pants, rolled up to the ankles, and flat canvas shoes. He decided to wear a light purple cotton shirt and a biker jacket. He could take off the jacket when the weather got warmer. He was going to spend the whole day at the Lightwood’s garden, helping Clary and Meliorn. He became nervous as he stepped out of the house. He didn’t feel ready to meet Maryse Lightwood but he mused it was inevitable.

The town was quiet as he was walking around. He stopped at the coffee shop to get some for to himself and to bring Clary one.

He was surprised when he saw Jace behind the counter with an apron on.

“Good morning,” Magnus greeted him with wide eyes.

“Hey!” Jace replied when Magnus was by the counter, leaning on his elbows.

“I would like two take-away, one Latte for Clary and a Vanilla Latte Macchiato with one and a half cinnamon syrup, double-whipped cream, and cinnamon topping for me,” Magnus said and Jace’s face was shocked.

“Yeah, yeah... okay.. I’m on it,” he replied after he shook his head and headed to the espresso machine.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, Jace was filling the filter handle then turned to Magnus, his face showing his restlessness.

“You know I’m starting to understand Izzy’s problem. This town is too small. The baker who was making our wedding cake broke her leg yesterday. She is okay but she needs help. Her daughter, Daisy, you know the barista girl who works here; she is the only one who can help. And we don’t employ students on the weekend during the summer holiday,” He explained without taking a breath.

Magnus was looking at him but Jace took a deep sigh and continued “and Alec is out of town because something came up with the grocery store’s supplies. He is probably sitting in the Ranger, driving or glued to his phone God knows where, busy with running the entire company since this wedding preparation started and I should be writing my vows or helping Clary who is totally panicking by the absence of draperies which should have been arrived by yesterday,” he blurted and Magnus thought the poor guy was about to faint.

Jace grabbed a mug from the counter and started to drink from it, the coffee running down off the edge of his lips to his jaw, dripping down, and leaving dark spots on the collar of his shirt. “We need a night club with strippers here and a laundry. Obviously,” he ended after he drank his coffee, looking down on his shirt and apron on him.

Magnus rounded the counter and washed his hands, placing his rings near the cashier. He took the filter handle away from Jace’s hand, “I’ll take over here. You go to Clary. Tell her I’m here,” Magnus said and smiled softly at him.

“What?” Jace asked with wide eyes.

 “I used to work here once. I can handle this. You go to Clary,” Magnus retorted.

“Are you sure?” Jace asked, still with wide eyes.

“Yup,” He answered. He finished preparing Clary’s coffee, and gave it to Jace, winking at him.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!” Jace said and Magnus saw the relief on his expression, “you’ll find clean apron in the office at the back,” Jace said after he took his off, placing it on the counter.

 “I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Magnus waved him away. Jace rushed out of the coffee shop.

Magnus took a deep breath and headed to the office. His heart was racing when he opened the door.

The place looked the same way it did ten years ago. Now, there were more papers on Alec’s desk and around on the shelves. He grabbed an apron and left the office.

It was neither a busy nor a quiet Saturday. Customers came and went all day. Magnus had little chats with them while he was making their coffee or served them their pastries.

Late in the afternoon, the bell rang above the entrance door. Magnus was wiping the top of the counter clean and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Alec walking in. Alec didn’t pay much attention, he was glued to his phone and Magnus bit back a smile.

Alec headed to his office. He glanced and smiled at Magnus when he passed by the counter. Magnus smiled back at him. Then, Alec turned his head back, walking a few steps and then he stood still.

“Call you back,” Alec said but his phone was already away from his ear. He was standing there motionless for a couple of seconds then turned to Magnus, walking to the counter slowly. “What... what are you... doing here?” Alec asked and Magnus’ heart ached when he saw the hurt on his face and the pain in those beautiful hazel eyes.

Magnus wasn’t proud of himself at the moment when he saw Alec’s expression. He was probably reopening Alec’s old wounds by simply standing there behind the counter.

The situation when Alec arrived reminded him of happy times though he now felt a bitter taste in his mouth as Alec reached the counter, leaning on it with his elbows.

“I’m sorry, Jace was here panicking in the morning, he clearly couldn’t focus and his vows and the draperies...” Magnus tried to explain.

Alec was looking down at his hands, intertwining his fingers. He shook his head and looked back at Magnus. His whole face entirely changed when their eyes met again.

“It’s okay... I just wasn’t expecting you here. I think you are the last person to expect here,” Alec said, smiling nervously.

Magnus’ heart started to calm down as he saw the little curve at the edge of Alec’s lips, “Well, looks like I’m the only free barista in town right now,” Magnus stepped closer to the counter, smiling at Alec.

Alec looked back at his hands and cleared his throat, “You’re a fashion designer, Magnus,” Alec didn’t look back at him.

“And a qualified barista, in case you don’t remember,” Magnus tried to sound friendly but he regretted his words as Alec looked at him. Magnus swallowed dry.

“I remember,” Alec muttered under his nose, Magnus barely heard it, “I’ll be at the back,” Alec straightened his body and headed to the office.

“Alec,” Magnus called him. The man stopped by the door and turned around, “would you like some coffee?” Magnus asked, heart pounding again. Alec shook his head, closing the door behind him.

Magnus closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He was thinking about what Catarina would have him do right now. She’d probably have hit his head with a pillow or something harder, yelling at him. Magnus didn’t know why he’d thought that it was a good idea but Jace seemed miserable and Magnus felt guilty about the lantern joke, too.

Customers came and went and almost an hour passed when Alec came out of his office. Magnus was washing the cups and mugs. Alec placed a massive pack of papers on the top of the counter and sat on one of the stool by it.

“Coffee?” Magnus asked, wiping his hands on his apron.

Alec nodded, leaning on his elbow, resting his chin in his hand. Magnus saw in the corner of his eyes that Alec was staring at him. Magnus glanced at him a couple of times, smiling while he was making his coffee.

 “What’s that smell? Cinnamon?” Alec asked and Magnus smiled.

“I have might suggested cinnamon a couple of times today,” Magnus placed the mug in front of Alec who rolled his eyes then smiled “people don’t know what’s good for them,” Magnus added, standing on the other side of the counter across from Alec.

“Obviously,” Alec said before sipping his drink.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Magnus said softly, rubbing the hem of his apron.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked confused, licking his lips.

“Voting against you,” Magnus looked down, hearing Alec’s laughter.

“Well, I was a quite surprised but it’s okay. I’m not that interested in Pedro’s lap dance. It just… It just went too far,” Alec explained, grinning widely. Magnus knew that look.

“I don’t follow,” Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“It’s about Max. He has a huge crush on Maia. You might’ve noticed,” Alec said and Magnus tried to think about it.

Max and Maia always left the kitchen area during dinners, they were mostly talking to each other and the boy was always around her. Magnus was too busy with his own thoughts to pay attention to those details. “Oh...” he said eventually.

“Yeah... it started as a little teasing a few weeks ago but Maia and me went too far with it,” Alec laughed aloud.

“Oh, poor boy. You should stop teasing him, Alexander!” Magnus said and their eyes met again, lingering on each other.

“I know... but no stripper so it doesn’t matter anyway,” Alec answered after looking at his mug.

“Is he in love?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know. I just hope they can still be friends once the flame burns out, just like you and me,” Alec stated and Magnus was thankful that Alec was still staring at his mug because his heart was racing, he felt his pulse on his neck and he wasn’t sure if he wanted Alec to see his expression. He didn’t know if he was happy or sad about Alec’s statement but it was bittersweet.

Magnus swallowed, he wanted to be Alec’s friend but hearing that their flame had already burned out... hear him say it out loud... that was painful. “I’m sure they’ll figure it out,” Magnus said and Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes were on him making his stomach flip.

Magnus was thinking about how handsome he was, how his five o’clock stubble should be illegal, and how his full lips were pink from drinking his coffee.

“Yeah, they’ll figure it out,” Alec said and Magnus’ eyes remained on Alec lips while he was talking.

Shivers went through his body when he remembered how perfectly their mouths fitted together whenever they brushed them together. At the next moment Magnus felt the urge to grab Alec by his shirt and pull him in a kiss.

Thankfully, Alec’s phone started to ring, bringing Magnus back. “I think I’ll be back to close up. Are you going to be alright?” He asked when he finished his call. Magnus only nodded. Alec pushed his phone into his pocket, grabbing the papers before rushing out of the shop.

Magnus was looking forward to meeting Alec; he’d been standing there for a couple of minutes, grinning like an idiot. He just wanted to spend more time with Alec. It felt so good, and yet he had just one more week before his flight back to New York. He probably wasn’t going to come back to Maysville, hence, he wanted to enjoy the time with the man he loved even though he felt like falling apart, knowing he would never have Alec, truly have him, again.

He had given his heart to Alec fourteen years ago and he hadn’t even noticed that he had never gotten it back. He needed this one more week. Everything would go back to normal after it.

Magnus cleaned up around the coffee shop. He turned the closed sign half an hour ago, waiting for Alec who hadn’t arrived yet.

Magnus fished his phone out of his pocket, sitting on the counter next to the cashier. He grabbed the list of the ‘Drinks and Pastries’, looking at the bottom of the card where the owner’s data was. He typed Alec’s number and his heart skipped a beat when he hit the call button. Alec’s number was still saved in his phone. He realized that he’d never deleted it. Magnus lifted the phone quickly to his ear.

“Alec Lightwood,” he picked up the phone after one ring. Magnus blinked a couple of times, well, Alec didn’t know Magnus’ number.

“Hey, it’s me. Magnus,” he closed his eyes because of how dumb he’d sounded.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I’m on my way back; I’m not far from Maysville on the Ohio River Scenic Byway. I called my office’s phone but there was no answer,” Alec said and Magnus noticed his voice sounded far. He was probably on the car’s speaker.

“Oh, I heard it, I just didn’t want to intrude and take your calls,” Magnus explained.

“Oh, okay,” Alec said.

“I cleaned up and... do you... do want me to wait?” Magnus asked and his heart was racing, wishing for Alec to say yes. There was a little silence.

“I... no... I mean you can go home. It’s late. Just throw the keys in the mailbox,” Alec answered and Magnus clenched his fist.

 “Okay. Uhm... do you want... do you want me to come tomorrow? I mean, Jace said you have no barista so I can... if you want...” he asked, hesitation in his voice. He didn’t know exactly why he was asking, maybe he was just wishing for more time with Alec.

“I won’t open tomorrow,” Alec said and Magnus frowned. He was confused.

The coffee shop was open all year. They never closed, not even for the holidays.

“Because of the wedding?” Magnus asked curiously.

And there was silence again. “Thanks for today, Magnus! It was a great help,” Alec stated and he was even more confused when Alec didn’t answer for his question.

Maybe Magnus was stupid to ask and Alec had been too busy in the last weeks to run the entire Lightwood Empire. He probably just wanted to take a calm Sunday and he just didn’t want to explain it to him. Well, Magnus was nobody to him. He used to be the part of Alec’s life but he wasn’t anymore.

“It was my pleasure. What are the friends for?” Magnus said eventually, forcing a smile and shaking his head.

“I’ll talk to Simon to get you a paid for today,” Alec told him and Magnus thought he was going to fall off the counter.

He swallowed dry before clearing his throat. “Don’t hurt me, Alexander. I told you it was my pleasure to help a friend,” He said but Alec didn’t answer. “Okay, I’ll close up, and will put the keys in the mailbox,” Magnus added.

“Yeah. Thanks again,” Alec finished, his voice soft.

“Good night, Magnus.”

“Good night, Alexander,” Magnus clenched his teeth and hung up.

*

_Magnus was sitting on the counter._

_“You know you don’t have to wait for me after we close,” Alec said, standing between Magnus’ legs, hands resting on his thighs._

_“You know I like to know you are back safe from whatever you’ve been doing, wherever you that might’ve been,” Magnus gave him a peck the Alec’s lips, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck._

_“Are you insulting my car?” Alec pulled away a little._

_“Nope. I just worry... and that’s an old car,” Magnus brought him back towards his body and Alec didn’t protest. He leaned down, covering Magnus’ neck with gentle, open-mouth kisses._

_“You liked that car last weekend,” Alec breathed against his skin and Magnus moaned because of his lips on him and the memory of the previous Saturday._

_“Well... apart from that...” Magnus gasped and tilted his head to give Alec more access, running his fingers through the hair at the back of Alec’s head, “but it’s not safe for driving,” Magnus continued, closing his eyes as Alec pulled back again._

_“It’s a great car,” he looked at Magnus serious._

_“But old, with old parts and no airbags and other safety equipment,” Magnus answered seriously._

_“Are you insulting my driving skills?” Alec’s eyes went thin and Magnus groaned, pushing Alec away, jumping off the counter; he took a few steps away._

_“I’m not insulting your car or your driving skills. I just love you and I’m worried when you are out of town,” Magnus placed his hands on his hips, looking down at his feet._

_“Maybe I just want you to wait for me,” Alec answered and stepped in front of Magnus, lifting his head up with his thumb and forefinger._

_Magnus looked into his beautiful, shining hazel eyes, “I would wait for you even if you’re driving a safer, fancier, and newer pickup truck,” Magnus didn’t break eye contact, “because I love these evenings with you. Just me and you,” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and hugged him._

_“I love them too,” Alec kissed Magnus’ hair._

*

Magnus jumped off the counter. He looked around the coffee shop once again, checking the tables, lingering there in case Alec arrived by then.

 But he didn’t, so Magnus closed the coffee shop and pushed the keys through the thin opening of the mailbox. He was walking home. His thoughts were on Alec and sadness filled his body when he was thinking about the phone call. Alec didn’t want him to wait for him anymore and wanted to pay him for a day’s work. Magnus felt like just another barista who used to work there for Alec.

He arrived home eventually, finding his parents, Clary and Jace at the dining table. He totally forgot about the Saturday family dinner. He stopped at the door of the room.

“Jace, why is the coffee shop closed tomorrow?” Magnus asked without saying hello to anybody.

“No idea. It’s always closed every year on this day,” he said with food in his mouth and shrugged.

Luke cleared his throat. “Join us for dinner, Magnus,” Luke pointed at a chair at the table.

“I’m not hungry,” Magnus turned around and headed upstairs.

***

Magnus spent the whole Sunday at home. He’d finally finished Clary’s flower wreath. He was proud of himself, for it looked very pretty.

Later in the afternoon he called Catarina to update her and they talked about everything and nothing for hours. Magnus was thankful for the distraction.

***

Magnus was in hurry on Monday morning. He’d promised Clary that he was going to be ready by 9. He was doing his makeup when he heard the car’s honking for the fourth time and then the front door opened, and he distinguished heavy and quick steps up the stairs.

“Magnus Bane, I swear if you are still in bed I’m going to throw you into the Ohio River!” Clary’s angry voice was getting closer.

“I’m coming,” Magnus stepped to the door.

“Good,” Clary made a face and rushed down the stairs. Magnus followed her.

Luke parked at the Lightwood’s family house. There were a few cars near the sidewalk and a truck on the driveway; people were loading down from it. Magnus saw Alec’s car was parking a little far and his heart skipped a beat.

“Call me if you need more help,” Luke told to Clary when they got out of the car.

“Thank you, dad,” she said. Magnus’ heart was racing as they were walking to the garden, passing by the truck, passing by the huge house.

Magnus’ jaw fell down when he saw the garden. The tent’s frame was already set up. People were working on the roof frame, applying the canvas. People were working a little far from the tent where the ceremony was going to take place. Magnus spotted Meliorn who was gesturing to the workers.

“Clary! Magnus!” He heard a familiar voice from behind. It was Max. They both turned around. Max and Alec were walking toward them.

Both men were wearing shorts and plain t-shirts, both were sporting messy hair. They looked so similar and yet so different. Magnus’ eyes lingered on Alec’s wide shoulders, muscular arms, and long legs.

“Good Morning!” Alec said when he and Max reached them.

“Morning!” Magnus smiled at Alec.

Alec cleared his throat and slapped Max’s shoulder. “We’re going to continue carrying the chairs and tables from the truck,” Alec stated, looking at Clary.

“Thank you, Alec! It’s so much help,” She beamed, Alec and Max turned around.

“I bet you can’t carry five chairs on each arm.” Alec told his brother, messing with the boy’s hair.

“I bet _you_ can’t...” Max responded but Magnus didn’t hear the end of his sentence.

Clary grabbed Magnus’ arm, pulling him toward the tent. Clary explained everything to Magnus, showing where the dancing floor, the stage, the bar, the tables were going to be; then, they walked down to where the ceremony was going to take place. Meliorn had made some changes because the lanterns added at the last minute had changed the entire atmosphere. Magnus smiled at the comment and at the memory of the lanterns joke.

He started working with Meliorn. Clary was talking with the wedding planner. Magnus’ gaze wandered more than it was necessary to where Alec was. He had butterflies in his stomach only from seeing him. They hadn’t talked since Saturday and yet, Magnus was happy only knowing he was around.

“Magnus!” He heard a voice from afar and his happiness faded away immediately, and his heart started racing, not in a good way.

Magnus finished the knot on the ribbon and turned around. Maryse Lightwood was walking down the garden, holding a tray with drinks. She was smiling widely and Magnus forced a smile as an answer. She gave the tray to the closest person she could reach and walked to Magnus, grabbing his shoulders, pulling him closer, giving small kisses on his cheeks. She pulled away, hands still resting on his shoulders, looking at him from head to toe. Magnus swallowed hard.

“You are still so beautiful!” She said.

“Thank you, Maryse,” Magnus tried to hide his confusion with a smile.

“It’s good to see you here,” Maryse’s voice seemed sincere and Magnus couldn’t move. She grabbed the tray from the girl who was holding it and gave a glass of mint-lime lemonade to Magnus, Clary and Meliorn. “If you need anything you’ll find me in the house,” she winked at him.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, sipping from his drink.

Maryse turned away and headed to where her sons were working. Magnus was staring as Maryse arrived there. Magnus almost chocked on his drink when Alec pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the fabric, the movement showing his well-shaped abs clearly even in the distance.

 The brothers grabbed glasses and Maryse placed the empty tray on the grass, stepping closer to Alec. She fixed his hair while she was talking to him. Alec nodded, looking at his drink. Maryse’ hand went on Alec’s shoulder, stoking him gently. Alec nodded continuously then he looked at his mother and smiled at her. She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the tray from the grass, walking away.

Alec stood there for a few second and then he turned his head to where Magnus was. Magnus looked away suddenly. His gaze went to Clary who was busy opening a huge box.

“Oh, no, no, no, no...” she cried, and Magnus frowned.

“What’s wrong, Biscuit?” He was next to her at the next moment.

“The draperies,” she fell on her knees and started to sob loudly and bitterly.

Magnus kneeled next to her; he realized her distress as soon as he took a look to the contents inside the box. “It’s okay. We will solve this, Pumpkin.” Magnus pulled her into a hug.

“Clary, what’s wrong?” Alec ran there, Max right behind him.

“The draperies, it’s the wrong color,” Magnus answered when he noticed that Clary couldn’t. Alec checked the box.

“I thought you wanted blue, Clary,” Alec said, looking confused.

“Clary wanted blueberry color patterned draperies and it’s obviously lagoon color, darling,” Magnus explained.

Alec rolled his eyes. “ _Obviously_ ,” Magnus saw that Alec bit back a smile.

“Biscuit, we’ll just send it back. Okay?” Magnus said.

“We can’t. It had already arrived late,” she was still sobbing.

“Then we’ll go, change it and bring the right one,” Magnus caressed the back of her head.

“To Louisville?” Clary asked and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Is it from Louisville?” He asked.

“I’ll give you a ride,” Alec said suddenly and Magnus looked at him. “What?” Alec asked. “Jace is at the opposite direction. And he won’t be back soon,” Alec explained, rubbing the back of his head.

There was silence for a few seconds; only Clary’s crying could be heard.

“I call shotgun,” Max broke the silence and Magnus smiled at him.

“What if the bride wishes to sit in the front?” Magnus asked and he heard Clary started to giggle in his arms.

“Okay, meet at the Ranger in five,” Alec said, waving to Max. They turned away, running into the house. Magnus was staring them as they disappeared.

“Thank you,” Clary said as they got up from the grass.

“What for?” Magnus looked at her confused.

“I don’t know,” she said and Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

Meliorn helped Magnus and Clary carry the boxes with the draperies onto Alec’s car. The Lightwood brothers came out at the front door a little later. Magnus noticed that Alec had changed his t-shirt to a light green one, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair looked still messy but in a presentable way. Magnus was wondering why Alec still had clothes at his mother’s house.

Alec and Max joined to them. Alec opened the door of the trunk and when Magnus wanted to lift a box Alec pulled him back by touching his shoulder.

“I’ll take these,” Alec said softly and shivers went down on Magnus’ back as he felt Alec’s hand on him. Alec smiled softly at him and Magnus could only nod.

“Boarding!” Max yelled and Clary started laughing. Magnus felt relief as he heard Clary’s laughter.

His sister had been so stressed in the past few days that this draperies emergency was the cherry on top. Max sat on the passenger’s when Clary assured him that she was going to be fine at the backseat with Magnus.

Magnus took the seat behind Max and Clary sat behind the driver’s. Alec joined them after he packed all the boxes in the trunk.

“Hungry? Need to pee? No?” Alec asked when he turned back, looking at Clary. Clary smiled and shook her head. “Okay,” he turned back to the road, placing sunglasses on and he started the engine.

Magnus would have been lying if he said that his heart didn’t start to race at the moment they hit the road. Luckily, Max’s excitement about their little road-trip helped Magnus become loose although he wasn’t sure that the seat behind Max was the best choice for an almost three-hour drive having an excellent view of the driver Alec Lightwood. He didn’t need to make tricky movements to linger his eyes on him.

Magnus had seen Alec’s driving a lot of times before he left and he still had to admit there was nothing sexier than Alec’s driving. He was holding the steering wheel with his left hand, leaning on the armrest with his right elbow, rubbing his stubble between his thumb and forefinger at the jaw-line while he was focused on the road. Sure, Magnus was a little turned on. He let out a sigh and looked out of the window at his side.

They were chatting about the wedding and every disaster around the preparations. Magnus smiled when Alec let out a barking laughter at one of Magnus’ comments. He was just thankful for Max that the boy couldn’t stop talking and that there was no awkward silence in the car. In fact, there was no silence at all.

“I want to see your dance at the bachelor slash bachelorette party,” Max said, slapping his brother’s shoulder.

“You won’t!” Alec deadpanned.

“What dance?” Magnus asked curious and Alec looked to the other side.

“Join the club, I wasn’t there, just heard about it,” Max explained.

“That was hilarious!” Clary started cheering and clapping and Magnus turned to her. “It was on Alec’s thirtieth birthday,” she continued.

“Clary, no draperies!” Alec said, fidgeting in his seat.

“Oh, shut up!” She said and slapped his shoulder from behind. Magnus’ head was to Clary but his gaze was wandering between Alec and Clary. “He was dancing and singing on the stage near the DJ and those hip movements! Oh my God! People were screaming and whistling at his feet. How many times did the DJ play that song?” Clary asked him with full of excitement in her voice and Alec was shaking his head.

“I was pretty drunk,” he said seriously.

“What was that song?” Max asked and Clary’s eyes locked on the roof of the car, chewing her nails.

“It was a remake... wait...” she said and fished her phone out of her bag, unlocking the screen. “I know, I know, I know! Nevada, The Mack!” She said and the radio went silent in the car as Clary’s phone connected to its sound system.

“No, Clary, I’m disconnecting your iPhone!” Alec protested and reached to the middle console but Max pushed his hand away, turning the volume up.

 Clary and Max started to make dance moves in their seat as the song started. Magnus was watching them and he admitted it was a great song for dancing but he tried to ignore the lyrics.

_“You lied to me_

_All those times I said that I loved you_

_You lied to me_

_Dare I ask?”_

Alec started to drum on the wheel after a while, Clary and Max were already singing when Alec joined them and he made some shoulder moves too.

Magnus leaned back in his seat watching them, hiding his true feelings with a fake smile. His heart was aching at how many birthdays he’d missed since he left. How much fun had they had without him? He’d never seen Alec’s dancing so loosen. He was really starting to believe that Alec had moved on.

Magnus’ heart broke into a million pieces but he wanted Alec to be happy. He knew that all their memories hurt Alec too. The fact that he’d broken his heart 10 years ago was probably still painful for Alec but he really seemed fine. He seemed happy without Magnus. Magnus didn’t know which hurt him the more, knowing that Alec had moved on or that he wasn’t a part of Alec’s happiness or both. Magnus turned his head away, looking out of the window, watching as they passed milestones by.

“Okay, that was enough,” Alec said after they listened to the song three times. He disconnected Clary’s phone and turned the radio back on.

Magnus didn’t react, didn’t even turn his head from the window. A tear rolled down on his cheek: luckily nobody could see it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest, pretending to be asleep. He probably fell asleep at some point.

“Magnus?” He heard Alec’s voice so close but didn’t dare open his eyes. He was afraid that the gentle caressing on his upper arm was going to disappear.

He blinked his eyes open eventually, noticing Alec on the backseat where Clary was sitting before.

“Hey,” Alec said softly, smiling at him.

“Did I fall asleep?” Magnus voice was hoarse. Alec nodded, pushing some hair away from Magnus face. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. Alec looked back and forth between Magnus’ eyes when he pulled his hand back. “Where’s Clary?” Magnus asked and Alec blinked some.

“Inside, we unloaded the boxes and she went inside with Max,” Alec explained, pointing at the building they were parked at.

Magnus cleared his throat again. “She... she probably... needs me,” Magnus got out of the car quickly and straightened his clothes. 

Magnus rushed into the building, trying not to be overwhelmed by the feeling Alec caused with his closeness on the backseat of the car.

He found Clary and Max, already heading outside, pushing the shopping cart.

“Hey, did they...” Magnus started, breathing heavily but Clary interrupted him.

“Yeah, they had it on stock. I’m so happy!” She said with a wide grin on her face that Magnus thought could be painful.

“That’s great!” Magnus said.

“And I was demanding some free draperies as a compensation because they’d sent the wrong ones  and they were delayed,” Max said proudly.

“Did you succeed, wise ol’ businessman?” Magnus asked, grinning.

“Actually, no,” Max said, the edge of his lips curling down.

“It was a nice try, anyway,” Clary smiled at him.

“Yeah, I think I’m just tired,” Max explained.

“Why is that?” Clary asked, frowning.

“Won’t tell,” Max looked away, blushing.

Magnus was smiling softly; he had some idea as to why the boy could be tired. How beautiful it could be when a person experiences the feeling of love, the whole development of every first time, and when everything is so new. When you feel butterflies in your stomach for the first time or when your breathing takes a quicker pace as you see your loved one randomly or when you feel the heat and the cold at the same time as your beloved touches your hand for the first time or when your heart skips a couple of beats then starts pounding against your ribcage as you receive the first kiss on your cheek for the first time.

“Magnus?” Max brought Magnus back to the reality.

“Sorry, I was somewhere else...” he apologized.

“So do you mind if I take the backseat with my soon-to-be-sister?” Max asked.

“No, of course not,” Magnus answered before he realized what the question was about. He followed Clary and Max, panicking.

When they arrived at the car, Alec was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh my God, we’re stuck in Louisville,” Clary froze. Magnus noticed his sister started panicking too. For other, reasons but still.

“Don’t worry, we’ll look for Alec, I can drive the Ranger anyway, so…” Max said proudly.

“I’ll see how you drive my car without the keys, MacGyver!” They heard Alec’s voice from behind.

Clary let out a relieved sigh, Max rolled his eyes and Magnus couldn’t help but started laughing at the situation. Alec was walking towards them with four take-away coffees in one hand, carrying a plastic bag in another.

“I know a fancy restaurant nearby but I thought Clary wanted to head back to Maysville; so, I bought donuts,” Alec said when he arrived at the car.

“Donuts instead of a grilled flank steak with gorgonzola cream sauce?” Magnus asked and Alec froze, his eyes open wide.

“If you want somethi…” he started to talk.

“Perfect,” Magnus grabbed the coffee and the bag from his hands and gestured to the shopping cart.

Magnus and Clary got in the car while Alec and Max loaded the boxes on the trunk. Magnus looked at Alec when he got in the car.

“You called shotgun first?” Alec asked, fastening his seatbelt.

“You can say that,” Magnus took a sip from his coffee, and smiled softly against the edge of the cup when he tasted that it was his favorite.

“I want to sleep,” Max said from behind and Alec laughed, shaking his head. “Where’s the date-blanket, Alec?” Max asked and Magnus turned back, the boy was searching for something at the legroom.

“Date-blanket?” Magnus asked turning to Alec.

“I renamed it rain-blanket,” Alec answered, winked at Magnus and placed his coffee on the holder.

“Oh God, I haven’t returned your blanket yet,” Magnus said when he realized what they were talking about.

Alec smiled at him but said nothing. He started the engine, placing his sunglasses on and they were on the road back to Maysville.

Magnus was nervous and pretending to sleep wasn’t an option since Clary and Max had fallen asleep on the backseat right after eating their donuts, leaning against each other.

Magnus was still eating his when Alec’s phone started ringing on the speaker. Alec pressed a button on the steering wheel.

“Jace, you are on speaker,” Alec announced his brother matter-of-factly.

“Okay, buddy. Where’s Clary? I can’t reach her,” Jace sounded worried.

“Sleeping on the backseat with Max. Something wrong?” Alec informed him.

“No, not really. Want me to check the stores since you took a random day-off?” Jace asked and Alec groaned.

“Yeah! Thanks,” Alec answered.

“Drive safely!” Jace said and hung up, the music returned on the speakers.

 Alec took a sip from his coffee and placed it back on the holder again. He looked at Magnus, smiling and turned his gaze back to the road.

“What? Sugar powder on my face?” Magnus asked suddenly, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin.

“No,” Alec answered and Magnus stared at his profile. He was so perfect, he’d changed a lot but was still the same Alec he’d fallen in love with fourteen years ago.

Magnus had experienced everything with that man next to him that Max was going through the same nowadays.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Magnus asked while he was chewing.

“I can’t eat while I’m driving,” Alec answered.

“So you’re hungry,” Magnus said and put his donut in front of Alec’s mouth. Alec took a bite without hesitation and Magnus smiled, trying to ignore his heartbeat, which started racing the second Alec’s lips brushed his fingers. Alec licked his lips but he didn’t succeed; there still was some sugar powder around his lips.

*

_“We could’ve just stayed and eat it there,” Magnus said, unwrapping the foil from his veggie-burger._

_“But we have to be there on time. I promised Jace that I was going to be there when the game started,” Alec explained and gulped when Magnus took his first bite from his burger._

_“You’re starving,” Magnus said when he noticed Alec’s reaction._

_“Here,.” Magnus unwrapped Alec’s bacon-burger and placed it on his lap._

_“I can’t eat while I’m driving but I’m fine, we’re going to be home in an hour,” Alec said, giving the burger back to him._

_Magnus reached the burger in front of him and Alec raised his eyebrows. “I’ll feed you, love,” Magnus held it closer to Alec’s mouth. Alec took a big bite. “Hey, my fingers,” Magnus raised his voice and took the burger in his other hand, checking his fingers._

_Alec grabbed his hand and pulled it to his mouth. “Which one was it?” He asked and Magnus showed his forefinger._

_Alec was covering his finger with soft kisses and Magnus had shivers down his body. Alec took smaller bites after that._

_Magnus noticed a little sauce at the edge of Alec’s mouth after they ate their burgers._

_“There’s a little...” Magnus started to talk but he’d already unfastened his seatbelt and was leaning towards Alec, licking the sauce from his face. He didn’t sit back. His lips wandered to Alec’s mouth, licking his bottom lip. Alec opened his mouth and moaned silently. Magnus took advantage and pushed his tongue in Alec’s mouth._

_Magnus felt the car moved slower and slower, and Alec maneuvered the car down the road at some point. When the car stopped Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Magnus pressed Alec against the back of the seat and attacked his neck, biting and sucking gently. Alec’s grip grew stronger on Magnus’ hips as they started to move together._

_“We ahh... we should stop... ahh... Magnus... it’s not such an empty road.”_

*

Magnus shook his head and reached for a paper napkin for Alec.

“Thanks,” he said and Magnus placed the donut in front of Alec again. He took a bite. Again. Without hesitation. Again.

“So date-blanket, huh?” Magnus asked.

Alec was smiling while he was chewing. Magnus turned himself in his seat to watch him, waiting for an answer. Alec reached for his coffee and took a sip.

“Yeah. Date-blanket,” he said and placed the cup back on the holder. Magnus raised an eyebrow when Alec looked at him. “There are situations when it’s just useful to have a blanket in the car,” Alec explained, eyes locked on the road.

Magnus remembered how useful the blanket had been when Alec picked him up in the rain. How Alec had wrapped the blanket around his body wet from his soaked clothes. How he’d pulled Magnus against his chest. But what Alec was talking about probably was a very different situation.

And Magnus didn’t want to imagine why Alec needed a blanket in his car but Magnus couldn’t help. The nickname made it even worse and his imagination started to go wild. He could imagine the blanket on the ground at the riverside of the Ohio with two people lying on it. He could imagine two people close to each other, wrapped together, the blanket around them, leaning against the side of the car, watching the city lights from the distance. He could imagine how cold the leather of the seats could be against the bare skin in the back of the car on a cold night.

Magnus’ heart was aching; the invisible grip grew stronger around his chest, making it harder to breath. He didn’t want to think about the date-blanket and Alec with somebody else because his heart was already falling into pieces.

“Still fan of the Ford?” Magnus took a bite from another donut then offered it to Alec.

“Yeah,” Alec said and bit one from it.

“It’s a nice pickup,” Magnus said, and looked around on the interior.

“Yeah. The old one didn’t start up one day at all. And Bob couldn’t repair it either, and the proper reparation would have been too much for me. It wasn’t worth it anymore. I just knew I had to let it go,” Alec said without looking at Magnus but he saw sadness on his expression. And he didn’t want to give other meaning of Alec’s words.

“Did you sell it?” Magnus asked, eyes still on Alec’s face.

“Yeah, I couldn’t leave it at the junkyard. I sold it. I wanted to give a chance to the Old Lady...” Alec explained, his tone was serious and sad. Magnus forced a smile at the name of Alec’s old car. He knew why Alec called it as Old Lady. “I gave her the chance to be happy on the roads with another owner and I just hope her new owner took as much care of her as I did,” Alec took a deep breath after he finished his sentence and looked at Magnus, he was smiling but Magnus couldn’t see his eyes because of the sunglasses.

Magnus admitted that changing the topic wasn’t the best idea. It didn’t loosen up the invisible grip around his chest and it also brought Alec’s mood down.

“But you like this new pickup, right?” Magnus asked softly.

“Yeah, I like it. It’s safe, comfortable, and works well enough,” Alec turned back to watch the road and drummed lightly on the dashboard.

Magnus didn’t know anymore what language they were talking in but it still hurt him. He knew how much Alec had loved his old car.

*

_Magnus saw the lights coming from the garage near the Lightwood house when he arrived after having dinner with his own family. He walked in, finding Alec’s half body under the car._

_“Should I be jealous?” Magnus asked and kicked Alec’s foot._

_“Hey!” Alec yelled._

_“You lay under this car more times than...” Magnus paused, watching Alec sliding from beneath the car._

_Alec stood up, his clothes were covered by oil and dirt and there were some dark spots on his face. He walked to Magnus, giving him a peck on his lips._

_“You love this car more than me,” Magnus said and Alec wanted to pull him in a hug but Magnus stepped back. “You are dirty,” Magnus protested but Alec grabbed him by his waist, pushing him against the side of the car, kissing Magnus passionately. Magnus couldn’t resist him and kissed Alec back._

_“I love it when you’re jealous,” Alec whispered when they broke the kiss, brushing their foreheads together, breathing heavily. “But you don’t have to get jealous of her. I have no interest in women,” Alec continued and Magnus’s eyes widened._

_“Her?” He asked._

_“Her,” Alec was grinning._

_“Oh,” Magnus tone was surprised._

_“She is an old lady and a great friend. Nowadays she needs more medication but you don’t have to worry about me loving somebody or something else more than you,” Alec told him softly and Magnus’ heart melted. “I love you the most,” Alec added and Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in another heated kiss._

*

Magnus also had too many memories with that car. Although he wasn’t sure Alec wasn’t talking about their relationship and how he had moved on. Magnus swallowed hard. He grabbed the box of the donuts, lifting up.

“Do you want more?” He asked from Alec who shook his head without taking his eyes off the road.

Magnus turned back, watching Max and Clary sleeping at the backseat then sinking in his own seat.

They didn’t talk more. Magnus’s gaze was locked on the road too. Sometimes he glanced at Alec but none of them started a conversation. Magnus noticed Alec sped up after a while and Magnus was thankful for that. He wanted to be home soon. He didn’t feel uncomfortable with the high speed, he trusted Alec’s driving skills.

Max and Clary were still sleeping when Alec pulled off at Magnus’ home.

“Wait a minute!” Magnus held up his forefinger and got out of the car suddenly.

He ran into the house, leaving the front door open. He took the stairs in pairs while he headed up to his room. Grabbing the blanket, he smelled it again, heart racing not only from the running. He let out a deep sigh and ran out of the house.

The window was down at the passenger’s seat when he arrived back. “Date-blanket,” Magnus said and offered the blanket to Alec.

 Alec pushed his sunglasses on the top of his head and took the blanket. “Thanks,” he said and his gaze went from the blanket to Magnus.

“Well... see you soon,” Magnus said and smiled at him.

“Yeah,” Alec nodded and Magnus turned around, walking to the front door slower than he should have.

“Go,” he said under his breath. “Step on the gas and go, Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

He reached the front door. He knew he shouldn’t have turned around but he did and waved, smiling softly. Alec waved back.

Magnus closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He was listening to the car as it pulled away from the sidewalk. Magnus’ knees went weak and he sank on the floor. He pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, resting his forehead on his knees. His silent crying turned into shaky sobbing and he couldn’t stop the pain in his chest. He wanted to go back to New York. 

***

Magnus took a shower and he calmed down a little to call Clary.

“Oh God, Magnus, I slept so well. You know I haven’t been sleeping well in the past days but that nap worked its magic,” Clary blurted out and Magnus laughed.

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin, everything is going to be great,” Magnus said, walking to the bed.

“I know, I know. I saw the tent and the entire place is already beautiful. Lanterns are going to be delivered on Wednesday. Could you help us with that? I know you already helped a lot but three hundred lanterns...” she asked but Magnus stopped her, pacing in the room.

“Biscuit! Of course I’ll help! You don’t have to ask, just tell me what to do!” Magnus made his promise.

“Thank you! You are the best brother ever!” Clary giggled in the phone.

“I know!” He said proudly.

“Are you okay, Magnus? Something happened?” Clary’s voice seemed hesitant and Magnus stopped next to the bed.

“I’m fine. Why are you asking?” Magnus frowned.

“I don’t know. Alec seemed weird when we got to the Lightwood house. Did you two have a fight?” Clary asked and Magnus eyes widened.

“Oh God, Clary, no! We just talked,” Magnus raised his voice and started pacing in the room again.

“Oh, that’s great then, right? To be friends, I mean,” Clary sounded excited.

“Yeah, probably,” Magnus rubbed his forehead.

“What are you going to do tonight?” Clary asked in a low voice.

“I’m going to call Catarina for some updates then sleep,” Magnus answered and jumped on the bed.

“Oh, say hello from me!” She said and they finished the call later.

Magnus lay down on the bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. Everything that had happened on that day was all too much for him. He’d had the most awkward conversation with Maryse Lightwood, then the journey to Louisville when Clary told him about Alec’s birthday, waking up on the backseat with Alec next to him, the talk on the way back. Magnus’ feelings were mixed. He played the day in his mind repeatedly.

Then, he eventually called Catarina and told her everything.

“I swear if I don’t hear it from you I would say it’s the worst romantic comedy I’ve ever heard,” Catarina stated, laughing.

“Well... thank you!” Magnus said sarcastically.

“Darling, why don’t you just tell him how you feel? Why don’t you just tell him how much you love him?” Catarina asked.

“Why would I do that? He’s clearly moved on,” He explained.

“You can’t know that,” Catarina retorted and Magnus pressed his head into his pillow, groaning.

“What if he did?”

“Well... you can continue suffering and we can arrange a party at your place the Friday after you’re back in New York,” Catarina laughed.

“Sounds fun,” Magnus commented then there was silence.

“What do you want, Magnus?” Catarina asked in a low voice and Magnus knew what she meant.

“I don’t know...” Magnus said and felt a tear rolling down on his cheek. He took a deep breath and continued, “I don’t know if it could even work after ten years. That’s a long time, Cat. And...” Magnus paused.

“And?” Catarina asked.

“And what would I do anyway?” Magnus continued.

“What do you mean?” Catarina asked confused.

“I mean that we can’t continue where we left of. The situation is not like I spent the weekend in the City. I was away for ten years and we’ve lived our own lives, we’ve also changed. We have to start over again even though we already know each other well. I mean I know the twenty-one-year-old Lightwood young man who was just starting his life but I don’t know the thirty-one-year-old Lightwood man who owns his empire, who’s lived since then...” Magnus explained.

“Why do I have a feeling that you are just looking for excuses to not tell him how you feel?” Catarina asked softly.

“I’m not,” Magnus retorted.

“You are afraid that he can’t trust you like he did before?” Catarina asked and Magnus knew that it was a statement rather than a question. Magnus started to cry.

“I couldn’t keep my promise, Cat, and I let him down. He has every right not to trust me,” Magnus said.

“Tell him how you feel, darling! I trust you and I have faith in him. He opened up for you and you are taking baby steps. You’re already closer to one another than you were when you first got there. You two just have to talk,” Catarina’s voice was so calming but Magnus couldn’t stop crying.

“Thank you, Cat!” Magnus said when he could calm himself down though his body was still shaking.

“How is work?” Magnus asked to change the topic.

***

Magnus was lying on the couch on Tuesday evening, sipping wine and watching TV. Luke and Jocelyn weren’t home yet.

Magnus frowned when he heard the doorbell. He wasn’t expecting Clary, and Jocelyn and Luke wouldn’t ring the bell. He placed his glass on the coffee table and went to open the door.

His eyes widened when he saw Isabelle Lightwood standing there with garment bags in her hand.

“I know I have no right to ask you for a favor but I need you,” she blurted out, looking apologetic.

“Don’t tell Clary but she shouldn’t have invited Murphy to the wedding,” Magnus smiled and Izzy let out a desperate laughter.

“It’s Jace’s suit,” Izzy said and Magnus opened the door wider.

They went inside to the dining room and Izzy placed the bags on the table. She unzipped the bag one by one.

“That’s his size,” she pointed at a well-shaped designer suit, Magnus noticed the difference between them. Jace’s wedding suit seemed almost two sizes bigger. “Can you help?” Izzy asked hopeless and looked at Magnus with puppy eyes.

“Of course,” he grabbed the suits.

“Do you mind if I stay?” Izzy asked in a low voice.

Magnus turned to her. “I’m a fashion designer and I sew your prom dress but if you want more references I can show you some of my designs,” Magnus was grinning.

“I loved that dress. But I can help with whatever you need,” Izzy said a soft smile showing on her lips.

Magnus pushed the suits in her hands. He went to the kitchen and took a glass from the cupboard, went to the fridge, and took two bottles of wine out. Izzy raised one of her eyebrows.

“It’s going to be a long night, darling!” He said and went to the living room to grab his wine glass from the coffee table as he headed to Jocelyn’s workroom.

Magnus heard Izzy’s heels clicking on the floor right behind him, she was following and he smiled. Magnus cleared the wide table and Izzy placed the suits on it.

They started to work, undoing the seams in silence.

“I’m sorry,” Izzy said after a while and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready to go into that conversation. He didn’t answer but Izzy continued.

“I was rude,” she put the scissors on the table and took off her high heels and sat on it, looking at her own hands. “You didn’t hurt my brother only,” Magnus stopped cutting and straightened himself, he turned to Izzy “you were my best friend,” she said as tears rolled down on her cheeks, “I mean, I believed we were,” her voice was shaky. “I thought you had your own reasons not to call Alec but I was expecting that you would at least call _me_ and explain yourself or just to say the proper goodbye I thought I deserved,” she wiped her nose and Magnus didn’t think his heart could break even more. He was wrong.

*

_“If you could steal my brother’s heart with that makeup of yours then I can at least steal a kiss from Simon, right?” Izzy asked excited._

_“If you don’t stop speaking I’ll ruin it and you’ll look like a panda and only a Greenpeace activist will kiss you,” Magnus laughed and focused on Izzy’s eyeliner._

_“I’m nervous. Were you nervous on your first date, Magnus?” Izzy asked playing with her bracelet._

_“Of course I was,” Magnus answered._

_“What if he doesn’t like me?” She asked._

_“Oh, c’mon! You are the Isabelle Lightwood! Who doesn’t like you?” Magnus rolled his eyes. He barely saw this side of Izzy._

_“But this is different,” Izzy grabbed Magnus’ wrist and pulled his hand away._

_“I know, but everything is going to be great. The guy likes you!” Magnus stroked her arm softly with his free hand._

_“What if he breaks my heart?” She sighed._

_“We will eat Ben and Jerry’s and watch Bridget Jones every night for a week,” Magnus smiled at her softly._

_“Okay,” she said and let Magnus’ wrist._

_“I want the kind of love you and my brother have,” she said without opening her eyes._

_“You will, I’m sure,” Magnus smiled softly and continued doing Izzy’s makeup._

*

Magnus stepped next to Izzy. “We were,” he said and grabbed Izzy’s hands, holding them in his. He had tears in his eyes.

“I blurted out because you said I should visit you and it hurt me so much. Then the words just came out of my mouth. I’m sorry,” she looked at Magnus eventually. Magnus bit his lips, trying to hold back his crying. “It wouldn’t hurt me if I didn’t love you,” she said and Magnus couldn’t hold back, he cried and hugged her immediately.

“I love you too, Isabelle!” Magnus said and they were sobbing on each other’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry!” Magnus added after a while.

“We should drink something,” Izzy was laughing and crying at the same time.

“We definitely should,” Magnus pulled away.

 They put themselves together later and continued fixing Jace’s suit, drinking wine. It was after 11 pm when Magnus could finally sit to the sewing machine and start to fix the suit.

Izzy changed her skirt to sweatpants Magnus gave to her and she continued pinning the materials together. They were talking about their shopping adventures.

“And remember when you stole those glittery pants?” Izzy asked, laughing.

“I didn’t steal them, darling! I borrowed them for a night. And I wanted to bring them back the day after that but your brother...” Magnus paused and swallowed dryly. “I went back to pay for them, though,” Magnus added, looking at Izzy who sat on the table next Magnus, crossing her legs.

“I see how you looking at him,” she said and Magnus’ gaze went back on the fabric. “Why didn’t you come back earlier if you still feel the same?” Izzy asked in a low voice but Magnus didn’t lift his head.

“I was afraid. After what I did and after that time I spent away...” Magnus paused. “He deserves better,” Magnus looked at her eventually. She smiled at him, shaking her head.

“You haven’t learned your lesson, Glittery Bane? You can’t decide for someone else,” she raised her eyebrow and reached for her glass, taking a sip, “but, you are a grown-up man and I won’t give you any advice for free,” she said and Magnus cleared his throat, drumming on the sewing machine. “Yeah, you got me now... but you didn’t want Clary to freak out either,” Izzy said and took another sip from her wine.

“You are blackmailing me,” Magnus laughed and Izzy nodded. “Did he ever talk about me?” Magnus tried not to sound too excited.

“I don’t know much about his feelings, he barely talks since you left but I have a feeling that there’s something,” Izzy was looking around the room while she was talking.

“Thanks,” Magnus said and smiled at Izzy when she looked back at him.

He didn’t want to ask more about Alec even though he was so curious.

They continued working on the suit, chatting. They tried to laugh silently after Luke texted Magnus that he could hear their laughter from their bedroom.

Izzy called Simon to pick her up after 4 am on Wednesday. Magnus walked her out. Izzy turned to him at the door.

“Whatever happens we’ll keep in touch, okay?” She said and Magnus nodded, pulling her into a hug.

“Friends forever,” she said into Magnus’ shoulder.

“Friends forever,” Magnus said and he had tears in his eyes.

Magnus waved to Simon who was waiting next to the car. He waited until they pulled away then closed the door. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost 5 a.m. He had 5 hours to sleep, shower, get ready and be at the Lightwood house. He was smiling while he made his way to his bedroom. He definitely felt better.


	5. Lanterns and Ben & Jerry's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you for all the comments and kudos and love :)
> 
> Second, I'm sure you want to bang your heads (or Magnus') against the wall at some points of this chapter and going to be more angry at him... But please give a chance to this story :) Remember: Idiots in Love
> 
> Third, I added more tags.
> 
> Huge thanks to Ari for the quick edit <3

Magnus took a shower and went to sleep. His eyes popped wide open after two hours of sleeping. He tried to fall back but he couldn’t even though he was tired. He got out of the bed and dressed up. He made breakfast and ate with Luke and Jocelyn after they woke up.

“You seem happy, sweetheart,” Jocelyn made a knowing look at Magnus.

“I’ve barely slept and I’m going to hang three hundred lanterns on the trees at the Lightwood’s... I’m trying to enjoy my last breakfast before death,” Magnus smiled at his mother widely. Jocelyn and Luke laughed aloud.

“Drama Queen,” Luke said. Magnus made a face and stuck out his tongue to him.

“The lanterns were great idea from Jace,” Jocelyn said and Magnus smiled when he remembered that it was actually Alec’s idea and they had just teased Jace with that.

“Yeah. It was,” Magnus muttered. “Would you give me ride to the Lightwood’s?” He asked Luke.

“I thought you wanted to walk that’s why you’re wearing sneakers,” Luke was grinning.

“I’m wearing Converse because I might have to climb trees. I can walk miles in designer shoes,” Magnus explained and his parents laughed.

“Then we’re leaving in 30 minutes,” Luke said and continued his breakfast. “By the way, how was the trip to Louisville?” Luke asked while they were on their way to the Lightwood’s.

Magnus swallowed. “It was good and bad,” Magnus answered without looking at his father.

“Was it good or bad?” Luke asked and Magnus bit his bottom lip.

“I don’t know,” Magnus let out a sigh and they didn’t talk more.

***

“Good luck... with the lanterns,” Luke said when he pulled off near the sidewalk at the Lightwood house.

“Thanks. I need it! That and more coffee,” Magnus smiled at him and got off the car.

Magnus walked to the garden. Everything was set up, the tent with the draperies and the flower decorations, the chairs and tables in it. The surroundings of the place where the ceremony was going to take place were breathtaking and enchanting. People were still working there, rushing like ants all over the place.

“Magnus! You’re here!” Magnus heard Clary’s voice from behind, he turned around and she was walking down from the wide terrace of the house.

“I told you I’ll come, Biscuit,” he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Clary showed Magnus where to find the lanterns and he started working after he borrowed a ladder from Meliorn’s team. There were a lot of lanterns but it went well and time flew fast. He only took coffee breaks and ate some sandwiches at lunchtime with Meliorn.

It was getting dark when Magnus hung the very last lantern at the end of the garden and laid down on the grass under the huge oak tree. He’d always loved that spot of the garden.

It was half hidden and the noise was muted in the distance yet the whole garden could be seen. He closed his eyes as he was thinking. Did he have the strength to talk? He couldn’t do it ten years ago. Could he face him with it now? Magnus’ felt an invisible stone, heavy on his chest. All the unspoken words grew in him as an unpaid dept and became heavier with every second, with every minute, with every hour, with every year he’d spent away. He knew Alec deserved an explanation. Magnus wanted him to be happy but what if he was going to just re open Alec’s wounds and make everything worse right before Clary’s wedding. They just started talking again and being around each other was becoming more bearable.

“Clary said you’d be here!” A familiar voice brought Magnus back to reality.

His heart skipped a beat and he didn’t dare open his eyes.

“Three hundred lanterns, Alec! They weren’t going to hang themselves on the trees,” Magnus admitted and he heard Alec moving next to him.

“I feel guilty that I couldn’t help with them,” Alec said and Magnus turned his head to where Alec’s voice was coming from. He was very close.

He opened his eyes, seeing Alec was lying next to him on the grass, watching the tree above them. Their shoulders almost brushed, so Magnus shut his eyes again, turning away, trying to control his breathtaking.

“You shouldn’t. You are a busy man,” Magnus said.

“I am,” Alec’s voice was low.

“Do you remember that night when you fell out of this tree?” Alec asked and Magnus’ eyes popped open, watching the thick branches.

“God, I sure do, you jumped down after me. I’d scraped all my skin and my nose was bleeding,” Magnus remembered and Alec laughed.

“Yeah, you nearly broke your ass and you were bleeding everywhere and I rushed you off to the hospital,” Alec said and Magnus turned to him, Alec’s face was still staring at the tree. “Do you remember that?” Alec asked.

“Yeah,” Magnus answered, he clearly remembered.

“While you were sitting on the passenger seat in my car, complaining about your torn clothes and eating my mom’s apple pie, which you thought was going to be your last, mind you...” Alec paused and laughed, Magnus was still staring him, smiling, “that was the moment when I knew I was falling deeply in love with you,” Alec ended and Magnus closed his eyes, swallowing hard, his heartbeats hitting against his ribcage.

“Alec, I...” Magnus started.

“It was great what we had, wasn’t it?” Alec asked, his Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Yeah,” Magnus exhaled.

“When are you flying back?” Alec asked right after and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“I have a ticket for the next morning after the wedding,” Magnus answered and tried to read Alec’s face but he could see nothing.

“I see,” he said in a low voice.

“Can I ask you something?” Magnus said and his heart skipped a beat when Alec turned his head to him, looking into his eyes and nodded. “Why did you tell the others that we’ve met in New York?” Magnus didn’t want to say that they’d talked things through and broken up; just thinking those words hurt him too much already.

Alec smiled at him lightly before he turned his face up, watching the tree again, or he just didn’t want to look at Magnus, he thought.

“Because I didn’t want them to be mad at you,” he answered and Magnus’ heart fell into a million pieces.

“Why?” Magnus asked confused.

“Because _I_ wasn’t mad at you at all and I didn’t want them to judge you because of your decision,” Alec paused and took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, each of Magnus’ broken heart’s pieces was racing. “After you didn’t show up at the airport I was worried that you were okay, that you had a safe place to stay, that you weren’t cold, that you had nice people to talk to... then after a while... and it can sound weird but I was happy that you didn’t try to contact me. It just... it just gave me some hope that you were coming back after those ten months although I already knew that you’d had quit from school and had gotten a job. I waited for ten months, preparing myself deep inside that it just wasn’t going to happen,” Alec paused and Magnus didn’t know which was more heartbreaking, Alec’s words or the way he was talking about his memories. His face seemed so emotionless and empty as he was speaking.

Magnus wanted to cry but he just couldn’t.

“Then the ten months passed by and you didn’t come back I started to hope that you’d moved on easily... I really wished you had found someone who took care of you, who made you happy, who walked you home after work, who could make your coffee they way you like it and made you laugh... I wanted you to laugh, wanted you happy...” Alec was watching the tree and Magnus still wanted to cry but he found the strength not to, only a rebel tear rolled down on his cheek.

Alec was brave enough to talk about the past unlike Magnus, who didn’t want to show how weak he felt.

“Please, tell me you had relationships after you left,” Alec turned to Magnus, looking him in the eye. Magnus only nodded. “Good,” Alec said and turned away again. “I hope they happened without any heartbreak,” Alec looked Magnus’ in the eye again.

Magnus cleared his throat. He wanted to be honest with Alec; after all, it was the least he deserved it.

“I’m not saying I wasn’t down but I’ve survived,” Magnus’ voice was hoarse.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said and Magnus saw in his sincere eyes that he truly meant it.

“Alec, I’m...” Magnus started but Alec sat up.

“Let’s eat! I’m sure dinner is ready,” Alec was on his feet suddenly. “I hope you’ll join us,” he said, smiling at Magnus, offering him his hand.

Magnus sat up and took a deep breath as he took Alec’s hand, and shivers were running up and down on his spine. Alec pulled Magnus up and he was in his  arms the next moment.

It caused a strange heat to spread through Magnus’ arms and chest, out to his fingertips and up to his neck. A deep breath forced its way into his lungs and made his heart skip a beat. Magnus looked up at Alec, who didn’t look away when their gazes met. There was something in his beautiful hazel eyes, something focused, deliberate, something... burning.

Alec’s eyes were pacing between Magnus’ then moved down to his lips. Magnus felt dazed as their eyes met again. Alec leaned in closer.

“Alexander, I...” Magnus breathed. He needed to tell Alec how he felt. Alec needed to know. However, Alec’s expression changed suddenly as Magnus started speaking.

In one second, it went from entranced to something else, something that made Alec blink many times and clench his jaw. He let Magnus immediately and stepped back.

“I’ll go... go tell mom... tell her you’ll join us,” Alec stuttered before Magnus had a chance to finish what he’d just started. Alec was looking around like he was searching for something. Then he took a deep breath, turned around and walked away in a quick pace and then switched to running to the house.

Magnus froze at the spot where he was standing; trying to think of something that might have changed the situation. He felt empty, he couldn’t think. He wiped a tear from his face, which had rolled down, from the edge of his eye.

He started to breath heavily, he had to leave, he couldn’t stay. He was running home like his life depended on it. He didn’t slow down. He ran until he reached his house. 

“Magnus?” Luke called after him when he rushed in, heading to his room without giving him an answer. He collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

He had never had problems with words, why was it so difficult for him to tell Alec how he felt. Why couldn’t he just grab him by the wrist as Alec had done in the coffee shop the other day?

And all Alec said under the tree while they were lying there was pretty much the same he’d said  about his old car. He had let Magnus go. He had moved on and there was no place for an explanation. Their time had passed. Magnus couldn’t cry. He’d cried enough in the past weeks and there were no more tears to let out.

He just lay on his bed, hoping that the pain in his chest would fade away soon. His phone started buzzing in his pocket. He fished it out and his hand started shaking when he saw Alec’s name on the screen. He stared at the phone until it disappeared.

He was watching the dark screen when a couple of minutes later it started to buzz again with another name on the screen.

Magnus hit the green button and placed the phone to his ear. “Isabelle?” Magnus said.

“Hey... uhm...” Izzy paused and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Uhm... Where are you?” She asked hesitant.

“At home, darling. Is there something wrong?” Magnus asked, trying to sound calm.

“No... I mean... I just... I called because we thought... we thought you’d join us for dinner but you were nowhere,” she finished and Magnus was confused, she sounded weird.

“Yeah, I wanted to but... I’m too tired. You know I slept for two hours last night and... I’m... I’m exhausted.” Magnus let out a sigh. He was really tired, tired of everything.

There was a silence before Izzy’s answer. “Yeah... hum... it’s understandable. If you... if you need anything just let me know, okay?” Izzy said in a low voice.

“Yeah, thank you, Isabelle,” Magnus grinned.

“Sleep well, then,” she said and they hung up.

Magnus took a quick shower and buried himself in bed. He really wanted to go back to New York.

Maysville wasn’t his home anymore. He felt homeless. He was lonely in New York even though there, there were Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael for him. And he was also lonely in Maysville even though he had his parents and Clary there for him.

Home was not where you come from; it was where you belong. He didn’t know where he belonged anymore. Also, they say home is where your heart is.

Magnus’ heart was in Alexander Lightwood’s hands. Just like Magnus had been between his arms that evening. He felt the burning, the fire, and the warmth of home. But Alec didn’t let him in anymore; he’d pulled back and had left Magnus there. Just like he’d left that home one day and he had no right to step back in again.

Magnus had never been so thankful for the lack of sleep he’d experienced that day. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. He had no dreams, just deep sleeping. He only woke up at noon the next day, ate some food and then he returned to his room, back to sleep.

***

It was four in the morning on Friday when he woke up again. He couldn’t sleep more. He was too awake. He decided to prepare his suitcases for leaving. He was probably going to be in rush before flying back to New York, so he thought it wise to do it; also it was a great way to occupy himself. 

***

It was Friday evening at Clary and Jace’s house. Maia and Clary were chatting on the biggest couch. Simon and Max were in the kitchen, talking about video games.

Magnus was sitting on the couch, Izzy was sitting on the floor between Magnus’s legs; he was braiding her long black hair.

Jace was filling the glasses with wine when his phone started ringing.

“Hey buddy, where are you? We are only waiting for you,” Jace said and Magnus knew who was on the other end of the line. “Woah... but nothing serious? You need help? I can go...” Jace paused and Magnus looked at him immediately.

Jace eyes were around the room while he was listening. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat and stopped the braiding. Did Alec get hurt? He asked himself and he became anxious.

“Okay... Yeah,” Jace said and hung up.

“What happened?” Izzy asked right after that.

“Bob was towing and the truck broke down. So they need to tow the tow truck, and Alec is towing the car which was supposed to be towed in the first place,” Jace explained and Magnus felt relieved.

“Too much towing,” Maia laughed.

“I’m happy after everything that happened we decided to just order take-out and watch wedding movies as the bachelor and bachelorette party,” Clary stated, leaning back in the couch.

“This wedding preparation was a ‘wow’...” Izzy said and everybody started to laugh.

“Alec said not to wait for him but he should be here in an hour or so...” Jace grabbed a glass from the coffee table, sipping from it.

“Yeah, we’ll wait,” Maia said and went out of the kitchen.

Simon jumped next to Magnus on the couch.

“I like your hair,” Simon said and winked at Izzy.

“Pretty, right?” She asked and lifted her arm to stoke Simon’s knee. Magnus was smiling.

When he finished Izzy’s hair he went to the kitchen to fill his glass, noticing Maia walking in from the backyard. She winked at Magnus and went to the living room.

Magnus looked around and realized that Max wasn’t there. He grabbed his glass and went to the backdoor. Max was sitting on the steps of the stairs leading toward the garden.

“Do you mind?” Magnus asked and Max shook his head, “are you okay?” Magnus asked when he sat next to the boy.

“Why is love so hard? Why is it that loving another person hurts?” Max asked without looking at Magnus who took a deep breath.

“I was expecting something easier to solve,” Magnus forced a laughter then he went silent; “you know, a wise man once told me that relationships take effort,” Magnus said and Max looked at him directly.

“I think I’ve met that wise man,” Max smiled at him.

“Probably. Well... that’s an understatement I might add. And love... Love is laughing and crying, love is living and dying, love is easy and hard... but it’s also worth every feeling that comes with it,” Magnus said in a low voice.

“I’m scared, Magnus!” The boy said.

“It’s okay to be scared. Being scared means that you are about to do something really, really brave,” Magnus said.

“Dad left and then you left and I just saw Alec...” Max paused. “I’m sorry,” the boy apologized and Magnus swallowed dryly, shaking his head.

“Don’t make the same mistake I did, be brave... I’m still not brave enough,” Magnus advised.

“I kissed her,” Max was staring in front of him and smiled.

“That’s a great start,” Magnus smiled too.

“She is five years older than me,” Max sighed.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with that,” Magnus raised an eyebrow when Max looked at him.

“Yeah... maybe you’re right,” The boy said and the backdoor opened with a loud noise behind them.

“Alec is here,” Simon was standing at the door.

“We’re coming,” Magnus said and he winked at Max when they stood up from the stairs.

They went inside, everybody was in the living room except Jace and Alec who were in the kitchen, talking.

“Hey,” Magnus said when he arrived at the kitchen.

“Hey,” Alec said back, turning his head to Magnus without looking at him. Alec turned back to Jace and Magnus left them there. “I’m going to deal with that on Monday, Jace, I’ve worked my ass off, I’m worn-out...” Magnus heard Alec’s words and he just wanted to turn back and hug him very strongly.

They started to watch wedding movies. Max and Maia were sitting on the floor, holding hands. Magnus was between Izzy and Clary on the biggest couch, they were reacting to the movie, Jace and Simon were laughing all the time about how ridiculous those movies were.

And Alec... Alec was sitting in the armchair with his side against to the back of it, legs crossed on the armrest. Magnus glanced at him many times. He seemed lost in his thoughts. He barely talked all night and he really looked exhausted.

Magnus wanted to go, jump on his lap and hug him but he couldn’t do that. He shouldn’t cause more pain to Alec and why would he do that anyway, after all, Alec didn’t love him anymore. He had really let Magnus go years ago. Everything was a memory now, lots of unexpected and painful flashbacks in Magnus’ mind.

After watching three movies, the Lightwood brothers left to spend the night at the Lightwood house. Izzy, Simon and Maia also left a little later. Magnus was going to spend the night at Clary’s.

“Now, you need to go to sleep, Pumpkin. Tomorrow is your big day,” Magnus said when they finished cleaning up the living room and the kitchen.

“I’m so nervous,” Clary said.

“Save that for tomorrow! Now, off you go to your beauty-sleep!”

***

Magnus’ stomach was in his throat the second he stepped in the Lightwood house the next day. Everything looked the way it did ten years ago.

Clary, Jocelyn, and Magnus quickly headed to Izzy’s old room where Clary was going to get ready, quick, so the groom wouldn’t see the bride before the ceremony. Magnus avoided looking at the door, which he knew led into Alec’s old room.

“You look beautiful,” Magnus said, straightening Clary’s dress.

Izzy had curled Clary’s hair lightly before, then they placed the flower wreath on her red head. The dress was stunning on her.

“Are you sure?” Clary asked, smiling softly, her eyes shining. Magnus rolled his eyes. He was happy to see his sister like this.

“Damn it, Clary!” Maia said and wiped a tear from her eye.

“Maia, don’t cry or I’ll cry too,” Izzy pushed Maia’s arm softly.

“Me too,” Jocelyn said and wiped her nose.

“I’ll cry if I have to make all of your makeup again!” Magnus placed his hands on his hips.

He was wearing a dark blue tux with a white shirt. He’d made blue streaks in his hair and there were some necklaces around his neck. He was going to stand on the bride’s side with Isabelle and Maia who were wearing matching blue long dresses.

Magnus knew that the groomsmen, Alec, Max and Simon were going to wear normal black tuxes with blue shirts that matched the bridesmaids’ dresses and Magnus’ tux.

Clary stepped to Magnus and pulled him into a hug. “I love you!” She whispered.

“I love you too, Biscuit! I’m glad you’re so happy,” he said softly.

“I’m getting married,” she said grinning when she pulled away.

“You just realized that?” Magnus raised a brow at her and everybody laughed.

“I want you to be happy too,” Clary grabbed Magnus’ hands; he barely heard her words.

Magnus’ heart started aching as he thought of Alec suddenly. Magnus said nothing; he just kissed her on the cheek.

There were light knocks on the door and Luke was in the room at the next moment. His eyes popped open as he saw Clary.

“Wow... You... You look beautiful,” he exhaled and went to hug his daughter. “Ready?” Luke asked when they pulled away. Clary only nodded and let Luke lead the way.

Magnus’ heart was racing, he was staring out of his head for a couple minutes then Izzy grabbed his arm and they walked down with Maia.

They made their way through the garden to the place where the ceremony was to be held. Magnus’ mind went blank at the second he saw Alec by Jace’s side with Max and Simon. His tux fitted him perfectly, making him seem taller. He hadn’t shaved and his stubble matching his perfect, messy hair and beautiful hazel eyes made his stomach flip.

Magnus looked at Alec, he was so close and yet he seemed so far away. His expression was unreadable and Magnus’ couldn’t breath. It scared him. Then, the music started and everybody was looking at the aisle, waiting for Clary to arrive with Luke by her side. Magnus heard Jace gasp as he saw Clary.

Magnus could barely pay attention to the ceremony; he was glancing at Alec more than it was necessary. He looked so handsome and he couldn’t help himself.

The bridesmaids, the groomsmen and the entire group of guest clapped and cheered when Clary and Jace kissed after the priest pronounced them husband and wife. Magnus wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes when he realized that his little sister, his little Biscuit, was now officially married.

Magnus looked across at Alec who was already looking back and Magnus’ heart raced immediately, his breathing getting heavier. There was something in that look, something so strange yet so familiar, something overwhelming yet painful, and something that passed between them but Magnus couldn’t figure out what was that. 

***

After the ceremony they headed to the set where they took pictures before the reception began. Magnus mostly stood at the bride’s side with Jocelyn and Luke, or with Izzy and Maia.

The photographer coordinated them in different poses and took countless pictures of the couple with the parents or with the siblings. Then it was just the bride and her bridesmaids, or just the groom with his groomsmen. At some point Magnus and Alec were called to the set for a picture. Magnus had no idea why, probably because he was Clary’s only sibling and Alec was the eldest brother, probably.

Magnus’ heart was racing as Alec’s hand was on his lower back, and he was smiling to the photographer as shivers were ran up and down his back. His breathing didn’t calm even after they were done with the photos. Later, he watched Alec was posing with the bride or with the groom or the other groomsmen.

They went to the tent for the reception when the pictures were finally over. They found their table, which was a huge round table. The happy couple, the Lightwood family, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, Simon and Maia were sitting there.

Magnus grabbed a glass of champagne as he took his seat and tried to relax, moving his neck to the sides, trying to let out some tension. He looked around in the tent and everything was amazing. Everything was perfect. The others took their seats and Magnus reached for another drink when Alec sat exactly opposite him across the table.

After dinner, the happy couple had their first dance. Then, Clary was dancing with Luke while Jace was dancing with Maryse. Magnus was staring them it was such an emotional moment for them all.

The speeches started and after Magnus’ and Izzy’s speeches Alec stood up and took off his jacket, leaving it on the back of his chair. Magnus swallowed dry when he saw him in that perfectly slim-fit blue shirt. He looked very handsome and way too beautiful. He pulled out a piece paper from his pocket and looked around.

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat when Alec’s gaze lingered on him for a moment. It wasn’t noticeable for the others but it was for him. Alec cleared his throat and after a quick glance at the paper, he lifted his head and started speaking.

“It all started as a high school romance and we really didn’t think it would last long... this long...” he said, and the guests started laughing as Magnus smiled. “C’mon, we all know Jace was a predator in high school,” Alec continued on a higher voice, pointing at Jace with his forefinger, followed by the guests’ applause.

When the laughter turned into silence, Alec loosened his tie and continued. “Then, one day, he saw Clary and something changed... I didn’t know what it was the first time. He changed his route in the high school’s hallway to classes just so he could catch a glimpse of her as she walked into English class. He purposely started taking an extra sweater to school on a cold rainy day so he could just give his jacket to her without freezing his own ass,” he had to stop again because of the guests’ laughter. “He was smiling like an idiot and when I asked what he was thinking about, he didn’t answer. Of course he was thinking about Clary. Then...” he paused again and Magnus saw his Adam’s apple bobbing, “then, we were sitting at the town cop’s backyard after a quick 5-minute date night... sorry Luke, Jocelyn, but you are heavy sleepers...” Alec looked apologetically at Magnus’ parents and Luke waved at him to continue.

Magnus’ heart was racing; he knew exactly what Alec was talking about. They were still in high school when the Lightwood brothers sneaked out every workday to meet with Clary and Magnus only for five minutes.

”So, we were waiting for it to be 11:11 p.m. to make a wish, even though we all knew it was something fake, and Jace let out a deep sigh and looked at me after he made his wish and I saw it. He was falling deeply for Clary. I just hoped he was going survive without heartbreak,” Alec paused again, looking at Jace who wiped his eyes, and then he continued, “but we are here now because they made it. They proved that high school sweethearts could be the first and the last and even more.” He smiled at Clary and Jace.

Magnus’ heart was doing summersaults and the pain growing in his chest was unbearable. Alec looked down on the paper, folding it. When he lifted his head he looked at the bride.

“Clary... he is not perfect, and you neither are you. The two of you will never be perfect. But... but if he can make you laugh, makes you think and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him... and... and give him the most you can. He gave you the part of him that he knows you could break. Don’t hurt him, don’t try to change him and don’t expect more than he can give.” Alec paused for a moment; he swallowed and licked his lips before he continued. “Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad and miss him when he is not there. Love hard when there’s love to be had. Because perfect doesn’t exist... but there’s one that is perfect for you. And you are perfect for each other;” Alec paused and reached for his glass of champagne, lifting it up. “May your fire stay strong and bright, filled with love and laughter. To the bride and groom,” Alec lifted his glass higher, the applause followed his last sentence.

Clary and Jace stood up at the same time and went to hug Alec. Magnus was staring them, Clary and Jace said some words to Alec he couldn’t hear. Magnus wiped some tears from his eyes.

Alec sat back on his chair when Clary and Jace left. Izzy leaned onto him, whispering in his ear; Alec only nodded.

The only thing Magnus wanted was for Alec to look at him. Magnus wanted to look into his eyes but Alec didn’t.

Magnus eventually turned away then grabbed his glass of champagne and drank it in one sip but he still was way too sober.

***

The night was a blur for Magnus after Alec’s speech. He just couldn’t focus. His mind was everywhere and nowhere. His feelings were a mess.

Magnus’ eyes tracked Alec when Izzy pulled him away for a dance and Magnus was watching Alec who stood aside to talk with friends while Magnus was dancing with Clary, then with Jocelyn, and Maia.

Eventually, he felt he was enjoying the night with his family and friends. There was nothing else he could do; this was Clary’s wedding and his last night in Maysville. His feet were aching from dancing; his mind was drowning from the music.

He found a lull moment and sneaked off the tent, walking down the path to the end of the garden. The summer night air was refreshing, Magnus inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply while he was walking. The lanterns were pouring dim lights down the grass. The whole atmosphere was breathtaking.

He reached the very end of the garden, leaning against the trunk of the huge tree. He could barely hear what the band was playing exactly at that distance but the soft music sounded pleasant in the background. He closed his eyes, thinking about the last three weeks; they had passed by so slow and yet so fast. He’d gone through too many emotions, too many feelings, too many memories, too many experiences in that period of time.

“Hiding away?” Magnus’ heart stopped and he jumped immediately, opening his eyes, looking towards where the voice was coming from; “sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Alec was walking toward him. He wasn’t wearing his jacket; his hands were in his pockets.

“No... no... you didn’t... I was just thinking,” Magnus cleared his throat after he finished because his voice was hoarse, looking at Alec. He stopped a couple feet away from Magnus, smiling softly at him.

Magnus’ heart didn’t stop drumming hard against his chest, hearing each heartbeat in his ears. Alec took one of his hands from his pocket and reached out to Magnus. “Dance with me,” Alec said in a low voice, Magnus was staring at Alec’s beautiful hand, long fingers.

Magnus stepped forward and took Alec’s hand. His arm was tingling as he touched it. Alec placed his other hand on Magnus’ lower back, pulling him close to his body, holding him tight, their chests were brushing and Magnus placed his free hand on Alec’s shoulder. He started to breath heavily when he smelled Alec’s fragrance, he didn’t move but Alec began to sway slowly, leading Magnus confidently.

Magnus felt like something was keeping them together as they were dancing lightly. They didn’t talk; Magnus was just enjoying every second. Every moment he could just be this close to Alec. He placed his head on Alec’s shoulder, the tip of his nose almost brushing the skin on Alec’s neck.

They could still hear the band playing but Magnus was only listening to Alec’s breathing, closing his eyes. Alec pulled the hand Magnus had on his shoulder and Magnus slid it to the back of Alec’s neck automatically. He felt like touching fire as his hand brushed Alec’s skin. His body was shivering when Alec placed his other hand on Magnus’ back. His heart was aching when he remembered that they were dancing at the same spot when they said I love you to one another for the first time. Why couldn’t he just tell him now?

Magnus bit his lip, pulling his head away from Alec’s shoulder. He looked up at Alec, meeting his gaze. Their faces were inches away from each other’s, close enough for their breath to mingle, still swaying but the movements were getting slower with every second until they were eventually just standing looking into each other’s eyes. Everything went silent and still around them like they were the only people in the world.

Magnus slid his hand into Alec’s hair from the back of his neck, making Alec to close his eyes. When Alec opened them again Magnus leaned in and brushed their lips together hesitantly.

Magnus’ breath hitched, his heart skipped more than a beat, and shock went through in his body as he felt Alec’s mouth on his again after ten years. He closed his eyes, brushing their lips softly before melting together. Magnus’ heart was racing so fast, he was sure Alec could feel and hear it.

Alec held on tight to Magnus’ lower back as Magnus tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Magnus was shivering. He couldn’t tell Alec how he felt, but he could show him. And so, Magnus parted Alec’s lips with his tongue. A silent, wanton moan left their mouths as their tongues met and Alec’s hold tightened.

The next moment, Magnus felt his back pressed against something, feeling Alec’s hands on the sides of his head. The kiss was like fireworks and Magnus’ heart was aching because he’d left this man. He slid his hands down to Alec’s chest, gripping his shirt, tugging him closer. Magnus was kissing him like Alec was the air he needed while he was drowning. He wanted to die by kissing his love.

Alec pulled back and Magnus followed, chasing his lips before opening his eyes. Magnus realized that he was pinned against the trunk of the tree.

Alec was still holding Magnus’ head, breathing heavily, his lips were swollen, and his eyes were dark. He was looking back and forth between Magnus’ eyes like he was searching for something. They said nothing, their gazes lingering on each other. Magnus mouth was slightly open, feeling his lips getting drier from panting. He licked his lips on reflex. Alec’s eyes dropped on Magnus’ lips immediately. The next second, they were kissing again and Magnus wanted to show him. Show him what he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t speak the words but his body said what language couldn’t, and Magnus gave everything he had in the kiss.

Magnus didn’t care how much it hurt, how much his heart was in pain. He wanted Alec to know how much he loved him.

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight AA3478 from Cincinnati Northern Kentucky International Airport to New York John Fitzgerald Kennedy International Airport. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat...”

*

_The way from the end of the garden to Alec’s old bedroom was a blur. Magnus knew where this was heading, and yet, they said nothing. Their movements were speaking for themselves. Every look, every move, every touch, and every kiss they shared was._

_There was no rush and Magnus knew it was going to happen and he wanted it badly and that was enough as long as he could show Alec how much he loved him._

_They didn’t say a word as Alec closed the bedroom’s door behind them, not bothering to turn the light on. Magnus looked relaxed outside but inside, his heart was racing, his stomach was flipping._

_As the door closed, Alec turned to face him. Their eyes met and Magnus was shivering, seeing the desire in his eyes, the hunger, the heat, the passion. Alec stepped closer, their bodies barely touching._

_Magnus’ brain was already foggy and unfocused; the night had been foggy since they started to dance at the garden. Magnus knew he should have said something but the last thing he wanted was ruining the moment._

_Alec slowly moved his hand up, brushing a strand of hair out of Magnus’ eyes before sliding it back into his hair. They slammed together in a heated kiss fast, melting into each other’s mouth, walking together toward the bed. They stopped as Magnus’ legs crashed against the end of Alec’s bed._

_Magnus reached for the buttons of Alec’s blue shirt and began to undo them slowly one by one, feeling Alec’s warm breath against his face._

_When Magnus unfastened the last button he reached inside the open shirt and smoothed his hands over Alec’s bare and hairy chest. Alec closed his eyes, inhaling the air through his nose as Magnus caressed his exposed skin gently. Magnus saw how Alec’s chest was moving fast. Alec’s eyes were still closed when Magnus looked up at him, running his hands up to Alec’s shoulders, pushing back the shirt. Alec’s mouth fell open from Magnus’ movement and Magnus started to cover Alec’s collarbone with open-mouth kisses as he freed him from the shirt. Alec let out a soft moan when Magnus’ lips wandered on his neck._

_Magnus knew Alec’s body but he wanted to re-discover every inch of it. There wasn’t a pause for them and it was okay, or if they were still unsure about it, then, the language between them was their actions, and that was the only language they understood for this was what they wanted. Magnus fell back on the bed, Alec pressing down into him._

*

“...for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Enjoy your flight.”

*

_Magnus woke up wrapped in Alec’s arms. His heart started aching the second he opened his eyes, looking at Alec who was sleeping peacefully._

_It took everything for Magnus not to fall apart. He had no right to see Alec like this. He used to have it, but not this time. He had left this man once, he had given up on them and had denied Alec and his love._

_In retrospect, Alec’s love had been the most precious thing in Magnus’ life all those years, and he couldn’t wish for it anymore. The fire had burned down as Alec had said more than a week ago and Magnus had to admit that there were no more embers under the ashes. It was too late._

_Alec had never asked Magnus why he didn’t call him or to get an explanation from him. He’d just accepted it. Alec didn’t care about that anymore, he had let Magnus go and Magnus didn’t want to re-open his wounds._

_He slipped out of bed, watching Alec searching for a pillow in his sleep to replace the empty space Magnus had left. Magnus pulled his boxers and pants up, picking up his clothes and shoes from the floor._

_He didn’t know why but he headed to Alec’s closet and pulled a t-shirt from it, putting it on._

_He rounded the bed on his tiptoes, standing by the side where Alec was sleeping. Magnus allowed himself to take a last look of Alec, of his half-covered body, of his wide masculine back, of his well-shaped and strong arms, of his messy black hair, and of his beautiful face._

_Magnus felt he was falling apart, bending down; he pressed a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek. Alec reacted with a silent humming in his sleep as Magnus walked away._

*

Magnus sank deeper in his seat on the plane.

He didn’t regret anything. Not the kissing, or last night. He didn’t regret the lingering touches, or holding onto Alec’s muscular back when he pushed his hand between Magnus and the mattress to lift him up a bit, sending ecstatic feelings rippling through Magnus’ body, making Magnus drop his head back. Not the tear which rolled down from the corner of his eye to his ear as Alec collapsed onto him when he reached the purest and highest of pleasures, moaning Magnus’ name, burying his head into Magnus’ neck, gasping for air. Much less the soft and long kiss they shared before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Magnus had already forgotten what it was like to make love with the person you loved with all of your heart. He didn’t regret one second of the three weeks he’d spent in Maysville. Not even when he sneaked out of the Lightwood house early in the morning. Not even when Luke’s car passed by the town’s borderline. Not even when he headed to his gate for boarding.

*

_Magnus got off Luke’s car at the airport, straightening Alec’s long-sleeve t-shirt, which seemed over-sized on him._

_Luke took out Magnus’ suitcases from the trunk and walked toward Magnus._

_“You know you can stay longer,” Luke said, placing the suitcases down next to his feet._

_“I know but I can’t,” Magnus said and Luke’s expression was unreadable._

_“When will we see you again?” Luke asked after a couple of seconds of silence._

_“Thanksgiving at my place. As usual,” Magnus forced a smile._

_“Are you sure?” Luke looked deep into Magnus’ eyes and Magnus didn’t know exactly what he was replying to but he just nodded._

_Luke pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you, son. Take care,” he said._

_“I love you too,” Magnus said and swallowed hard. He grabbed his suitcases, turning away, heading to the domestic departure’s wing of the airport._

_He didn’t look back. He didn’t want to look back. He wanted to leave everything behind. And with that he meant leaving his heart at Alec’s._

*

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New York John Fitzgerald Kennedy International Airport. Local time is 11:26 a.m. and the temperature is 76°F. On behalf of American Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day.”

***

Magnus was lying on the couch when Catarina arrived the next Friday. He’d spent all week at home, watching romantic movies, eating Ben & Jerry’s. He’d called Clary after his plane landed the previous Sunday and had told her to enjoy their honeymoon, and then he’d texted Izzy.

“You know I can’t cover you at work anymore,” Catarina waved at Magnus to make some room for her to sit next to him on the couch. Magnus placed a pillow on her lap, resting his head on it, “are you watching ‘How to lose a guy in 10 days’?” She asked, caressing Magnus’ hair.

“Ironic, huh? I could’ve a main role in ‘How to lose a guy in 10 _years_ ’... and the Oscar goes to... Magnus Bane,” Magnus said sarcastically.

“Hum... why didn’t you tell him?” Catarina stretched her legs in front of her, placing her feet on the coffee table.

“And what if I’d told him? He clearly has no feelings for me. I didn’t want an awkward morning in that house. It would’ve made it more painful. It was a one-time thing. Special circumstances. A memory I can remember my whole life. A reminder of what I lost ten years ago,” Magnus explained, feeling a tear rolling down to the pillow.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Catarina said, now stroking Magnus’ arm, she took a deep breath. “A little distraction is going to be great. The R’s should be here soon,” she said.

“Yeah, it’s going to be great,” Magnus muttered.

They were watching the movie for a half an hour when the front door opened widely with a loud noise.

“Bane, haven’t you emptied your mailbox in like four weeks? Jeez, man...” Ragnor rushed into the apartment, carrying a massive pack of envelopes, followed by Raphael.

“I cleared it for him two weeks ago,” Catarina said. Ragnor went to the open kitchen.

“You look like shit,” Raphael said when he stopped next to the couch.

“I missed you too, Raph,” Magnus said without looking at him.

“Leave him, Raph,” Catarina protected Magnus, bending down, placing her cheek against Magnus’, hugging him, stroking his arm.

“He is an idiot, the guy has Magnus’ favorite coffee in his shop,” Raphael blurted out and Catarina pulled away from Magnus suddenly.

“You don’t own that marketable name, my friend, to be a profitable choice to hype with, I might add,” Ragnor shouted from the kitchen, standing next to the island, checking Magnus’ post. “Or he just needs marketing advices... but I doubt that,” Ragnor added and laughed.

“You told them?” Magnus turned his head to Catarina, frowning, she shrugged her shoulders, looking at Magnus apologetically.

“You have something from Maysville,” Ragnor said, waving a large brown envelope.

“Probably the wedding photos,” Magnus retorted, closing his eyes and his heart started to ache immediately when he remembered that he had been posing with Alec after the ceremony.

“Let me see Bane’s smug face,” Raphael told Ragnor, and Magnus heard his steps toward the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” Catarina asked in a low voice and Magnus just nodded.

“Do you own a real property in Maysville, Magnus?” Raphael asked and Magnus didn’t understand the question.

“No,” he answered without opening his eyes.

“It seems like you do,” Raphael said and Magnus’ eyes popped wide open.

The two men were standing at the kitchen island; Raphael was holding a paper, Ragnor next to him, leaning above the paper, “lucky you, having a lawyer friend,” Ragnor said, taking out the paper from Raphael’s hand roughly.

Magnus sat up on the couch, staring at Ragnor, waiting. He was confused.

“Well... you _have_ shared ownership in this property. It says that the other owner is willing to buy your share in the property for further sale,” Ragnor continued, eyes still locked on the paper.

“Who’s the other owner?” Magnus asked; his voice was shaky.

Ragnor didn’t answer, walking to Magnus. “Sorry,” Ragnor said, handing the paper to him.

Catarina took the paper before Magnus could reach it. Ragnor walked back to the kitchen while Catarina checked the document, she then placed the paper on the coffee table. She grabbed the pillow from her lap.

“You idiot!” She started to hit Magnus hardly with the pillow. “You idiot!” She said again.

“Stop it, Cat!” Magnus lifted his arms to defend himself. “Enough!” Magnus said angrily and Catarina hit him one more time before throwing the pillow on the couch.

Magnus grabbed the paper from the coffee table his hands still shaking. Magnus’ eyes widened when he started to read the document. His heart was in too much pain.

*

_The coffee shop had been busy all day and Magnus was so exhausted and looking forward to be done for the day. He’d cleaned up and had closed the coffee shop an hour ago, and was waiting for Alec to arrive back at Maysville from wherever he’d been all day. Magnus was sitting on the floor behind the counter when the bell rang above the door._

_“Magnus?” He heard Alec calling him._

_“I’m down here,” Magnus answered and Alec appeared at the end of the counter, smiling softly at Magnus._

_“Hey,” Alec greeted him, walking to him._

_“Hey,” Magnus smiled back._

_Alec sat down next to him, waving to Magnus, pulling one of his legs up. Magnus understood and slid between Alec’s spread legs, leaning against Alec’s chest, resting the back of his head on Alec’s collarbone. Alec hugged him from behind, covering Magnus’ cheek with kisses._

_“Why do my parents have to live so far?” Magnus asked, yawning._

_“It’s just a five-minute drive,” Alec whispered, pressing his head against Magnus’._

_“I know, but it would be great if we would live closer to the shop. It’s useful and...” Magnus paused._

_“And?” Alec asked._

_“When we have enough money we should buy the building next door. I can open my own business there and the flat above the shop is big enough. We could just walk upstairs and we’ll be at home,” Magnus gestured with his hand without opening his eyes, he was close to falling asleep._

_“Would you... would you move in with me?” Alec asked softly with hesitation._

_“Of course I would, Alexander. I want to move in with you first, and then you can ask for my hand.” Magnus said, smiling, eyes still closed. He felt Alec’s hug growing tighter around him, kissing his cheek._

_“You are already asleep,” Alec whispered in his ear._

_“No, I’m awake,” Magnus turned around, burying his face in Alec’s neck. He could have fallen asleep in seconds between Alec’s arms._

_“Come, I’m taking you home. You need to sleep,” Alec kissed Magnus’ hair softly._

_“I can sleep here,” Magnus said, barely hearing his own words._

_He didn’t remember how he got home but he woke up in his own bed the next morning._

*

“He wants to move in with me,” Magnus said, jumping from the couch, heading to his bedroom.

“He clearly _doesn’t_ want to move in with you, Bane!” Ragnor cried from the kitchen.

“He wants to live with me,” Magnus said, walking out from the bedroom, carrying his MacBook in his hands.

“He clearly _doesn’t_ want to live with you, Bane!” Ragnor raised his voice. “Why isn’t he listening to me?” He asked the others.

“I think he’s overdosed on Ben & Jerry’s,” Raphael said flatly.

“He wants to _buy_ you out to _sell_ the property,” Ragnor walked back to the living room.

Magnus placed the laptop on the coffee table, turning it on.

“What are you doing?” Catarina asked from Magnus, sitting down next to him on the rug.

“Booking a flight,” he said.

“And what are you going to do?” Catarina leaned her elbow on the coffee table, resting her head in her hand.

Magnus looked at Catarina and she raised her eyebrows. “I’m going home,” he answered and Catarina smiled at him.

“I don’t follow...” Ragnor said.

“I’ve already lost the track, my dear friend,” Raphael stood next to Ragnor, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

***

Luke picked up Magnus at the airport the next day. He could book a flight to Cincinnati late in the afternoon on Saturday.

“I never thought you were coming back so soon. Honestly, I was surprised when you called me in the morning,” Luke said while they were on the road to Maysville.

It was dark already; Magnus sat in the passenger seat, holding the brown envelope tightly in his hands, “your mother made your favorite,” Luke added and Magnus swallowed hard.

The last thing he could think about was eating. “I want to talk to him as soon as we make it to Maysville,” Magnus said and Luke looked at him, staring at Magnus for seconds before answering.

Magnus had a feeling that Luke clearly knew who was the person Magnus was talking about.

“Okay,” Luke replied.

“Do you... do you think he is at the coffee shop?” Magnus asked with hesitation.

Luke didn’t reply immediately. He took a deep breath and opened the ashtray on the car’s dashboard. Magnus’ eyes widened, Luke usually kept some change there. He took something out of the tray, handing to Magnus. Magnus held his hand as his father placed it in his palm.

“If he’s not at the coffee shop or at his flat, you can find him there,” Luke said and Magnus looked at  his own hand.

It was a key ring with two keys and a key tag hanging on it. The key tag was a silver plate, turning it, Magnus saw there was something engraved on it. His eyes went teary as he read it.

“Did you know about it?” Magnus asked, wiping his eyes.

“I did,” Luke answered without looking at Magnus.

“And would you be so kind to explain to me why you’ve never told me about it?” Magnus asked angrily.

“Have you ever taken any of my advice?” Luke asked back.

“Yes?” Magnus retorted. Luke looked at him, widening his eyes, raising an eyebrow. “Not every one,” Magnus said.

“Magnus, you are my son and I love you but if you hurt him again, I’m going to arrest you and you’re going to spend the rest of your life in the fanciest cell at the Maysville’s police department,” Luke said and Magnus swallowed, his father sounded too serious though he was laughing after finishing his sentence.

“Okay,” Magnus said and they both were in silence until they reached their destination.

***

Magnus got out of the car. The coffee shop was dark, and the windows above the shop were the same. Magnus’s stomach was flipping. He had prepared himself for this since he got to know about the building but he got very nervous when he walked into it.

Luke waited in the car until Magnus unlocked it and crossed its threshold, and then Magnus heard the car driving away. He closed the door behind him.

It was dark inside but the dim lights came in from a window high up on the opposite wall. He could see the stairs, which led to the second floor. His heart was racing as he was walking up the stairs. He reached the flat’s door. Lights were coming out from under the door.

Magnus’ hand was shaking as he pushed the key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open and stepping in. He looked around. The kitchen area was empty; there was a couch in the middle of the living area and boxes, boxes everywhere.

Lights and noise came from a room at the end of the living area. He pulled the key out of the lock and closed it but it made a sound louder than Magnus had expected. His heart wouldn’t stay still when he saw a shadow moving from the rooms and his heart skipped a beat when Alec appeared at the doorframe. Alec’s face reflected his surprise and he was holding a fluffy animal in one of his arms.

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” He started to walk toward Magnus.

Magnus knew that Alec’s presence was needed for a conversation but he wasn’t prepared for his appearance. Well, Alec was wearing a plain V-neck t-shirt, his sweatpants were hanging on his hips and he was barefoot. His hair was messy, he still sported stubble and he was carrying that fluff of a cat in his arms. How could somebody look so goddamn sexy and tooth-rottenly sweet and adorable at the same time?

Magnus had to put himself together and seeing Alec’s bloodshot eyes didn’t make it easier as he came closer. Alec’s gaze went to the brown envelope and keys in his hands; his expression was unreadable when he looked back at Magnus.

Magnus took a deep breath. “I’ve signed these papers,” Magnus said.

Alec bent down, putting the cat on the floor. The animal ran to the couch, jumping on it.

“You could’ve just mailed them back,” Alec said and reached out his hand for the envelope. His tone was distant and cold. Magnus pulled the envelope to his chest.

“I’ve signed the papers in case this is what you really want. But...” Magnus paused and cleared his throat, “but there’s something you need you to know. Something I should’ve told you before... well, a week ago, two weeks ago, a year ago, two years ago, five years ago... long ago.” He paused and swallowed dryly when Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

Magnus’ heart was aching. “I’ve made my biggest mistake when I left Maysville. And I don’t admit that my biggest mistake was not calling you, not breaking up with you properly. I think I’ve never wanted to end it between us because if I’d called you then it would’ve been really the end and I’ve never wanted that. You asked me about my heartbreaks the other night in the garden,” Magnus looked in Alec’s eyes while he was talking, waiting for permission to continue. Alec nodded.

“Well I’ve had a few relationships since I left. And yes, I was devastated... I was devastated after the breakups but not because of the heartbreak,” Magnus paused to wipe a tear from his cheek, looking down on the envelope, “I’ve never loved them, I only loved the idea of them. What they could’ve been. A way-out. And I was devastated because after every breakup I always realized that no matter how hard I tried I was still in love with you,” Magnus paused again looking at Alec and Magnus was so sad that he couldn’t read Alec’s eyes.

“You asked me how I was living in New York,” Magnus continued and Alec nodded, “I became a successful fashion designer because of you. If you hadn’t supported me to go to that school... You know, all those fashion shows, magazine headlines and success mean nothing if you don’t have the person you truly love by your side,” Magnus paused when Alec looked away, “I haven’t regretted anything of those three weeks. The kiss in the garden. The night after the wedding. But my heart was hurting in a way I’d never knew it could when I sneaked out of the house, Alexander...” Magnus wiped his nose and took a deep breath, “I couldn’t regret it even as I felt like falling apart, knowing I would never have that again. Only the memories left.”

Magnus looked down at the envelope again, swallowing. “And then I received these papers and... and they gave me hope. Hope that there might be a chance that you also feel the same way after ten years... that you’ve been waiting for me,” Magnus gaze went to Alec who wiped a tear from the edge of his eyes but his arms still crossed.

“I’m in love with you as I have ever been, maybe more so, Alexander,” he confessed while he was looking into Alec’s eyes. Alec’s Adam’s apple bobbed but he said nothing. Magnus cleared his throat. “I’m ready to move in this flat right now,” Magnus paused, looking around, “Or maybe after five days of cleaning. But I want it... I want to move in and never go back to New York. Just one call and Catarina will send all my stuff here,” Magnus looked at the envelope again.

“Actually, I think she has already started to pack my stuff as I stepped out of my loft,” Magnus forced out a laughter then swallowed hard. He looked Alec in the eye. “And I’ve heard the neighbor at the next building is a certain tall, dark, and handsome guy who has excellent coffee in his shop downstairs,” Magnus teased Alec but his smile disappeared after a couple of seconds silence.

They were just staring each other. Alec was standing there motionless, arms crossed, his eyes and face unreadable. Magnus’ heart was about to break; his chest was in unbearable pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I know it's a cliffhanger but I'm hoping Ari's quick editing so I can post the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Also I dare to say that the journey won't be easy until the happy ending.


	6. Seventeen again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! It means a lot People. I love you all :)
> 
> Hugs for Ari again for dealing with my grammar and supporting me <3 <3

Magnus woke up the next morning with an unbearable pain in his back.  He got out of the bed - well, it actually was an iron frame with a thin mattress on it. He folded the blanket which was more thin than warm, he didn’t want to cover himself at first but he ended up freezing although it was summer.

He went to the mirror on the wall; he was shocked when he saw his reflection. His makeup was smeared, he had panda eyes, glitter covered his face, and his hair spiked in every direction.

“I can’t believe you locked up your own son!” He blurted out, his voice echoing all around the police station. Luke started laughing and Magnus came closer to the bars. “Not funny,” Magnus said offended.

“I’m a man of my word unlike you,” Luke was grinning. His desk wasn’t far from the cell Magnus was locked in. “I don’t remember when was the last time someone spend the night here,” Luke stated, eyes locked on the documents in front of him on the desk. “I think it was Jace. Four years ago,” Luke said matter-of-factly.

“I can understand people would much rather not commit a crime if they’re getting locked up in this mouse hole,” Magnus walked back to his bed and sat on it, leaning against the wall, pulling his legs to his chest. “You had no right to arrest me,” Magnus added.

*

_Alec was standing there for minutes, staring at Magnus. Magnus literally heard the spider weaving the web in a corner. His heart was pounding, his was breathing heavy._

_Alec finally moved and Magnus’ heart stopped for a second. He was walking to Magnus with crossed arms, looking deep into his eyes._

_“I hate you,” Alec said coldly and Magnus swallowed hard, his heart racing._

_“I... I know,” Magnus replied when Alec stopped in front of him._

_And then, the next moment, Alec cupped Magnus’ face and kissed him roughly. Magnus moaned when his back hit against the front door. Alec took advantage of it and pushed his tongue into Magnus’ mouth._

_Magnus kissed him back although he didn’t dare move, his grip growing tighter around the keys in his hand and the envelope in the other as Alec continued kissing him. Alec pulled away all of a sudden, Magnus followed him, chasing his lips._

_“I hate you, Magnus Bane,” Alec said it again, calling his name this time, brushing their foreheads together, breathing heavily. “I hate you so damn much,” He repeated and Magnus closed his eyes._

_“I know,” Magnus breathed out and Alec’s lips were on his again. Magnus dropped the keys and the envelope and held on tight Alec’s t-shirt at his waist._

_The kiss began as rough, heated, and passionate as the previous one and then turned into a slow, gentle, and soft one. Magnus’ pulse was racing, he was sure Alec could feel it._

_Alec pulled away when they needed air, letting go of Magnus’ face, stepping back. He bent down and took the keys and the envelope off the floor, handing the keys back to Magnus. He took the keys, looking at Alec who was still breathing hard, his lips swollen._

_Magnus swallowed and cleared his throat, his heart was pounding in his ears. “You... you have nothing to say... anything?” Magnus asked in a low voice and Alec shook his head._

_“I have to think,” he answered, turning around, walking to the kitchen. He put the envelope on a box. Magnus, in the meantime, was standing still, not knowing what to do._

_“Then I’ll... I’ll just go,” Magnus announced, playing with the keys in his hand._

_Alec walked back to Magnus with crossed arms._

_“Okay,” He said, looking Magnus in the eye but Magnus broke the eye-contact, his eyes wandering around the place. He really didn’t want to go but Alec had agreed with him._

_“I’ll be at my parents’” Magnus said when his gaze went back to Alec._

_“Okay,” Alec nodded._

_Magnus didn’t know why but he stepped in front of Alec and pecked him on the cheek, “Good night, Alexander,” Magnus walked backwards._

_“G’d night, Magnus,” Alec answered, standing still, still watching him._

_Magnus walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him._

_After a minute, Magnus was out in the dark street, shivering as the night air hit his body. He was smiling when he saw Alec’s car parked by the sidewalk. He hadn’t noticed it when he got there with Luke._

_He took a deep breath and started walking to his parents’ house. He didn’t know why but he was smiling like an idiot._

_The streets weren’t so busy although it was Saturday night. He felt relieved and... and good. He felt good because he thought he was at the right place, he felt good to be in Maysville._

_Magnus arrived home and Luke came out from their bedroom, wearing his ugly pajamas._

_“What happened?” Luke asked immediately._

_“I told him what I needed to say,” Magnus explained, heading to the kitchen._

_“And what did he said?” Luke followed him._

_“He told me he hated me and also that he had to think,” Magnus opened the fridge, searching for something to drink._

_“I see,” Luke said and Magnus raised his eyebrows when he disappeared down the hallway._

_He poured some orange juice for himself and was drinking it when Luke came back._

_“Magnus Bane, you are under arrested,” Luke said when he was next to Magnus who choked on his drink._

_“What?” Magnus eyes widened._

_“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just told to you?” Luke asked and Magnus’ hands were suddenly behind him, hearing the handcuffs as they clicked when Luke closed them._

_“Luke! What the...?” Magnus shouted._

_“Wait here, I’ll go dress up,” Luke left him, running to his bedroom._

_“Jocelyn!” Magnus shouted. “Jocelyn!” He shouted louder this time._

_“Don’t make it worse by waking up your mother, Magnus!” Luke shouted back when he returned._

_“You’re not going to lock me up, are you?” Magnus was panicking._

*

“I told you that if you hurt him again I was going to arrest you,” Luke sentenced without turning to where Magnus was.

“How do you know that?” Magnus asked.

“I just know,” Luke retorted.

“Explain that to me,” Magnus demanded. Luke sighed and turning in his chair towards the cell.

“Anger is our natural defense against pain,” he started, resting his arm on the desk, “so, when he said he hated you, it really meant you hurt him,” Luke said. Magnus was staring at him speechless. Luke raised his eyebrows at Magnus. “I’m a great company for you here, son,” Luke added. 

***

 “Can’t you just ask somebody to get me some makeup remover?” Magnus was rubbing his eyes.

It was almost noon.

“No. It’s Sunday. There are only two officers working today and they are busy,” Luke said, still sitting at his desk and Magnus stretched his neck to look at the people at their desks.

One was sipping coffee and reading a magazine, the other was playing on his phone. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Give me my iPhone. I’ll call Isabelle. My eyes hurt,” Magnus reached out his arm between the bars. Luke grabbed Magnus’ phone from the table.

“You have an incoming call,” Luke was staring the screen.

“Did you turn my phone to silent? Who’s that? Is it Alec?” Magnus asked in one breath.

“Yes. And it’s Catarina,” Luke announced, turning the screen toward Magnus.

“She’s probably worried. Give it to me. I need to talk to her,” Magnus reached his hand further out.

“You can’t talk to her,” Luke said.

“Why not?” Magnus asked immediately but Luke answered the call. Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Hello, Catarina! It’s Luke. Yeah, sorry, Magnus can’t talk right now,” he started and Magnus’ mouth fell open. “No, he’s okay. He’s arrested and at the police station, you know...” Luke explained and he was grinning while he was listening to Catarina. “Yes, because of that,” Luke said and Magnus was standing motionless, his mouth wide open in astonishment. “I know, right?” Luke’s grin grew wider; Magnus found it was painful as he could literally hear Catarina’s laughter from the other side of the line even from a distance. Magnus was about to faint.

Luke talked to Catarina for a few more minutes before they hung up.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you? Torturing me,” Magnus asked but Luke didn’t answer. “Give me a tissue then, please. Luke, I need to wipe my eyes clean,” Magnus begged and Luke stood up, letting out a deep sigh and walking to Magnus with a tissue box in hand. He pulled a bunch of tissues from the box.

“Thanks,” Magnus said and headed to the mirror.

He tried to remove his makeup but it was impossible. He cursed the long-lasting eyeliner and eye shadow he usually used. He didn’t even try to fix his messy hair. He found it impossible to look like a decent human being, plus, he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He went to sit on the bed when he gave up on removing his makeup. He freed himself from his boots again when he realized that he wasn’t going to leave that place any time soon, sitting in a crossed-legged position on the bed, playing with his rings, pulling them up and down on his fingers.

He lifted his head up when he heard steps towards Luke’s desk. His eyes open wide when he saw Jocelyn and Alec walking next to each other. His mom was carrying a lunchbox in her hands, and Alec was holding takeaway coffees in each hand.

Magnus’ eyes met Alec’s who smiled softly then he turned away, shaking his head. Magnus’ heart started to race and he felt embarrassed. He thought Alec was having fun seeing him behind bars. Jocelyn headed to Magnus while Alec handed a coffee to Luke before shaking hands.

“Darling, how are you? It’s so good to see you again. I mean, not in here but in town. Don’t be mad at your father, okay?” Jocelyn said when she arrived by Magnus’ cell. Magnus waved and stood up to walk to her.

“Good to see you too,” Magnus said and Jocelyn caressed his arm when Magnus stopped in front of her.

“I brought you leftovers from last night’s dinner,” she said softly and smiled at him.

“I haven’t had a chance to eat,” Magnus answered and Luke was next to Jocelyn by then.

Magnus glanced at Alec who was standing next to Luke’s desk, watching them. Magnus looked at Luke who unlocked the bars’ entrance and Jocelyn handed the lunchbox to Magnus, she then pressed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I’m taking your mother home,” Luke told him after he locked the cell’s door again. He put the key in his pocket and slapped his jeans a couple of times. Magnus got the hint; there was no escape while Luke was away.

Magnus walked back to his bed with the lunchbox and sat down in a cross-legged position again.

“Seriously? Spoon? You really think I’m capable of using a fork to get myself free?” Magnus said and lifted the spoon, which was packed with his meal.

“Bon appetite,” Luke said goodbye, smiling widely as he left with Jocelyn.

Magnus started eating without looking at Alec. He heard some noise and lifted his head, watching Alec carry a chair, placing it next to his cell, sitting down on it.

“I don’t know when I had a proper meal last,” Magnus said, mouth full of food.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked and Magnus dismissed him with a wave.

He didn’t want to tell Alec that he’d been living off Ben & Jerry’s ice cream for a week and that the last time he’d actually eating properly was at the wedding reception.

“I brought you coffee,” Alec muttered and slipped the takeaway coffee through the bars.

“Thanks,” Magnus said, chewing the food. “How... how did you know... that I was here?” Magnus asked after he swallowed, looking at Alec.

“I ran into Jocelyn while she was on her way here. I gave her a ride,” Alec smiled softly; he was playing with the band of his watch while he was talking.

“I see,” Magnus said and took another bit of his meal.

He was hoping, deep inside, that Alec had gone to Magnus’ parents’ house looking for him, and that when he didn’t find him; he’d come looking for him there. However, Alec was there no matter how he’d gotten to know about Magnus’ arrest, and was visiting Magnus in spite of it all, and that was a good thing, he thought.

“Why are you here, anyway?” Alec asked.

“Hmm...” Magnus held up his index finger to signal to Alec to wait for him to swallow, “because I deserve it... according to Luke’s indictment which actually makes sense so... the law is the law... and this place is...” Magnus paused and looked around, “nice?” Magnus pulled a face and Alec laughed.

His laughter made Magnus smile, warming his heart. He felt Alec closer and reachable even though he was sitting at the other side of the bars.

“When will Luke let you go?” Alec asked when Magnus finished his meal.

“I have no idea,” Magnus said and walked to take the coffee from the floor. He looked at Alec when he was in front of him. Their eyes locked and Magnus’ heart did somersaults but Alec turned his head away, clearing his throat.

“Do you need something? I mean... clothes, snacks, I don’t know...” Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus grabbed the coffee and walked back to his bed, sitting down in the same position as before.

“I want a bath, a comfy bed, clean clothes, a toothbrush, makeup remover, a comb...” Magnus paused when he saw Alec was grinning. “I’m wishing for the impossible, aren’t I?” Magnus asked, smiling.

“A little, I guess,” Alec responded and Magnus sipped from his coffee.

 Alec stood up when Luke came back. He carried the chair back to its place and went to Luke. They were talking, Magnus didn’t hear them and he didn’t want to eavesdrop either, so he was thankful that they were standing far from him. Alec nodded before they shook hands. Alec left after he waved at Magnus.

***

It was already dark when Luke started to tidy up his desk. He walked to the cell after he was finished.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Luke asked, pulling the key from his pocket.

“I sure did,” Magnus answered immediately.

“Magnus Bane, you are free to go,” Luke said ceremoniously and opened the cell.

“Oh, thank God,” Magnus almost cried, rolling his eyes.

“Thank _me_ , you are an annoying prisoner,” Luke retorted and Magnus rolled his eyes again, walking to Luke’s desk to collect his belongings.

They walked out of the building and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat as he stopped when he saw Alec leaning against his car near the sidewalk, arms and legs crossed.

“Is he waiting for me?” Magnus asked Luke in a low voice.

“He asked me when I was going to let you go and I informed him that you were going to have dinner at home tonight,” Luke explained and Magnus got the hint again that he had to be at his parents’ place tonight, not that he had other plans besides taking a long shower and sleep.

“See you at home,” Luke said and headed to his car.

Magnus walked to Alec. “Hey,” he said.

“Free bird again?” Alec asked and smiled, stepping aside and opening the car’s door for Magnus.

Magnus bit back the urge of grinning, he just felt good that Alec had asked about his release and had come to pick him up even though he could have gone home with Luke.

They didn’t talk on the way to Jocelyn and Luke’s house. They shared some looks and small smiles. Alec pulled off next to the sidewalk. Magnus saw that Luke hadn’t arrived yet though he’d driven off earlier. Magnus turned to Alec who was already looking at him, swallowing dry; his pulse picking up its pace.

“What I said last night, Alec... I... I... I really meant it,” Magnus said, staring at Alec who was still holding the steering wheel with one hand, leaning on his other elbow on the armrest, rubbing his jaw.

“Okay,” Alec answered. “I meant it too... I need to think,” he continued, avoiding looking at Magnus.

Magnus saw Alec’s attention went to the car that was coming closer to them. Luke pulled off at the driveway. They were watching him as he walked up to the porch and stopped at the front door with his arms crossed.

“I’m thirty-one and I’m feeling like I’m grounded,” Magnus complained, rolling his eyes.

Alec laughed and Magnus looked at him. He was more than beautiful. Magnus was feeling dizzy, he felt as if he’d been falling in love all over again though he knew that he still loved Alec with all of his heart. He wanted to press his lips on Alec’s cheek like he did last night but Luke was staring at them and he just didn’t want to play with the fire. Besides, Alec needed time.

“Thanks for the drive,” Magnus said after he got off the car. Alec just nodded and smiled. Magnus ran to the front door, grinning.

“What?” He asked Luke who didn’t answer but simply went inside.

Magnus turned around, waving at Alec before stepping into the house. Alec waved back and only drove off when Magnus closed the door.

“I’m taking a shower before dinner!” He shouted and headed upstairs.

***

Magnus woke up late the next morning. He hadn’t been so thankful for a Monday. Mondays meant nobody was at home when Magnus went down to the kitchen to have some breakfast. He was lost in his thoughts while he was eating.

He’d been to Maysville more than a week ago and now everything seemed so different. It was all so calm, so normal, so usual.

After he finished his breakfast, he unpacked his clothes and the rest of his stuff, carrying his empty suitcases down to the basement. He was thinking about how he’d spent his first day in a cell, smiling while he was on the way to the beauty salon. He and his soul definitely needed a manicure after the previous day.

The beauty salon’s door was opened so Magnus just stepped in, noticing Izzy and Maia in a deep conversation.

“Is somebody here free for a manicure?” Magnus asked, smiling widely. The women turned to him, both of them with a surprised face.

“Magnus! What are you doing here?” Izzy asked, running to him, jumping in a hug.

“I came back,” Magnus answered, giving a peck on her cheek then turning to Maia, greeting her the same way.

“When did you arrive?” Maia asked, sitting down at her table and signaling Magnus to seat as well.

“Last Saturday,” Magnus answered.

“And why didn’t you call me?” Izzy stepped closer, placing her hands on her hips. Maia started to remove Magnus’s nail polish.

“I wanted to, believe me but I couldn’t,” Magnus started but Izzy cut him off.

“Oh, I hope you have a good excuse,” she raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, I do. I was arrested,” Magnus said and Izzy’s eyes widened.

“What?” Maia asked shocked.

“Luke locked me away,” Magnus explained, Izzy and Maia started laughing.

“Why?” Izzy asked. Magnus barely understood her words because of her laughter.

“Not funny,” Magnus said offended.

“What happened?” Maia asked and continued removing his old nail polish.

“Well... For some reason... long story short, it was horrible!” Magnus said.

“I can’t believe it, Magnus Bane is back in town and Maysville is back alive!” Izzy said and Magnus smiled.

“How long are you staying?” Maia asked and Izzy went to the couch in the waiting area and lay down across it.

“Yeah, how long are you staying?” Izzy repeated Maia’s question, lying her head on one armrest, placing her feet on the other.

Magnus took a deep breath, “I don’t know. I mean, things are a bit complicated right now but I think I’m going to move back to Maysville,” Magnus said and Maia stopped her work and Izzy froze on the couch, they were staring Magnus. His gaze went back and forth between them. “I’ve left New York,” he said eventually.

“Why? What’s with your work?” Maia asked. Izzy still looked shocked.

Magnus cleared his throat. “I skipped work last week and it’s Monday and I’m here. I’ve texted my co-worker who is also my friend, Catarina, to proceed with my resignation.” Magnus explained without looking at the women.

“And what are you going to do here?” Maia kept questioning.

“Well... I have some savings; I’ll be fine for while. And I have a fashion blog that I can keep running from here... but I’ll still have to find a job here... which won’t be easy now with my bad record...” Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

Maia laughed, Izzy was staring them, still lying on the couch. Magnus could imagine the wheels in her mind turning as she was thinking.

“You can work here,” Izzy offered after a while and Magnus looked at her in surprise, “I’m serious. You can work here, helping with the orders and dressing the shop’s window and stuff. That would be great because I’m always so busy,” Izzy said and Magnus pulled a face at her. “Okay, I’m lying here right now but I’m usually very busy,” she ended, sitting up.

“Nice shoes, by the way,” Magnus pointed, looking at Izzy’s expensive high heels.

“Don’t change the topic, Bane, but thanks! These were presents from Alec,” Izzy said proudly, watching her shoes.

“You used his credit card when you ordered those beauties,” Maia said and Magnus laughed.

“That’s the same!” Izzy said and she headed to the table where Magnus and Maia were sitting at. “Seriously you can work here. You can also give some yoga lessons at Jace’s studio,” Izzy said.

“Oh, how I miss yoga...” Maia interrupted Izzy, closing her eyes and rolling her neck to relax herself.

“I know, right? My life isn’t the same since Penny became pregnant with the twins,” Izzy was nodding continuously to Maia. “Jace and Clary are back next Sunday, you can give your first lesson next week. I’ll to talk to Jace,” Izzy turned to Magnus.

“It’s actually a great idea, I mean the yoga lessons but I’d like to wait until my resignation is done. Honestly, I’m pretty enjoying being unemployed right now. I don’t know when I last had some time off,” Magnus explained.

“Oh, then we should go for a shopping tour,” Izzy said excited, rubbing her palms together.

“Isabelle, my dear, didn’t you hear me? I’m unemployed. And you just said that you are a very busy woman,” Magnus bit back a smile and Izzy rolled her eyes.

“I would like to quote somebody,” she put her hand on her hip, holding the other up, showing her index finger, lifting her chin higher. Magnus started to laugh when he realized she was trying to imitate him. “There’s always time and money for shopping, my dear,” she said and all of them burst into laughter.

“What’s the big fun in here?” Simon walked in the beauty salon; his eyes wide open when he saw Magnus.

“Hey, Magnus! You’re back?” Simon asked, smiling sincere.

“Hello Simon! Yup. I am,” Magnus greeted him.

“Okay, you’ll tell me everything later,” Simon said and turned to Izzy, “we have to hurry. Alec and I are drowning in work while Jace is sunbathing in Hawaii. And I have a feeling that your brother is going to kick my ass if he finds out that I was away for an hour,” Simon said, he seemed nervous.

“Calm down. He won’t fire you,” Izzy walked toward her boyfriend.

“He can still kick my ass. Have you seen your brother, lately? Plus, he was hitting the gym every day last week,” Simon said.

“That was because Jace is on his honeymoon and Alec needed to check everything,” Izzy replied.

“He was working out,” Simon retorted.

“Maybe he was stressed out... You know... because of work,” Izzy explained and grabbed Simon’s hand. She waved at Magnus and Maia when she pulled Simon out of the salon.

Magnus took a deep breath. He didn’t know how to feel about what Simon had said, what if Alec hadn’t been tense because of work? What if Alec had been like that because Magnus had left morning after their night together? He asked himself. Magnus was hoping that Alec might feel the same way he felt about him even though he felt immediate guilty over hurting Alec again.

“Tell me about you and Max!” He said to Maia to distract himself and also because he was curious as to how their blooming love story was going.

Magnus talked to Maia all afternoon. It was dark when he got home.

***

On Tuesday, he found some leftover painting from the previous renovation in the basement; so, he repainted one of the walls in Clary’s old room and moved some furniture around to make the room more useable, more comfortable, and especially, more pleasant for staying there.

***

On Wednesday morning, he called Catarina who had already emailed him his resignation documents.

“You deserved that night behind in jail,” Catarina laughed.

“I don’t want to talk about it... you are a traitor,” Magnus said offended.

“Okay, tell me what happened!” Catarina demanded.

“I told him what I’ve always wanted to tell him, you know,” Magnus started.

“Yes, yes. I know the speech. How did he react?” Catarina asked excited.

“He kissed me like... oh God... that kiss was everything. Then he told me he hated me and that he had to think,” Magnus recounted.

“Woah... I like the guy already,” Catarina laughed again, “and?” She asked.

“And what?” Magnus asked confused.

“And what are you going to do now?” Catarina sounded curious.

“I’ll wait. I think,” he responded truthfully.

“Want me to send your stuff?” She asked.

“I don’t really have any room here, Cat,.” Magnus looked around the place.

“You don’t want to move in to the apartment?” Catarina asked.

“No! I mean, yes. But it’s all on Alec; I’ve signed the documents. If he wants to, he can sell it. And I would never move into that place without him. Cat, he made a key tag with ‘Magnus and Alec’s first home’ engraved on it,” Magnus said sadly.

“With every day that passes, I’m even more certain that you are the biggest idiot on the earth,” Catarina said angrily.

“Join the club,” Magnus answered sarcastically.

“I have to hang up, darling, my break will be over soon,” Catarina said.

“Yeah, I have to go too. I’m going to print these papers then go to the post office to send them. Love you, Cat!” Magnus said.

“Love you too. Keep me updated, okay?” She commanded.

“Okay. Bye!”

They hung up and Magnus did as he’d planned.

***

Magnus was on his way back from the post office in the afternoon when he saw Alec’s car parked in front of the coffee shop. His heart started racing immediately. He looked around the road, crossing over quickly without thinking. He was hoping Alec was at the shop not at his apartment. He glanced at the building next to the coffee shop and shivers ran up and down on his spine, thinking that that building could have been his home.

Magnus crossed his fingers and headed to the coffee shop’s entrance. He looked around the place right after he walked inside, searching for Alec but he wasn’t there.

“Hello Magnus!” The tiny girl greeted him.

“Hello Daisy!” Magnus said and he read from the girl’s smile that he’d remembered her name right.

“The usual?” She asked.

“Yeah. Take away, please,” Magnus said softly and he cleared his throat. “Is Alec here?” Magnus pointed toward Alec’s office.

“Yes. He’s in the back,” Daisy was making the coffee.

“Do you think I can talk to him?” Magnus leaned on the counter.

“Yeah, sure. He is alone,” she placed Magnus’ coffee in front of him.

Magnus paid for his drink and headed to Alec’s office, leaving his coffee on the counter. He knocked on the door lightly.

“Come in,” Magnus heard his voice and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Alec was sitting at his desk, looking down, working, busy with writing something when Magnus entered the room.

“Am I disturbing you?” Magnus asked in a low voice and Alec lifted his head suddenly.

“Magnus. Hey. No... I mean I’m working but it’s okay. Is there something wrong?” Alec said and placed the pen on the desk.

“No. Hum... everything is fine... I’m just...” Magnus paused; searching for words and Alec leaned back in his chair, “Maia mentioned that there isn’t going to be dinner on Friday because Clary and Jace are away and I was thinking... I was just thinking… if maybe... if you want to have... with me... have dinner... I mean... with me...” Magnus was looking down at his fingers, playing with his rings while he was talking. He knew he sounded pathetic.

“Are you asking me out?” Alec asked and Magnus lifted his head immediately. Alec’s arms were behind his head as he leaned back in the chair.

Magnus looked down again, “I know you said you wanted to think and I don’t want to bother you at all and you are probably busy and Jace is away and you have to do all his work too and you have...” Magnus said without pausing for air but Alec cut him off.

“Okay,” Alec said and Magnus looked at him immediately.

“Okay?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Okay,” Alec nodded and licked his lips.

Magnus couldn’t help himself; he was just smiling and staring at him. A small smile forming in Alec’s lips. Then Magnus saw that Alec bit back a grin.

“Okay, I hum... I’ll to text you then,” Magnus started to walk backwards and Alec nodded, “I’ll go now,” he said when he hit the door with his back.

Alec nodded and bit back his bottom lip.

“See you soon, Alexander,” Magnus said when he reached for the door’s handle, eyes locked on Alec.

“See you soon, Magnus,” Alec said, grinning widely now.

Magnus turned away and he was out of the office the next moment. His heart was racing and his stomach flipping as he closed the door. He let out a deep sigh and headed to the coffee shop’s door.

“Magnus! Your coffee!” Daisy called after him.

“Thank you, darling! I almost forgot it,” he said and grabbed the coffee then left the shop.

Magnus was almost running home to calm himself down. He rushed into the house, heading to the kitchen where he heard Jocelyn and Luke’s voices.

“You have to leave the house on Friday night,” Magnus said when he reached the kitchen island. His parents looked surprised.

“Why?” Luke asked immediately.

“I asked Alec out for dinner,” Magnus sat on one of the stools, resting his forearms on the top of the island, intertwining his fingers, rolling his neck to let out some tension.

“Is it a date?” Jocelyn asked excited, grinning widely, jumping up and down, and clapping her hands.

“Why do I feel like I’m seventeen again?” Magnus threw his head back, eyes locked on the ceiling.

“You behave like you _are_ seventeen,” Luke retorted.

“Then why don’t I look like it?” Magnus frowned at Luke.

“You can’t have everything, son!” Luke said annoyed and sipped from his drink. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I’ll pay for your tickets to the movies, or dinner at Tony’s restaurant, or whatever, just please leave the house...” Magnus begged.

“Why don’t you take him to Tony’s?” Luke asked. He didn’t seem persuaded.

“Because I’d like some privacy, thank you very much, ” Magnus explained.

“We can sleep at Clary and Jace’s house,” Jocelyn turned to Luke, placing her hand on her husband’s shoulder and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“No, no, no, no... it’s not like... not like _that_... You... you definitely don’t have to sleep over. You definitely have to come home at some point,” Magnus said.

“Okay,” Luke said and held up his index finger, “but I want a dinner at Tony’s and... the movie! I want to enjoy my night out if you’re paying for it!” Luke said and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Fine!” Magnus agreed.

“Sweetie, you can set up a table at the backyard, there are some lanterns left from the wedding, I’ll bring some from Maryse’s tomorrow and...” Jocelyn started.

“Stop it!” Magnus stood up from the stool, walking away.

“That would be lovely and very romantic, honey!” Jocelyn called after him.

“I’ll be in my room!” Magnus shouted while he was walking upstairs. He definitely felt like he was a seventeen-year-old boy who was about to have his very first date.

***

Magnus did the groceries in the morning on Friday, collecting the ingredients for his menu. He was slaving himself away in the kitchen all afternoon. He wanted everything to be perfect, keeping things simple and casual so he made an intimate setup for two at the kitchen island.

“I lighted the candles in the lanterns at the front porch,” Jocelyn walked into the kitchen and Magnus rolled his eyes.

Jocelyn couldn’t stop herself, she’d brought some lanterns home the previous day.

“I told you, simple and casual,” Magnus tasted the sauce, “Mmmm,” he moaned.

“Something smells delicious,” Luke joined them; Magnus opened his eyes wide.

“Is that the Armani shirt I bought for your birthday?” Magnus prepared the sauceboat.

“Might be,” Luke said, looking down at himself.

“I think you’re not just having a date tonight,” Jocelyn said and hugged her husband while Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Please... you are only up for the free meal and movie,” Magnus stated, pouring the sauce.

“It seems you’ve cooked for an army so perhaps we should stay for dinner,” Luke stepped closer to the kitchen island.

“Sshhuuussshh!” Magnus pulled Luke away. “Go already!” he added.

Jocelyn kissed Magnus’ cheek lightly, “have fun tonight, darling,” she said and stroked his arm.

“You too!” he replied content.

Luke winked at Magnus, turning to his wife, holding his arm forward to Jocelyn. She hooked her arm with Luke’s and they walked away.

Half an hour later, after Magnus’ parents had left, he heard light knocks on the door and his heart skipped a beat.

It was happening, it really was happening. He was going to have date with Alec. He saw his hands were shaking as he placed the wooden spoon on the kitchen counter. He walked to the front door and took a deep breath before opening which was a wise decision because Magnus’ body and senses went numb the second he took a look at Alec.

That Alec looked handsome was an understatement. He looked breathtaking, literally. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white cotton shirt, the two top buttons were undone, showing a little chest hair and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The shirt’s fabric tightened against the shape of his muscular upper arms. He was holding a bottle of wine in his hands. He was still sporting stubble and his dark hair was messy in a perfect way. Alec had always been a no-fuss type of guy when it came to his looks even when Magnus and him were dating so long ago. Magnus had to acknowledge that it has also changed.

Every time he saw Alec, he looked stunning, making it hard for Magnus’ brain to properly function. It should have been illegal, and Magnus made a mental note not to forget to ask Luke to arrest him.

When Magnus realized that he was drinking Alec in, he looked behind Alec on the streets and said the first that came up in his mind.

“Did you walk here?” Magnus asked, looking for the black car.

“Yeah, well, actually only two streets. Max is at Maia’s and I left the Ranger there,” Alec said, smiling softly at Magnus when he finished his explanation.

“Oh, I see,” Magnus muttered and realized that they were still standing at the door.

He stepped aside suddenly and waved Alec to come inside. Alec licked his lips and flashed a crooked grin as he walked in.

“Kitchen,” Magnus announced after closing the door.

Alec headed to the kitchen, Magnus in tow, his gaze lingering on the moving view ahead of him. Alec stopped at the kitchen island, placing the bottle on the top.

Magnus saw that he was checking the setup for the dinner, “I wanted it simple and casual,” Magnus explained as he passed by Alec, heading to the kitchen counter.

“It’s nice,” Alec said.

“Thank you. I’m a little late with the meal. Jocelyn kept me in the afternoon...” Magnus explained and checked the timer on the oven.

“Want me to help?” Alec asked and Magnus turned around, noticing Alec was about to taste the roasted tomatoes he’d already served. Magnus was next to Alec immediately.

“Sshhuusshh,” Magnus warned Alec, slapping his hand away, “you can’t eat this without the meat and the sauce,” Magnus warned him and Alec turned away from the kitchen island, standing in front of him.

“I just wanted to check if it’s worth to cover your clothes with this,” Alec explained, trailing his forefinger along the string of the apron Magnus was wearing. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard as he was watching Alec’s as he was tracking the way of his own finger by Magnus’ collarbone.

They both jumped as the oven’s timer rang and Magnus rushed to turn it off.

“I really hope the cooking classes weren’t for nothing,” Magnus commented later and took out a wine opener from the counter’s drawer, handing it to Alec.

“You took cooking classes?” Alec asked, grabbing it.

“French cuisine, Polish, Hungarian, Scandinavian, of the Balkans, Mexican, Honduran, Australian cuisine... the list is almost endless,” Magnus said, placing two wine glasses on the counter.

“I’m impressed,” Alec said, turning the wine opener into the cork.

“Boring Monday evenings,” Magnus said, letting out a sigh then pressing his lips together, “I’ve met my friend, Raphael there. He is a master chef also the most boring person I’ve ever known. He owns the school,” Magnus explained, watching Alec pulling the cork out with a loud pop.

“Do you have a lot of friends in New York?” Alec asked, as he poured the wine.

“No, not really,” Magnus paused. “Catarina since I moved there. There’s Grumpy Ragnor, a lawyer. Cat and I met him at a charity event. And Raphael I’ve already mentioned,” Magnus paused again, peering into his wine glass, “I wasn’t really open up to make friends,” Magnus said, sipping from his wine.

“Why?” Alec asked immediately.

“I don’t really know. I might’ve been afraid to make bonds,” Magnus drank his wine and placed the glass on the kitchen island, walking to the oven.

“I see,” Alec said and Magnus put on the kitchen gloves.

“You don’t have to starve anymore, it’s ready,” Magnus announced, taking the baking dish out of the oven.

He served the meal and Alec took a seat on one of the stools. Magnus took off his apron before sitting, meeting Alec’s eyes as he stared at him. Magnus smiled at him.

“Please dig in, I’m curious to find out if you like it,” Magnus encouraged him and Alec grinned widely. It wasn’t a thing to be told twice.

Alec immediately picked up his fork and took a huge. Magnus was watching him intently. Alec chewed a few times and stopped, closing his eyes.

Magnus saw that Alec inhaled air through his nose sharply. Magnus eyes opened wide, losing his composure.

“You don’t like it,” he sentenced and Alec opened his eyes, still chewing. Alec let out a moan as his eyes rolled back.

“Magnus, this…it’s... too good,” Alec said and Magnus relaxed his shoulders.

“You like it, then?” Magnus asked but Alec didn’t answer just nodded, taking another bite in his mouth and moaned again. Magnus smiled because it was enough of an approval that Alec liked his meal.

Alec still loved to eat delicious food and that was a thing that hadn’t changed. Magnus remembered Alec’s taste when he picked up the dish the previous day. Magnus finally tore himself away from the joy of watching Alec and joined him. 

***

Magnus was above cloud nine because Alec had liked his meal. He helped Magnus clean up in the kitchen. He bit back his smile when they bumped lightly into each other, or when they just shared lingering looks on one another.

Magnus panicked for a second when he realized that he hadn’t planned what to do after dinner. It was still early to call it a night and he honestly didn’t want Alec to leave, at least not yet.

Magnus wiped his hands in a kitchen cloth after he finished washing the dishes. He grabbed the wine glasses, handing one to Alec then taking the bottle from the kitchen island.

“Porch?” Magnus asked and Alec smiled softly, nodding.

Magnus headed to the front door, hearing Alec’s steps behind him. He stopped at the front door looking at Alec who didn’t get the hint at first. Magnus lifted both of his hands, glass in one, bottle in the other.

“Ohh,” Alec said and opened the door for him.

Magnus walked outside, heading to the swing at the end of the porch.

The summer night air was nice and the lanterns Jocelyn had lightened before made for dim lights on the porch.

He didn’t hear Alec’s steps until he reached the swing; looking back Magnus’ heart was racing. Could it be that Alec was nervous too? Alec closed the door and walked toward Magnus slowly.

Magnus left the bottle on the little table below the window. He took his shoes off and sat on the swing cross-legged, placing a pillow to the armrest so he could lean against it with his back, giving enough space for Alec to take a seat next to him.

Alec smiled when Magnus looked at him. “Comfy?” Alec teased him and Magnus rolled his eyes.

Alec sat on the swing, leaning against the back of the swing with his side, placing his elbow on the top of the headrest, resting his head in his hand. Alec put his inner leg on the seat; his ankle was under his other thigh. They were facing each other.

“Comfy?” Magnus bit his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Alec said and took a sip from his wine.

“Do you... do you mind if we talk? Or... or are we just going to swing here, enjoying the summer night?” Magnus asked softly.

“I would like to do both,” Alec said and swung the swing lightly with his leg.  “What are your plans in Maysville?” Alec asked without looking at Magnus, twirling the wine in his glass.

Magnus had expected this question; he’d had a feeling that Alec still wasn’t sure of Magnus’ intentions. Magnus cleared his throat.

“Hum... I’ve officially quitted my job at New York this week so I’ll have to find a job here. Isabelle already told me I can help her at the salon and also suggested me to give yoga lessons. Jocelyn said I could write articles for the youth papers. And I’m still running my fashion blog. These aren’t full-time jobs but my savings aren’t endless and I really would like to rent an apartment because my parents are driving me crazy,” Magnus paused because of Alec’s laughter; “besides, I have no room for my clothes here,” Magnus added, rolling his eyes and smiling at Alec.

“You’re really moving back, aren’t you?” Alec asked in a low voice.

“As I said the other night, I know you need time... and I need time too. I mean, we both need time to get to know each other again. We’ve missed ten years from each other’s life. I’d like to know what happened with you while I was away,” Magnus paused and looked at his glass, “I’m sure it’s going to hurt me. It already hurt me when I was listening your and your family’s adventures and fun times at Clary’s dinners. It was painful to hear all about the things I’ve missed,” Magnus said, letting out a forced smile. Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ knee, stroking it with his thumb.

Shivers ran up and down Magnus’ spine from his touch. He lifted his head, looking at Alec.

“I want to know about your ten years too,” Alec’s gaze seemed sincere. Magnus smiled at him and Alec pulled his hand back; “tell me about your works,” Alec said and sipped from his wine.

They talked about his work for a while. Magnus told him about the fashion shows and collections he’d designed and was astonished when Alec told him he’d taken over more than half of the Lightwood companies and he was shocked when he realized Alec had been working more than he’d initially thought. Magnus admired Alec for his endurance. Alec was a successful man.

“That’s why you hadn’t had time for relationships?” Magnus asked and Alec looked at him suddenly with a surprised face; “oh, I’m sorry... I... I asked Clary... she said...” Magnus looked at his hand embarrassed.

“You asked Clary?” Alec questioned.

“Yeah,” Magnus said, looking at him. He turned away, his gaze wandered everywhere around them except on Magnus.

Alec licked his lips and looked down on his legs. “I’ve tried... I wanted to try... but I couldn’t. High expectations or whatever... it just didn’t work for me. They’ve never been more than just awkward dinners; never more than unpleasant kisses,” Alec was still staring at his legs while he was talking, the realization and the meaning of Alec’s words hit Magnus in the face. His heart started racing. He didn’t know how to feel about it.

“You haven’t had...?” Magnus asked his voice was low and hoarse. Alec shook his head. The guilt spread out in Magnus.

Alec was the most handsome, the sexiest, and the most beautiful man in the world. He could have had any men he would’ve wanted.

“Don’t pity me, Magnus,” Alec said and Magnus noticed he‘d been in silence too long.

“No, I’m just... thank you for being honest with me,” Magnus said frankly and smiled at Alec.

“I’ve always been honest with you,” he responded with a sincere smile.

“I know...” Magnus smiled then took a deep breath; “wanna know about my relationships?” Magnus asked; he knew that it would probably hurt Alec but he wanted to share it with him if he wanted to start anew.

Alec nodded, looking in Magnus’ eyes. He cleared his throat, “I had two relationships. Dorothea and Camille,” he started.

“No men?” Alec asked suddenly, his eyes wide open.

Magnus shook his head, “I haven’t been with men since...” he paused, looking at Alec who was biting his bottom lip, staring at Magnus; “not even a kiss,” Magnus added and let out a sigh. “Well, Dot was a lovely girl but she wanted more that I could give. It lasted over a year,” he explained, Alec nodded, signaling to go on.

Magnus pressed his lips together. Camille was a memory he didn’t like to remember even though he‘d never love her.

“Camille was a stunning woman. She was also as devilish as she was beautiful. I’d been with her almost for two years when I found out that she had been cheating on me for months,” Magnus took a sip from his wine.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said and placed his hand on Magnus’ knee again, stroking it with his long fingers.

“I deserved to be betrayed,” Magnus dismissed him, waving his free hand.

“No, you didn’t deserve that,” Alec said softly and pulled his hand back when a car pulled in the driveway.

They were watching in silence as Luke and Jocelyn made their way to the porch while Alec kept the swing moving slightly. Magnus rolled his eyes when he saw the wide grin on his parents’ face.

“I hope you had fun tonight,” Magnus claimed, as they got closer.

“Oh, it was an amazing night,” Jocelyn chimed and bent down to kiss Magnus’ cheek then Alec’s.

“What were you doing?” Alec asked when Jocelyn stepped back.

“Dinner at Tony’s and a movie,” Luke answered shaking Alec’s hand.

“Sounds fun,” Alec said and smiled at Jocelyn.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Luke said and pressed a piece of paper in Magnus’ hand. He wrinkled it immediately and pulled it into his pocket. Alec raised his brows to Magnus but he waved him away.

“How was the meal?” Jocelyn asked in a lovable way, looking at Alec.

“I think it was the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted,” Alec said and Magnus’ jaw fell open. He quickly closed his mouth when Alec looked at him, winking.

“Leftovers in the fridge!” Magnus said, pushing Luke away.

All of them laughed and Jocelyn and Luke walked to the front door, waving before entering the house.

“Good night,” Alec said to them. Magnus was staring Alec with a serious face.

“What?” he asked when he turned his head to Magnus.

“You lied,” Magnus said.

“What?” Alec arched an eyebrow.

“The food. It wasn’t that good,” Magnus looked at his empty glass.

“It was, honestly. Believe me,” Alec said softly. Magnus looked up at him from under lowered lashes. “I’m going to suggest a poll so that you take over dinner of Friday nights,” Alec said and Magnus started to laugh aloud, throwing his head back, “I’m serious,” Alec added.

“You guys are good when it comes to voting,” Magnus laughed.

“Yeah. Once we voted a poll,” Alec explained seriously and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh again. He looked at Alec when he went quiet.

“I like it when you laugh,” Alec whispered. Magnus barely heard him, his heart skipping a beat. Their eyes lingered on each other. Alec smiled softly eventually. “I should probably go,” he said and Magnus knew he was right, even though he didn’t want the night to end. Even when he wanted to sit in that swing with Alec for a little longer.

Magnus nodded and reached for Alec’s empty glass. Magnus stood up from the swing and put the glasses near the wine bottle. Alec was still sitting in the swing and Magnus smiled at him. It seemed as if Alec didn’t want the night to end either. Magnus held his hand to Alec who accepted it, standing up.

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands while they walked along the wooden railing to the stairs. Magnus walked down with Alec to the sidewalks. When they stopped Alec turned to face him, still holding his hands.

“Thank you for the night. I loved it. The meal was beyond words,” he said and Magnus turned his head away to laugh.

“Thank you for coming,” Magnus said when he looked at Alec again. Alec stepped closer and Magnus’ heart started racing immediately. He swallowed dry as Alec slowly moved his free hand up, brushing a strand of hair out of Magnus’ face before sliding it down to Magnus’ cheek.

Their eyes were locked on each other and Magnus started to breath heavily, feeling his pulse in his ears. He wasn’t expecting this. Not tonight. Even the blind could see what was happening. It was the best part of any date leading to a kiss. Magnus didn’t dare move; he just let Alec to control what would happen. Alec took a look at Magnus’ lips and then his gaze went back to his eyes as he slowly leaned in, closing his eyes.

Magnus felt Alec’s warm breath on his lips before he parted them and Alec’s mouth was on his in a split second. It was hesitant at first, their lips barely brushing, then they melted together. Shivers went through Magnus and his knees weakened as Alec tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

It wasn’t their first kiss. Magnus could never forget their first kiss in the high school’s library when he was seventeen. And they had had plenty of kisses before but... but this was different.

This was their new first kiss after a long time. After everything. Magnus’ heart was hammering in his chest and he felt Alec’s heart doing the same as he slid his free hand on Alec’s chest. This was the first time he didn’t mind feeling like he was seventeen.

Magnus couldn’t deny that this was like bright fireworks on a dark sky. This was a loud explosion at a silent desert. This was a magnetic connection between two people. The result of when extremes met.

Alec slowly pulled back and Magnus blinked his eyes open, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, looking at Alec. He was watching Magnus with dark eyes.

Magnus cleared his throat. “Did it meet to your high expectations?” Magnus asked and Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, turning his head away; letting out a light laughter while shaking his head. He turned back suddenly and their lips met again in a softer kiss.

Magnus didn’t hesitate anymore, he let go of Alec’s hand and lifted his own, placing it on the back of Alec’s head. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair as they deepened the kiss gently. Alec put his freed hand on Magnus’ hip, stroking the fabric with his thumb.

Magnus didn’t want to break the kiss but he knew they needed time and he wanted to respect Alec’s request to think. He’d already got more from this night; he was happy and thankful for everything the date brought along. Magnus kissed Alec softly one last time before pulling away entirely, keeping his eyes closed; enjoying the tingling feeling on his lips from the kiss.

Alec was looking at him in a haze, his lips showing a sincere smile when Magnus opened his eyes. He looked so lovely and so handsome at the same time.

“Good night,” Alec whispered and stepped away from Magnus, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“Good night, Alexander,” Magnus replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, watching Alec walking backwards.

Alec turned around eventually and Magnus took a deep breath. Alec looked back when he was a bit farther, waving at Magnus, who returned the gesture. He was standing there until Alec’s shape disappeared down the dark sidewalk. Only the street lamps lighted up Alec’s white shirt as he passed them by.

Magnus closed his eyes for seconds, rewinding the night in his head.

He was smiling like an idiot when he went inside the house. He closed the door and fished the paper that Luke had given him from his pocket. His grin disappeared in a second and his mouth fell open when he saw what it was.

“What the...” he said under his nose, his eyes open like saucers as he read the bill a second time.

“Seriously? Luke! Cabernet Sauvignon? For 126 dollars?” he cried aloud, not caring if his parents were already sleeping, “Tony is keeping wines that are over a hundred dollars?” Magnus cried again, standing still, staring at the bill but his parents didn’t come out up of their room. He groaned after a minute of waiting.

“Fine! I don’t care! I had an amazing night with Alec!” he shouted and headed up to his bedroom.

“Good night, Magnus!” he heard Luke’s voice as he walked upstairs and rolled his eyes.

Magnus fell asleep with a wide grin on his face after he relived the night in his head about a thousand times.

***

Magnus joined his parents for breakfast on Saturday morning. None of them mentioned the previous night while they were eating.

When they finished Magnus placed the bill and the cash on the kitchen counter.

“It was great doing business with you, son!” Luke commented when he pushed the money into his wallet.

“Shut up!” Magnus said and went to his room to get dressed.

Clary and Jace were going to arrive from their honeymoon on Sunday morning so Magnus and Jocelyn went to their house to do some cleaning. Magnus didn’t notice how time flew away; he was still overwhelmed by his feeling from the date he had had with Alec. He felt way too happy to care about anything else.

“Do you mind if we don’t go home yet? I’m thinking about ice cream in downtown. What do you think?” Magnus asked Jocelyn when she locked the front door late in the afternoon.

“Honey, my lower back needs a bath. But you can go!” Jocelyn said, placing her hands on her paining back.

“You don’t mind?” Magnus wanted to be sure.

“Of course not!” Jocelyn assured him.

Magnus pressed a kiss on her cheek and he was on his way to get the ice cream he was starving for.

It was getting dark and the street lamps started turning on when he stepped out of the shop.

The weather was nice; it was a warm summer night like the night before. Magnus was walking down the street when he heard a tune from afar. He looked around searching for where it was coming from. He began following the increasing sound. He was smiling when he recognized where was it coming from.

Simon and Meliorn were sitting on campstools in front of Meliorn’s flower shop; acoustic guitars on both of their laps, playing soft melodies. There were no flowers in front of the building, just the two men and some empty buckets near the building’s wall. Meliorn had probably closed up already.

The street lamps made enough light to see the two men clearly. They were playing a familiar melody when Magnus arrived next to them. He didn’t want to disturb their music so he pointed at the sidewalk with his forefinger and Simon nodded.

Magnus sat down on the warm concrete in front of them, cross-legged, closer to Simon’s feet. He smiled when he was thinking about how he couldn’t just sit on a sidewalk in New York because people would probably walk over him without noticing him.

“Hey, Magnus,” Simon and Meliorn greeted him at the same time when they finished their performance.

“That was nice. You’re great,” Magnus praised them.

“Thank you, buddy!” Simon said, stroking his guitar.

“Why are you here? There’s usually dinner on Saturdays. Isabelle ditched you, huh?” Magnus teased Simon.

“We can say that,” Simon said and Magnus eyes were wide open from surprise. Simon noticed it. “No, not like that. The Lightwoods are having a dinner of their own. It’s some family business related thing and Izzy said it was kind of private too so... I’m here.” Simon explained and Magnus was staring him.

“Interesting,” Magnus said, raising his eyebrows.

“Yup, weird, I’m their accountant, I don’t get why my presence is not needed there,” Simon said then looked down, trailing his fingers on the strings. He seemed a bit offended and Magnus wanted to do something to get it out of it.

“Then continue playing, guys!” Magnus clapped his hand and Simon’s mouth changed into a smile immediately.

The men looked at each other and then Simon started to play on his guitar, Meliorn joined to him after a couple of chords. Magnus loved music, he didn’t play any musical instruments but he enjoyed listening to it and dancing every kind of music, and even singing sometimes. He recognized the song they were playing and started to snap his fingers with the rhythm, making moves with his upper body, shoulders and arms.

Magnus couldn’t stop himself and started singing the lyrics. Simon and Meliorn were smiling at him when they heard Magnus’ voice. He shook his head but didn’t stop singing. Simon nodded to encourage him to keep going.

People passed by, smiling at Magnus. He wasn’t the type of the guy who couldn’t draw attention to himself. His noticed two familiar women getting closer off the corner of his eye. Magnus waved at Maia and Daisy while he was singing. Max was also involved in that important family dinner at the Lightwoods so Maia was there too, he thought.

Maia was grinning and grabbed a bucket, sitting on the concrete next to Meliorn’s legs. She turned the bucket upside down, fixing it between her legs and started to drum with her hands, joining their performance. Magnus smiled at her and then looked at Daisy who sat down on sidewalk as well between Magnus and Maia. She started video-recording them with her iPhone.

A couple of people stopped behind them and Magnus had to admit that they were performing pretty well. They were applauding when the song ended.

“This was amazing!” Maia said excited.

“Oh God, Magnus you are good!” Simon said and Magnus waved him away.

“Come on! Let’s do this again!” Meliorn stirred them.

Magnus looked at Simon who was grinning and nodding nonstop.

Magnus took a deep breath. “Do you play Shawn Mendes?” Magnus asked Simon seriously and Simon’s grin grew wider, his eyes lighting up.

“You are my man!” Simon hit Magnus’ shoulder lightly. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Let’s do this!” Magnus slapped his palms together, looking at Maia who nodded, then at Daisy who was already recording.

Magnus nodded to Simon and the man started playing on his guitar, Meliorn and Maia joined right after. Magnus was snapping his fingers as he started singing the lyrics, closing his eyes, moving his upper body and shoulders loosely with the rhythm. Magnus gave it all while he was singing.

When there was pause in the words, he opened his eyes, noticing a little crowd around them. Simon and Maia were still grinning while they were playing, Magnus thought those grins could be painful. Meliorn sang the vocal parts with closed eyes.

Magnus couldn’t tell the last time he’d enjoyed singing. He felt so happy and it felt so good to have fun with the people who were closer to him, people he loved as if they were family to him. The thought warmed his heart. He was still sitting but he had no problem keeping up the dance moves with his upper body while singing.

“I feel so free, when you’re with me, baby... baby, there’s nothing holding me back!” Magnus sang loudly the very last lines of the lyrics and the crowd was applauding and whistling cheerfully as soon as the song ended.

Magnus, Simon, Meliorn and Maia were laughing and bowing.

“Did you change the _she_ to _he_ in the lyrics on purpose?” Meliorn asked Magnus.

Magnus looked back and forth between Simon and Maia. The wide grin appeared on their faces again. Magnus had been so into the performance, that he didn’t noticed the way he was singing. So that was the reason that Simon and Maia were grinning, he thought.

“Next one?” Simon asked, winking at Magnus when he didn’t answer. Magnus nodded. 

Simon drove Magnus home after midnight. They sang and had fun all night on the sidewalk in front of Meliorn’s shop. By the end of the night Magnus’ his stomach hurt from all the laughter. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

***

Magnus and Jocelyn were cooking in the kitchen, preparing lunch when the front door was slammed with a loud noise.

“Magnus Bane!” Magnus’ eyes popped open as he heard Clary’s voice.

“We are in the kitchen, sweetie!” Jocelyn said and Clary rushed in, followed by Jace.

Both of them were ridiculously suntanned. Magnus had to smile when he saw Jace; his hair seemed lighter, almost white, contrasting to his skin. Clary stopped at the kitchen island.

“How was your flight, honey?” Jocelyn asked, continuing to cut the vegetables.

Clary didn’t answer, she looked furious. “Magnus Bane! Upstairs! Now!” she commanded.

Jace placed his hand on his mouth.

“Did you leave your pink heart-shaped sunglasses on Hawaii?” Magnus teased his sister who pressed his lips together, eyes thin.

Jace turned around suddenly, his back was shaking.

“I said, upstairs. Now!” Clary deepened her voice and Magnus lifted his hands in surrender.

“Okay,” he said and walked around the kitchen island.

Clary was already on her way to upstairs. Jace turned back to shake hands with Magnus.

“The ‘Your song’ was the best. I loved it!” Jace said, grinning widely.

“Do you listen to Rita Ora?” Magnus raised a brow.

“I have to go. Talk to you later,” Jace answered and winked, slapping Magnus’ shoulder.

“Aren’t you staying for lunch, darling?” Jocelyn asked disappointed.

“I’m sorry but I have to go to my mom’s, my siblings are there,” Jace said and went to press a kiss on Jocelyn’s cheek.

“I’m sure they can’t wait to hear about the honeymoon,” Jocelyn smiled at Jace who walked slowly toward the front door.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure I’m going to have a chance to tell them,” Jace commented, almost out of the dining room. Magnus made a face and walked with him to the front door. “Good luck with Clary,” Jace said, showing a crooked grin.

Magnus went to his room after Jace left.

“Did you repaint my room?” Clary asked when Magnus stepped in.

“It’s my room now,” he went to sit on the bed.

Clary was pacing up and down in the room.

“How was the honeymoon?” Magnus asked after a while.

“Why did I have to find out this morning that you had moved back to Maysville and were giving acoustic concerts on Main Street?” Clary stopped and placed her hands on her hips, frowning.

“Sorry I didn’t call you on your honeymoon,” Magnus retorted.

“Don’t get me wrong, Magnus! I’m happy but I’m confused. You’ve never come to visit for ten years. Why? Why did you move back now?” Clary was standing still, eyes locked on Magnus.

“Because Alec owns the building,” he started.

“He owns lots of buildings in Maysville, Magnus,” she informed him.

“He owns the building next to the coffee shop with me. Alec and I have or had shared ownership in that property,” Magnus explained and Clary’s eyes went wide, her mouth falling open.

“What?” she asked, shaking her head.

“Long story short, I realized that I’m still in love with him but I wasn’t brave enough to tell him before the wedding. And during the three weeks it seemed like he didn’t love me back and I still don’t know how he feels. Then, we slept together right after the wedding and I sneaked out the next morning without a word. I received the papers about the building in New York and then I caught the first flight back to Cincinnati. Luke picked me up, giving me the keys to the apartment above. I confessed my feelings to Alec. He told that he wanted to think. Luke arrested me for a whole day. I’ve officially quitted my job this week. And I had a date with Alec last Friday night, which was great and also pretty expensive because Luke went fancy. How do you know about the jamming?” Magnus only breathed in two times while he was talking.

“Izzy sent me the videos this morning, we were waiting for boarding when I’ve received them,” she answered, her face seemed shocked. She walked to the bed, sitting next to Magnus. “Too much information,” Clary said, staring in front of her, “and I need details,” she added.

“Do you mind if we FaceTime Catarina so she can be updated?” Magnus asked, resting his head on Clary’s shoulder.

“No, I need to thank her for the wedding gift she sent anyway,” she said.

Magnus told the two women everything and he had to admit that the video call was the worst idea he’d ever had. The two of them attacked Magnus about how much of an idiot he’d been. He was very thankful to Jocelyn when she called them, announcing that lunch was ready so they had to finish talking.

Sunday afternoon was a blur; Clary was talking about the honeymoon while they ate. They were chilling in the living room and she didn’t finish her story until Jace arrived to pick her up in the evening.

Magnus thought talking about his sister’s honeymoon was a great distraction; and although he was curious about it, he couldn’t stop thinking about Alec. He hadn’t heard from him since Friday. He didn’t dare text him or call him. He didn’t want to force himself on him.

***

Magnus went to the beauty salon on Monday morning. He hadn’t accepted Izzy’s offer to work there but he wanted to help, besides, Maia was good company.

“Everybody in this town is talking about you and your performance,” Maia was laughing when she came back from the storage room, carrying a box in her hands.

“Everybody has smiled and greeted me on my way here. But I wasn’t alone. You, Simon and Meliorn were playing amazing as well,” Magnus took the box from Maia, heading to the shelves, “have you tried this moisturizer?” Magnus asked when he saw the tag on the box.

“Yes! It works magic on the skin,” Maia stroked her own arm.

“I’m definitely going to buy this one then,” Magnus said.

“You can have it for free if you work here,” Maia winked at him.

“I need to accept Izzy’s offer, then,” Magnus laughed.

“If we are done with this I can do your nails and makeup, I have no clients today,” Maia smiled at him.

“I have a feeling you want something from me...” Magnus raised a brow to her.

“Okay, what’s up with Alec? How was your date?” Maia asked and Magnus smiled widely.

“Well, the date was nice. We talked which is great. I don’t know what’s going on exactly but I don’t want to rush things. In my opinion, we are on a good path. I mean, I really hope we are on a good path,” Magnus wandered to the couch at the waiting area while he was talking, gesturing with his hands.

“Okay, I get it,” she said and joined him. They sat on the couch together.

“I love him, Maia,” Magnus breathed. Maia looked at him with puppy eyes, humming.

“I know the feeling,” Maia said, stroking Magnus’ hand. His eyes were wide open and Maia nodded.

“The Lightwoods’ charm, huh?” Magnus asked and Maia laughed.

“Max is so mature. He can’t wait to turn eighteen next month,” Maia explained.

“He is. The Lightwoods siblings are meant to be grown-up early,” Magnus commented but Maia said nothing, “anyway, I love being seventeen now,” Magnus smiled and jumped up from the couch.

“What?” Maia asked, laughing.

“I feel like I’m seventeen since I came back to Maysville,” Magnus said and Maia made a face. “Did I tell you the story of when the town’s cop went on a date wearing Armani and drinking over-a-hundred-dollar wine?” he asked and Maia started laughing, throwing her head back, “don’t laugh, Maia! I’m still not over it!” Magnus said offended and placed his hands on his chest.

***

After Maia made Magnus’ nails and makeup he was on his way home and he turned left when he should have gone ahead at the crossroads. He was smiling under his nose when he remembered Alec’s wedding speech about how you change your route just so you could catch a glimpse of a certain someone.

Magnus’ heart started racing when he saw Alec’s black car parked in front on the coffee shop. As Magnus walked closer he noticed Jace’s red sports car as well.

Magnus went inside the building and headed to the counter.

“Hey Magnus,” Daisy’s eyes lit up as she saw Magnus.

“Hello, lovely,” he greeted her.

“The usual?” she asked and Magnus nodded.

“And your phone if I may,” he added and Daisy looked at him shocked, “don’t worry, darling, I just want to save my number in it so that you can send those videos,” Magnus laughed and Daisy’s shoulders loosened. She handed him her iPhone.

He typed his number quickly, pressing the green button. His phone started to ring in his pocket. “Now I have yours, too,” Magnus gave the phone back to her. “Is Alec here?” Magnus asked directly.

“Yeah, but he’s not alone now,” Daisy explained.

Alec was probably with Jace, updating him on the last two weeks he was in his honeymoon and it could last long, Magnus thought.

“Okay, I’ll drink my coffee and wait a little,” he smiled at Daisy. “I’ll be over there,” Magnus pointed to the end of the shop and the girl nodded.

Magnus was halfway to the table at the corner when he heard loud voices suddenly. He turned around, eyes widened, taking a step back as soon as he recognized Robert Lightwood walking quickly toward the entrance.

Alec followed him, “You can contact my lawyer!” Alec shouted after his father and Magnus stiffened, his heart skipped a beat. Robert didn’t stop, leaving the coffee shop. Izzy was next to Alec by then, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Alec turned to her, rubbing his face with his palms. “Why the hell are people coming back to this town now and messing up my whole life?” Alec asked Izzy angrily and loudly.

Magnus froze, hearing his heartbeat in his ears, feeling them against his ribcage, and not in a good way. Izzy’s hand was still on Alec’s shoulder when he looked at her. Her gaze went around in the coffee shop and her expression turned to shock as her eyes locked on Magnus’.

He swallowed and blinked his eyes, turning his head away before Alec could look at him, walking to the door.

“Magnus!” Alec called after him and Magnus stopped, turning back without looking at Alec. “What are you doing here?” Alec asked and Magnus let out a bitter and tiny laughter.

“I came for some coffee and to see you. Honestly, I especially came to see you, Alec... but I guess you’re... busy and last thing I want is...” Magnus paused, looking everywhere except Alec. “Messing you up,” he added, staring at the floor.

“Hey, Magnus! I’m going to pick up Clary at your parents’, need a ride?” Jace walked out of the back-office. Magnus still didn’t look at Alec, forcing a smile at Jace.

“Thanks. But I’d rather take a walk,” Magnus turned around suddenly, heading to the door.

“Magnus, your coffee!” Magnus heard Daisy’s voice but he didn’t care, walking out. Magnus pulled his hands in his pockets, staring at the concrete under his feet as he was strolling. When Magnus arrived home, Clary and Jace had already left. He went to greet Jocelyn in her workroom then he headed to his room. 


	7. Bubbles, trolls, trees and a granola bar

Magnus grabbed a t-shirt, some sweatpants and underwear from his closet and headed to the bathroom. He jumped in the shower after he removed Maia’s art from his face. He leaned against the tiled wall with his hands, lowering his head between his arms. He closed his eyes, letting the cold water run down on his hair.

He stood in the shower for a long time. He dressed up and didn’t care to dry his hair, pulling his phone and headphones into his pocket, walking down to the kitchen barefoot.

When he wanted to hide from the world he always wore casual clothes with no make-up. Jocelyn was in the kitchen when he arrived, she was preparing for dinner. Magnus poured himself a glass on wine. 

“I noticed that you didn’t put the sewing machine back in the closet. You know you can use my workroom and make dresses anytime,” Jocelyn said.

“I know,” Magnus leaned against the kitchen island, staring at his wine. He didn’t feel like making any dresses. He felt empty at the moment.

“Come here,” Jocelyn said and pulled Magnus in a hug, “I love you, darling. I’m so that happy you’re here,” she said, caressing Magnus’ back.

“I love you too,” He smiled at her when she let him.

“I see you are not in the mood but if you want to talk...” Jocelyn said, looking at Magnus’ outfit.

Magnus shook his head, “I’ll be in the porch,” he said and walked away.

He stood by the wooden railing until he drank all his wine. The sky was pink and blue; the weather was still warm. He went to the end of the porch, leaving the glass down on the wooden floor next to the swing.

Magnus placed a pillow against the armrest, lying down on the seat. He rested his head on the pillow, stretching his legs out between the chains. His feet reached the wooden railing so he could move the swing. He fished out his iPhone and headphones from his pocket, ignoring all the notifications, he started listening to music on high volume. He closed his eyes and got lost in his thoughts.

He didn’t feel sad, or angry and neither was he confused. He felt nothing and it scared him. He cleared his head and focused on the music in his ears, resting his hands on his stomach.

***

Magnus didn’t know if he’d fallen asleep or had just drifted away but when he blinked his eyes open it was dark already. He saw from the edge of his eyes that something moved near him and he almost fell of the swing as he sat up immediately, pulling the headphones out of his ears.

“Alec?” he said surprised.

 Alec was sitting on the floor, his back against the railing, legs stretched out in front of him, looking at Magnus.

“Is that my t-shirt on you?” Alec asked, one of his eyes thinning.

Magnus looked down on the piece of clothing, his heart skipped a beat when he recognized the t-shirt he was wearing. It was the t-shirt he’d taken from Alec’s room the morning after the wedding.

“No?” Magnus lied.

“Are you stealing clothes again?” Alec asked and Magnus’ jaw fell open.

“I’ve never stolen clothes! That happened once and I only borrowed it. Besides, the next day I went to pay for it” Magnus crossed his arms across his chest.

“You used to steal my clothes,” Alec noted.

“Because they smelled like you,” Magnus retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Does that smell like me?” Alec pointed to the t-shirt and Magnus grabbed the neckline, pulling the fabric to his nose.

“Not anymore. Jocelyn washed it,” Magnus sniffed it a couple of more times before looking at Alec who was shaking his head, lowering his head and smiling.

“So it _is_ mine,” Alec said under his nose.

Magnus was watching him with a serious face. “How long have you been here?” he asked, and Alec looked at his watch.

“Almost two hours,” Alec replied.

“Why didn’t you let me know you were here?” Magnus questioned, trying to catch Alec’s eyes but he was staring at his hands.

“I didn’t know if you were sleeping or not,” Alec explained.

“Why did you come?” Magnus asked right after and Alec looked at him.

“To apologize,” he said softly and Magnus swallowed hard, their eyes locked on each other, Magnus’ heart started hammering against his chest, “I’m sorry. What I said... I didn’t mean it like that,” Alec looked at his hands again.

“Alec, you don’t need to apologize. I get it,” Magnus said, trying not to sound bitter.

“No, I don’t think you do,” Alec was still talking to his hands.

“Then talk to me!” Magnus raised his tone and Alec looked at him again immediately, “I know I said that we need time and I’m willing to wait but you need to tell me how you feel about my coming back. I can’t even imagine how much I’ve hurt you already, time after time, and I swear that the last thing I want is messing your life. So if you don’t want to see me here, I don’t know where to, but I’ll leave,” Magnus told him and Alec cut him off, leaning forward from the railing.

“No!” Alec’s tone was desperate. Magnus saw that Alec swallowed, shaking his head. “Don’t leave,” Alec said, his eyes seemed sad.

Alec took a deep breath, leaning back to the railing. “I... I was living in this bubble... knowing you were never coming back and yet anchored in waiting for you. I’ve been waiting for you, Magnus. I couldn’t get over it, I couldn’t move on. Then you came to Maysville for those three weeks and I was just trying to protect this bubble so hard and with all my strength...” Alec paused, looking down at his hands again.

Magnus’ heart was racing and aching at the same time from Alec’s words. “...and you prickled my bubble with the way you looked at me and the way you kissed me in my mom’s garden after the wedding. That night... that night we spent together after ten years... I... I felt like I could have you again...” he paused again and Magnus felt that tears rolling down on his cheek one after another.

Alec didn’t move; he busied himself with the band of his watch now, “I woke up in my old room the next morning without you and without my bubble around me...” Alec’s voice was getting lower with every sentence. Magnus wiped his tears, trying to calm himself. “I’ve never... I have never... never ever been mad at you before... but when I found out that you’d left again without giving me a chance to tell you... without giving me a proper, definite, goodbye, then I was mad and I wanted you out of my life for good,” Alec shook his head and continued, “I don’t know how I feel now... I still can’t believe that you’ve moved back, that you want me and that you’re going to be here tomorrow,” Alec looked at Magnus finally and the pain in Magnus’ chest grew tighter.

Magnus didn’t think as he grabbed his phone and headphones, standing up from the swing, reaching his free hand out for Alec who accepted it but seemed confused. Magnus didn’t let Alec’s hand, pulling him towards the front door.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked in a low voice as Magnus opened the door; but he only smiled at him and led Alec upstairs, he then closed the door behind them.

“I’m going to give you a new bubble,” Magnus turned away from Alec as they stepped in the bedroom, placing his stuff on the top of the dresser next to the door. He turned back to Alec, smiling softly at him.

After he closed the door, he hunkered down in front of Alec, taking his shoes off. Alec let out a laugh and grabbed the door’s handle to keep his balance. Then Magnus stood up, reaching for Alec’s wrist, taking off his watch. Magnus let out an impressed humming when he checked the brand of watch, looking at Alec who rolled his eyes, biting back a smile.

Magnus pushed his hand into the front pockets of Alec’s jeans, fishing out his car key and iPhone. He went to place Alec’s belongings on the bedside table, turning the lamp on. He jumped on the bed, pushing the cover aside.

“We are sleeping,” Magnus said when he looked at Alec who was standing still, staring him.

“I guessed that much,” Alec walked toward the bed after he switched off the main light, “but I can’t sleep with jeans on,” he added.

“I know... but I didn’t want you to misunderstand my intentions,” Magnus explained, looking at from Alec under lowered lashes.

“The second you took one of my shoes off I already knew your intentions.” Alec said, unfastening his belt.

Magnus looked away, occupying himself with the covers, smiling and remembering about the days when they ended up at one of their old rooms and Magnus did the same ritual with a tired Alec before climbing into bed together.

Alec joined Magnus after he freed himself from his jeans, pulling the cover up to his chest, resting his head on the pillow, looking at Magnus who was still sitting.

“I’m going to be here tomorrow,” he said, bending forward to kiss Alec on his cheek.

Magnus laid down, facing Alec who placed his hand on Magnus’ face, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“You looked beautiful today,” Alec whispered and Magnus gave him a soft smile. He hoped that Alec couldn’t see his blushing in the dim lights.

“Is everything okay?” Magnus didn’t want to ask directly about Robert’s appearance but he wanted to know if Alec was okay.

“Yeah... everything will be,” Alec said in a low voice and leaned in to kiss Magnus’ forehead.

Magnus slipped closer to Alec, resting his head on his upper arm, sliding his own arm around Alec’s waist. Alec pulled Magnus closer, intertwining their legs.

“Good night,” Alec said, burying his face into Magnus’ hair.

“Good night, Alexander,” he whispered against Alec’s body. They were in silence for a while before Alec pulled a bit away.

“Don’t you feel weird that we are in Clary’s old room?” Alec asked and Magnus laughed, his body was shaking.

“I’ve repainted and it’s a new bed, or so they said,” Magnus was still laughing.

“Oh, I know Jace never dared to do any inappropriate here because of Luke but still...” Alec said.

“Don’t mention your brother and my father when I’m cuddled with you. Especially not in one sentence,” Magnus begged.

“Sorry!” Alec kissed the top of Magnus’ head.

“Sleep now! You’ll deal with my father in the morning,” Magnus teased.

“Why? We are not teenagers anymore, Magnus,” Alec’s voice was sleepy.

“Maybe you’re not but I’m seventeen again,” Magnus giggled.

“You look better now,” Alec yawned.

“I don’t know how to feel about this now,” Magnus whispered, feeling Alec’s body loosened.

Alec was breathing in a calm and steady pace. Magnus smiled softly, inhaling Alec’s scent. He was going to give Alec his bubble back, and he’ll do it with himself in it.

***

“Magnus...” Alec’s voice was soft and Magnus tightened the hug around his waist, humming.

Alec was stroking his back lightly. Magnus’ head was on Alec’ chest, hearing his heartbeats, “I have to go...” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

“No,” Magnus protested, eyes still closed, burying his face into Alec’s chest.

“Yes,” Alec replied.

“It’s early and you can skip running for a day,” Magnus murmured, trailing his hand to Alec’s abs.

“It’s seven and I’ve already skipped running,” Alec said and Magnus blinked his eyes open, lifting his head up to see Alec.

“Oh,” Magnus smiled at him. He had never forgotten how adorable looked Alec in the morning but it was good to see him like that again.

“Good morning,” Alec said, returning the smile at Magnus, his hair was messy. Magnus leaned closer and pecked the tip of Alec’s nose.

“Good morning,” Magnus pulled away and Alec brushed the hair out from Magnus’ face, his gaze pacing between Magnus’ eyes.

“You’re here,” Alec stated in a low voice and the corner of Magnus’ mouth rose.

“I’m sure you arm under me is numb enough to feel me but yes, I’m here,” Magnus said, bringing his hand on Alec’s face; “have a coffee with me,” Magnus begged, stroking Alec’s cheek.

“Okay,” Alec said and Magnus’ eyes dropped on his mouth, trailing his thumb along his bottom lip.

“Okay, I’ll go make coffee,” Magnus turned away, getting out of the bed, “I’ll be downstairs, okay?” Magnus stopped at the door, looking back at Alec who was still in the bed. He felt like he needed to assure Alec that he wasn’t going to run away. Alec nodded and Magnus smiled at him before leaving the bedroom.

Magnus rubbed his face with his palm as he closed the door behind him. He had a weak moment when he touched Alec’s lips. He felt the urge to kiss him but he knew they needed to take things slow after all that Alec told him last night.

Magnus poured the coffee into the mugs when Alec arrived in the kitchen, scratching the back of his head. Magnus placed them on the island and Alec took a seat on one of the stools.

“Thank you,” Alec said, sipping from it.

Magnus sat next to Alec after he flavored his coffee.

“What are you gonna do today?” Alec asked without looking at Magnus.

“I might call Maia to see if she...” Magnus said and then stopped when he heard footsteps behind him, turning back in his seat his eyes wide open.

“Good morning!” Luke walked into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Alec said when Luke stood across from them.

“What are you doing here at this time?” Magnus asked surprised.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Luke said and Alec choked on his coffee.

“See? I told you!” Magnus smiled at Alec, slapping his back lightly, trying to help with his sudden cough.

“What?” Luke asked confused.

“Go on. Give us the speech,” Magnus gestured to his father with one hand.

“What? No! It’s not about that. God, you seriously are seventeen,” Luke slapped his face and Alec laughed. “It’s important and it’s urgent,” Luke started and Alec moved on the stool but Magnus grabbed his arm.

“I don’t want to disturb,” Alec looked at him.

“Just drink your coffee,” Magnus winked at Alec, turning back to Luke, raising his brows.

“Ragnor called me last night, it’s about your loft in New York,” Luke started but Magnus cut him off.

“Why did he call _you_ and not me? Oh, my God, please don’t say someone broke into my loft and stole all my clothes because I feel like I’m dying already,” Magnus buried his head into his hands.

“Calm down, little diva! Your clothes are okay,” Luke said bored.

“Then what is it?” Magnus asked, slapping his palms on the top of the kitchen island.

“He called _me_ because he couldn’t reach you last night,” Luke paused, his eyes going back and forth between Magnus and Alec.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Not your business,” Magnus commented and Luke took a deep breath.

“And as I said, it’s urgent. You got a high offer for your loft,” Luke said and Magnus leaned closer to him, resting his weight on his hands.

“Are you for real?” Magnus was shocked.

“He sent you an email,” Luke rolled his eyes.

Magnus jumped off the stool and rushed up to his room, bringing his iPhone back to the kitchen with him. He was breathing heavily as he sat back next to Alec, placing his phone on the top of the kitchen island, scrolling his emails.

“I should unsubscribe from these... God, where is it?” Magnus was complaining while he was searching for Ragnor’s email.

Finally he found it and his jaw fell down. “Oh. My. God.” he said and Luke pulled the phone to himself, checking the email.

“Okay, I don’t feel guilty about the dinner and the movie anymore,” Luke exhaled pushing the phone back in front of Magnus who was clapping and grinning widely.

He felt so happy and excited. Magnus showed the offer to Alec whose eyes widened.

“Where were you living?” Alec asked.

“That doesn’t matter. I live here now,” Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s neck and pulled him in a kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t want to kill the mood but Ragnor said that you have two weeks to empty the loft if you accept the offer,” Luke said and Magnus let Alec from the hug.

“That’s no problem! I only need my clothes, my shoes, my sewing machine, my sewing accessories, my fabrics, my design drafts...” Magnus counted on his fingers. “What?” he stopped when he noticed that Alec and Luke were staring at him with huge eyes.

“We could fly there to pack your stuff,” Luke suggested.

“Not need. Cat can manage that and a moving company can deliver my stuff,” Magnus explained to Luke.

“Okay...” Luke answered, looking back and forth between Magnus and Alec again. “I’m going to the station. Have a nice day!” Luke said and left them in the kitchen.

Magnus stood up and went to take out a cereal bowl from the cupboard.

“Why don’t you want to go to New York to pack your stuff yourself?” Alec asked. Magnus placed the bowl on the counter, going toward the fridge.

“Why would I do when there are people who can do it for you?” Magnus grabbed the milk bottle from the fridge, walking to the cupboard where the cereal was kept.

“Are you afraid you’re gonna change your mind if you fly back?” Alec asked and Magnus froze, standing motionless in front of the cupboard, his back to Alec.

Magnus pressed his eyes together and swallowed hard, placing the milk on the counter, turning around. “You think I’m gonna change my mind,” Magnus stated, going around the kitchen island.

“I don’t know...” Alec shook his head.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder, forcing him to look at him. Alec turned to Magnus on the stool.

“Do you wanna know why I don’t want to fly to New York?” Magnus stood between Alec’s legs, wrapping his arm around his neck. Alec sort of nodded and Magnus put his free hand on Alec’s hair over his forehead.

Alec wrapped one of his arm around Magnus’ waist, the other still resting on the top of the island, holding the mug.

“This sort of trip can take three of four days in a row and I’ve already wasted ten years from our precious time together...” Magnus was brushing Alec’s hair with his fingers, focusing on his movements while he was talking. He looked into Alec’s eyes when he finished fixing his messy hair, “I know you are busy and probably have important things to deal with at this moment but if I can only be with you for two seconds then I would rather spend them with you.”

Magnus explained softly and Alec pulled him in a hug. “They are just clothes,” Magnus said against Alec’s shoulder who pulled away suddenly, frowning at Magnus.

He let out a laugh and freed himself from Alec’s embrace, walking back behind the island.

“I trust Catarina who can pack my stuff carefully and I trust Ragnor who’d certainly win in a court of law when I sue the moving company if one of my babies got hurt,” Magnus said seriously, lifting his index.

Alec sipped from his coffee, checking the time on his watch, “Hum... I guess you’re gonna be busy today then and I really have to go now,” Alec said and finished his coffee in one sip.

Magnus poured the cereal in the bowl, showing a sad puppy face to Alec who went around the kitchen island.

“Text me?” Magnus asked as Alec pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Yup,” he replied, turning around. Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist before he could walk away.

“Want me to walk you out?” Magnus asked and Alec smiled at him.

They went to the front door hand in hand. Magnus leaned against the doorframe while he was watching Alec heading to his car, waving at each other before Alec got in it. Magnus waited until he drove off though he was already missing him.

“I’m pathetic,” he said to himself as he closed the door behind him.

***

Magnus called Ragnor while he was having breakfast.

“Okay, then you’re gonna have two weeks from tomorrow to move out. Are you sure you don’t need your furniture?” Ragnor asked.

“I don’t need it. You can have that armchair you like so much.” Magnus knew how Ragnor loved his lagoon blue, fluffy armchair.

“Ah... thanks! I’m gonna call Cat then, she can look for some movers for you. I understand that you don’t want to fly here,” Ragnor said and Magnus’ heart melted.

“I don’t want to leave Alec here. We slept together last night and it felt really good,” Magnus sighed.

“Man, I still don’t wanna know about your sexual life and how you were feeling then...” Ragnor shouted and Magnus had to pull the phone away from his ear.

“We were sleeping, Rag. On our clothes!” Magnus retorted.

“In your parents’ house, in your little sister’s bedroom. Ah, so romantic,” Ragnor giggled.

“Why am I your friend?” Magnus rubbed his eyes with his fingers. “I’m gonna need an apartment, too” He added.

Magnus pulled the phone away from his ear and his eyes widened. “Ragnor, I have an incoming call, it’s Jace. I have to take it, it may be about Clary or Alec,” Magnus said it with one breath.

“Okay. I won’t keep you,” Ragnor responded.

“Call you later,” Magnus said and he answered the other call.

“Jace!” he said.

“Hey, Magnus!” Jace greeted him.

“Is everything is okay? Clary?” Magnus asked, he knew he sounded worried.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine, buddy. Izzy told me you’d like to give some yoga lessons in my studio...” Jace said and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, she just mentioned that I should... since I have no job yet,” Magnus leaned on the counter with his elbows, resting his chin on his free hand.

“Yeah, yeah... I’ve checked the studio’s schedule so you can have the lessons on Tuesdays from 5 to 7pm and on Thursdays from 6 to closing time which is at 9 p.m.” Jace informed.

“Okay but I don’t think I can go today. I have some important things to do,” Magnus explained.

“That’s fine. But is it okay from Thursday on? I mean I’m gonna spread the word so people know about it...” Jace said.

“Yeah, that’s great, I think,” Magnus assured him.

“Okay, spare keys at Simon’s office. He’ll give you a copy of the contract too. No big deal, you know, just paperwork,” Jace explained.

“Yeah, I get it,” Magnus answered.

“Okay then, have a nice day, Magnus!” Jace said politely and Magnus smiled.

“Have a nice day,” Magnus replied and they hung up.

Magnus was staring at his phone motionless for a while, grinning. He just realized that he was actually going to give yoga lessons.

“I have a job in Maysville,” He clapped his hands together and jumped off from the stool.

He had been thinking about Izzy’s suggestion but never really thought that he was going to be this happy about two yoga lessons on a week. He knew he couldn’t be unemployed for very long and this opportunity was like a free-time activity, which could make him some money. He loved yoga so it was going to be great or so he hoped, as made his way upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

After that, he started writing a list of the things he wanted brought from New York to Maysville. When he finished, he emailed it to Catarina.

Magnus was still very excited after eating his lunch so he decided to make some room in the basement for his stuff. He was in the middle of tidying up when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his shirt and fished the phone out of his pocket. The corners of his mouth rose as he saw the sender of the text, opening it.

**Alexander: I was thinking about you. How’s your day going?**

Magnus’ heart melted as he read the message. He was grinning while he typed an answer.

**Me: Busy... I’ve been in the basement since noon, making some room for my stuff with a certain tall, dark, and handsome guy on my mind ;)**

Magnus pressed the send button then typed another message.

**Me: Yours?**

Magnus sat on the floor, waiting for Alec’s answer, staring at the screen, motionless for several minutes. His heart skipped a beat when he got a reply.

**Alexander: Busy as well. What would you say if I tell you that I miss you?**

Magnus read the text and he felt his racing heart drumming in his ears and butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t have to think about the answer for a second.

**Me: I miss you too.**

Magnus pressed the send button. He didn’t need Alec to say he’d missed him, he would confess his feelings without hesitation. But it just felt good to see those words from him.

**Alexander: Have fun in the basement. Careful with the trolls! ;)**

Magnus read the message and stood up quickly, heart racing, not in a good way this time, looking around in the basement.

**Me: Very funny, Alexander! :( How could I be productive after you just mentioned one of my biggest fears in my life??????????**

Magnus went to switch on another light. Just in case. It wasn’t as if he were scared. Not at all.

**Alexander: Trolls are adorable, sweet, colorful, little creatures with spiked up hair. ;) You definitely have something in common with them :P**

Magnus rolled his eyes, cursing the day he taught Alec how to use emojis, but he smiled.

**Me: That doesn’t mean I’d like to meet with one. :(**

Magnus replied and received another text immediately.

**Alexander: See you soon. :***

Magnus was grinning; maybe he didn’t mind that Alec used emojis.

**Me:  :***

He replied and pushed his phone back into his pocket.

“Alexander said you are sweet creatures, so please stay where you are and don’t show up!” Magnus shouted and continued his activity.

He found three huge boxes on one of the shelves tagged as ‘Magnus’ fabric’. He opened them to check their content.

They were beautiful fabric, some very fine. Satin, rayon, challis, georgette, chiffon, cotton, denim, all were different variety of colors. They were all beautiful.

“Magnus, are you still down there?” Jocelyn’s voice called him from upstairs.

“Yeah!” Magnus placed the boxes back.

“Luke is gonna have the night shift at the station. Wanna join me for dinner?” Jocelyn came down.

“Of course. I’m starving,” Magnus placed the last box back on the self.

“I didn’t have the heart to throw them away,” she said and walked behind the shelves, carrying something huge, covered with a black, plastic wrap.

“Tell me you’re not murdering people in the basement. Alexander has already scared the hell out of me with the trolls,” Magnus said and Jocelyn laughed.

“It’s your mannequin, darling,” Jocelyn unwrapped it.

Magnus felt nostalgic. He remembered the first dresses he made.

“The male mannequin is there as well,” Jocelyn pointed at the very end of basement, “come, I’m so hungry,” she grabbed Magnus’ hand and pulled him gently, “and did you meet the trolls?” Jocelyn teased Magnus who had shivers up and down on his body.

“Please, don’t!” he said, tightening the grip on Jocelyn’s hand.

***

“Good night, honey!” Jocelyn said after Magnus informed her that he was going to bed and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

As soon as Magnus reached his room, he collected his pajamas and went for a long shower. He was feeling tired, both physically, and mentally. So many things had happened that day. And it had truly been a very long day.

Magnus sighed and slipped under the covers. He smiled to himself, the whole bed still smelled like Alec. Magnus turned on his back, closing his eyes; a long sleep would do him good.

The only thing was, sleep never came. He was tossing and turning on his bed for almost an hour, his mind was spinning, going to a thousand places and none at all. He finally gave up and decided to go downstairs for some tea.

He was sipping his drink when he suddenly froze, standing still for a minute, the edge of the mug against his bottom lip. He walked into Jocelyn’s workroom and placed his tea on the large work-table. He headed down to the basement, turning all the lights on.

“I know I’ve been here all day, I just need something, so would you be so kind and stay where you are?” Magnus waited, he knew he was acting like a child. “Thanks,” he said when he, luckily, didn’t get an answer. He carried the boxes with his fabric and the mannequins up to the entrance of the basement, turning the lights off.

“Good night, trolls!” he closed the door behind him.

Magnus brought all the stuff into Jocelyn’s workroom. He opened all the boxes, searching for fabric, taking some out from the boxes, placing them on the worktable. He switched on the lamp near the sewing machine and grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pencil from Jocelyn’s tool case. He sat at the table, making sketches about a dress he’d imagined.

Thanks to the perks of having a mother who didn’t stop creative and craft works when she became a journalist, Magnus found a wide roll of tracing paper to work on his sewing patterns. He measured the mannequin and started to draw.

It was 3 in the morning when he forced himself to go to sleep.

***

Magnus woke up at 8 a.m. the next day; he got dressed quickly and went the kitchen to get some coffee. Jocelyn was already there; she’d just finished making pancakes.

“Good morning,” Magnus greeted her.

“Good morning, honey! I heard you were busy last night,” she smiled softly with a knowing look.

“Yeah, I’ve found those fabrics and I couldn’t sleep so I started making a dress,” Magnus explained and went to take plates out of the cupboard.

“That’s great! It’s been a long time since the last time I actually saw you making a dress,” Jocelyn said and served the pancakes on the plates, sitting at the kitchen island.

“Well... You’re not alone;” Magnus joined her and grabbed the syrup, flooding his pancakes in it, “I hadn’t sewn and I hadn’t made my designs in a while, there were dressmakers for that. I was just drawing and checking the finished clothes,” Magnus explained and took a bite from his breakfast.

“How do you feel about making a dress now?” Jocelyn asked.

“It’s ridiculous but I feel free. Like no fashion lines, no rules, no demands. Just me and the fabric,” he said, his mouth full with pancakes.

“It’s not ridiculous,” Jocelyn shook her head.

“My camera roll is filled with photos of the dress-making steps. I’m gonna write about it on my blog and I’m so excited. It’s gonna be very different from my previous posts. I’m curious about my followers’ feedback,” Magnus took a deep sigh.

“I’m sure they’ll love it,” Jocelyn winked at him.

“We’ll see,” Magnus smiled at her.

“We are having these long and boring meetings on Wednesdays at the office so I’m gonna be there all day... but I’d like to check your work after I get back home,” Jocelyn said.

“Yeah, sure! I think I can start sewing after lunch,” Magnus explain and Jocelyn only smiled at him.

After Jocelyn left the house Magnus poured some coffee for himself, heading to the workroom with a mug in his hand. He finished cutting then started pinning the different fabric together, working on the lower parts of the dress.

He started to sew as he planned after a quick lunch and didn’t notice time flying away so fast. He was sitting on the floor, next to the mannequin, sewing sequins on the fine fabric with his hands when he heard light knocks on the door.

“Can I come in?” Jocelyn asked softly.

“This is your workroom.” Magnus pinned the needle in the cotton-ball and closed the plastic box with the sequins in it. “Do you like it?” he asked as he was watching Jocelyn walking closer to him.

“It’s beautiful, Magnus!” she said, eyes locked on the dress.

“Well... the top part is gonna make it complete,” Magnus explained looking at his work. “What do you think?” Magnus asked.

“It looks like trees,” She said and Magnus looked at her immediately with wide eyes.

“What?  I know it’s mostly green and brown, but... It’s not a painting, mom! It’s a dress!” Magnus blurted out and Jocelyn laughed, “I still remember you said my prom suit looked like a freshwater pearl mussel in the sand,” Magnus rolled his eyes from the memory and Jocelyn laughed.

“It looked like that. I’m sorry; I’m a painter. But wait a moment,” she said and rushed to the table.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked when Jocelyn placed the lamp on the floor, a couple of feet away from the mannequin, illuminating the fabric.

“Come here,” she said, standing in the corner of the room.

“You and Clary are weird,” Magnus said, standing up from the floor, walking next to Jocelyn.

“Close and open your eyes again,” she whispered. Magnus heart started racing, parting his lips, standing speechless.

He didn’t know what his mom was seeing but he knew exactly what _he_ was seeing. The Lightwood garden on the wedding night. The sequins sparkled like the lanterns were did that dark summer night, the hanging brown ribbons under the thin and glassy top layer looked like branches. Magnus swallowed dry.

“What do you see?” Jocelyn asked in a low voice.

Magnus didn’t answer. It wasn’t what he was seeing, it was who was he thinking of and how he’d felt about that person at that moment.

“Okay, I see the trees,” Magnus agreed eventually.

“Good,” Jocelyn said and went to put back the lamp on the table, “dinner is ready anyway...” Jocelyn said before she left the room.

Magnus stood there for a couple of more minutes, staring at the dress, then followed his mother. 

***

Magnus went back to the workroom to continue working on the dress after dinner. Luke checked on Magnus when he arrived home.

“What do you think about it? What does it looks like to you?” Magnus looked at him, who walked closer, staring at the dress.

“Well it’s pretty and... and it looks like a dress,” he said and Magnus almost fell off the chair from laughing.

“What?” Luke asked confused.

“Nothing. It’s just Jocelyn... She said something about the dress,” Magnus explained turning back to the sewing machine.

“Once she said that my omelet looked like a rising sun under the clouds,” Luke told him and Magnus let out a loud laugh, almost falling back off his chair.

“Did you see that too?” Magnus asked when he calmed down.

“I was starving. I only saw my meal,” Luke explained and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh again. “Don’t stay up long,” Luke warned him, leaving the room while Magnus rolled his eyes.

He was sitting on the floor next to the mannequin, focusing hard on the sewing when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He almost ripped the dress off of the mannequin.

“Jeez... my heart...” he said, putting his hands on his chest, feeling his heart pounding.

Magnus pulled his iPhone out of his pocket, smiling immediately.

**Alexander: Are you up?**

He read Alec’s text, checking the time. It was a quarter to 11 p.m.

**Me: Yup.**

Magnus replied and stared at the screen.

**Alexander: Still feeling like you are seventeen? :D**

Magnus let out a laugh when he saw Alec’s text.

**Me: Definitely! ;)**

He typed the answer quickly.

**Alexander: Sneak out without permission for 5 minutes? ;) I’m in front of the house.**

Magnus stood up from the floor as soon as he read the message. His heart was racing in his body as he was heading to the front door. He opened the door carefully, stepping out of the house.

He saw Alec leaning against his car door on the passenger’s side, arms and legs crossed. Magnus turned back and closed the door lightly, trying not to make any noise. He was smiling while he was walking toward Alec. He really felt like he was seventeen.

Magnus saw that Alec was smiling softly. He was wearing jeans with a plain t-shirt. Why was he so handsome all the time? Magnus asked himself.

“Hey,” Magnus said when he arrived in front of him.

“Hey,” Alec said softly, looking at Magnus head to toe.

“Were you sewing?” Alec asked and Magnus eyes widened.

“How did you know?” Magnus asked and Alec looked away, laughing lightly. He shook his head when he turned his head back.

“You have a measuring tape around your neck and chalk on your shirt...” Alec said, pointing at Magnus’ shirt as the other looked down, checking himself.

When he lifted his head up Alec stepped closer, “and sequins in your hair,” he said softly and Magnus felt two fingertips on the top of his head.

Shivers ran up and down from Alec’s closeness, “well, that was obvious then. I thought you had some superpower,” Magnus only whispered, looking at him.

Alec’s smile fell as he breathed him in sharply. Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ neck and leaned in. Magnus closed his eyes, his knees weakened.

“Maybe I do.” Alec said, their breaths mingling.

“Being tall, dark, and handsome?” Magnus’ lips brushed Alec’s a couple of times as he was talking.

“No,” Alec said, just before their lips finally met in a soft kiss. Magnus’ heart was hammering in his chest, his stomach filled with butterflies. He grabbed Alec’s shirt by the hem as he felt Alec’s other hand on the other side of his neck. Shock went through Magnus as Alec tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Alec parted Magnus’ lips with his tongue and Magnus shivered, his hands tightening on Alec’s shirt.

If this day were to be the last of his life, then, he would die happy. Alec came for a five-minute date and now he was giving Magnus in toe-curling kind of kiss. Alec pulled away and Magnus didn’t open his eyes, enjoying the after waves of the kiss.

He cleared his throat, “You have multiple superpowers,” Magnus opened his eyes as Alec slid his hands from Magnus’ neck down on his arms and then to his hands, intertwining their fingers.

Alec was smiling at him, “I’ve got you something,” Alec smirked, stepping backwards, pulling Magnus with him.

Alec let go of one of Magnus’ hand and reached into the car through the rolled down window. Magnus arched an eyebrow as Alec handed him something, which looked like a chocolate bar.

Magnus’ jaw fell open, freeing his other hand to take the bar.

“Okay, I’m a hundred per cent sure that I’m dreaming. First the kiss then this...” Magnus said.

“Check the expiration date. I think it’s from the same stock they had ten years ago,” Alec said and Magnus was staring at the bar. He loved those.

It was a dried carrot-apple granola bar covered with dark chocolate. It sounded weird and disgusting the first time but, of course, Magnus had had to try when he discovered it. And the only place where he could buy it was a gas station on the AA Highway near Johnsville. Magnus looked at Alec.

“I was on the road all day and I had to refuel my car at some point,” Alec said as if he could read Magnus’ mind.

He smiled at him and started to unwrap the bar.

“I won’t kiss you again if you eat that thing now,” Alec leaned back against his car, arms crossed and Magnus froze, biting back his smile.

“I know how you run you company, Lightwood,” Magnus stepped closer to Alec.

“Do you, Bane?” Alec asked, eyes locked on Magnus’ lips.

“Yes, I do,” Magnus stepped between Alec’s legs, continuing the unwrapping, his gaze on Alec’s face.

“I won’t go home without another kiss either,” Alec said, just before grabbing the back of Magnus’ neck and pulling Magnus’ body against his for another kiss. He simply let out a silent moan and Alec deepened the kiss immediately, pushing his tongue into Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus’ mind went blank everything was a blur. The next thing he remembered was Alec smiling at him, licking his lips.

“You _are_ bossy,” Magnus said and took a bite from the bar.

Alec laughed and pressed a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “Good night,” he sentenced.

“Thank you for the bar...” Magnus walked backwards slowly, chewing on the snack, “and the kisses,” Magnus said and Alec licked his lips, looking away, shaking his head. “Good night, Alexander.” Magnus added before turning around, running to the front door.

He blew a kiss and waved at Alec before entering the house. 


	8. Complete, happy, inspired, free... Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes the final chapter of the story. 
> 
> My dear readers, you have to know that the previous chapters have been posted on my Instagram account in unbetaed version, before I decided to publish the story here after a massive grammar editing. 
> 
> I stopped posting chapters at IG to give this story a GRAND FINALE, because...
> 
> Maysville became one of the stories, which is very close to my heart. I dare say that Patient (published on IG) and Maysville are my loves. Maysville started in an easy way. I don’t do requests but I receive a lot, most of them Malec High School AUs and since I’ve been out of high school for 10 years now (hahaha, no pun intended) I’ve never felt like writing one. But the idea of writing my own version of a high school romance had always been in my mind.
> 
> I also wanted to write a painful story with angst, hurt/comfort. 
> 
> Then everything just came to me and I wrote the first four IG-chapters with the whole plot in my mind, with the flashbacks, with the secrets, with Magnus making the same mistake...
> 
> While I was writing down the notes for my story, every day of the three weeks and for the post-wedding days I had a hard time, I cried a lot and I already knew the story was going to become too important for me. 
> 
> Then Maysville was published chapter after chapter on my Instagram account and I knew it deserve more. It deserved a GRAND FINALE...
> 
> This chapter has only been read by me and Ari who edited the story. 
> 
> My IG-readers are coming here now to read the final chapter. 
> 
> Side note: I always came up with song suggestions for every scenes/chapters and my IG readers liked them, so I added songs in this chapter too. You can just skip them or listen to them if you want.
> 
> Huge thanks and hugs to you for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> Huge thanks and hugs to Ari who was so kind and betaed my story 24/7, and if she hadn’t been there for me with all her support this would never have happen. (Ari, you are the best! <3 We did it! We did it! I’m so happy that I got to know you and did an amazing job and edited my story in your precious free time. I’m wishing all the best to you and your family, big kisses, hugs and health for your mom! I can’t wait to work with you again! Love you!)
> 
> Huge thanks and hugs to Amelia for all her support, nice words and essays about the story. (Amelia! Here we go! I can’t wait for your essay about the last chapter! Love you, girl! I’m gonna miss your essays! You always made my day with your passion for this story. And don’t cry now, please! Save your tears for the story :P)
> 
>  
> 
> So here it comes, THE GRAND FINALE! I hope you will like it! Enjoy!

It was Thursday and Magnus was on his way to Jace’s studio, thinking.

He’d gone to his bedroom right after he entered the house the previous night. And he hadn’t made a wish at 11:11 p.m. No. He wasn’t seventeen. Only a small, very small wish was okay. And he wasn’t thinking about whether Dr. Aldertree was still the practicing dentist in town when he went to bed without brushing his teeth and with the taste of the chocolate bar still in his mouth. And he hadn’t fallen asleep with a wide grin on his face. 

Simon was busy when he arrived at the comic book store. Magnus found him at the back office, drowning in papers. Magnus didn’t want to disturb him for long so he just filled in the papers Simon had given to him and left the store with the studio’s keys in his hand.

When Magnus arrived, the kids’ ballet dance lesson was still going, so he went to change his clothes and then, he went to the waiting area. Maia and Izzy stepped into the building as he sat on the couch.

“Oh, hello ladies,” Magnus greeted them, smirking.

“Hey, Magnus!” Izzy went to peck him on the cheek. Maia did the same.

“Are you ready for some yoga?” Magnus winked at them.

“I’m _so_ ready,” Izzy smiled.

Once the ballet lesson ended, they walked into the studio. After the introductions and setting his yoga playlist on the speakers, Magnus started his lesson with eight people.

He didn’t remember the last time he’d done a proper yoga practice. Some stretching and the 10-minute morning yoga didn’t count. Those were only a routinely part of his days.

He was smiling when he heard the attendees whispering during the practice:

“I’m killing it.”

“I love this pose.”

“Shit this is hard.”

“I’m dying.”

“Oh my fave.”

“Love this song.”

“I can’t hold this anymore.”

“I love yoga.”

Some of them fell out of the posture a couple times but they got back into them and Magnus was very proud of them, so much so that he felt as their ‘yogi’ even though he only knew Izzy and Maia personally.

His own yogi always said him that being able to do a yoga pose or becoming flexible or standing on your hands are not the goals of the practice. The goal of yoga was to create a space where you were you can be and unveil layers of protection you had built around your heart and appreciate your body; it was becoming aware of the mind and the noise it created and about making peace with who you are. The goal of practicing yoga was to love yourself.

“My soul honors your soul. I honor the place in you where the entire universe resides. I honor the light, love, truth, beauty and peace within you, because it is also within me. In sharing these things we are united, we are the same. We are one,” Magnus finished his lesson.

“Namaste.” Everybody said altogether.

***

[Jonas Blue – Fast Car (Radio Edit)]

Magnus locked the studio after he stepped out of the building with Izzy and Maia.

He was busy with the keys when Izzy leaned close to him, “someone is here to pick you up, Magnus,” she whispered.

Magnus looked to where she was pointing with her finger. His heart melted when he saw Alec leaning against his car a little far from the building’s entrance. Magnus looked down and placed the keys into his training bag, shaking his head, smiling under his nose.

When he looked up Alec was walking towards them.

“Suggesting Magnus to give yoga lesson was my worst idea, Alec!” Izzy said to her brother when he greeted her with a peck on her cheek.

“Really?” Alec asked, standing next to Izzy, looking at Magnus from head to toe.

“He killed us, actually,” Maia said.

Magnus held up his forefinger, “ _you_ wanted the full body flow, so don’t complain now.”

Izzy and Maia left after a little chat and Alec stepped in front of Magnus, taking his training bag from him.

“You really killed them?” Alec asked softly, looking into the other’s eyes. He brushed Magnus’ hair from his face with his free hand before sliding it on Magnus’ neck.

“So many positions in one hour…” Magnus whispered, grinning. Alec closed his eyes, biting back his lower lip, shaking his head slightly.

“I’m here to take you home,” Alec said in a low voice before leaning closer.

“You think I’m too tired to walk home by myself?” Magnus asked and rested his hands on Alec’ hips at the band of his jeans, his gaze locked on Alec’s lips.

“No,” Alec breathed, brushing the tip of their nose together. “I know how you get all this new energy after yoga.”

“So you came because of my renewed energy,” Magnus teased him, pulling him closer; their bodies were touching as their breathing mingled.

“I could go home…” Alec trailed his nose along Magnus’ cheekbone and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat, closing his eyes. “If you want…” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear.

Magnus’ skin was tingling and he started to breathe heavily, “no,” Magnus moaned silently when he felt Alec’s warm breath on his neck.

“Okay,” Alec said and kissed Magnus’ neck softly, stepping back and letting it go. Magnus’ hands fell down and he opened his eyes immediately, looking at Alec who was smirking.

“You have no idea what you just did, Alexander,” Magnus said offended; he stepped aside and passed Alec by, walking toward his car.

***

[Cheat Codes – Put Me Back Together(feat. Kiiara)]

Alec pulled off at Jocelyn and Luke’s house and stopped the engine, which meant that Alec wanted to spend more time with him. Magnus smiled from the thought.

“Thanks for taking me home,” Magnus turned to him in his seat. 

“Anytime,” Alec said and winked at him.

They were staring each other for minutes in silence. Magnus didn’t want to get out of the car, not yet. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and held it on his palm, caressing the soft skin with the tip of his fingers. 

“I guess we’ll meet tomorrow... at Clary and Jace’s...” Magnus whispered; his eyes locked on Alec’s hand. 

“Yeah... are you gonna cook?” Alec voice was serious and Magnus laughed. 

“No,” he bit on his lower lip, looking at Alec.

“That’s a shame,” Alec said, shaking his head then leaning against the headrest; “how was your day, anyway?”

“I was glued to my phone all day long,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Sounds familiar,” Alec winked at him.

“Is everything okay? I mean with Robert…” Magnus asked shyly, still stroking Alec strong hand. He didn’t know what was going on, he didn’t dare ask Izzy or Maia at the studio. He didn’t even ask Simon before.

Alec turned to the steering wheel, starting to play with the controller buttons on it, “Yeah, I think so. He still had some shares in some businesses I’ve been running. Max is turning eighteen next month so it was obvious that he was going to take over those shares. Like Jace and Izzy did with my mom’s when they turned eighteen themselves,” Alec explained and Magnus nodded, eyes locked on Alec. “He came to convince Max to go away with him _—_ ”

“What?” Magnus burst out louder than he wanted, placing his hand on his mouth immediately. “Sorry,” he said apologetically, looking at Alec sadly.

“Yeah, it actually makes no sense... I mean, he just came for Max. He didn’t ask how Izzy, Jace or me were doing. He didn’t even say congratulations to Jace when he met him on Sunday even though he knew Jace couldn’t be there on Saturday because he was on his honeymoon,” Alec looked down at his legs.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus whispered, lifting Alec’s hand to his cheek.

“Max clearly told him that he didn’t even want to see him again, much less go away with him. So, he suddenly wanted his shares,” Alec breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply, “luckily, Hodge had prepared for this when Robert left, and put a twist in the settlement Robert signed long ago. So, I bought him out,” Alex explained then looked at Magnus. Magnus saw his Adam’s apple bobbed.

“So he left for good?” Magnus asked in a low voice.

“Yeah, for good and all that,” the corners of his mouth went up softly.

“You are an expert at buying shares lately,” Magnus said teasingly, biting back his lower lip.

“I know, right?” Alec laughed and turned away, shaking his head, “come here,” Alec said after he turned back and placed his other hand on Magnus’ neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat as their lips met; he closed his eyes and felt Alec’s hand caressing his cheek. Alec’s mouth was very soft and warm as he took Magnus’ bottom lip in between his, licking it lightly. Magnus slid closer to Alec in his seat as they deepened the kiss, running his fingers through his hair. Magnus’ was panting as Alec pulled him closer and bit on his lip. The kiss turned too passionate and Magnus let out a wanton moan. His own voice brought him back to reality and he pulled away suddenly. He was breathing heavily and he didn’t dare open his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Alec breathed and let Magnus from his embrace.

Magnus shook his lowered head. “no, don’t... it’s not... I just... I’m getting... carried away,” he was still breathing heavily and looked up at Alec under lowered lashes. Alec’s eyes were dark, his lips were swollen, “I should probably go inside.”

Alec only nodded and Magnus gave a quick kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. He waved at Alec as he reached the front door then went inside the house.

***

Magnus went to Clary and Jace’ house on Friday afternoon. They were preparing the ingredients for cooking that night. Magnus glanced at Clary a couple of times; she seemed distracted, barely talking to Magnus.

Clary was back from the pantry with an opened Pringles tube in her hand, eating the chips; she walked next to Magnus who was seasoning the meat.

“Magnus, I told you not to cut it into too little pieces,” Clary said and tossed the snack on the top of the counter. Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Sorry, Pumpkin! But I thought we were gonna _—_ ” Magnus said but Clary cut him off.

“Don’t Pumpkin me!” she yelled and Magnus stepped away from the counter, mouth open, “Can’t you just do what I’ve asked?”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said, he was shocked and turned around, going to wash his hands from the olive oil and spices; “Clary, what’s wrong? Are you still mad at me because I didn’t tell you about my moving back?” he asked, wiping his hands in his apron.

Clary turned to him with a surprised look, “what? No! I’m not.”

“Then what is it?” Magnus stepped to Clary.

“Nothing!” Clary said without looking at Magnus, but he leaned in front of her with a questioning look, “It’s just something... with Jace and me and... and I’m still feeling jetlagged... I think...” Clary explained, gesturing with her hands.

“Are you two okay?” Magnus frowned.

“Yeah... it’s a... you know... we are married now... it’s all different now,” Clary let out a forced laugh and Magnus grabbed her hand.

“Hey, you two love each other and have lived together for years, it’s just a sheet of paper and a ring on your finger, Mrs. Lightwood,” Magnus stroked the back of her hand and smiled at her.

“Yes, yes... I guess, you’re right,” Clary said, smiled and grabbed the Pringles from the counter with her free hand. Magnus let her go.

“If you feel tired, I can take over this and you can take a nap,” Magnus gestured with his hand around the kitchen.

“No, I’m okay,” she took a chip in her mouth.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows and Clary nodded, “then, I’ll start making the dessert and you continue the meat, okay?” Magnus smiled at her.

“Okay,” Clary said with full mouth of chips.

“You seem hungry,” Magnus laughed and went to the fridge.

“I starved myself for weeks to fit in my wedding dress, Magnus,” she laughed and continued, “also, I’m a married woman now, which means I can gain as much weight as I want and Jace still has to love me,” Clary said seriously and Magnus started to laugh hard, bending forward, holding the fridge’s handle.

***

When Izzy, Simon and Maia arrived, Clary and Magnus were about to finish cooking. They were chatting when the front door opened wide with a loud noise. Jace stepped in, followed by Max and Alec, hands full of beer.

“Accept it, the red soap-dish is not that good car,” Alec messed Jace’s hair when he passed him by.

“It’s not a soap-dish, and it’s a great car with… with a small trunk,” Jace kicked the door closed.

Magnus laughed at the familiar scene. The Lightwood brothers’ arrival, their deep conversation about some ridiculous topic connected to Jace.

“And it’s fast,” Max said and placed a plastic bag on the kitchen island, heading to Maia.

“You can’t set the Ranger against the Mustang, Max! Not in the same category,” Alec arrived in the kitchen and gave Izzy a kiss on the head.

“Ford-Ford,” Jace said flatly and walked into the pantry after he kissed Clary. Meanwhile, Max and Maia disappeared in the living room.

“Oh God! Don’t tell me you’re talking about who’s having the best car!” Izzy rolled her eyes, “it’s like discussing who has the biggest _—_ ” Izzy placed her hand on her mouth suddenly, “never mind.” She waved them away and took a sip from her wine. Magnus bit back a smile and went to the kitchen island, placing a dessert dish on the counter. 

“Everybody knows I have the best car in town,” Simon said and straightened his upper body proudly. Magnus sat on a stool, watching them and listening to their conversation.

“You have a hybrid, Si!” Jace shouted from the pantry. Alec went to greet Clary with a peck on her cheek.

“I’m green, my car is clean and silent,” Simon held his index finger up.

“Clean and silent. It sounds like riding an iRobot Roomba.” Alec deadpanned and Jace came out of the pantry with a barking laugh, holding his hand up for a high-five. Alec slapped his brother’s palm, grinning.

“Duh,” Simon said and left the kitchen without a word. Izzy shook her head and went after him.

Alec walked toward Magnus near the kitchen island, smiling softly. Magnus bit his lower lip. Alec stood behind him, resting his hands on the top of the island, leaning his weight on them. Magnus felt Alec’s chest against his back. He leaned on him, his cheek against Magnus’ from behind. He felt Alec’s warm breath on him. Magnus’ heart started to hammer in his chest. He looked at Clary and Jace; they were in a conversation at the end of the kitchen.

“You smell like chocolate,” Alec whispered, brushing the tip of his nose against Magnus’ cheekbone. Magnus shivered. “Did you make this?” he asked pointing to the dessert on the island in front of Magnus.

“Yup,” Magnus said and cleared his voice because it was hoarse.

“What is it?” Alec asked, his lips brushing Magnus’ ear.

Magnus swallowed dry, “Chocolate lasagna.”

“Can I try it?” Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder.

“No. You’re gonna ruin your appetite,” he answered flatly.

“Have you… ever… seen _me_ … _not_ eating a meal, Magnus?” Alec asked and Magnus started laughing. “So?” Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek.

“Okay, just a little taste,” Magnus slipped out from Alec’s arms, standing up and going to the drawer. He took out a fork and handed it to Alec.

“Thank you,” Alec winked at him. Magnus watched him as he took a bite from the dessert, and then notice him close his eyes immediately. Magnus was standing still next to him. Alec opened his eyes and was about to take another bite but Magnus grabbed the fork from him.

“That was enough,” Magnus said and pulled Alec away from the dessert as he rolled his eyes.

“It’s not bad,” he said and licked his lips, leaving Magnus in the kitchen.

***

[Boyce Avenue – Will You Be There]

Magnus grabbed a dish and helped Clary serve the dinner. When he entered the dining room, he noticed that Max was sitting on the chair where he usually sat, and that the chair between Alec and Maia was empty. Magnus bit back his smile and placed the dish on the table. He went around and took the empty seat. Alec and Jace were in deep conversation, something business related as Magnus heard their talk. He grabbed the plate in front of Alec, and Alec looked at him while he was talking to Jace, Magnus raised his eyebrows and Alec nodded so he served him his food then he did the same for himself. 

“Thank you,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear.

“Bon appetite,” Magnus said and winked at Alec. 

This was the first time they had been all together since Clary and Jace were back from the honeymoon so, while they were eating, they mostly talked about it. 

After they had dessert, everybody was full, sipping wine, talking. Alec leaned back on his chair and rested his arm on the top of the chair’s backrest Magnus was sitting, caressing his shoulder gently with the tip of his fingers. Magnus’ body was shivering. 

“Now you have to tell us everything that happened here while we were away; I mean, something other than Magnus moving back...” Clary said and made a face at Magnus who stuck out his tongue.

“Something besides Magnus singing on the Main Street of Maysville?” Izzy laughed. 

“Oh God,” Magnus groaned, feeling his face go a deep red and dropping his head into his hands.

“I’m still freaking out over that! You guys were giving a concert!” Jace looked at Simon then Maia then Magnus and back.

“Magnus was actually pretty good,” Maia said.

“Yeah, he was amazing,” Simon agreed.

“Stop it. I’m never doing that again,” Magnus said, waving with his hand.

“I was thinking... you could write songs, Magnus. Just have to find an inspiration or a muse,” Simon looked at him seriously and nodding. Magnus shook his head.

“Simon, Magnus is an artist as well. He probably already has his inspiration or a muse. I also have my inspiration when I’m drawing or painting or crafting,” Clary said, leaning her elbows on the table.

“What’s your inspiration, Clary?” Maia asked, moving closer to the table on her chair. 

“The beauty of nature,” Clary said without hesitation.

“You mean my natural beauty, right?” Jace asked, smoothing his shirt on his chest.

“Sure, there are times when I’m inspired by you, honey,” Clary said and Jace leaned over, giving her a kiss on her cheek then leaned back on his chair proudly.

“That happens and Clary is sitting for six hours with a blank canvas,” Max teased Jace. Alec laughed aloud, making Magnus jump. He stood up for a high-five with Max. Everybody was laughing except Jace. Alec sat back in the same position he was before.

“Oh, come on, who couldn’t be inspired by me?” Jace asked offended.

“Me, obviously,” Magnus held up his hand. 

“And me,” Simon joined.

Magnus saw in the edge of his eyes that Alec was leaning closer and Magnus looked at him. 

“What’s your inspiration, Magnus?” Alec asked, his eyes were on his lips then back to his eyes.

And Magnus was thinking about that moment in the kitchen at his parents’ house when he couldn’t sleep, because of the previous night with Alec: then his texts telling him that he missed him, then his scent all over the room. He thought about all the happiness he felt with Alec even though they had had a lot of weak and painful moments. He felt complete, he felt inspired, and he felt he was on the right path again.

“I’m not telling,” Magnus whispered and Alec smiled.

“Is it a secret?” Alec asked.

“Yeah,” Magnus winked at him, turning his head back to the others. 

Suddenly he felt Alec leaning closer, his warmth on his skin. He swallowed dry, looking at the others but none of them was watching them. 

“I love you,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear and he froze, his heart skipping a beat. No, it probably, definitely stopped because Magnus heard nothing else. Only those three words echoed in his mind. The last time he’d heard them from the person next to him, had been when they said goodbye at the airport when Magnus first moved to New York. 

And now, after more ten years, he could hear them again. Alec loved him. Alec loved him back. He confessed it and Magnus couldn’t move.

“Clary, thank you! The dinner was excellent, as always,” Alec said the next moment, bringing Magnus back to reality. Alec was already busy picking up the empty plates and he was out of the dining room when Magnus could only blink and realize what had just happened. He tossed the napkin on the table and rushed after Alec. 

He was standing at the counter, wiping his hands in a paper towel. Magnus grabbed his arm and made him turn around. 

“Hey,” Alec said and smiled at him.

“Why didn’t you wait until I said it back?” Magnus asked. He started to breath heavily. 

“Because you don’t have to say it back now. Actually... you’ve already said it and—“

“I love you too,” Magnus grabbed Alec by his waist and pulled him in a tight hug, burying his face into his neck. “I love you so much, Alexander,” Magnus said again and Alec wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of Magnus’ head. And Magnus didn’t know how could he hug Alec stronger but he did and it felt so good. Magnus could hear Alec’s heartbeats.

“You’re gonna push the dinner out of me,” Alec said on a suffering tone.

“I don’t care,” Magnus said. 

“What if I want to kiss you? Would you let me?” Alec asked.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Magnus pulled away a little.

“Yeah,” Alec said just before he cupped Magnus’ face and their mouths met in a soft kiss, brushing their lips together gently. Magnus felt he was pressed against the kitchen counter while they adored each other; he rested his hand on Alec’s waist. 

Alec pressed a little kiss on Magnus’ lips before he pulled away, still cupping his head, stroking his cheekbone with his thumbs. He was looking back and forth between Magnus’ eyes. Magnus heart was pounding in his chest. He knew this face too well. Alec was thinking and searching for something in Magnus’ eyes. 

“Spill it already!” Magnus whispered.

“What?” Alec frowned.

“I see you want to say something, spill it!” Magnus responded and saw how Alec swallowed and licked his lips.

“Sleep at my place tonight,” Alec said it in one breath and Magnus parted his lips. 

“Okay,” Magnus answered.

“Yeah?” Alec smiled at Magnus widely.

“Yeah,” Magnus said in a low voice and Alec’s mouth was on his at the next moment. Magnus was melting in Alec’s hands; his lips were so soft and they fitted Magnus’ perfectly. The kiss was very sweet, gently, caring, tender, and loving. Infused with all the feelings they had for each other.

“Oh God, no! Alec and Magnus are back together and being disgusting on a level of ‘I’ve been craving for you for ten years’ in my kitchen!” Jace’s high voice could be heard behind them but they didn’t stop kissing, Magnus let go of Alec’s waist, scrabbling for something on the top of the counter with his hands while he kept kissing Alec. He found a roll of paper-towel and threw the way Jace’s voice was coming from without opening his eyes.

“Hey! Stop it, guys! I’m gonna puke,” Jace said and Magnus started to giggle against Alec’s lips. 

“I’m afraid he’s gonna fire me,” Magnus stated when Alec pulled away, smiling widely.

“He can’t,” Alec winked at Magnus, eyes still on him.

“I could if I wanted to,” Jace said loudly and Alec turned around. Jace was leaning against the kitchen island, his arms crossed.

“Really? Don’t forget who’s on the top of the pyramid. Also, would you fire your wife’s brother?” Alec went to the drawer and took fork from it. “Or your brother’s love?” he added and sat on a stool pulling the dessert leftovers in front of him, taking a bite into his mouth. Magnus was still standing in the same place, his hand covering his mouth, hiding his grin. Bossy Alec met sweet-toothed Alec. There wasn’t anything more entertaining than that.

“Nope,” Jace turned to Alec, “but you two still owe me the cost of three hundred lanterns,” Jace said in a low voice, his index was pacing back and forth between Alec and Magnus. 

“Clary!” Alec cried. Magnus couldn’t stop himself anymore; he started laughing, throwing his head back.

“Oh, shut up!” Jace ran to Alec and slapped his arm, “I can’t go into this! Not now!” he said and walked to Clary when she appeared at the kitchen with a questioning look. Jace wrapped his hand around her waist, whispering something into her ears and led her back to the dining room.

Magnus frowned at the couple and shrugged. He walked to Alec who was still eating the chocolate lasagna from the dish. 

“This is so good,” Alec pointed at the dessert with his fork. 

“I know the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Magnus said and Alec left the fork on the top of the island, turning to Magnus on the stool. 

“You made it on purpose?” He grabbed Magnus by the hem of his pockets, pulling him between his legs. Magnus placed his arm around Alec’s neck, lifting his other hand and playing with Alec’s hair-strands over his forehead, messing them, then fixing them again. An old habit of his.

“Is it working?” Magnus asked, grinning.

“I won’t tell,” Alec answered in a low voice, closing his eyes as Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, “but I’m happy you’ve been bored on Monday nights.” 

“We’re leaving, are you—” Izzy rushed into the kitchen. “Oh, I’ve almost forgotten what a ridiculously sweet couple you are. Thank you for the reminder,” Izzy said and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Are we leaving too?” Alec asked Magnus in a low voice. He nodded and stepped away from Alec. 

“We’re taking Max and Maia home,” Izzy informed them. 

“Okay,” Alec said and reached for the fork that he’d left on the island before. Magnus started giggling when Alec continued eating the dessert.

***

[James Morrison – I Won’t Let You Go]

Alec parked near the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop. They got off the car and Magnus waited for him to come around. 

“I have to go up there before we go to my place,” Alec pointed at the building next to the coffee shop, “I have to feed Church,” he added. 

Magnus’ eyes widened, “Church?”

“My cat. He lives up there, I think you’ve seen him,” Alec explained.

“Oh, yeah, the cat, okay,” Magnus said, looking at Alec who was rubbing the back of his head, his gaze on the sidewalk.

“You can wait here, I won’t be long. Or you can come... If you want...” Alec hesitated a little.

“I’m coming with you,” Magnus said and Alec looked at him, “If you want me to...” he added.

“Yeah, okay,” Alec said and took Magnus’ hand, intertwining their fingers. They walked to the front door in hand in hand. 

Alec looked around the street before unlocking the door, still holding Magnus’ hand. There was nobody nearby and it’d been dark for a while. Magnus heart started racing as he remembered the last time he’d been there. Alec pulled him into the building quickly and locked the door behind them. He smiled at the thought that they are literally sneaking into their own property. Magnus barely saw the stairs in the dark; he let Alec lead him. They arrived on the second floor and Alec opened the door. He was still holding Magnus’ hand as they stepped in, turning the light on. Magnus swallowed dry. The place had looked like the same when Magnus was there before. Alec let go of Magnus’ hand when the fluffy cat ran to Alec’s feet, purring against his legs. 

“Hey, buddy, missed me?” Alec lifted the cat in his arms and stroked its head with the tip of his fingers. Magnus smiled because of the scene. Alec turned to him with the cat in his arms, “Church, this is Magnus! Magnus this is Church!” Alec said softly. 

Magnus stepped closer, “hey, Church!” he said and reached his hand to stroke the cat but the animal hissed and scratched Magnus’ finger. “Ouch!”

“Church!” Alec pulled the cat away.

“Okay, I get it,” Magnus checked his finger; there was a tiny little scratch, barely seen.

“He only knows me, maybe that’s why is he so unfriendly,” Alec explained and put the cat down the floor and reached for Magnus’ hand, pecking his scratched finger. 

“You told him, huh? I have no chance of becoming his friend if you did,” Magnus asked shyly.

“I’ve only said nice things about you,” Alec whispered and leaned in to kiss Magnus softly.

“Then he is jealous,” he said after Alec pulled away; he went to the empty kitchen area.

“Might be. I used to date him,” Alec leaned down, opening a cupboard.

“Date?” Magnus raised his eyebrow and walked to the living area, looking around. The flat was very spacious and it had wide windows, though all of them were covered with paper. Magnus could imagine the sunrays coming inside.

“If we can consider a vet-check in another town as a date,” Alec shouted from somewhere behind the kitchen island, “that’s why the date-blanket is for. He hates the leather seat,” Alec stood up and winked at Magnus.

Magnus eyes widened. So, the blanket in Alec’s car was actually for the cat’s comfort. Magnus laughed silently, “there are situations when it’s just useful to have a blanket in the car,” he repeated Alec’s voice under his nose and walked toward the room at the end of the living room area, his eyes on the boxes on the floor.

“Come, buddy, dinner is served,” Alec said and Magnus turned his head around. Alec placed the cat’s bowl on the floor by the kitchen island. The cat was there the next moment. Alec smiled; his gaze on the animal.

Magnus turned his head back and he was at the door of the room where Alec appeared from the night Magnus had brought the papers to him. Magnus didn’t stop there, he walked in. The main walls were brick in that room too. There was a bed frame on the opposite wall, and some boxes here and there but Magnus could figure out that it could’ve been the master bedroom according to its size. Magnus saw an attached bathroom and a walk-in closet as he went around. When he turned around, he noticed a box on the floor with his name on it. He swallowed dry and his heart started pounding.

Magnus crouched as he grabbed the box and opened it with shaky hands. He sat on the floor as soon as he saw a photo frame on top; he reached in and took it out. It was a picture of Alec and him, sitting at the Lightwood house living room in front of the Christmas tree, Alec’s arms around Magnus’ body, his head resting on Alec’ shoulder. Then the photo went blurry, as tears were falling from Magnus’ eyes.

“We can go, Church is gonna—” Magnus heard Alec’s voice from behind and Magnus wiped his eyes and nose immediately. He felt Alec’s hand on his back then he sat next to him.

“What are in the other boxes?” Magnus asked quietly.

“In this one,” Alec pulled one closer, “some personal stuff from you, and things you left at my old room,” Alec reached in and took of a tube of liquid make-up, “does it have an expiration date?” he lifted close to his eyes and Magnus let out a tiny, desperate laugh, “in those,” Alec pointed at another pack of boxes, “old seasonal decorations from the shop.”

“My decorations?” Magnus asked.

“Yup,” Alec popped the p as he answered.

“And out there?” Magnus asked pointing at the living area with his finger.

“Some old work related stuff,” Alec replied and cleared his throat, “All these boxes have been here for more than nine years now, Magnus. I can’t remember everything,” Alec laughed lightly.

“Yeah, okay,” Magnus nodded and wiped his nose.

Magnus slid closer to him but Alec spread his legs and pulled Magnus to his body. Magnus placed his thighs on Alec left thigh, leaning against Alec’s chest with his side, resting his head on his collarbone.

“I’m sure the next owner’s gonna love this apartment. It’s a nice place,” Magnus whispered.

“Yeah, and pretty big for a cat,” Alec said and Magnus giggled. Alec kissed the top of his head.

“Why do you have a cat? I guess no one knows about Church, right?” Magnus asked in a low voice, Alec hummed, “Why he is living here and not at your place?”

“It was a rainy day and I was on my way back to Maysville late at night. I was so tired already, I barely saw the road, it was too hard to keep my eyes op—” Alec started but Magnus cut him off.

“Alexander, were you driving like that?” Magnus asked, his heart in pain from the thought what could have happened if Alec had fallen asleep while he was driving.

“Nothing happened. On the contrary… I became more than awake when I saw that wet ball of fur in the middle of the road. I pulled off immediately. He was so tiny and he was shaking. I wrapped my coat around him, took him into my car, increased the seat-heat and took him here. I have no idea why here…” Alec explained, caressing Magnus’ back.

“It seems like he likes that ugly couch,” Magnus said as he saw the cat had jumped on the back of the furniture and Alec laughed.

“Yeah, it was already here when I bought this property,” Alec said and placed his hand under Magnus’ jaw, lifting his head up, brushing his lip against Magnus’ for a soft and gentle little kiss. “Can we go?” he asked as he pulled away.

“Yeah,” Magnus said and stood up. He took a look on the photo frame he was still keeping in his hand. “Do you think you’ll ever trust me again?” Magnus asked, eyes locked on the photo.

Alec took the frame from Magnus’ hand and put it back in the box. “I hope so,” he said softly as he turned to Magnus, smiling at him, “come,” Alec beamed and reached his hand out to Magnus.

“What do you want me to do to have you trust me again? I would do anything. Just tell me what to do.” Magnus tried to not to sound too desperate before taking Alec’s hand. Alec shook his head, smiling lightly.

He pulled Magnus into a hug, looking into his eyes. “Just be… _you_ ,” He said and Magnus looked back and forth between his eyes, waiting for Alec to continue. But he didn’t, he just pressed a light kiss on his mouth and pulled him out of the room. Magnus was more than confused.

***

They sneaked out of the building and Alec closed the front door, walking next door. He smiled at Magnus after he opened the door by the coffee shop entrance. Magnus stepped in, Alec following and turning the lights on. The walls were white along the stairway, leading to the second floor. This corridor wasn’t as wide as in the other building. Alec locked the door and after collecting his mail, he headed upstairs. Magnus walked behind him.

They reached the second door, which was unlocked; Magnus noticed, as Alec just opened it and went inside, turning the lights on, holding the door for Magnus.

“This is where I live,” Alec announced shyly, gesturing with his hand to Magnus to step in.

Magnus smiled at him softly and looked around as he stepped in. The first thought in his mind was that even the locker room at Raphael’s cooking school was cozier than this place. The walls were white and grey; the living area was to the left and the open kitchen to the right. The furniture was plain; there was a couch and two armchairs in the middle, a desk by the window. Magnus walked around. He noticed there was no dining table only a kitchen island with four tall stools where people could actually eat.

Magnus swallowed the stone he didn’t know he was holding in his throat; the pain appeared in his chest again. This was it; this had been Alec’s life while Magnus was away. Magnus knew that Alec moved here because it was useful. He was working hard and he’d never been a fussy type of guy when it came to decorating but this place was too plain, too cold.

“Do you wanna drink something?” Alec asked as he walked into the kitchen, tossing his mail on the island. “I’m opening a bottle of wine, would you like some?” Alec rolled up the sleeve of his shirt.

“Sure,” Magnus said and headed to the kitchen, “when did you move here?” he sat on one of the stools.

Alec stood still at the island, one hand on the neck of the wine bottle, wine opener in the other, his eyes locked on the ceiling, exhaling sharply as he was thinking.

“About eight years ago when I first renovated the coffee shop after you left… I think, I’m not sure,” he said and pushed the opener into the cork, “I didn’t think it for a minute when Paul announced that they were moving out,” Alec pulled the cork out with a loud pop, “they moved to the suburbs.”

“I see,” Magnus smiled at Alec.

“It’s just useful, downtown, above the shop…” Alec turned to the cupboards, taking two glasses out, “but I still spend the weekends at my mom’s, I mean I used to… not anymore since Max and Maia are together,” Alec poured the liquid in the glasses.

“They are lovely together,” Magnus accepted the wine.

“Yeah, they are,” Alec stepped backwards and leaned against the counter, “Maia is a nice girl,” he added and sipped from his wine.

Magnus rested his elbows on the top of the island, rotating the glass on the surface by its stem. He looked around again; he noticed an open door and leaned a little forward to look into it. It was the bedroom as Magnus saw the side of a bed and bedside table. He turned back to Alec when he heard his steps. He was walking toward Magnus, standing next to him. Magnus lifted his head to look at Alec.

“I can take you to your parents’ if you don’t want to be here,” Alec said softly, brushing Magnus’ hair from his face, making him shut his eyes. Alec slid his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “I just… I’d just really like to sleep with you tonight,” Alec’s voice went lower, he was caressing Magnus’ cheekbone with his thumb.

“No, you don’t have to take me there,” Magnus looked aside, “it’s just a little weird for me to be here,” he said and his gaze went back to Alec whose expression was unreadable, “I mean weird but good weird,” Magnus tried to explain, looking around. “It’s good to be with you,” he turned to Alec on the stool and placed his hand on Alec’s chest, he felt his heartbeats against his palm.

Alec smiled at him, licking his lips, “I’ll get a t-shirt and some sweatpants for you and you can take a shower,” he said before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Alec turned around and walked to the bedroom, “don’t pick your favorite,” Magnus called after him, grinning.

“I know you’re not going to return them,” Alec said without turning back and he disappeared in the room.

***

Magnus took a shower after he removed his make-up, he liked that he could use Alec’s mint shampoo. It had a nostalgic feeling to smell that scent on himself. And he giggled silently when he took Alec’s toothbrush from the sink and brushed his teeth with it.

He walked into the bedroom after he finished showering. Alec was lying on the bed, his MacBook on his lap; he glanced at Magnus with a smirk then continued typing. Magnus fished his phone out of the pocket of his pants and placed his clothes and jewelry on the armchair in the corner. He looked around in the room, the bed was on the opposite wall with two bedside tables, and the curtains were closed. Magnus walked to the bed and sat on the dark blue cover in a crossed-legged position at the other end, giving Alec privacy until he finish whatever he was doing on his laptop.

Magnus unlocked his screen and checked his notifications and emails. He noticed and email from Catarina. She was letting Magnus know that she had been packing all day and was going to all weekend because the moving company was going to deliver his stuff to Maysville on Monday. Raphael had taken all his kitchen equipment for himself, Ragnor had taken the armchairs, the Persian carpet and he wanted to steal from Magnus’ wine collection but Catarina caught him and hit him with a pillow a couple of times. Catarina took the décor pillows; she said she had become attached to them. She also took the plants because she just couldn’t let them die there and Magnus’ outdoor furniture because it was comfy. Magnus smiled as he was reading the email.

Alec shut his laptop closed and stood up; he went to the commode at the nearest wall and placed the MacBook on the top of it.  He picked out a t-shirt and some underwear from the drawers and walked out of the room. Magnus made a face and his gaze went to his screen again.

He lifted his head when Alec was back the next minute, “I brought you a charger,” he said and handed him the cord.

“Thanks,” Magnus said and smiled at Alec who bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

“Be back soon,” Alec said before he turned around and walked toward the door.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus called after him.

Magnus typed a reply to Catarina, turned his phone silent and plugged the charger in, putting it on the bedside table. He pushed the covers aside and slipped under. He lay on his side and placed his head on the pillow, pushing his hand under it, he was playing with the hem of the other pillow while he waited for Alec who walked into the room a couple minutes later in a t-shirt and underwear. He left his phone on the bedside table and joined to Magnus under the cover, facing to him. Magnus smiled at Alec, and he returned the smile.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus started to stroke the back of Alec’s hand.

“That dessert you made today,” he answered right after and Magnus turned his head into the pillow to laugh.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered after he turned back to Alec.

“I love you too,” Alec leaned closer and Magnus placed his hand on the side of Alec’s neck, brushing their lips together. His body started shivering from head to toe.

Magnus slid closer to Alec as they deepened the kiss, he licked Alec’s full bottom lip and Alec parted his mouth to let Magnus’ tongue in. His heart was racing and he felt his pulse increasing. Magnus felt Alec slid his hand under the t-shirt on his side, stopping at his hip, and he bit on Alec’s lip gently. Magnus ran his fingers through his hair as Alec held onto Magnus’ hip. Magnus let out a silent moan. He pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily.

Much as Magnus wanted to feel and love Alec that way, he didn’t want to rush it. He opened his eyes, meeting Alec’s gaze. He was also breathing heavily, but smiled at Magnus sincerely, turning to turn the light off on the bedside table.

“Good night,” Alec breathed out as he pressed a kiss on Magnus forehead.

“Good night, Alexander,” Magnus buried his head against Alec’s chest, inhaling his scent deeply, “I never want to spend another day without you,” he whispered, and Alec’s hold grew tighter around him.

***

[Justin Timberlake – Morning Light (feat. Alicia Keys)]

Magnus reached his hand out, moving it swiftly against the bed-sheet, then one of his legs joined it, he’d literally made a half snow-angel in the bed before he blinked his eyes open and realized he was alone. He lifted his head and looked around the room.

The curtains didn’t let the sunrays in; the only light came from the open door. Magnus noticed a yellow stick-on note on his iPhone; he reached out and took them. He bit his lower lip and smiled as he saw Alec’s handwriting.

**_Good Morning ~~Sparkly~~! (Sorry, I know you hate it)_ **

**_If you wake up before 7, which I doubt, I went running._ **

**_I’ll bring you coffee from the shop._ **

Magnus pressed the button on his phone, checking the time. It was 7:24. Magnus looked aside without turning his head, cocking his ears, listening to the noise from outside of the room.

According to it, Alec was back. Magnus rolled to the other side of the bed and stood up. He slowly and silently tiptoed out of the room. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, biting on his thumbnail when he saw Alec.

Alec was standing barefoot at the kitchen counter with his messy hair, only wearing grey sweatpants, which were hanging around his hips; he was reading the day’s papers, and was drinking something from a large shaker. He’d probably sensed Magnus was staring at him because he turned to where Magnus was standing as he was lifting the shaker to his mouth but stopped halfway.

“Good Morning,” Alec smiled at him and placed the shaker on the island.

“Morning,” Magnus started to walk to Alec. “Why didn’t you wake me up when you did?” he asked and hugged Alec from behind, kissing his bare back on his spine.

“I’m not that heartless,” Alec deadpanned and turned around in Magnus’ embrace, cupping his face, kissing him. It was hard for Magnus to keep his gaze on Alec face, when perfection on legs was standing in front of him half naked. He noticed his slightly damp hair, and he smelled like mint. It seemed Alec had already had a shower after running.

“I know,” Magnus said softly, “but I could’ve talked you out of leaving the bed,” Magnus was grinning and Alec laughed, “anyway, I was just reading about some coffee…” Magnus added and turned his head back, looking around the kitchen.

“It’s here,” Alec handed him a takeaway from the island.

“Thank you,” Magnus said and took the paper cup with both hands and headed to a tall stool, sitting on it.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Alec started and sipped from the shaker.

“What are you drinking?” Magnus asked as he watched Alec’s drinking, “sorry, I’m all ears,” he took a sip from his own drink.

“Protein shake,” Alec answered and lifted his hand to the back of his neck, interlocking in it, “I was wondering if you’d like to come for lunch at my mom’s today,” Alec asked hesitantly.

Magnus stopped drinking his coffee, keeping it at his mouth and blinked a few times as he heard Alec’s invitation.

“I have a few things to do in the morning, so I’ll take you back to your parents’, and you can get dressed and stuff. And I could pick you up later,” Alec paused and took a breath, scratching the back of his head, staring at Magnus, “you know, what? Forget it, umm… I was just thinking and you—” Alec said, looking on his shaker. He probably noticed Magnus’ long silence but Magnus cut him off.

“What should I wear?” Magnus asked and Alec looked at him immediately with a wide smile on his face.

“Casually elegant,” Alec said with a crooked smirk and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Alexander, there is no such thing as casually elegant,” Magnus slapped the top of the counter lightly, “It’s either casual or elegant.”

***

[Colbie Caillat – Bubbly]

Magnus had mixed feelings about the Lightwood lunch. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He had chosen one of the best outfit he had in Maysville, and spiked his hair up. 

Magnus was standing in front of the mirror; fixing the necklaces around his neck after he finished his eyeliner when he heard some light knocks on the open door. He didn’t need to turn around, he saw Alec in the mirror when he stepped into his room. 

“Jocelyn let me in,” Alec said and Magnus was watching him walk in without saying anything. Alec looked as handsome as always. He was wearing a white cotton button-up shirt with navy blue chino pants. His hair was brushed and he had put on some fragrance Magnus could smell as he walked behind him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“What do you think? Casually elegant enough?” Magnus asked, smoothing his purple shirt. Alec smiled and nodded. His heart melted when he watched their reflections in the mirror. Magnus turned around, resting his hands on Alec’s chest, facing him. 

“Someone is looking handsome...” Magnus said, sliding up his hands to Alec’s shoulder. “But...” he added and took a step back, biting back his lower lip. 

Magnus began rolling up Alec’s sleeves to his elbows and when he was done he brought his hand to Alec’s hair to run his fingers through, making it messier. 

Alec smiled when Magnus took a second look at him, checking him from head to toe. 

“Better?” He asked, Magnus saw that he was trying to hide that he’d actually liked what Magnus did. 

“Hmm...” Magnus brought a finger to his lips, “one more thing,” he added and stepped closer to Alec, undoing the second button on his shirt. “More casual,” he said, smoothing the fabric over Alec’s chest then giving a quick kiss on the mouth, “yet elegant.”

“C’mon, mom is gonna be mad if we’re late,” Alec said out of the blue, grabbing Magnus’ hand. They exited the room together. 

***

Alec opened the door for Magnus when they arrived at the Lightwood family house. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked him when he got off the car. He only nodded and forced a smile to Alec. 

Maybe Alec saw the hesitation in his movements; he didn’t know how to feel about this lunch. They hadn’t talk about what the relationship between them currently was but it pretty much felt like they were back together. Whatever it was, Magnus felt it was right; they were on the right track. 

The only thing he was nervous about was meeting Maryse again. Magnus knew that she loved Alec with all her heart and when they were together before, she had always been very supportive of their relationship. Suffice to say, she loved Magnus. And Magnus could dare say selfishly that she used to love him more than even Clary or Simon. 

However, things had changed, things had happened, and Magnus’ stomach tightened as he took Alec’s hand and walked to the front door. 

Alec opened the door for them and Maryse was walking towards them on the hallway with a wide smile on her face. Magnus felt his palms sweating.

“Oh, I’m so happy you came Magnus. I was so excited when Alec asked me to set one more place at the table,” Maryse straightened her turquoise envelope dress and threw her high pony-tail back before giving Magnus kisses on his cheeks. 

“It’s my pleasure that I could join you,” he said, smiling. 

“Jace, Max and Simon are in the dining room, you can go take your seats. The girls and I are serving the meal,” she said after giving Alec a kiss on the cheek.

Simon and Max were in a deep discussion about some superhero movie, Jace was listening to them listless, leaning on his elbow. Alec pulled a chair for Magnus at the table, which was the same seat he used to be his place. The second chair on Maryse’s right, who sat at the end of the table. Alec was the first, then Magnus, Izzy and Simon to her right. Jace, Clary, Max and now Maia to her left. 

Alec was already in a deep conversation of his own about some business related topic when Maryse and the girls served the food. 

It tasted as marvelously as it looked. They talked about the family businesses; cars, weather and at some point even Magnus’ yoga lesson came up as a topic. 

***

Magnus was on the way back from the bathroom, heading to the dining room when he noticed Maryse in the kitchen, serving her famous apple pie. 

“Need some help?” Magnus walked into the room.

“Oh, yes, thank you, Magnus,” Maryse welcomed him with a sincere smile and Magnus was at the counter, taking another knife out of the drawer then standing next to Maryse.  

“It smells delicious,” Magnus said without looking at the woman, starting to cut the other pie in the other dish.

“I’m honestly happy you’re back in Maysville,” Maryse stated and Magnus took a glance at her.  She was talking to the pie in front of her on the top of the counter. “You know... Jace, Izzy and Max... they are like their father, like in every way, personality, mentality... but Alec… Alec is like me.” 

Magnus didn’t understand why Maryse was telling him this but he said nothing. Not that he could say anything; he was at a loss of words.

“We find love hard, and if we found it then it is for life... I know it from experience...” Maryse looked at Magnus. His heart was racing from her honesty. 

Magnus couldn’t imagine how she could have felt when she saw her ex-husband back in Maysville after such a long period of time, knowing that the man had his own new family, living happily with his new wife. And Maryse was still alone with a feeling of lost love, carrying the weight of her ex-husband’s betrayal on her shoulders. He saw the parallel between hers and her son’s destinies. It made his heart ache.

Then the edge of her mouth raised, “I could be back in the market if only I wanted to,” Maryse laughed then her face turned serious. “Please, tell me I’m not spending a ridiculously amount of money on beauty products for nothing,” she said and Magnus laughed softly, lowering his head. 

“You look beautiful Maryse, as always,” Magnus said sincerely.

“Ah, thank you,” she placed her hand on her chest, closing her eyes. 

Maryse finished serving and turned to Magnus with her whole body.

“We are all humans, we make mistakes, we fall, we stray away from our paths sometimes but we can also learn, fight, forgive and accept one another,” she said and took Magnus’ hands between hers. “Alec deserves the love he’s found in you, the one and only. And I’m sure he can give you a love like no one else,” she said softly and Magnus saw the tears in her eyes as he felt the urge to cry too. “You and Alec are two precious people who deserve to be happy,” she ended.

“I want to make him happy,” Magnus’ voice was hoarse, he was too close to crying. 

Maryse caressed Magnus’ cheek and smiled at him. “I know,” she turned back to the island, picking up the trays with the dessert.

***

When they finished their dessert, there was a lull moment when Jace cleared his throat, Magnus looked at him immediately, then on his and Clary’s intertwined hands resting on the table. Clary squeezed her husband’s hand with her thumb.

“Clary and I have an announcement for you,” Jace said, looking at everybody at the table. All the gazes were on them. Jace cleared his throat again, “we are having a baby!” Jace said, looking at Clary, then giving her a kiss on her red hair. The edges of Magnus’ mouth rose automatically.

“Aahhhh!!” Izzy and Maia screamed together, clapping their hands.

Maryse placed her hand on her mouth, her eyes were glassy but her expression was of pure happiness. 

Max and Alec were grinning.

“Wow!” Max said, hugging Clary from her side. 

“Congratulations!” Alec said, his eyes were shining and smiled at them.

“Well... it was a productive honeymoon then,” Simon said, leaning his weight on his elbow as he bent over to see them, “wait, you just got back from Hawaii...” Simon’s eyes grew wider. 

“Well, we’ve known this for a while...” Clary answered, looking at Magnus apologetically, staring into his eyes before looking at the others.

It all clicked for Magnus in that second. Clary’s weird behavior, her weak moments, the random crying, her outbursts, Jace’s worried call when they were out to Louisville, Clary’s anger after their honeymoon, Jace’s, their little fight the day before, the hunger, the tiredness... The hormones. 

He was more than happy that he came to Maysville three weeks before the weeding and could have been there for Clary.

“Boy or girl?” Max asked suddenly.

“Maxie, it’s too soon to know the baby’s gender,” Maryse wiped her tears away and stood up, walking toward Jace.

“Actually we do know, mom,” Jace said and Maryse’s eyes widened.

“It’s a girl!” Clary said, placing her hands on her belly.

“A girl!!!” Izzy blurted out, unable to hold back her excitement, “I can’t wait to start shopping!” she grabbed and shook Magnus’ upper arm, Magnus laughed.

“So, Jace, you’ll be a dad soon, can I get your red Mustang once you have to buy a family van?”

Alec looked at Max immediately. “No!” he and Jace shouted together.

“Why not?” Max asked. Magnus bit on his lower lip.

“Because!” Jace answered.

“Is that your answer?” Max frowned at him.

“You won’t have the red soap-dish, Max! Case closed!” Alec finished the discussion.

“You guys are not fun!” Max added pouting, looking at Maia.

Maryse couldn’t stop crying; she hugged Jace and Clary and then everybody went to hug them as well.

“Have you told our parents?” Magnus asked Clary softly.

“Yeah,” Clary nodded and lowered her head.

“You know… I was thinking that you had no right to freak out over my coming back. You were hiding a bigger surprise from me,” Magnus teased Clary.

“I know, I know and I’m sorry,” Clary said.

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize. Will you behave like this until the delivery?” Magnus arched an eyebrow and Clary started laughing, “I feel sorry for Jace, now.”

***

[McFly – All About You]

After everybody said their congratulations and best wishes to Clary and Jace they went outside to the terrace. Magnus loved the view from there; the whole garden could be seen from that spot. The summer air was warm, but the breeze made it easier to handle.

All of them were outside. Clary and Maia were chatting on the couch. Izzy was sitting on the stone railing; Jace and Max were leaning against it. Magnus, Simon, Alec and Maryse were playing a card game. Magnus was sitting next to Simon, and in front of Alec across the table. Maryse was next to Alec, leaning on her son’s shoulder. She was out of the game now. The others were watching them in silence; nobody dare utter a sound. The tension could be seen around them.

“Simon, what if Alexander collected all the clubs and the diamonds? We have no chance to win then,” Magnus said, he looked at Alec whose eyes were locked on the cards in his hand. Then to Maryse, she rubbed her nose and Magnus bit back a smile.

“I’m not a competitive person, you know, Magnus, but I’m still leading the score board. It hasn’t changed in ten years,” Alec said without looking at Magnus.

“I don’t know Alexander, I might spend my boring Wednesday nights in a card-game club, so tables can turn,” Magnus said and placed four cards on the table. “Sorry, Simon,” he added. 

“Jeez, Magnus, that was mean,” Simon said. 

“Impressive,” Alec said after he checked the four cards. 

“You know Alexander, you are kind of an ace of hearts... do you know why?” Magnus said, looking at Maryse. She rubbed her nose again. It was so hard for Magnus not to laugh so he just bit his tongue, and covered his mouth with his cards. 

“Nope,” Alec’s eyes were already on him when Magnus looked at him. Alec pulled away from Maryse suddenly. 

“Mom?” Alec raised his voice and everybody started laughing around them. “Boring Wednesday nights, huh?” Alec stood up quickly, tossing his cards on the table. 

“You said you were not competitive, what if you lost one game?” Magnus laughed.

“You, Magnus! You still cheat!” Alec pointed at Magnus with his index. “And you, mom... you are helping him!” Alec pointed to Maryse, who couldn’t speak from the laughing; she just lifted her hands as surrender. 

“It was fun, big bro!” Izzy shouted.

Alec went to the wide terrace-door and turned around. 

“I’m going to bury myself in that apple pie and you can do whatever you want,” Alec tried to sound offended and gestured at everybody with both of his hands. Magnus knew he was enjoying it.

“Your match is back, honey!” Maryse cried after Alec, standing up from her chair, walking to Magnus. “I’ll go pack you leftovers,” she said and bent down to hug him, “I don’t know when was the last time I had this much fun,” she whispered and stroked Magnus’ arm. Maryse smiled at him when she let go from the embrace and walked inside the house.

***

[Kodaline – Follow Your Fire]

“I’m going to take a walk down there, Isabelle,” Magnus said, pointing at the garden. “If Alec comes out of the house, would you let him know?” Magnus smiled at Izzy when she nodded. 

Magnus took off his shoes when went down the stairs from the terrace. He was walking to the end of the garden barefoot. He sat crossed-legged under the huge oak tree. He was playing with the grass. 

He was smiling when he noticed someone on the way toward him. He recognized Alec in the distance; his hands were in his pockets. 

“Hey,” Magnus said when Alec was closer. He was barefoot too. 

“I don’t want to disturb, I can go back if you want to be alone...” Alec said, rubbing the back of his head. 

Magnus smiled, shaking his head and slapping the grass next to him. 

Alec bit back his lower lip as he sat next to Magnus. 

Magnus slid to Alec’s side and found his way under his long arm, burying his face into his clothes, breathing in his scent. He closed his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked softly, kissing the top of Magnus’ head.

Magnus nodded and he felt a tear rolled down immediately on his face. Alec pulled away a little to look at Magnus, wiping the tear from his cheek.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alec asked and Magnus only shook his head, more tears coming from his eyes. “Is it that I’ve caught you cheating?” Alec asked and Magnus shook his head again and let out a tiny laugh, leaning back on Alec’s collarbone.

“Your mom hugged me,” Magnus whispered, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. 

“That’s a good thing,” Alec said in a low voice, caressing Magnus’ arm softly.

“She... she _really_ hugged me,” Magnus turned the half of his face into Alec’s collarbone, placing his hand on the other half of his face, trying to hide his crying. 

“That’s good, hey... calm down,” Alec pulled Magnus closer, “you still don’t give yourself enough credit...” Alec whispered into Magnus’ hair.

“What?” Magnus asked confused.

“Want me to count? We’re gonna be sitting here until sunrise,” Alec pulled one of his arms away and held in front of them and started to count on his fingers. “That biology test... I thought you would pass out in the library.”

*

_“You’re gonna make it, Magnus! Don’t worry! I know you’re gonna pass the test,” he said. His eyes were shining and the edge of his mouth curling up softly._

_How much he loved that honest smile. They were sitting next to each other, on the floor between two bookshelves at the library of the Maysville High School, for three hours now. The library wasn’t busy. They were the only ones there. Who was going to spend their Friday night at a library? Magnus felt his heartbeat in his ears when their shoulders brushed as Alec looked at him._

_“I don’t know, Alexander. I think my brain is pretty blurry by now,” Magnus replied._

_“You can do this,” Alec said and pushed a strand of hair off Magnus’ face._

*

“When you first kissed me...” Magnus whispered.

“Yeah... but now that’s not the point! You passed the test!” Alec waved Magnus away.

“...When I tried to teach you how to ride Jace’s bike...” he showed his forefinger too.

*

_Magnus was sitting on Jace’s motorbike, Alec behind him._

_“Turn it on,” Alec leaned against Magnus’ back with his chest, holding his hand on Magnus’. The bike’s engine started. “Good,” Alec said._

_“Alexander, we’re gonna die,” Magnus stated._

_“Keep the clutch here in,” Alec continued as if he hadn’t heard what Magnus said._

_“That’s the clutch?” Magnus asked, his hands were sweating and shaking._

_“Yeah, break here on your right,” Alec pulled the break in with Magnus’ hand under his. “Your gears are on the left,” Alec said and slapped Magnus’ left leg softly a couple of times. “One down,” He ordered._

_“Alexander, we’re gonna ride through the Herondale’s house and break our bones and this shirt on me—” Magnus said but Alec cut him off._

_“If we are lucky enough, we’ll get beds next to each other at the hospital...” Alec said and pressed a kiss on Magnus’ neck from behind. “One down,” he commanded._

_Magnus took a deep breath and stepped one down on the gear._

_“Okay, when we take-off—”” Alec started._

_“Alexan—”_

_“When we take off…” Alec raised his voice, “you’re going to give a little bit of clutch in and you’re going to go a little bit here on the break,” Alec said and led Magnus’ hands on the handlebar._

_The bike started to move slowly. “Wo-ah!” Magnus screamed with a wide grin on his face._

_“That’s it!” Alec let Magnus’ hands, “That’s it!” he repeated._

_“I’m riding this bike,” Magnus said after they were three houses away from the Lightwoods’._

_“You sure are,” Alec said, placing his palms on Magnus’ thighs. “I knew you could do it,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear from behind._

*

“...When you climbed this tree for the first time,” Alec counted and showed the tree above them.

“I fell from it,” Magnus giggled.

“Yeah, but first you climbed it,” Alec said.

*

_Magnus was sitting on the lowest branch of the oak tree; Alec was waiting higher up on the tree._

_“Put your other leg up there,” Alec said and pointed to a thick branch near Magnus’ waist._

_“I’m not that tall like you, you have longer legs, Alexander!” Magnus rolled his eyes._

_“You have long legs; you can reach it if you hold onto that branch,” Alec said pointing to another branch, “I’ll kiss you if you make it her,” Alec licked his mouth and bit his lower lip._

_“Sorry, Alexander. I’m going to have to miss that kiss because I’m gonna live my life down here on this branch like Tarzan,” Magnus said looking down at the ground. Although he was sitting on the lowest branch, it still was high enough. “I don’t even know how I’m gonna make it down.”_

_Alec climbed lower and reached his hand out for Magnus. “I wouldn’t miss a kiss from Tarzan,” Alec winked at Magnus who rolled his eyes. “Come,” he added._

_Magnus took Alec’s hand and helped Magnus climb higher on the tree. Alec leaned against the trunk of the tree and pulled Magnus to him, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist and placing his other hand on his neck._

_“Can I kiss you, Tarzan?” Alec looked on Magnus’ lips._

_“Tell me I didn’t make it up here for nothing,” Magnus said just before Alec pulled him in a passionate kiss._

_They were breathing heavily when they broke the kiss. Magnus stepped a little back and his feet slid from the branch, losing his balance. Everything happened too fast; he was lying on the grass the next moment. His skin was hurting; he felt a warm liquid around his nose. He saw Alec jumping down after him immediately._

_“Magnus!” Alec was next to him. “Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding. You might’ve broken a few bones. I’ll take you to the hospital,” Alec said in one breath._

_“Your kiss is deadly, Alexander. I want that on my grave,” Magnus was still lying on the grass._

_Alec took off his t-shirt immediately and wiped the blood from Magnus’ face._

_“You’re just gonna make my last hours happier,” Magnus commented and trailed his fingers down on Alec’s upper body._

_“You’re not gonna die on me today,” Alec rolled his eyes. “Come...” Alec pushed his arm under Magnus’ armpit and helped him up._

_Magnus held Alec’s t-shirt to his nose, “I want to eat your mom’s apple pie one more time before I die,” Magnus begged while they were on the way back to the house. Alec only laughed._

*

“...And when you accepted that job in New York,” Alec said and Magnus pulled away from him, looking at him with arched brows.

“What? What do you mean?” Magnus asked. 

“What was your dream, Magnus?” Alec asked seriously.

“To become a fashion designer?” Magnus answered and swallowed dry, he didn’t know where this conversation was heading.

“And what did you do in New York as a fashion designer?” Alec asked, his tone and face were still serious.

“I was designing,” Magnus said in a low voice, his heart started to beat faster. Alec took a deep breath, shaking his head and looked deep into Magnus’ eyes.

“Yeah, designing what?” Alec arched an eyebrow and continued. “When you came into my coffee shop on that Sunday when I was drowning in papers Jace left for me you said you’d had a lot of paperwork... Really, Magnus? Paperwork?” Alec asked and Magnus opened and closed his mouth like a fish to answer but Alec continued, “you accepted a job and you were designing for somebody else. It wasn’t what you used to tell me before. I guess there were dressmakers who sew your clothes; you didn’t even have to thread a needle. Am I right?” Alec made a questioning look at Magnus but Magnus was speechless. “Where is the Magnus who wanted to be an independent fashion designer who sew his own dresses and suits with passion, who wanted to run his own business and sell his own clothes online? You gave up on your dream when you accepted that job. Yes, you became successful in the industry, you earned a lot of money but you didn’t do what you really wanted to do. Did you learn how to run a company while you were drawing sketches following somebody’s rules?” Alec turned his head away and Magnus couldn’t say a word. 

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes again and placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “It hurt too much when you left me but it hurt even more when I found out you had given up on your dream. Because I know you are better than that,” Alec’s eyes went glassy and Magnus’ heart was aching. 

“I could always find excuses to not do something, right?” Magnus laughed bitterly and looked down but Alec lifted his head up. 

“Exactly,” Alec whispered and leaned in to kiss Magnus softly. “You asked me last night if I could ever trust you again.” Alec’s hand was still on Magnus’ face, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb and Magnus only nodded. “I can trust you because I love you with all my heart the way I have always loved you, Magnus,” Alec said with honesty and tears rolled down on Magnus’ face, “but you have to trust yourself first, you have to believe that you can do whatever you want and you can have whatever you want,” he said and brushed the hair out of Magnus’ face before he kissed him again. Magnus jumped on Alec’s lap, straddling him, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Alec grabbed Magnus’ waist and pulled him closer to his chest. They fall on the grass and started giggling into each other’s mouth. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Magnus breathed against Alec’s lips.

“You don’t deserve me? Hello, weren’t you listening while I was talking to you, you idiot?” Alec asked and Magnus sat up suddenly. Alec was still lying on the grass, a wide grin on his face.

“Did you just call me an idiot?” Magnus asked offended. 

“Yes! I did! Why couldn’t you just say that I’m right and that you love me too? Forget your silly excuses already, be yourself and let me love you,” Alec sentenced seriously and Magnus bit on his own thumb. “Want to give me my bubble back?” Alec asked.

“Yeah,” Magnus whispered confidently. 

“Then trust yourself, be you and you can,” Alec said, “now, get off me, I think ants just attacked my back,” he said and sat up. 

Magnus started laughing, dropping his head back.

“I’m serious,” Alec said and lifted Magnus up from his lap. Alec pulled of his shirt without unbuttoning and shook it. Magnus checked Alec’s naked back, sweeping his skin.

“No ants,” Magnus said and swallowed when his gaze lingered on Alec’s upper body. 

Alec put his shirt back on and stepped in front of Magnus. “Want to run to the house?” he asked, smirking, “I’ll race you!”

“I can’t cheat in running,” Magnus stuck out his tongue and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

“That’s why I’m asking,” Alec kissed his lips and placed his hands on his hips.

“What if we just walk there, holding hands?” Magnus gave Alec his candy eyes and sweetest smile. 

“God, I don’t know how to say no to your puppy face,” Alec rolled his eyes, throwing his head back. 

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said just before pulling Alec for a soft kiss.

***

[Norah Jones – Come Away With Me]

Magnus took the stairs in pairs, he was breathing heavier when he reached the front door and leaned against it.

“I won,” Magnus said and stuck his tongue out to Alec.

“Were we racing?” Alec asked as he reached the second floor.

“Of course we were,” Magnus rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Shouldn’t I have known about it then?” Alec narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, closing the distance between them, literally pinning Magnus against the door. Their faces were inches from one another. Magnus felt Alec’s warm body against his skin. He blinked his eyes and swallowed hard.

Magnus was calm even though his heart was racing as he looked into his beloved’s eyes; their green seemed darker. Feeling Alec so close felt so right, felt better, felt like something more. And the feeling in Magnus’ chest was intense.

“No, that was the point,” he realized, as he answered, that he had been holding his breath. Alec inhaled harshly through his nose and his eyes dropped on Magnus’ mouth just before their lips brushed. There was no rush in the kiss; it was intimate, caring, soft, and slow. They already knew each other’s mouth so there was nothing to explore, only to reunite. It wasn’t a toe-curling kiss, not the racing heart kind. It was the kind of kiss when your heart pounded louder at a steady pace.

As Alec’s hands rested on the hem of his pants, bringing their hips even closer, Magnus touched Alec’s neck, trailing his hand back and forth with soft strokes.

Magnus didn’t know how long the kiss lasted and he didn’t care either, he just enjoyed every touch. They smiled at each other both with eyes and mouths. Alec looked at Magnus like he was the only thing he’d ever wanted, making Magnus’ heart melt in a split second.

Alec put one hand away from Magnus’ hips to open the door behind him, holding onto him so they didn’t fall. They entered the apartment without breaking eye contact. There was nothing in the world right then, only the two of them.

Alec leaned forward for Magnus’ lips again, pushing him carefully against the door again, this time from the inside, closing the door with a move. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s dark hair, as he tasted his mouth again. Magnus’ legs weakened and he wanted more because it wasn’t enough.  Not that he could ever get enough from Alec.

When they broke the kiss again, Alec smiled at him in a sweet way. Magnus licked his lip on a reflex as he looked at Alec’ mouth. He had no time for taking a breath as Alec’s lips were on his again. But this time everything was passionate, intense, longing, and sensual. Alec’s hold on Magnus’ hips, the way he pressed his body against his, the way he bit on his bottom lip.

Magnus cupped Alec’s face, and pulled his head back. They were breathing heavily, looking into each other’s eyes. He cleared his mouth.

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed, sliding his hand on the back of Alec’s neck.

“I want you Magnus, I’ve missed you—” Alec said just before he stared covering Magnus with open-mouth kisses on his neck, right beneath his ear. “I need you—” he breathed against Magnus’ skin. “I want to make love to you,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear and shivers ran up and down on his beloved, every nerve ending in his body was tingling because of Alec’s words.

Magnus tilted his head and let out a wanton moan freely, not that he wanted to show any resistance against Alec’s adoring, “are… are you—” Magnus couldn’t put a simple question together because of his gasps “…sure?” But he needed to know if Alec was, till his own brain functioned properly.

“More than sure,” Alec said and bit on Magnus’ earlobe.

“Oh, thank God—” Magnus moaned and pushed Alec away a little, cupping his face again to bring their lips together.

They crossed the living room area, not breaking the kiss even for a moment on the way to the bedroom. Magnus made Alec sit down with a light, gentle pull. He sat on his lap right after that. Magnus started undoing the buttons on Alec’s white shirt, working on them one by one, exposing the pale skin inch by inch. Alec parted his lips, breathing quickly as Magnus pressed small kisses when he freed Alec from his shirt, discarding it on the floor.

Alec trailed his hands from Magnus’ own, along his arms to his shoulders, stopping at the back of his neck. He unhitched Magnus’ necklaces one by one, pulling off each ring. Magnus turned his head and Alec carefully removed his ear-cuff, placing the jewelry on his white shirt.

Magnus heart was racing; his skin was tingling from Alec’s touches. He examined his love’s face while he started to work on his shirt. He was beautiful; his long lashes seemed blacker in the dim light coming from the bedroom open door. Alec licked his lips when he disentangled all the buttons on Magnus’ shirt and pressed soft, gentle kisses on Magnus’ chest, trailing his way up to his collarbone, up to his neck. Magnus dropped his head back and moaned sensually, holding on to Alec shoulders immediately, so as to not fall back from their movements. Alec held onto Magnus’ hip, keeping him steady on his lap, keeping them together while he didn’t even stop petting Magnus’ neck for a second.

***

[Kurt Hugo Schneider & Austin Percario – Never Be the Same]

It had been ten years. Magnus Bane had left his hometown almost on the same date ten years ago to make his dreams come true. He hadn’t stepped in Maysville ever since. The date was drawing close and he couldn’t help but reminiscence and think back.

On that certain late autumn day when he had accepted the job at one of the biggest fashion companies in New York, he hadn’t realized that he was giving up on love, on his dreams, on the life he’d always imagined for himself, but most of all, he hadn’t realized he was giving up on himself.

And mistakes followed mistakes. And the time he had spent away had grown as an unpaid dept in him with every second, every minute, every hour, every day, and every year, making it even harder for him to face the biggest mistake of his life; leaving Alec Lightwood. His Alexander. His high school sweetheart. The love of his life.

He thought he could never have that love back in his life. He thought he could never hold _him_ in his arms again.

Everything had seemed lost and insolvable when he had first booked his flight back to Maysville, He had not cared about what was going to happen in New York, he had not cared about what was going to happen if Alec rejected him, he had not cared about tomorrow.

The only thing he wanted to free himself from was all the pain, which had grown in him during those years and confess the truth to Alec. He needed to tell him how he felt about him, about being ready to fight for his love and also about being ready to suffer the consequences of his mistakes for a lifetime.

Magnus Bane was his own enemy. He could destroy himself with his own thoughts, he could make simple things difficult for himself, and he could make himself insane by his own mind. He could become uncertain in a split second and change from self-confident to insecure in disguise under excuses and objections.

Alec had always trusted him, and had kept him on the right path. He had always believed in him. He always saw the real Magnus Bane.

He needed Alec to feel complete. He needed Alec to be happy. He needed Alec to be inspired. He needed Alec to feel free. He needed Alec by his side to be able to be… _himself_ again.

It had taken him thirty-one years–twenty-one full of happiness and ten years of painful sadness – to realize who he really was and what he needed in his life. However, it was never too late to find a way back, to make up for the mistakes.

For the first time in ten years, he felt _home_ again. 

“I love you with all of my heart, Alexander,” Magnus whispered looking up into Alec’s eyes, brushing the hair from Alec’s forehead.  Magnus was lying on his back with Alec so close to him and the scent of his beloved was filling his senses.

Alec smiled softly at him, then leaned down and kissed him. Every inch of Magnus’ body tingled as their lips touched.

They were truly making love after all those years. Even though they had spent a night together after the wedding, this was different. That night had been a confession without words, filled with pain, sadness, loneliness, heartache, and sorrow.

Making love to Alec had been like drifting between gentle caresses and gripping passion as they took their time in their pleasurable happiness. It had been long, lingering touches, fondness and heady desire with longing addiction.

This was their reunion, their _new_ old them. This was Alec and Magnus and their true, honest love for each other.

***

[Boyce Avenue – Every Breath You Take]

Magnus woke up the next morning; the cotton cover was warm against his bare skin. He felt a warmer weight on his waist. He smiled when he recognized Alec’s arm around him. He could feel Alec’s breath on his shoulder at a calm and steady pace; their bare bodies in a tangle of each other’s limbs and his smile grew wider at the memory of their night together.

He blinked his eyes open slowly. The sunrays found their way now between the curtains, making three perfect lines through the dark room. Magnus lifted his head little higher from the pillow, glanced over Alec at the clock on the bedside table on his side of the bed. It was 8:49.

Alec hadn’t woken up to go running. He hadn’t left Magnus like he did yesterday. Magnus was just lying on his side for minutes, watching Alec’s sleep, facing him. Magnus felt an overjoyed pressure in his chest that he could let himself do it this time. He could drink in Alec’s sleeping presence on a Sunday morning.

After a while, he reached out his hand and slowly hauled the tip of his index finger from Alec’s forehead down along his temple and cheekbone, stopping at the edge of his mouth. Magnus gaze was on his lips, he trailed his finger gently with a feather touch from one side of Alec’s full, lower lip to the other side, backwards on his upper lip.

His look lingered on Alec’s mouth, and then wandered up to his perfect nose, then higher up until meeting Alec’s already opened eyes. Alec was staring at him wholeheartedly, and the edge of his mouth rose slightly under the tip of Magnus’ finger.

“I’ve missed this,” Magnus whispered.

“What? Waking me up so cruelly?” Alec said in a low voice and cleared his throat lightly.

“Yeah… That,” Magnus only agreed and smiled at him softly. He didn’t want to get into that, the moment was more than perfect and Magnus guessed Alec clearly knew what he meant.

“I’ve missed this too,” Alec said just before pulling Magnus closer to him and pressing a kiss on his forehead.

Then, all of a sudden, Alec let Magnus go from his embrace and rolled on his back to his other side and Magnus frowned. When he turned back on his back, his iPhone was in his hand. Magnus smiled again now about the fact that Alec just fished his phone out of his pants which were on the floor next to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked when he saw Alec typing quickly, holding his iPhone with both hands.

“Texting Daisy to save some pastries for us,” Alec stated and turned to Magnus who made a face. “What? I have nothing to eat here,” Alec added, making Magnus laugh.

“Tell her to send me those videos already,” Magnus said seriously and Alec turned to Magnus, smirking.

“You don’t have them?” Alec asked with a wide grin on his face. “I can send them to you,” he added and looked back on the screen.

“ _You_ have them? Did you watch them?” Magnus’ eyes widened and Alec didn’t answer, only bit on his lower lip without looking at him. “Am I the only one in this town who hasn’t seen those videos?” Magnus asked offended. “Alexander?” Magnus pulled the phone out of Alec’s hands and rolled onto his other side with it.

“Hey!” Alec slipped toward Magnus from behind. Magnus’ breath hitched as he felt Alec’s bare body against his. He wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist, resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus entered Alec’s photos, finding the videos quickly, playing one of them.

“Oh God,” Magnus exclaimed and buried his face in the pillow immediately as he heard his singing.

“What? You are singing amazing and you look so beautiful, Magnus,” Alec told him softly; pressing little kisses on Magnus’ shoulder. “You just seem so… free.”

“I can’t believe I did this totally sober,” Magnus groaned in the pillow.

Alec reached across Magnus who was holding the device in his hand. “I’ll show you my favorite,” he said and stopped the video.

“You have a favorite?” Magnus turned his head to face Alec immediately.

“Yup,” Alec answered and started another one.

Magnus’ eyes widened as he recognized the song and turned to face Alec in his embrace, dropping the iPhone on the bed, cupping Alec’s face and kissing him passionately.

He remembered when he was singing that song. He remembered sitting on the sidewalk with closed eyes. He was imagining Alec in front of him as he was singing. He was singing to him. He was feeling so great, and so happy on the day after their date.

***

[Keith Urban – Coming Home (feat. Julia Michaels)]

Magnus took a shower, the stood in front of Alec’s closet with his towel on his waist, looking for a t-shirt and sweatpants to wear when he heard Alec was back from the coffee shop. He dressed up quickly and went out of the bedroom.

“You have some really nice clothes in there, I have to say,” Magnus said when he took a seat at the kitchen island.

“I wouldn’t mind it if it stays like that,” Alec announced and served the pastries on plates.

“I won’t steal your nice clothes, just the ugly ones,” Magnus reached across for a plate and took a bite from a croissant. “I love your t-shirts with little holes, tears, and in shreds,” Magnus said with a full mouth.

Alec just smiled and went around the island sitting next to Magnus. “What are your plans for today?” he asked and started eating.

“I’d like to work a little today. I started a new post on my blog, I’d like to finish it actually,” Magnus explained. “Why?”

“Hum, just asking,” Alec sipped from his coffee.

“You can come, if you want,” Magnus offered and smiled at Alec.

“I don’t want to bother you. Besides, Jace wants to see me,” Alec said.

“You never bother me,” Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec kissed his head.

***

[Freedie – Pioneer]

They ate their breakfast and Alec took Magnus to his parents’ house. Their goodbye was a more than twenty-minute make-out session in the car. They only could tear apart when Alec’s phone started ringing.

Magnus greeted his parents after he went inside, ignoring the knowing looks from them. Magnus felt he was blushing only from a smile Jocelyn gave him, and from a grin Luke showed when he glanced at him.

Magnus went to the workroom and continued the dress he’d been making before. The lower part was almost done, so he started to work on the top.

He only took a break when Jocelyn announced that lunch was served.

It started getting dark and Magnus had to turn more lights on. He fished out his phone from his pocket and typed a message to Alec. He knew he was pathetic but he wanted Alec to know that he was thinking about him.

**Me: I love you and I’m so inspired today. :)**

He pressed the send button.

**Alexander: I love you too. :* Still don’t wanna let me know what your inspiration is? ;)**

Magnus smiled and glanced at the dress on the mannequin. He walked closer to it and smoothed his fingers on the thin, glassy top layer and on the lower part of the dress and sat on the floor next to it.

He was staring at the blinking cursor on his screen for minutes before he typed a message.

**Me: You. It’s always you.**

Magnus message was simple, but it said everything.

**Alexander: :) : ***

Magnus was staring at the dress for a few more minutes then he stood up and went to continue sewing.

When he was finished for the day he went to take a shower. After that, he turned his MacBook on and updated his blog with a new, long post about his dressmaking process.

He quickly typed a goodnight text to Alec and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

***

He woke up early on Monday morning because his stuff was going to be delivered that day. He reached for his phone on the bedside table, noticing a last night’s message from Alec.

**Alexander: I love you too. Good night!**

He was smiling when he read it. Then he scrolled down his notifications. His blog had exploded. His followers had loved the dress; he even had some offers for the dress already. Magnus started laughing freely.

He got out of the bed and dressed up. He had a breakfast and a little chat with Jocelyn. He also felt really good updating his mom about Alec, about how things were going so well. And he saw Jocelyn was sincerely happy for him.

She gave Magnus a peck on the forehead and went to work. He called Clary while he headed into the workroom. He could make some final fittings on the dress while he was talking to her until the moving company’s truck arrived.

***

[John Newman – Fire in Me]

Magnus was standing with crossed arms on the sidewalk in front of his parents’ house, watching the moving company’s workers unload and carry his stuff from the truck into the house. He glanced on the road when he heard a car’s engine close. It was Alec’s shiny black pickup; he pulled down next to the sidewalk, keeping some distance behind the truck.

Magnus looked back at the truck’s platform when he heard a loud noise. He pressed his lips and eyes together when he realized that a worker had dropped a box. One, he started to count. He decided to give them three chances for mistakes. They were only humans and who was Magnus to blame them for making mistakes. Alec was next to him then, handing him a takeaway coffee and giving a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Oh God, I love you,” Magnus took the paper-mug from Alec, sipping from it immediately. He looked at Alec who was smiling softly; he was holding a takeaway too.

“How is it going?” Alec pointed at the truck with the index of the hand he was holding his drink in; he then sipped from it. 

“Going well, actually,” Magnus turned to Alec with his body, but his head was still on the way where the truck was, his gaze on the workers, “the garage, the basement, and half of the living room are already full. They’re filling the dining room now,” Magnus explained and now looked at Alec who was staring at the workers too. “How is that you’re here? Not that I’m complaining,” Magnus asked and stepped in front of Alec, placing his free hand on Alec’s chest, looking into his eyes. 

“I called you but you didn’t pick up,” Alec looked at Magnus. 

“Oh God,” Magnus said, taking a step back, slapping the pockets on his pants. He grabbed Alec’s hand and started to drag him towards the house, “I’m sorry, Alexander, I probably forgot it in the workroom.” 

“It’s okay,” Alec commented when they were in the porch. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to spend the night at my place,” Alec asked and Magnus stopped, letting Alec’s hand go and turning around on his heels, looking at Alec who was already rubbing the back of his neck. Magnus smiled.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Magnus said and tiptoed for a kiss. “I missed you so much last night.” He added and took Alec’s coffee out of his hand, placing the two paper-mugs on the railing.

“You know, it’s actually pretty hard to ask if I can’t reach you...” Alec bit on his lower lip and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I was busy as you can see,” Magnus said offended and pointed at the truck by the sidewalk.

“Bossing people around with your arms crossed?” Alec stepped closer, licking his lips.

“I think you’re talking about me, not yourself,” Magnus leaned in, lips almost brushing, “you’re the bossy one,” Magnus added just before he turned around and walked to the front door.

They entered the house. “Wo-ah,” Magnus heard Alec’s voice from behind, “and this is only a part of your stuff? What if you’d got everything delivered?” he asked when they passed by the living room by and Magnus bit on his lip.

“It’s not _that_ much, Alexander,” Magnus said heading to the workroom, “I’m gonna check three apartments tomorrow with Clary,” he said and turned around suddenly in the workroom’s door. Alec almost bumped into him. “Are you busy tomorrow? Could you come with us? They’re all in downtown, it won’t take long and... It would mean a lot to me,” Magnus asked without taking a breath, unable to read Alec’s expression. “Forget it. You’ll probably be very busy...” Magnus said when Alec didn’t reply.

“No, I can make myself free!” Alec cupped Magnus’ face. “You said it’d mean a lot to you, so I’m coming with you,” Alec said softly and Magnus smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Magnus said just before he pecked the tip of Alec’s nose.

Alec let him go and Magnus turned around and entered the workroom, heading to the worktable, hearing Alec’s steps behind him. The whole surface of the worktable was a mess, covered with patterns and fabric, impossible to find his phone. Magnus turned around.

“Could you call–” Magnus froze, Alec was staring at the dress on the mannequin, reaching out. He brushed his fingers along it. Magnus saw how carefully Alec was with the fabric. “Do you like it?” Magnus asked proudly.

Alec’s gaze was on the dress, and Magnus saw that Alec swallowed. “Yeah, it’s beautiful, Magnus.”

“Thank you,” he said and walked next to Alec, koala-hugging his arm, “I’ve been working on this for almost a week now,” Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, watching the dress.

“A week?” Alec asked surprised.

“Yup,” Magnus popped the p at the end and continued, “I’ve already got offers for it.”

“What?” Alec asked confused.

“I’ve been posting about the dressmaking process at my blog. And some of my followers have made me an offer for it. But I don’t think I’m gonna sell it, you know?” Magnus explained and let Alec’s arm, stepping closer to the dress, fixing the layer on it.

“Why not?” Alec asked in a low voice.

Magnus shrugged. “It’s my first dress since I came back, it’s also been my first for a long time,” Magnus stepped in front of Alec, pushing his hand into his pocket. “Jocelyn said the dress looks like trees,” Magnus said while he fished Alec’s phone out of his pocket. “Maybe I’ll give it to Isabelle,” He let out a laugh and unlocked the iPhone’s screen, dialling his number, “Simon is green, he’d love it on her,” Magnus added and Alec laughed too.

Magnus heard his iPhone’s ringing and went looking for it. He ended the call when he found it under a massive pack of fabric.

***

[Kygo – Never Let You Go (feat. John Newman) ACOUSTIC]

They were sitting on the couch at Alec’s place watching a movie. Alec legs were stretched out in front of him, resting his feet on the coffee table. Magnus was sitting close to him; his head on Alec’s chest, legs across his lap. Alec was resting his hand on Magnus’ thigh, stroking circles with his thumb against the fabric, caressing Magnus’ back with the other.

“I think Luke is up to something!” Magnus pulled away suddenly, “Did you see his face when he arrived? Like he didn’t even notice that the house was full of boxes,” Magnus said worried.

“I think he just doesn’t care...” Alec shrugged.

“Huh! That’s the point Alexander. He makes me think that he doesn’t care and–” Magnus froze. “Oh. My. God.” He said dramatically, touching his forehead with the back of his hand, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths.

“What?” Alec squeezed his thigh lightly.

“I’m a hundred per cent sure now that he’s burning all my clothes right at this moment, Alexander,” Magnus buried his face into Alec’s collarbone. Alec started laughing.

“I’m sure he isn’t,” Alec giggled and pulled Magnus back against his body.

“I’m hope you’re right,” Magnus whispered.

They continued watching the movie; Alec caressed Magnus’ back slightly. Alec started to kiss the top of Magnus’ head after a while and his hug grew tighter around Magnus’ body.

“What you told me–” Alec started talking into Magnus’ hair, “when you came back to Maysville,” his voice was low but Magnus clearly heard him.

“I’m sure I said a plenty of things that night,” Magnus answered.

“When you brought me the papers,” Alec said and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah,” Magnus swallowed dry. He clearly remembered every word he had told Alec even though he was overwhelmed by his mixed feelings.

“Did you really mean it?” Alec was still talking into Magnus’ hair. Magnus felt his heartbeats in his throat; he was confused. He didn’t know why Alec was asking about that now. He had already told him he really meant it the day after that.

Somehow, Magnus also had a pain in his chest because he didn’t know where Alec was going with this. Magnus pulled away slowly, afraid to meet Alec’s gaze, not ready what he could see in his eyes. He felt he was getting insecure again.

“You’re making theories in your head as to why I’m asking...” Alec said just before their eyes met. “Am I right?” Alec asked with a wide grin on his face.

“Alexander...” Magnus knew he couldn’t hide his sincere expression, which probably reflected that he was afraid. “I’ve meant every single word,” Magnus clenched his teeth together.

“Good,” Alec licked his lips, and leaned forward to press a kiss on Magnus’ mouth, “then we can move in together,” he said when he pulled away. Magnus was blinking continuously, finding it hard to believe what he was hearing.

“What?” Magnus asked, shaking his head, trying to bring him back to reality. He was sure he was dreaming.

 “The building next door,” Alec pointed behind him with his thumb, “ _our_ property,” Alec was nodding continuously with wide eyes like he was explaining something to a child. Magnus couldn’t breath.

“Yeah,” Magnus arched a brow. Alec groaned and threw his head back against the back of the couch, eyes locked on the ceiling.

“Move in with me, you silly,” Alec said when he looked at Magnus again.

The corners of Magnus’ mouth rose and he was on Alec’s lap at the next moment.

“So you won’t sell the property?” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. 

“We wanted to live there, remember?” Alec asked, Magnus bit on his bottom lip when he heard _we_ , nodding continuously, “I didn’t really want to sell it after you came back but to be honest, I wasn’t sure about moving in together so soon,” Alec explained, pushing his hands under Magnus’ t-shirt, grabbing him by the hips, caressing the bare skin with his thumbs.

Magnus arched a brow. He didn’t understand why Alec had agreed to go looking for an apartment with him and Clary.

“What made you change your mind then? Seeing my stuff being unloaded from the truck?” Magnus asked confused.

Alec shook his head. “Your dress.” 

“What?” Magnus whispered.

“Today when I saw the dress you designed, I realized that you are _really_ back. The Magnus I know, the man I’ve been fallen in love with fourteen years ago is back and I don’t want to wait anymore.  I’ve been waiting for you for ten years already and I want you. I want you now,” Alec confessed and Magnus smiled lightly just before he pressed Alec against the back of the couch and kissed him.

“We are moving in together,” Magnus said against Alec’s lips.

“If you want to,” Alec tried to talk with his lower lip between Magnus’ teeth.

“I want to, I want to... I want to move in with you right now,” Magnus cupped Alec’s face, brushing their foreheads together. Magnus had never felt happier.

“I don’t want to kill the mood, but the building needs a proper renovation...” Alec whispered. “But you can move here until the renovation done,” he added.

“Okay,” Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec’s mouth. “Okay,” he breathed.

“Good,” Alec said just before he grabbed Magnus’ hips a bit hard, making Magnus moan unwittingly, taking the advantage and pulling his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, deepening the kiss.

They were breathing heavily when they pulled away.

“It’s gonna be great to have a laundry downstairs,” Magnus said.

“How do you know about the laundry?” Alec frowned.

“Clary told me. She was also hoping you won’t sell it, so that Jace can open the laundry he’s been dreaming of,” Magnus explained and Alec’s expression turned shocked.

He pushed Magnus on the couch suddenly and stood up quickly. “You told Clary about the property?” he ran his fingers through his hair. Magnus was watching him motionless, his heart started racing, not in a good way.

“Yeah,” Magnus only whispered.

“Oh God,” Alec sighed and rubbed his palms against his face and started to pace back and forth in the living room.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander,” Magnus apologized.

“Jace can’t open the laundry there,” Alec stopped.

“Why?” Magnus only whispered, he didn’t dare move, his heart was aching because he might have done something wrong again.

“Don’t be so clueless, Magnus, because I swear to God that I’ll kick your ass,” Alec almost shouted to Magnus who leaned back against the back of couch taken by surprise. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Alexander...” Magnus only whispered.

Alec turned around and went to a table near the front door; he was searching in the bowl where he kept his car keys. He put on his shoes. Magnus’ heart was about to break. Alec was going to leaving him; the pain in his chest grew tighter. He didn’t dare move.

Alec turned around and walked to Magnus with his black Converse sneakers in his hand. “Put these on,” he dropped the shoes on the floor.

Magnus did what Alec said and he couldn’t help it, he started crying. Alec wasn’t going to leave him; he was going to take him to his parents’.

“Why are you crying?” Alec frowned at him. Magnus wiped his nose.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus was in tears, “but I can walk to my parents’ by myself.”

“What?” Alec asked, looking back and forth between Magnus’ eyes. “You think I’m taking you to back the suburbs?” Alec asked and dropped his head back and let out a suffering groan. “Okay, I’m dealing with you when we get back. Now, come!” Alec said and grabbed Magnus’ hand, dragging him out of the apartment.

They rushed out of the building, not caring about closing the doors. Alec was walking fast enough with his long legs, Magnus had to run to keep up with him. They passed the coffee shop and the main entrance to second floor next door. Alec stopped at the parlor’s front door and he was checking the keys.

Magnus noticed that Alec didn’t even look around to check if anybody saw them entering or something. Alec found the right key and pushed into the lock. The door opened and Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand again and dragged him into.

As they were inside, Alec let go of Magnus’ hand. He couldn’t see him in the dark; only a dim light came into through the opened parlor door. Magnus shut his eyes closed on reflex as the sudden bright light was turned on.

Magnus opened his eyes and his jaw fell open. Alec was standing little further in front of him.

“This is _your_ shop, studio, workplace… whatever you wanna call it, Magnus. I know it also needs a proper renovation, but you have some equipment to start with. Two worktables,” Alec pointed to the wide tables in the each sides of the area, and then turned around, “that sewing machine,” he walked further inside and stopped by the machine, placing his palm on it. Magnus couldn’t breathe. It was a professional sewing machine. Alec bent down and lifted up a dusty box from the floor, placing next to the sewing machine. “There are needles, pins, threads, sequins, and–” Alec pulled out a reel from the box and frowned as he was checking the reel between his forefinger and thumb, “and stuff,” he added and Magnus bit back his smile that Alec didn’t know what he was holding, “and all kinds of fabric,” he said and tossed the reel back into the box.

Magnus was about to faint, he just couldn’t believe his eyes.

The whole place was huge. Huge enough to make out a studio to design, a small office, a kitchenette, a waiting area, a trying-on cubicle, a storage room for fabric. Fabric. Alec’s last words echoed in his head.

“Fabric?” Magnus asked.

“In the boxes,” Alec said and pointed at the larger boxes all around the place. Magnus didn’t even notice when they entered because of his shock. Magnus kneeled down next to the nearest one and opened it immediately.

“Alexander–” Magnus only whispered. There were no words for what he felt in that moment.

Alec crouched next to him. “There is fabric in the boxes on the second floor, too,” he said in a low voice and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“You said there was stuff from work in them,” Magnus stated and looked into Alec’s shining eyes.

“I didn’t tell you whose work,” Alec only smirked.

Magnus though he was dreaming. He couldn’t believe it. But he had to… He had to believe. Because Alec still trusted him, he hadn’t gotten rid of these things during the ten years Magnus was away.

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek, looking into his eyes. Magnus felt a tear rolled down but Alec wiped it away with his thumb.

“Do you want it, Magnus?” Alec asked in a low voice.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, making him sit on the floor. He straddled him immediately. Magnus was hugging him so strong, feeling Alec’s arms around his waist suddenly.

“Oh, Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s neck. “I can’t believe it,”

“I figured,” Alec said and Magnus had the feeling that he was rolling his eyes, “that’s why I want a share in your business,” he added and Magnus pulled away, looking at him. Alec was grinning.

Magnus gave him a questioning look.

“What?” Alec laughed. “I’ve invested in you,” he said teasingly and Magnus laughed too.

“Bossy,” Magnus breathed against Alec’s lips, just before he kissed him softly and gently.

“You like it?” Alec asked when their lips were only barely brushing.

“I love it,” Magnus answered. “And I love you so very much,” he added and pulled Alec into a hug.

“I’m glad you love it and that you didn’t come up with your excuses,” Alec said.

“Thank you, Alexander. Thank you for believing in me, thank you for trusting me,” Magnus leaned back and looked into Alec’s eyes. “I can’t wait to work here. I’m starting to get excited already,” Magnus’ gaze wandered around the place.

“Okay, then the whole building’s renovation starts tomorrow,” Alec announced and made Magnus get off his lap.

Alec straightened himself and grabbed Magnus’ hand and led him to the parlor’s windows.

“Magnus Bane, are you ready to make your dreams come true?” Alec asked and reached his arms high up and made a grip on the newspaper, which covered the windows. Magnus got the hint.

“I’m so ready,” he jumped up, grabbing the paper with both hands, tearing it down.

When all the papers were on the floor, Magnus ran to Alec and jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Alec lost his balance; almost falling back but he steadied themselves.

“I love you!” Alec whispered.

“I love you!” Magnus brushed the hair from Alec’s hair and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Alec took Magnus down on his feet and cupped his face.

“You, being idiotic, silly, and clueless before is not forgotten!” Alec said in a low voice, licking his lips. “We go back up now and you’re gonna get more than you’ve bargained for,” Alec said seriously and Magnus’ breath hitched.

“Have I told you how delicious my Teriyaki Chicken Casserole is?” Magnus showed his sweetest smile, trying to distract Alec from the punishment he was planning. Alec groaned, dropping his head back.

“Lucky you, I have the grocery’s key with me so we can hit it for some shopping,” Alec said proudly and let Magnus go. It wasn’t that Magnus was planning on avoiding Alec’s ass kicking but he was wholeheartedly willing to cook for him for the rest of their lives to make it up for all the mistakes he’d made.

***

## Thanksgiving

[Sigala & Paloma Faith – Lullaby]

Magnus heard Alec opening the front door, and rushed out of the bedroom with a pair of his designer boots in his hand.

“It’s official, Alexander!” Magnus cried out and went to close the door behind Alec because his hands were full with the plastic bags he was carrying. He was back from the groceries; he’d done the shopping for the Thanksgiving’s dinner. Alec headed to the open kitchen.

The whole building’s renovation had taken two months, so, they could move in in the middle of autumn. Everybody was happy for them, except for Jace was a bit upset, and he still hadn’t gotten over the fact that he could have opened a laundry years ago in that place.

 Clary was very excited to help Magnus with the decorations, choosing painting, furniture and draperies. Magnus got used to Clary’s random crying. She was an emotional rollercoaster. One time, she even made her brother cry too about a plain rug, because of how good it was going to be just sitting on it with hot chocolate in their hands on a cold winter night.

There had been one big fight between the siblings when Clary mentioned that armchair Alec had chosen for the living room, and which she thought looked like a kangaroo. That was the point when Magnus left Clary at the store. They didn’t talk for two long days. Luke wanted to arrest him again for being heartless with a pregnant lady. Magnus sewed baby crib clothes for his little niece not only as an apology but also because he was the best soon-to-be-uncle of the world and Clary cried again and forgave Magnus.

Magnus and Alec decided to mix their taste, Alec’s simplicity with Magnus’ excessiveness.

They left the main brick walls untouched; the ceiling had been covered with plasterboard and painted white. The whole place was very open; everything was bright as the autumn sunshine coming through the wide windows.

The floor in the whole apartment was dark wooden.

In the kitchen, the cupboards were white, the U-shaped counters light wood with a black stone countertop. There was a large, white kitchen island with the same stone top in the middle and five tall stools. 

There was a huge, grey L-shaped couch in the living room with fluffy and colorful decor pillows in every size; there was a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf on one wall.

In the dining area, there was a long mahogany dining table with ten chairs.

Their bedroom was simple yet intimate. There was a king-sized bed in on the opposite wall to the entrance. Magnus had sewn their bed covers. All blue, he’d told Alec that his fair skin was beautiful against the blue and he just loved it. Also Magnus sewed all the curtains for every window in the whole place.

Although they had been living in the apartment for a while, there were still a few things that needed to be fixed.

“What is it?” Alec placed all the bags on the counter, looking at the boots in Magnus’ hand.

“That cat hates me!” Magnus pointed at Church who was sleeping on the couch in the living room. “Nobody hates me!” he added.

Alec took a deep breath. “What did he do this time?” he said and started to unpack the bags.

“ _He_ peed on _these_ ,” Magnus held up his boots. “On _these_!” Magnus held them closer to Alec; “do you know what that means?” Magnus asked angrily and Alec shook his head with confused and wide eyes, “his soul is probably as black as your coffee, Alexander,” Magnus stated in a deep but low voice, trying to sound more effective.

“I’m gonna buy you new ones,” Alec stepped in front of Magnus, cupping his face but his pained expression didn’t change. “Why didn’t you just close the closet’s door?” Alec asked just before he pressed a soft kiss on Magnus’ pouting lips.

Magnus slid from Alec’s hands and walked to the garbage bin, “I can’t when I’m inside. You know how hard it is to come out of the closet,” Magnus explained, turning back and holding up his index finger, “no pun intended,” he added and took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes before throwing the boots in the bin.

“I’ll check that lock then, I’ll go to the hardware store and get a new one, so that I can fix it,” Alec said and continued unpacking the bags.

“I love that you’re a handy man,” Magnus walked next to Alec, trailing his finger on Alec’s upper body in a random path, “can you do that shirtless? You know, just to make my mood better…” Magnus pouted again and showed his sad puppy face.

“Magnus...” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“What?” Magnus asked, trailing his finger down to Alec’s waistband. “I can’t remember when was the last time we were together,” he said and slid his hand under Alec’s long sleeve, V-neck t-shirt he loved so much. 

“Last Sunday,” Alec said matter-of-factly without looking at Magnus.

“Feels like years,” Magnus groaned and dropped his head back dramatically. 

“Because you’re working hard and I’m working hard too, we are busy and tired by the end of the day,” Alec explained.

Magnus had opened his own studio, and he had started his own website, and had started selling his clothes by bidding them. Currently, he was working hard on Izzy’s wedding dress, since Simon had randomly asked for her hand on the last day of summer, when they were jamming on the street again. This time Magnus wasn’t that sober, also, Alec had been there too to make him dizzy while he was singing. He’d received those videos the next morning.

“True but still,” Magnus agreed.

“And we have to wait a little more for that,” Alec went to the fridge, picking out a bottle of water.

“Why?” Magnus asked and stepped between Alec’s legs who was leaning against the counter. Magnus hooked his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Because your friends are gonna stay the night. And you’re not that quiet, I might add,” Alec said when he pulled the bottle away from his mouth, “also because tomorrow evening our whole family is invited for dinner… I’m sure the both of us are gonna be tired by the end of it.” he added and sipped from the bottle again.

“There’s always some energy left to get ourselves more exhausted.” Magnus rubbed his body teasingly against Alec’s. “Talking about the sounds I make, I’m not ashamed of you being excellent in bed. Besides, have you heard yourself?” Magnus bit his lower lip, looking at Alec who was already blushing, “but I can try being quiet. I promise.” Magnus leaned in.

“No,” Alec freed himself from Magnus’ embrace suddenly.

“We will see if you can resist me,” he continued teasing.

“Okay, I’m off to the hardware store,” Alec pressed a quick kiss on Magnus’ mouth. “I’ll be home soon.”

***

Magnus started preparing for cooking while Alec was away. When he came back home he fixed the lock on the closet’s door.

Magnus found the strength and didn’t bother him for being such a handy man. The urge was way too big but he focused on cooking.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go to pick them up at the airport?” Alec asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter next to Magnus who was chopping the vegetables.

“They are New Yorkers, Alexander, but Catarina and Ragnor can drive. They are okay renting a car,” Magnus smiled at Alec. “Did I tell you about the time we went to a road-trip?”

“No?” Alec frowned.

“Yeah, we did. Actually, we had to turn back as we were driving across the Hudson River because Raphael got homesick... like... literally, sick...” Magnus made a face from the memory.

“You told me he’s traveled the whole world,” Alec said confused.

“Yeah, he totally did. He only has problem when it comes to leaving New York by road. Flying out is okay,” Magnus said and Alec made a face, “I know, it’s weird.”

Alec crossed his arms in front of him, looking over his head. Magnus placed the knife on the chopping board and stepped close to Alec.

“Are you nervous?” Magnus asked softly.

“A bit,” Alec answered.

“Don’t be! I’m sure they’ll love you,” Magnus smiled at Alec and stroked his arm.

***

Magnus opened the front door. “Welcome to our home, my dearest friends!” he greeted Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael with Alec by his side.

“Magnus, it’s so good to see you!” Catarina was at his neck already. Magnus wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Hey, Cat!” Magnus said when they pulled away; Catarina’s gaze was on Alec who smiled. Magnus’ heart melted every time from that smile. “This is Alexander. You’ve heard a lot about him…”

Catarina froze; the smile disappeared from her face. She looked at Alec from head to toe. Alec glanced at Magnus confused. Catarina looked around the place and headed to the living room fast.

“What’s happening?” Alec leaned closer to Magnus, whispering in his ear. Magnus was as confused as Alec could have been. Then Magnus’ eyes widened when Catarina grabbed a pillow from the couch, rushing back towards Magnus.

“Oh God, no!” Magnus already knew what was going to happen, and Ragnor and Raphael could have had some idea because they started laughing.

“Magnus Bane! You idiot!” Catarina started to hit Magnus with the pillow. “You. Are. The. Biggest. Idiot. On. Earth!”

“Enough! Cat!” Magnus held his arms over his head to defense himself.

Catarina stopped hitting Magnus after a little while and pressed the pillow into Magnus’ arms forcefully with an angry look. Then she turned to Alec and blew her hair out of her face. The sweet smile appeared on her face again.

“I’m sorry Alec, I should have done this on Thanksgiving ten years ago,” she said and pulled Alec into a hug, “I’m so glad to finally meet you.”

“Me too, Catarina,” Alec was grinning widely and Magnus rolled his eyes.

***

[Keith Urban – Somebody Like You]

After Magnus and Alec gave Magnus’ friends a tour around the apartment, everybody took a seat at the dining table, while Magnus and Alec served the meal.

“I like them,” Alec whispered to Magnus on the way to the dining area with serving dishes in their hands.

“They like you too,” Magnus winked at Alec.

Dinner was filled with laughter, Magnus was relieved that Alec was as loosen up as he was every time at Friday’s dinners. He was laughing loudly about Ragnor’s jokes, he was drinking Raphael’s words about gastronomy, and he went into a deep conversation with Catarina about Alec’s businesses in Maysville. Magnus was on cloud nine by just having them all around.

“Thank you all again for emptying my loft so fast,” Magnus smiled at his friends, “and for arranging the papers, Ragnor,” Magnus added.

“He did nothing, Blondie did,” Raphael said, gesturing with his hand. Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“Oh, really?” Magnus asked, making a questioning look at Ragnor.

“Send her a flower bucket then,” Ragnor said. “It’s her job, anyway.”

“She is the best thing that ever happened to your life, Rag,” Magnus stated. “You should be the one thanking me.”

“I already knew when I hired Lydia that I was going to be listening to this my whole life.” Ragnor leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face, with his palms.

“Lydia?” Alec asked.

“Yes, Ragnor’s blonde paralegal. She is like a Duracell bunny, she can’t stop working and she is so good at it,” Catarina explained.

“And thank _me_ again,” Magnus started, “because, I was the one who set up the big meeting with Ragnor,” Magnus continued, “I clearly remember that day. Catarina ditched our movie night...” Magnus made a face at her.

*

_It was one of the rainy days, which ruined New York’s autumn charm. Magnus was on his way home and had decided to stop by for a coffee at one of his favorite coffee shops in the City._

_Well, Magnus’ favorite coffee shop was the one where the barista didn’t make a face about his order. So, he walked in the so-called ‘Lovely Little Lounge’ according to the sign outside the building. Magnus loved the stave rhyme and the letter L. It was a cozy place in the middle of Brooklyn._

_He was waiting for his order when he noticed a blonde, pony-tailed girl at a table in a corner. She was sobbing, there was a paper in her hand, and she was wiping her tears with a tissue in the other._

_Magnus grabbed his order and walked to the table where the girl was sitting._

_“Hello, darling! Would you mind if I join you?” Magnus asked softly, giving his sweetest smile when the girl looked at him._

_“What are you drinking?” she asked between sobs. Magnus eyes widened, he knew already that he was going to be refused, but he took his chance._

_“Vanilla Latte Macchiato with one and a half cinnamon syrup, double whipped cream and cinnamon topping,” Magnus said honestly and proudly._

_The girl’s eyes widened and she gestured on the seat across from her, “I only know one other person who drinks that,” she said. Magnus saw that she started to calm down, “I was desperate to meet that person but things went south,” she explained._

_“Well, let me introduce you to the second person who drinks this heavenly drink. I’m Magnus,” He showed his sweet smile again when the girl looked at him. There was something in her eyes, something strange but she returned the smile._

_“I’m Lydia,” she said, stretching out her hand for a handshake._

_“What do you do for a living, Lydia?” Magnus asked politely._

_“I’m an unemployed paralegal,” she answered, her gaze wandered on Magnus without blinking._

_“I’m a...” Magnus started but Lydia cut him off._

_“Let me guess... You’re a fashion designer,” she said, smirking._

_“Is it that obvious?” Magnus let out a laugh._

_“Too obvious,” Lydia answered and Magnus liked that the girl was getting in a better mood._

_“Okay, tell more about me what is_ so _obvious!” Magnus gestured with his hand._

_“You’re gonna be surprised but I know you better than you think,” Lydia winked at him._

_“You just got me more excited,” Magnus placed his mug on the table and rubbed his palms together._

_“Are you sure?” Lydia arched a brow._

_“Go on, little unemployed paralegal. If you do this good, you might have a job tomorrow,” Magnus winked at her._

_He had just met the girl; she was friendly, fun, with a heart-warming personality. He already knew he was going to set up a meeting with Ragnor but he was in for some fun._

_“Okay...” Lydia started, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath before looking into Magnus’ eyes. “You’re not a New Yorker... you’re from a small town where everybody knows everybody. You came to New York to gain experience and to make your dreams come true but you stayed for some other reason,” Lydia paused, looking at Magnus who swallowed dry._

_“Continue,” he only said._

_“You have a family there, you love them the most and not a day passes when you don’t think about them,” Lydia said and Magnus nodded, wrapping his fingers around his mug, “you feel lonely in the City even though you have friends around you,” she added._

_“I’m not lonely,” Magnus tried not to sound desperate._

_“You keep chasing love even though you already know you’re never gonna find it again,” Lydia’s voice was soft but the words hit Magnus on his face._

_“Why am I not gonna find it?” Magnus asked._

_“You forgot the word ‘again’,” she said and Magnus rolled his eyes._

_“Stop being so paralegalish,” Magnus gestured with his hand, “answer me. Why am I not gonna find it… again?”_

_“Because your love is still in that little town you come from. I have a feeling that you’ve never visited home since you moved here. You’re afraid to go back because your leaving was painful. And something happened and you didn’t dare face it,” Lydia stated and Magnus had a pain in his chest suddenly; “and, you know that I’m right as I talk about that love, you know that you’re never gonna find that kind of love again. The kind which makes you shiver, that makes you feel butterflies in your stomach, that makes your nerve endings tingle and your heart race,” Lydia said and Magnus couldn’t see her, his eyes were glassy and the girl in front of him was a blur._

_He came to the girl’s table because she was sobbing and now Magnus wanted to cry with her over whatever reason was she had been crying before. He wasn’t expecting this._

_Magnus said nothing, he only continued sipping from his coffee but he saw that Lydia was waiting for him._

_“Well, I’m a New Yorker and I’m in a happy relationship with a woman whom I love, her name is Dorothea,” Magnus didn’t know why he’d lied. He hadn’t been with Dot for two weeks now. Maybe it was his natural way of protecting himself._

_“Ouch…” Lydia said, “that hurt,” she lowered her head. “Dummy,” she added. Magnus barely heard her, she probably said to herself, he thought._

_“I’m gonna set up a meeting with my lawyer friend,” Magnus said._

_“Why?” she looked at Magnus confused._

_“Because I like you. You’re a good girl, Lydia,” Magnus smiled at her._

_Lydia looked down at the paper she was holding in her hand, which seemed like a hand-written letter._

_“Love?” Magnus asked, looking on the paper._

_“Yes. My fiancé. He sent me this,” Lydia lifted the paper a little higher, “I haven’t seen him for years now. He is deployed right now,” she added and Magnus saw the tears in her eyes again._

_“You’re waiting for him,” Magnus whispered._

_“Patiently. What else can I do” she wiped her eyes._

_“How are you?” Magnus asked. He wanted to know how the girl was feeling, if she was okay. He could see the sadness in her eyes._

_“I miss him so much and there are moments when it feels like my heart is falling apart but I have an anchor,” she explained._

_“An anchor?” Magnus raised an eyebrow._

_“Well… I’ve met someone a couple years ago who told me something about waiting,” Lydia looked deep into Magnus’ eyes._

_“What did that someone tell you?” Magnus asked immediately, “If I may know…” he added shyly._

_“He said that couples that are meant to be, are the ones that go through everything that is meant to tear them apart, and come out even stronger,” Lydia’s eyes locked on Magnus, ”so, this only makes our love stronger even though it’s painful at the moment.”_

_Magnus’ heart was racing and he didn’t know why._

_Magnus swallowed dry and cleared his throat. “It’s wise, advice,” he said._

_“Yeah,” she agreed._

_“I really would like to meet that person one day,” Magnus added and Lydia let out a soft laugh, shaking her head, looking down at the table._

_“That certain somebody also told me that if two hearts are meant to be together, no matter how long it’ll take them, how far they’ll go, how tough it all seems…”_

*

“…fate will bring them together to share their love with one another,” Alec finished Magnus’ sentence.

Magnus froze, looking at Alec with wide eyes and his heart was racing.

“Lydia Branwell, her fiancé, now her husband, is John,” Alec said, eyes locked on his plate.

“You know my paralegal?” Ragnor asked, placing his fork on the table. Magnus’ gaze was pacing back and forth between Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael.

“I’m _that_ certain someone,” Alec said under his nose. “Excuse me,” Alec added, just before he stood up quickly, heading towards the bedroom.

“Go!” Catarina commanded in a low voice and narrowed her eyes at Magnus.

Magnus tossed the napkin on the table and followed Alec into the bedroom, finding him in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He was leaning, his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered and kneeled in front of him. “I didn’t know.”

“Me neither,” Alec breathed, “I met her when I went after you. I was sitting on a sidewalk in front of a coffee shop. She was the only one who asked me if I was okay,” Alec said and Magnus’ heart was about to break. “I spent almost two weeks at her place, before coming back. We’ve been emailing each other almost every day since then. She is my best friend; she was the only person I could tell everything, I could pour my heart out to her without being judged. She’s always been there for me, no questions asked,” Alec said without moving, without looking at Magnus. He pulled Alec into a strong hug.

“It seems she already knew me when we met,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but she never told me,” Alec replied.

“You are the country-boy,” Magnus said and Alec pulled away his head to look at him.

“She calls me country-boy,” Alec said and Magnus smiled, shaking his head.

*

_Magnus placed the paper bag and the coffee on Lydia’s desk, grabbing a green apple from the fruit bowl on the top of it._

_“Hey Magnus,” she greeted him and reached for the paper-bag._

_“Low-_ _carbohydrate cherry pie, as always, darling,” Magnus winked at her and went to the couch not far from her desk._

_“I’m afraid Ragnor won’t be done with the meeting for another half hour,” Lydia announced. Magnus laid across on the couch, resting his head on the armrest, his legs on the other._

_“No problem,” he took a bite from the apple._

_“Why do I have the feeling that you only came earlier to hear about my friend?” Lydia gave Magnus a knowing look._

_“I had nothing to do,” Magnus lied. Actually he still had to be in the office, checking the final fittings for the new collection._

_“I found a new manicure salon a couple of blocks away…” she said and locked her eyes on her nails. “You definitely should try–” she said and Magnus sat up suddenly on the couch and cut her off._

_“Tell me how country-boy’s date was on Saturday!” Magnus almost shouted and the blond woman bit back her lips, smiling._

_“Disaster,” she simply stated._

_“Oh God, I knew it! I knew it!” Magnus slapped his thighs._

_“Yeah, I told him too, but he wanted to try again.” Lydia rolled her eyes._

_“I had this feeling about his date. Blondes just don’t suit him. No offense, Lydia darling, you are beautiful and you suit John. But country-boy… He is different. I don’ know why but I only could imagine him with a raven haired woman,” Magnus said, eyes locked on the ceiling, trying to picture the man he was hearing about for years now, with his perfect date._

_Lydia was laughing._

_“What’s funny?” Magnus asked immediately._

_“Nothing,” she placed her hand on her mouth. “He didn’t even kiss his date.”_

_“Poor Blondie,” Magnus said. “He’ll find the right one soon, I’m sure,” Magnus took another bite from his apple._

_“Magnus, we both know he’s still in love with his lost love,” Lydia rolled her eyes and turned to her computer’s screen._

_“Yeah, we sure do,” Magnus agreed and sighed. “I guess we’re gonna hear about more awkward dates then,” Magnus made a face._

_“Actually, I’m not so sure,” Lydia turned and leaned on her elbows against the desk, holding her index finger up._

_“Why?” Magnus leaned closer, like Lydia was telling a secret._

_“There’s gonna be this event in the countryside and they are gonna meet again,” Lydia whispered._

_“Noooo!” Magnus’ eyes widened from excitement._

_“Yes,” Lydia said proudly, leaning back in her office chair, nodding._

_Ragnor’s office door opened and Magnus stood up quickly, walking to Lydia’s desk._

_“You definitely have to tell me everything of the next episode of country-boy’s series when I get back from my little sister’s wedding,” Magnus whispered to Lydia. The woman leaned closer._

_“Believe me, I can’t wait to hear all about it…” Lydia said in a low voice and winked at Magnus._

_“Can we go now?” Ragnor asked Magnus._

_“Yeah,” He replied and smiled at Lydia._

_They were almost out of the office room when the paralegal called after him. “Magnus!”_

_“Yeah?” he turned around._

_“Have fun in Maysville!” she cried and Magnus only nodded._

_Magnus turned around, heading out of the office building with his friend. He was frowning._

_“Did you tell her?” Magnus asked from Ragnor._

_“What?” Ragnor narrowed his eyes as they stepped into the elevator._

_“Nothing,” Magnus shrugged and the elevator door closed. “I can’t believe Raphael can’t stop…” Magnus groaned. “We are going to a restaurant opening every month.”_

*

“I didn’t know he was you,” Magnus said softly, thinking that Lydia never mentioned the town’s name or the gender of _his date_ or of _his love_ before. She was always so cryptic when she was telling him about country-boy’s life. But Magnus couldn’t stop hearing about him either, “did she tell you about me?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec shook his head. “Never. But I guess, you are the friend of the lawyer who keeps her late at work,” Alec said.

“I have never…” Magnus’ voice was higher and offended. “We definitely have to call her,” Magnus stood up but Alec grabbed him by his wrist.

“She knows everything, Magnus,” Alec said and pulled him onto his lap, “we email each other daily, remember?”

“She made fun of me, Alexander!” Magnus said offended.

“She likes you, believe me,” Alec said softly, cupping Magnus’ head. “She is happy for us,” Alec kissed Magnus, “I like how you were so obsessed with country-boy’s love life,” Alec teased Magnus.

“Alexander, don’t! I’m already so jealous cuz I already know too much about it,” Magnus wanted to pull away but Alec kept him on his lap. Magnus turned his head away.

“Why are you jealous?” Alec whispered.

“Seriously, Alexander, where were your high expectations?” Magnus frowned at him. “The blue-eyed brunette in acid-washed jeans? And you kissed him…” Magnus said angrily. Alec laughed and licked his lower lip and Magnus’ gaze went to his mouth. “I’m not wondering, he _wasn’t_ a good kisser.” Magnus whispered and trailed his index finger from the each corner of Alec’s lower lip to the other. Alec parted his lips; Magnus felt the warm breath against his finger.

“I love it when you’re jealous,” Alec said in a low voice and the grip on Magnus’ hips grew tighter. Magnus leaned in.

“Yeah, I know. It turns you on,” Magnus breathed against Alec’s mouth.

“Not a bit,” Alec pulled Magnus closer.

“Really?” Magnus licked Alec’s lip and rolled his hip lightly against his lap. Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth. “Sssshhhh,” Magnus giggled. “I closed the doors but still.”

“I want you, let’s go down to the old office,” Alec breathed heavily against Magnus’ lips, “we’ll be quick.”

“You said the same the last time in the Ranger and remember what happened,” Magnus said, standing up, offering his hand to Alec.

“Whose fault was that?” Alec accepted it and followed Magnus out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, towards the front door.

Magnus saw their guests’ questioning looks and rolled his eyes.

“I’m out of chocolate syrup for the dessert. We’re going down to the coffee shop to grab some,” Magnus said and opened the door.

“You don’t need chocolate syrup for the pumpkin pie,” Raphael said matter-of-factly.

“New recipe,” Alec said and let Magnus to drag him out of their home.

As they reached the door downstairs, Alec pinned Magnus against it. He started covering his neck with open mouth kisses. Magnus tilted his head, giving him more access.

“Alexander, we have to make it to the office,” Magnus moaned.

“Yeah,” Alec breathed against Magnus’ skin and reached for the handle. 

They were breathing heavily as they stepped out of the building, running to the coffee shop.

Alec tried to open the shop’s entrance but he couldn’t focus and always pushed the wrong key in the lock. Magnus bit his lower lips and smiled at Alec clumsiness. Then he froze when he heard something.

“Did you hear that?” Magnus asked immediately.

“I can only hear my own heartbeats,” Alec said pulling a key out of the lock.

“Shuuussshh,” Magnus held up his hand, walking across the sidewalk, towards Alec’s shiny black Ranger.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked and Magnus gestured for him to follow.

Magnus kneeled down on the concrete next to the tire, leaning down on his palms, looking under the car. 

“Magnus, what is it?” Alec asked confused, his legs next to him.

“Do you have your phone with you?” Magnus whispered. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Give it to me,” Magnus held his hand out.

“Why are we whispering?” Alec said in a low voice and placed his iPhone in Magnus’ hand and crouched next to him. Magnus turned the flashlight on, illuminating under the car.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Magnus said dramatically when he saw a little kitten under the car, next to the tire. “Can you see the cat?”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed and the next moment he was sliding under the car slowly, with feather-like moves, “come to the other side,” Alec whispered.

Magnus stood up and went around the car; he was on the street and kneeled down to look at Alec. He almost reached the animal.

“Careful,” Magnus whispered, watching Alec who held his hand out and the cat moved to him.

When the cat was in a closer distance he took the animal in his hands and reached out to Magnus from under the car. Magnus dropped the phone immediately and grabbed the little cat, holding it against his chest.

The cat started purring as soon as Magnus stroked its wet fur. He went back to the sidewalk and waited for Alec to get out from underneath the car.

“I’m in love with this baby, Alexander,” Magnus said as he lifted the little kitten to his cheek.

Alec stroked lightly the cat’s head between his ears. “I’ll lock the shop,” Alec stepped away, brushing away the dirt from his clothes, “you take your baby up there,” he smiled as he walked to the shop’s entrance door.

“I’ll wait, we’ll take this baby home together,” Magnus said, standing where he was. “First rule, no peeing on daddy’s designer boots,” Magnus spoke to the kitten in whispers. His baby simply meowed back. Magnus lifted it a bit, checking the kitten better, he – yes, he – wasn’t in a bad condition.

“It’s cold,” Alec said and rubbed his palms together, blowing on them. “I didn’t notice it when we got out,” he added and Magnus grinned at him.

“I have no idea why?” Magnus said and he felt Alec’s hand on his lower back as they walked to the door, “By the way, it’s a boy.”

Alec opened the door for them, “Oh, okay, so, do you have a name in mind?” Alec asked.

“Chairman Meow,” Magnus said with pride immediately and stepped into the building.

“That’s a great name. And should _I_ be jealous from now on?” Alec asked sheepishly.

Magnus turned around and waited for Alec to close the door. “Never, Alexander, I can never love someone else more than I love you,” Magnus looked into his eyes, lifting his chin up, waiting for Alec to kiss him. “Country-boy perhaps,”

And Alec kissed him. “Love you.”

***

## Next summer

[Ellie Goulding – Still Falling for You]

Magnus woke up in their bed, stretched out like a starfish hooked on a rock. He knew Alec had already left for work without opening his eyes. He couldn’t let himself own the whole surface when Alec was still in bed. Not that he was complaining about sleeping in a knot with Alec.

He blinked his eyes open and smiled. The summer sunrays reached the living room’s floor as he looked toward the opened bedroom door, blinding Magnus, who was still in the dark.

He slid out of bed and went to bathroom, then he got dressed up in casually elegant; apparently, such thing did exist after all. After making his hair and make-up, he went to the kitchen to collect his things from the island, and then went to the living room, took Chairman Meow in his free arm from the couch and walked to the front door.

He stopped at the opened door and turned around, “Church, come!” he said, but the cat didn’t move from the rug under the dining table.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Why do you have to do this every morning?” he asked, even though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. “Please?” he added but the cat didn’t show any willingness to leave the spot where he was lying.

“I’m gonna put your cat-nest by the windowsill. You know, the comfy bed _I_ sew for you because _I_ like _you_ even though _you_ don’t like _me_ ,” Magnus said.

The cat lifted his body, stretched his legs, and started walking slowly towards to the door. Magnus rolled his eyes and waited until the cat came out of the apartment to close the door behind them. “You want me to beg you every day, don’t you? You’re still jealous, aren’t you?” Magnus asked, putting Chairman on the floor and went downstairs, followed by the cats.

Magnus opened the door for them. They turned to the left automatically after they got out of the building, walking towards the coffee shop’s entrance. Magnus grabbed the handle and hit his forehead immediately against the door’s window when it didn’t open.

“Oouuch,” he groaned and placed his free hand on his forehead. His eyes widened as he saw the closed sign on the door.

It was Monday, and he wondered why the shop was closed. Then, he remembered that it had been closed last year for a day in summer. Last year it had been a Sunday.

Magnus frowned and walked to his studio. He went inside after opening its door and the cats followed him. He tossed his stuff on the worktable and went to place Church’s cat-nest by the windowpane. The cat made himself comfortable in it immediately. Meanwhile, Chairman laid down on one of the couches in the waiting area.

Magnus fished out of his iPhone from his pocket and dialled Alec’s number.

“Good Morning, my love! Did you sleep well?” Alec greeted him on a soft voice when he picked up the phone.

“Good morning, Alexander! Yeah, I did,” Magnus answered and moved his neck to the sides, lifting his shoulders, making circles. He could still feel the sore muscles all over his body from last week’s yoga sessions and last night’s bed exercise with Alec. He felt energetic though he still was coffee deprived. “Hum... I wanted to ask you something,” he said shyly.

“Sure, I’m listening,” Alec answered.

“How am I gonna drink coffee today?” he asked and heard Alec’s laughing on the other side.

“You have a kitchenette, so you can make your own and I left you pancakes there,” Alec explained and Magnus started to walk towards it as Alec spoke.

“Why is the shop closed every year on this day?” Magnus asked in a low voice. There was a silence for a while.

“You didn’t read my _very last_ email,” Alec answered and Magnus frowned. He didn’t understand what would there been any connection between the new window-dressing in a bookstore and the fact that the coffee shop was closed.

“Of course I’ve read it,” Magnus said matter-of-factly, pulling out a fork from a drawer.

“I’ll tell you tonight, okay?” Alec said. Magnus sat at the table and started to eat.

“Okay,” he said with a full mouth. “Where are you?”

“At the computer shop, helping Max,” Alec answered.

Magnus smiled a little although Alec couldn’t see him. Ever since his graduation, Max and Alec seemed glued to each other. Alec’s old apartment had been turned into an enormous office for the brothers. Max was taking over some shares after and he had been learning about how to do business from his brother and both Alec and Magnus couldn’t be prouder of the young man. Alec had even been thinking about buying a car for his little brother.

Having Max by Alec’s side was a relief since Clary and Jace’s baby girl had been born and Izzy and Simon had started planning their wedding. Jace had found that ‘being a daddy’ was a great excuse to flood Alec with paperwork. Alec needed to hire a new accountant to help Simon with his work. Their wedding was going to be at the end of summer. The ceremony was going to take place on the riverside of the Ohio River, because it’s green, and the wedding rehearsal was going to be at Tony’s restaurant where their first date had been. Magnus had to admit Izzy was a cool bride, she felt in possession of the field and arranging the wedding went very well.

“Okay, then,” Magnus exhaled and took another bite from the pancakes into his mouth, “have a nice day, handsome,” he added.

“Love you, see you tonight,” Alec said and they hung up.

Magnus was staring out through the glass wall to his studio, thinking. He lifted to fork to his mouth but froze halfway with parted lips.

Alec hadn’t meant yesterday’s email. He meant _his_ very last email.

Magnus dropped the fork on the table and rushed out of the studio, closing the door quickly. He took the stairs in twos as he was headed back up to the apartment.

He slammed the door open, and ran to the bedroom, taking his MacBook out. He sat on the bed and turned it on.

He opened his account and started scrolling down at his emails.

“I really should unsubscribe from these...” he cursed and groaned.

He’d been searching for a while when he found Alec’s name in his inbox and his unread email. The date was yesterday’s ten years ago and Magnus swallowed dry as he clicked on the email with his shaky finger. That had been the one of the emails he’d never dare open as it could have meant things were truly over.

His heart started racing in his chest and it was getting harder for him to breathe properly as he read the email message.

**Magnus, my love,**

**It’s been months since my last email and this is going to be my very last one and I promise I’m not going to disturb you anymore.**

**I just want to tell you one thing for the last time.**

**My love for you is more than love. From the day I met you, I’ve never wanted to spend another day without you. I never would have imagined that I could’ve such strong feelings for you. I never would’ve thought that I could have dreams of you or miss being by your side or get butterflies in my stomach by someone simply mentioning your name.**

**I fell in love with you because of the million things you never knew you were doing. You didn’t realize it but you taught me how to love, how to trust, how to believe in myself, how to accept, how to forgive and how to never give up even though you couldn’t do it yourself.**

**You are my other half, my partner in crime (not real crimes, of course), my best friend, and my soul mate. I love you with every drumbeat of my heart and my love for you continues to grow every single day even though we’ve been apart for almost a year now.**

**You motivate me to do better, to be more of me, to not to feel worried about the smallest things and to experience life to its fullest. It’s all because of you.**

**You are the finest, the loveliest, the sweetest, and the most beautiful person I’ve ever known.**

**I want to say thank you. Thank you for all the late night laughs and all the morning kisses. Thank you for holding my hand through four years and for proving that the perfect man did exist for me. Thank you for your love and friendship. And most of all thank you for the pleasure of loving you.**

**You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. I’m so grateful for having had you in it.**

**Sometimes, I just wish you were here so I could tell you how much I need you and how hard every day has been without you.**

**But I also know that without my memories of you and the love I feel for you I wouldn’t survive these hard times. You still give me strength even though you haven’t been here for ten months now. (Now as I’m writing this I only see your beautiful face with those shining eyes and that sweet smile of yours right in front of me.)**

**Tomorrow is the day you are suppose to come back home. When you are supposed to come back to me. And I know you’re not going to but, as I promised, I’m going to close the coffee shop on the day of your planned arrival (and I know you won’t remember I told you this because you were so excited about packing and traveling).**

**I don’t know if you’re ever going to read this email or if it’s just going to get lost somewhere between Maysville and New York. But I have to let you know that I was planning to tell you all these things and ask you to marry me tomorrow. I know I’m not going have the chance now but if you ever come back to me I promise you that I’m going to propose to you on that very day because there’s no else in this world I would want to spend my whole life with.**

**And no matter what, I’m going to wait for you for as long as it takes, for as long as my heart beats.**

**Love you,**

**Forever yours,**

**Alexander**

Magnus shut the MacBook closed roughly; his heart was aching more and more with every heartbeat.

“I knew you wouldn’t wait ‘till I got home,” Magnus heard Alec’s voice from behind. He wiped his eyes and nose and turned around. Alec was leaning against the doorframe on his side, holding a little black box in his hand.

“Alexander...” Magnus only whispered, Alec licked his lips, lowered his eyes and shook his head lightly.

“Why can’t you just stick to the plan?” Alec asked softly, smiling sincerely at Magnus and then started walking towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My apologies to people who expected more angst but the characters have suffered enough. I didn’t feel necessary for more yelling, plate throwing, door slamming... They fought enough deep inside themselves. And as Clary said, forgiveness is not a decision; it’s a progress... Also can we still blame Magnus for being insecure at the beginning of the story?
> 
>  
> 
> I’m coming with a new story soon! ;)
> 
> You can find me on Instagram and Twitter @malec_hun for updates, more stories and photo edits, also on Tumblr @malechunwriting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Day in Maysville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741057) by [Ariadne (Ariadnem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnem/pseuds/Ariadne)




End file.
